Problemática y tesis
by Donia Rosa
Summary: Los pensamientos del profesor Ford al leer una carta de una alumna suya a él sobre una... ¿Declaración? Edit: Series de shots sin orden cronológico entre un profesor estudiante universitario y una alumna despistada de secundaria.
1. Carta de confesión

**Hola, este fic se me ocurrió por un comentario gracioso que leí en youtube. Se lo dedico para mi "querido" Ford por ser mi perso favorito de la serie y también lo hago porque se aproxima San Valentin y como soy una desquiciada romántica... pues mejor aprovechar el día. Es medio alternativo porque lo demuestro como profesor en el tiempo que estaba a punto de terminar en la universidad.** **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es de Alex Hirsch y su maniática (y troll) mente. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Y eso es todo por hoy- dijo por último el profesor Ford.

Los jóvenes guardaron las hojas y sus cuadernos rápidos, ansiosos por el sonido de la campana. No pasó tanto tiempo para que salieran. El profesor suspiró cansado inclinado en su escritorio. Antes de terminar su último año universitario había decidido ser el maestro escolar por uno o dos años en esa prodigiosa secundaria. Tal vez así le pagarían más y obtendría más fondos para iniciar su investigación.

Apoyó su brazo sobre el mueble de nuevo y pensó que ese oficio de enseñar no era tan malo, tal vez lo consideraría volver a hacer en un futuro. Enseñar matemáticas, física y química, era lo más simple del mundo para él, después de todo tenía casi doce doctorados. Se llevaba bien con muchos alumnos- cuales empezaron a apodarle "profesor Ford"-. Solamente tenía que aprenderse de memoria sus horarios, las aulas en que enseñaba y mantener la rutina.

Pero tenía sus desventajas; era agotador, debía esforzar mucho su voz y le hartaban los alumnos desinteresados en la materia. Sin mencionar que en química tuvo algunos problemas con el microscopio.

Guardó los papeles que usaría al otro día para continuar con las clases, pero al abrir el cajón de su escritorio, algo llamó su atención. Era un papel doblado de color purpura. Él no tenía ningún cuaderno con hojas de color purpura-que supiera-, eso le llamaba la atención y se le hizo raro.

Decidió dejar los papeles de estudio a un lado y tomó la hoja doblada. En ninguno de sus lado a la vista estaba escrito algo como "de parte de" o un "para el profesor Ford de...", nada de eso. No creyó que tuviera escrito nada malo dentro suyo, por lo que desdobló el papel. La letra era una cursiva muy prolija y parecía que el escritor había tenido el extremo cuidado en su caligrafía y ortografía. Lo más seguro es que ensayó en un borrador y esa sería la hoja limpia. También notó la tinta azul de pluma, no una tinta de bolígrafo. Detuvo su análisis e inició la lectura.

 _Maestro, saludos..._

Bueno se podía leer que el escritor era muy respetuoso, pero ese respeto en una carta puede significar que trae consigo malas noticias.

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y lo que voy a decir es muy importante,_

Como lo sospechó, era un asunto serio, muy, muy serio. Lo que este alumno -o alumna mejor dicho-(llegó a esa conclusión por el perfume, la letra y el color de la carta) venía a decir sonaba urgente y él debía tener toda su atención en lo que continuaría.

 _de tan sólo pensarlo mi corazón palpita sobresaltado y no puedo contener mis nervios,_

¿Qué? Esto ya era raro. Antes de seguir supo lo que vendría. Esto era una declaración.

Ford empujó la carta a un lado nervioso. Frotó su mano en la nuca y sintió que transpiraba. Nunca nadie se le había declarado antes, debía admitir que nunca fue bueno con las mujeres, siempre tuvo mala suerte en ese ámbito, pero el que fuera una alumna lo empeoraba todo y ya podía sospechar quien era por su letra ¿Como le podría decir su respuesta si ni siquiera él sabía que sentía? Ambos se llevaban muy bien, pero nunca pensó que ella llegaría a sentir eso, siempre tuvieron una estricta y profesional relación, sin pasar de la línea. Dejó de sobre-analizar el asunto y decidió leer a ver que le esperaba al final de todo.

 _mi todo yo es una nebulosa de temor, pero me armé de valor para decir esto:_

Entonces llegaba, lo más incómodo de todo, la declaración ¿Cómo debería reaccionar a que una de sus mejores alumnas-en comportamiento, no en asignatura- se le declarara? Esto era incorrecto, porque por un lado, cuando estaba a su lado también se sentía nervioso y a gusto ¿Debería decirle que en parte le gustaba pero deberían seguir siendo amigos? ¿O que mejor esperaban a que ella se graduase y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podrían empezar algo así como una relación diferente a la que llevaban? ¿O rechazarla de manera cortes y diplomática? Suspiró resignado y ajustó sus gafas, era el momento de la verdad, la verdad que temía pero que, a la vez, en su interior ansiaba por salir a la luz.

 _¡Lo admito, fui yo quien rompió el microscopio!_

Su mente quedó en blanco y una única palabra flotó en su interior; "¿Qué?".

Lo que esperaba no fue más que imaginación suya... No sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Espera ¿Decepcionado? ¿Decepcionado de qué? Si ella y él no serían algo más que maestro y alumna. Tenía que sentirse tranquilo.

¡Oh! Pero ahí no terminaba, la carta seguía con unas últimas palabras.

 _Por cierto, esa nueva corbata lo hace ver más ¡wow! Incluso se ve más joven._

 _Atte. Su alumna favorita._

Ford volvió a sentir su mente en blanco ¿Qué debía pensar de todo eso? Simplemente guardó la carta y se recostó en el asiento. Aunque sea, ahora sabía quien había roto el microscopio.

* * *

Ella dobló a la esquina del pasillo y chocó contra otro cuerpo más alto. Casi cae, pero la mano de su maestro sostuvo la suya a tiempo.

-¿Alvedonnia qué haces aquí?

La estaba llamando por su apellido, eso significaba que estaba en problemas, él siempre la llamaba por su nombre o su apodo mejor dicho. Ella bajo la mirada sonrojada, soltó la mano apenada y se alejó un poco de su profesor favorito, aunque fuera de la materia que más detestaba.

-Profesor, iba ir a buscar algo que deje en el aula.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- extendió la carta doblada y ella sintió que su cara echaba humo.

-Si... es eso. No la leyó ¿Cierto?

-No tuve otra opción.

La alumna volvió a encarar el piso y sentía como su alma ahí se caía ¿Que haría ahora? ¿Se reiría y le diría que todo fue una broma? Eso sonaba estúpido.

-Profesor Pines, yo quería...

-Esta bien Alvedonnia, acepto tus disculpas, no te culparé ante el concejo escolar.

Ella suspiró y pasó su mano por la frente. El sudor suyo disminuía, notó que el profesor Pines también se veía intranquilo, ¿Fue algo que escribió? Parecía que quería verla a los ojos, pero los desviaba en cuanto ella alzaba su cabeza.

-Hasta mañana Alvedonnia- saludó el hombre mayor y siguió el camino hasta la salida.

Ella a penas se dio la vuelta para verlo partir. Un instante de valor recorrió su cuerpo, algo que la llamaba y le gritaba "Corre hasta él y dile lo que sientes", pero no podía. Aun así, el valor que apareció inesperadamente, permaneció lo suficiente para que ella corriera a su lado y abrieran la puerta juntos de la salida del instituto.

-Por cierto profesor Pines, realmente creo que esa corbata lo hace ver más joven y apuesto.

Después del comentario, la joven avanzó deprisa para no ver la cara a su maestro, pero por un atisbo rápido de sus ojos presenció el recuerdo que quedaría por siempre impregnado en su memoria. El recuerdo del profesor Ford Pines sonrojado hasta las orejas y con el ceño fruncido.


	2. Acompañante para la dama

**Aun es San valentin aunque sean las doce. Y como dije, soy una desquiciada romantica. Perdón si tiene algún error, estuve apurada cuando termine de escrbir. Enjoy!**

* * *

La mejor pregunta que Pierre Bourdieu podría hacer en ese momento sería ¿A quién se le ocurriría como trabajo de campo en sociología ir a un centro comercial? Bueno, la excéntrica maestra de aquella institución podría ser la única respuesta. Las dos clases del mismo año fueron, una guiada por esa curiosa profesora, la otra guiada por el profesor de química, matemáticas y física ¿Que qué hacía el profesor de esas tres materias que no tenían nada que ver con la asignatura en el trabajo de campo? Bueno, ningún otro tuvo el valor de acompañar a la maestra de sociología más que él y el profesor de filosofía está ausente de hace tiempo por razones personales.

La tarea no fue muy difícil, simplemente anotar el comportamiento de las personas jóvenes sobre los gastos en distintos sectores; ya sea de comida, ropa o compras de souvenirs, respecto a las de mayor edad. Con esa tarea la mayoría de los alumnos entendía que la razón por la que su extraña maestra los llevó de excursión allí, fue más para pura diversión que estudio, tal vez por eso era querida por muchos de los estudiantes y detestada por muchos de los profesores.

Por eso, tres alumnas unidas en una buena amistad, terminaron muy rápido el trabajo y ahora las tres yacían sentadas en un banco. Una de ellas se estiraba y bostezaba, la otra se concentraba leyendo un libro y la última miraba todo a su alrededor con entusiasmo y curiosidad.

-Bueno... ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó la más relajada del resto.

-Quería ir a la librería de allí- señaló la compañera que guardó el libro en su mochila junto a su tarea.

-¿No tienes suficientes libros, Jill?- se burló la joven. La chica bajó la vista con una sonrisa sonrojada.

-Nunca se es suficiente, Amy- juntas rieron y dedicaron una mirada a la última que faltaba en elegir.

-¿A dónde quieres ir tú, Winibel?- la nombrada despertó de su admiración por el enorme lugar y prestó atención a su amiga.

Ahora, presentaré mejor. En realidad, ninguna de las tres están usando sus verdaderos nombres. Cada una usa un apodo distinto, la llamada Jill se llama Janey, pero le dicen así por el famoso cuento de Alcott. El verdadero nombre de Amy es Amanda, pero prefiere ser llamada de esa forma. En cuanto a Winibel; se llama Guinevere, pero nadie logra pronunciar su dificultoso nombre arcaico, así que combinan sus dos nombres de pila, Guinevere e Isabel; Winibel.

-Pensaba ir a la sección de juegos- respondió en voz baja por su timidez. Las dos chicas se rieron otras vez y Amy desordenó los cabellos de su amiga.

-Siempre tan infantil Winni. Pero... ¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

Las tres amigas marcharon hasta dos pisos arriba. Era justo donde tenía sus ojos la tercera de ellas en su ensimismamiento. Luego de pasar las escaleras mecánicas, pudieron ver con atención lo grande que era el patio de juegos, con muchos chicos, adolescentes y padres. La mayoría del otro grupo que también terminaron las tareas, también estaban allí y se notaba lo dispersos que estaban, se podía reconocer el uniforme en ellos.

-Vaya, otros compañeros tuvieron nuestra misma idea- se quejó Jill.

La joven Guinevere tenía sus ojos grises puestos en el juegos de puntería que estaban algunos de los estudiantes del otro grupo, pero no porque le llamase la atención disparar a unos patos de cartón, ni por un compañero suyo, sino porque el profesor de química estaba allí y hasta ahora de lo que se escuchaba, era el que mejor tenía puntería.

-¡Eso fue increíble, profesor Ford! Seis dedos lo hacen más genial- exclamó uno de los alumnos. Definitivamente, era el que lo hacía mejor. Tenía conocimientos físicos y matemáticos suficientes para no errar.

-Bueno Winibel, tu fuiste la que escogió venir aquí ¿A donde quieres ir principalmente?- interrogó Amy y de nuevo devolvió a la tierra a la joven distraída.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? Quisiera ir a...- sacó la vista de los juegos de puntería y se dirigió a la montaña rusa del terror.

No era muy grande y estaba en un sitio cerrado a diferencia de las montañas rusas de las ferias,era lo suficientemente grande para espantar a muchos niños y jóvenes, además estaba decorada con cosas tenebrosas por los alrededores internos. Muchas veces ella deseó ir a una montaña rusa, pero sus padres eran negativos a esto, ahora sola con sus amigas, sería una buena oportunidad.

-Quiero ir a la montaña rusa del terror- señaló.

Ambas amigas estuvieron de acuerdo y vieron el dinero que tenía era suficiente para el juego. Por suerte la fila no era tan larga como otras veces. El paseo duraba de entre diez y doce minutos y era más o menos el tiempo de espera que estuvieron en la cola, no pasó mucho para que otros se le unieran de atrás y alargaran la fila. Amy volteó y suspiró furiosa.

-Oh no, el estúpido de Josh con los otros- susurró.

La otras dos chicas vieron a sus compañeros de clases que peor se comportaban y muchas veces exasperaban a las chicas.

-Se sube de a dos el juego. Seguro es así para causar menos miedo, si te toca subir conmigo Mike, no me tomes la mano- se burló el chico Josh.

-¡Oye idiota! No soy tan maricón como Ethan- gritó el adolescente.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas, salvo por el nombrado Ethan que dio un paso al frente con el puño levantado. Las tres chicas adelantes, que escuchaban los gritos, rodaron los ojos y negaron.

-Ya verás por lo que me dijiste, hijo de...- Ethan no pudo proseguir su frase porque detrás lo interrumpieron.

-Muchachos cuiden su vocabulario y sus modales, están en un patio de juegos con niños cerca- advirtió la severa voz del profesor Pines, a la vez que llegaba en su característica pose con sus manos escondidas en su espalda.

Los jóvenes se disculparon y dejaron los insultos para después. Las chicas de adelante voltearon otra vez sus cabezas y vieron como el profesor Pines se unía a la fila para subir al juego, lo más seguro es que el director le dijo que cuidara a ese grupo en caso de alguna excursión.

-Que bueno que el profesor Pines está aquí- opinó Jill sonriendo aliviada de no escuchar a los varones.

-Si... que bueno- susurró Winibel con una sonrisa de lado.

Los diez minutos del anterior paseo terminaron rápido y ellas junto al otro grupo siguieron, sin embargo, la cabida máxima de cada asiento era de a dos. En caso de ser menor de catorce años, un acompañante de más de dieciocho años era obligatorio, en caso de ser mayor que la anterior edad, con otro compañero de catorce o quince bastaba. Era opcional estar solo, en caso de que fueras mayor de dieciocho. Jill y Amy se sentaron juntas, pero eso hizo que dejaran, sin querer, a su otra amiga afuera.

-Disculpe, señorita- interrumpió el controlador del juego-. Pero necesita un acompañante, es menor de dieciocho y así son las reglas.

La adolescente supo por su uniforme escolar que eso la delataba y por lo tanto necesitaba un acompañante o no podría disfrutar del juego que siempre quiso desde hace tiempo.

-No hace falta- dijo con su semblante tímido.

-Si hace falta o me despedirán ¿¡Acompañante para la dama!?- llamó el hombre y eso causó gracia en algunos espectadores.

La llamada dama se encogió de hombros en su asiento y deseó que esa humillación terminara pronto, lo peor es que podía sentir las burlas de sus compañeros de clase casi sobre ella.

-¿Tiene que llamar así?- preguntó para si misma con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Alguien que se ofrezca a acompañar a la señorita?- siguió gritando y el rubor de Winibel se expandía por su rostro.

-Yo la acompaño- contestó la grave voz de su profesor.

Ford Pines estaba antes solo en el último asiento del vagón, pero pensó por un momento que no sería malo acompañar a alguien que necesitara de otra persona -obligadamente- y de paso acabara con su humillación pública, también podría dejar un lugar vacío para dos personas más en el juego. Lo que no esperó es que fuera ella la dama que necesitara de un compañero.

-Hola profesor Pines- musitó la chica, antes estaba ruborizada por captar la atención y ahora por tenerlo a su lado y muy cerca.

-Hola también, Winibel- respondió a su saludo cortésmente, aunque se sintió raro poco después por llamarla por su apodo.

Ambos esperaron unos segundos y comenzó a avanzar el carro. Winibel sintió nauseas y empezó a arrepentirse de haber ido a ese juego cuando pasaron por el túnel que aceleraba el paso. Un esqueleto falso se movió agitándose y gritando con voz aguda y tenebrosa. Oyó a sus compañeras de adelante gritar y a los de atrás reír, otros niños de allí también gritaban, algunos de espanto y otro de emoción. No quería girar su cara a la izquierda, donde se sentaba el profesor, estaba muy avergonzada para eso, pero no pudo evitarlo luego de que una bruja apareciera y salieran de sus bocas algo rojo y baboso.

La joven gritó espantada y giró su cabeza al otro lado, de cara al maestro. La cercanía había aumentado, casi chocaban sus narices y por si fuera poco, su mano se deslizó cerca de la de él, podía tocar su sexto dedo con su meñique.

-¡Perdón!- dijo lo más alto que pudo con la esperanza de ser escuchada en todo ese griterío.

-No es nada- contestó el profesor. Ella no pudo oírlo bien, pero supo lo que dijo por su movimiento de labios.

Se alejó de su lado, lo más que pudo, pero en ese momento el tren aceleró su energía en un giro cerrado y sus manos casi se soltaron del tubo de seguridad que agarraba en su asiento. Por suerte, Ford se percató de eso y la sujeto a tiempo con un brazo suyo rodeando su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- ella asintió y no dijo una palabra más.

Volvió a sujetar sus manos a la manija de seguridad y quedaron apretadas contra esta en todo el recorrido. Muchas veces cerraba sus ojos para no ver algunas cosas que espantaban, pero como era un circuito cerrado y repetitivo, perdió el temor de a poco y disfrutó de los cinco minutos restantes del recorrido. Mantuvo su sonrisa abierta y echó una mirada a su maestro favorito que también disfrutaba del recorrido. Cuando los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella, en vez de desviar como muchas veces hacía, los mantuvo en su lugar y ampliaron juntos sus sonrisas.

-¿Se divierte, profesor Ford?- preguntó entre gritos.

-¡Mucho!

El paseo terminó y todos bajaron con sentimientos distintos. Algunos reían, los primerizos sobaban sus cabezas o estómagos. Otros, como Amy y Jill, se abrazaban mutuamente espantados.

-Amy, encontré una nueva definición para la palabra perturbador.

-¿Ese paseo de montaña rusa?

-Exacto.

Los chicos reían y se insultaban mutuamente, algunos se golpeaban burlándose del otro. "Yo te oí gritar como niña" "y tu te abrazabas a James" se iban diciendo. Cuando Guinevere se levantó de su asiento, se sentía muy mareada y las piernas temblaban. Se agarró a lo primero que tenía cerca para no caer, el hombro de Ford.

-Perdón profesor.

-Es normal, te sientes mareada.

Extendió su mano a ella y Guinevere la agarró para mantener el equilibrio y salir del carro, su otra mano aun agarraba el hombro de él. Su cabeza aun estaba gacha y los temblores aun persistían aunque más mínimos. Así ella no podía atisbar como los ojos de Ford Pines se clavaban en ella. Totalmente preocupados, preocupados por su seguridad, preocupados por su bienestar corporal. En esa posición ella se veía indefensa, pero adorable, parecía que quería mantener su almuerzo en el estómago. Para sus ojos, ella era fascinante.

Al poco de pensar eso, tembló asustado y soltó las manos de ella. Para su suerte, Winibel estaba menos mareada y pudo mantener su equilibrio. Lo miró con extrañeza, ese comportamiento era raro en su maestro.

-Eh... gracias por ayudarme- dijo en un tono que transmitía rareza. No le dejo tiempo de responder y caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigas.

-Jill, escoge algo tú y que no implique mucho movimiento.

La aludida junto sus dos manos en una gran sonrisa, como si planeara algo misterioso.

-Quiero jugar a los juegos electrónicos para tener boletos y ganar un premio.

Las otras dos colegialas apoyaron eso y acordaron en dividirse para tener más si cada una jugaba algo distinto. Guinevere sentía curiosidad al juego de disparo a los patos y se aproximó a ese. Lo bueno es que no había tanta gente como antes y podía sentirse tranquila, pero cuando disparaba se desviaba el disparo.

-Así no lo lograrás- le llamó la atención el profesor Ford, ella respingó un poco asustada de volver a verlo-. Mira tienes que apuntar de esta forma.

Tomó la escopeta y explicó largo rato la posición en que debía hacerlo, Guinevere imitó su posición y pudo lograr darle a algunos patos.

-Bien hecho Winibel- sonrió satisfecho, pero notó como ella cambiaba su posición y lograba dar en el blanco sin seguir los consejos de él-. ¿Cómo es que...?

-Por favor profesor, no todo es ciencia como usted dice. A veces es bueno dejarse llevar un poco por la intuición- contestó con un deje de arrogancia. Pines sonrió de lado.

-Si, pero no hubieses podido hacerlo bien en el principio, sin mi primer consejo- era el turno de él en reírse de modo arrogante.

La alumna se sonrojó levemente por molestia y desvió su disparo. El juego había terminado y ganó diez boletos. Suspiró molesta, a ese paso no lograría alcanzar tanto como quisiera.

-¿Qué hace aquí profesor? ¿Esta espiándome?

-No, venía a cuidarte a ti y tus amigas. Los chicos se aburrieron de los juegos y fueron abajo. La profesora Geller me dijo que los cuidaría- Ford fijó que alrededor no estaba nadie más que ella sola-. Por cierto ¿Donde están tus amigas?

-Pues... nos dividimos para obtener más boletos, fue idea de Jill. No tiene que preocuparse por fijarse por todos, creo que no pasará nada si se queda en este piso.

-Esa es una buena idea, la de dividirse por los juegos. Mi hermano y yo solíamos dividirnos en las ferias para obtener premios de los distintos juegos- el hombre rió con un toque nostálgico.

En su sumergimiento de recuerdos, no pudo apreciar como el rostro de su alumna tenía las cejas arqueadas y su mente se llenaba de incógnitas.

-¿Usted tiene un hermano?

-Si, pero eso no importa- Ford hizo raros movimientos de nerviosismos, parecía que algo lo incomodaba-. Sabes, se me hace raro que unas chicas como tu y tus amigas subieran a un juego peligroso como esa montaña rusa.

Guinevere sintió que él trataba de cambiar de tema respecto a su hermano. Le siguió con la corriente para no incomodarlo más, así que asintió con comprensión.

-Bueno, nunca subí a una antes y quería experimentar.

-Pero debo admitir que por otro lado es normal eso en los jóvenes. Experimentar cosas terroríficas o que den miedo, generan en el cerebro la sustancia de la adrenalina y estimula el sistema nervioso simpático, por lo que provoca sensaciones... Perdón, ¿Te estoy aburriendo verdad? No puedo evitar dar clases aun cuando no estamos en la escuela.

Ella negó efusivamente con las comisuras de sus labios levantadas.

-Para nada, me parece interesante aprender algo nuevo, sobre todo si es usted quien me lo enseña profesor Pines- calló al instante y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por decir algo como eso. Ford también lucía avergonzado, pero agradeció el halago.

La joven alumna desvió su vista a algo que captara la atención y cambiara de tema para evitar el silencio incómodo que se estaba prolongando. Una maquina que ocultaba cocodrilos de plástico, eso se veía divertido y no había mazo para golpearlos.

-Aunque, no todo es ciencia. Venga profesor, le voy a enseñar algo contra lo que su matemáticas no podría- lo guió hasta aquel juego y Ford reconoció de que se trataba.

-¿Donde está el mazo?- preguntó desorientado y buscando a los lados.

-No hay mazos, en este juego se usan los puños- ella puso una moneda y comenzó a funcionar.

Los cocodrilos se deslizaban de su escondite y Guinevere los golpeaba con sus puños rápidamente. Su maestro trataba de seguirla, pero eso le parecía difícil, entre golpear con puños y usar los reflejos.

-Menos mal que eres bueno en los juegos de puntería profe, yo soy mejor con los golpes- la chica acumulaba más puntos cuantos más golpeaba y lo hacía muy bien.

Ford la presenció sorprendido y otros viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

 _Menos mal que eres sabio debilucho, lo mio es lo otro ¿Como le dicen? Ah, cierto ¡Los golpes!_

¿Por qué tenía pensar en Stanley justo ahora? ¿Por qué le hacía recordar a su hermano gemelo? ¿Por qué todo allí le recordaba al hermano que tanto quería olvidar? ¿Por qué la nostalgia tenía que invadirle justo ese día?

El juego terminó en poco tiempo y la muchacha celebró los veinte tickets acumulados.

-¿Lo ve profesor? No todo es ciencia.

Ella se detuvo cuando vio que el maestro pasaba su cara bajo sus anteojos y masajeaba los parpados ¿Acaso el estaba... llorando?

-¿Profesor Pines? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasa algo malo?

-¿Qué? No, no. Estoy bien... es sólo que...- suspiró y para Guinevere él le pareció en ese momento la persona más triste que había conocido-. Es que me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, que conocí, mejor dicho.

-Oh... lo siento ¿Extrañas a esa persona?

-A veces si.

La respuesta de Stanford le pareció rara. Mayormente cuando alguien recuerda a otra persona con nostalgia es porque le siente aprecio, pero una respuesta así significa que el cariño a esa persona no era muy fuerte, al menos que estuvieran peleados.

-¡Winibel!- la nombrada se dirigió a los llamados de sus amigas, quienes llegaron corriendo-. Winibel veamos cuantos boletos juntamos ¡Oh! Hola profesor Ford.

El aludido respondió con un saludo desanimado. Las otras chicas ignoraron eso, pero a Winibel no le pasó por alto. Jill había juntado cuarenta boletos, Amy cincuenta y ella a penas treinta. Se sentía un poco avergonzada de ser la que menos había juntado por pasar más tiempo con su maestro. Llegaron al puesto de intercambio por premios y los cambiaron por un estuche de lapices de colores y un peluche de unicornio. Las tres siguieron con su recorrido y notaron que el profesor Pines las seguía de lejos, pero eso no molestaba.

-¿Podemos ir a la noria?- rogó Guinevere viendo la atracción de lejos que era muy grande.

En un principio sus amigas accedieron, pero cuando se acercaron y vieron la altura en la que estaba, las dos comenzaron a sentir mareos.

-Winibel, no es por ofenderte. Pero preferiría no subirme- le dijo Amy.

-Y yo ya siento vértigo de solo verla- habló Jill.

-Entonces tendré que subirme sola- comentó algo desanimada pero decidida.

Fue allí sin dudar, pero se desilusionó cuando supo que el precio de un paseo en la noria valía más de lo que tenía. Contaba las monedas y los billetes. No podía creerlo, estuvo tiempo esperando para un viaje en noria, pero no alcanzaba su dinero.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó la mujer que manejaba la máquina.

-Si, bueno... mi dinero no alcanza... yo creo que...

-Pagaré por ella- Winibel tembló por la interrupción del profesor Ford. Comenzaba a pensar que la espiaba.

El hombre pagó por ella a la señora, pero la joven notó que había más dinero que para un viaje de una persona.

-Esto vale para dos personas- informó la mujer que también se percató de aquello.

-Si, lo sé. Subiré con ella-. La muchacha se quedó estática ¿Otra vez se subía con ella?

-De acuerdo, disfruten del paseo.

En una cabina vacía, ambos, maestro y alumna subieron, sentados uno al lado del otro. Ella se sentía molesta e irritada, pero el profesor Ford parecía satisfecho.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? No necesito acompañante.

-Lo sé, pero igual debo cuidarte.

-También a mis compañeros. No hace falta que demuestre su favoritismo a mi.

-Nunca dije que fueras mi alumna favorita.

Ella rio sarcásticamente y dirigió su vista afuera a medida que su cabina subía más en la rueda. Todo el centro comercial se veía pequeño desde esa altura y eso le fascinaba. Ford sonrió de lado, ella lucía como una niña pequeña, torpe y adorable.

-Vaya Winibel. Actúas como un infante que ve el mundo por primera vez- se burló, ella frunció el ceño.

-Y usted como un anciano que nada le sorprende.

-¿Anciano? No soy tan viejo. Seré unos seis, tal vez siete años mayor.

-Como mis padres- comentó y al poco tiempo se arrepintió de decir eso-. Eso no quiere decir que, bueno... usted sabe, yo sólo decía. No es que somos como mis padres... yo- la estaba embarrando más, podía ver la ceja levantada de su profesor y ella se sonrojaba al máximo-. Mejor me callo.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la noria llegó a su punto máximo y se detuvo un rato. Ford tembló en su asiento y transpiró algunas gotas, la sensación de vértigo que siempre quiso ignorar estaba allí.

-¿Qué pasa profesor? ¿Tiene miedo de la altura?

-La altura no me asusta, temo caer y dañar mi cabeza.

-No se preocupe si se daña un poco su cerebro, la otra mayor parte seguirá funcionando.

-Técnicamente no, en todo caso moriría por que rompería mi cráneo y eso me causaría...- la risa de la alumna lo interrumpió.

-No debe hablar siempre con tantas cosas realistas o inteligentes, nerd.

Aun con la gran altura, el temor que lo invadía y la incomodes de tenerla cerca, Ford no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Guinevere era muy agradable y graciosa, nunca creyó hacer una buena amistad desde que la conoció como la única alumna en el aula de desaprobados para darle clases particulares de matemáticas y más tarde química. Pero le agradaba que de alguna forma, le recordara a Stanley.


	3. Por un nombre

**Bueno, este capítulo es más corto y aburrido porque es introductorio**

* * *

La joven Alvedonnia siempre supo que fue torpe para muchas materias; estuvo a punto de reprobar historia por el simple hecho de que pensaba en cualquier cosa, menos lo que debía pensar. Pero ahora la materia que terminó reprobando fue matemáticas, una muy natural para cualquier alumno, salvo en esa prestigiosa secundaria, donde muchos papás ricos lograban hacer aprobar a sus hijos de cualquier forma o los hacían estudiar en casa con un tutor privado que podían pagar. Sus padres si poseían el dinero para pagar algún tutor, pero no quería ser una carga, ya le pagaban la escuela que era costosa de por si y ellos eran de clase media. Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando vio que era la única en la sala de reprobados, el tutor que daba las clases particulares de casi todas las materias en la escuela lo hacía gratis, oportuno para ella.

" _Debe ser un profesor realmente malo, si nadie va a sus clases particulares"_ pensó reticente. No conocía al nuevo profesor, solamente sabía que había llegado ese año y enseñaba desde cuarto hasta sexto año de secundaria en asignaturas súper complejas para cualquier ser humano común, y, también, que tenía seis dedos. En esos momentos estaba a mitad de tercer año, hace poco cumplió quince y se dirigía hasta el aula 2b. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró parado revisando algunos papeles. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Oh, hola, no esperaba alumnos aquí ¿Vienes por las clases particulares de matemáticas? -ella asintió como él indicaba un pupitre cerca de su escritorio-. Toma asiento.

Hizo caso del pedido y el hombre sacó otros papeles del cajón de su escritorio.

-Dime ¿De que año eres y cómo te llamas?

-Soy de tercero "B"y me apellido Alvedonnia.

-Alvedonnia, lindo apellido ¿Eres europea o algo así?- desvió su vista de los papeles y se dirigió a ella, que se sonrojó levemente por el halago y la mirada directa.

-Si, bueno, no en realidad. Mis abuelos lo eran.

-Bien Alvedonnia ¿Cómo te llamas?- calló avergonzada y su cara hizo una expresión de disgusto. Detestaba decir su nombre, esperaba que esté profesor le bastara su apellido y listo, pero no.

-Mi nombre es muy feo, largo, anticuado y súper difícil de pronunciar. Llámeme Winibel, todos los hacen- el hombre hizo un gesto de sorpresa confundido, pero luego sonrió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Winibel? ¿Huh? Bueno, si insistes. Me llamo Stanford Pines, es un gusto.

Estiró su mano a ella y la chica la estrechó. Stanford se percató que ella atisbó su sexto dedo, pero se quedó callada por el asunto, eso lo confortó de alguna forma.

Winibel notó de repente que los rumores eran cierto, el nuevo profesor si tenía un sexto dedo, pero no dijo nada de aquello. Algo que le había enseñado su madre era "si no tienes nada bonito que decir, mejor no digas nada" y en ese momento, no se le ocurría nada que decir, así que únicamente correspondió la sonrisa del profesor.

-Es un gusto también.

Las clases eran mejor de lo que ella esperaba, los jueves, después de clase se quedaba en las clases particulares. El señor Pines enseñaba realmente bien y tenía mucha paciencia a la hora de enseñar y era un milagro que tuviera paciencia con alguien tan despistada.

-¿Entendiste ahora la ecuación?- preguntó señalando al pizarrón, pero ella veía la ventana.

-¿Qué? Perdón profesor, algo afuera llamó mi atención ¿Qué decía?

Ford suspiró y masajeó su sien. Debía, una vez más, explicar todo. Una vez, mientras leía el listado de alumnos del aula tercero "b", distinguió su nombre. No le parecía feo, si era largo y anticuado, pero no feo, aunque muy raro para esa época, pero a él le gustaban las rarezas.

-Winibel, estuve leyendo la lista de tu clase -le decía una vez que ambos salían del instituto-. Y, para ser sincero, tu nombre...

-No hace falta que trate de pronunciarlo. Nadie de esta escuela lo logra hacer, ni el director- ella rio cabizbaja-. Seguro se preguntará que pensaron mis padres por ponerme un nombre así.

-Bueno, tenía la curiosidad por saberlo. Te llamas como la reina de Camelot, ¿Fue por eso?

-No, mi abuela paterna se llamaba así. Ella era británica, así que supongo que a ella la llamaron por el cuento. Que tonta tradición ¿No?

-No lo creo, siendo sincero -ella levantó una ceja un poco impresionada. Tal vez él solamente estaba siendo amable.

-¿Ah, no? ¿En serio?

-No y me parece un buen nombre, de alguien fuerte y solidario. Guinevere es un muy bonito nombre.

La susodicha se detuvo en la caminata y contempló por un rato al maestro que se alejaba de a poco. Sintió el tiempo detenerse, a su corazón latir, sus pupilas dilatarse, la boca secar y los músculos entumecidos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Ford al ver que no avanzaba.

Se sentía impresionada, nadie más que sus padres lograban decir correctamente su nombre, ni siquiera su hermano menor podía ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía una maestría en la pronunciación de nombres anglosajones antiguos? Reaccionó a los pocos segundos a la pregunta y bajó su cabeza apenada.

-Si... -susurró y siguió caminando, un poco más apartada de su lado.

Ford creyó que tal vez no había dicho algo correcto, por lo que cambió de tema.

-Y... ¿Tu otro nombre, Isabel, es por la reina de Inglaterra? -la risa que salió de Winibel fue suave y débil, como si quisiera forzarla.

-No, es por mi madre.

-Entiendo eso. Mi segundo nombre también es el de mi padre.

Los dos rieron animadamente, pero para Stanford, su alumna parecía incómoda, como si algo fallara en el sitio o cómo si deseara llegar lo más rápido a la salida.

-Bueno, hasta el jueves próximo- saludó el hombre y se adelantó en la caminata a ella.

La joven Alvedonnia se quedó estática en su sitio por muchos segundos, teniendo en su mente una y otra vez la adorable voz del profesor pronunciando su apelativo personal. "Guinevere... Guinevere..." ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Luego de varios minutos caminado hasta su casa, se dio cuenta de todo; de lo mucho que le parecía especial el señor Pines, de como su corazón latía con más fuerza cuando pensaba en él. Pero más que nada, entendió que ya no lo vería con los mismos ojos nunca más.


	4. ¿Primera cita? Cuenta tío Ford

**Hey! Estuve ausente por razones de estudio y lo estaré por esta semana también. Así que lean despacio y disfruten, porque tal vez no vuelva a escribir hasta marzo. Bye!**

 **Disclamair; Ya saben de quien es la obra.**

* * *

-Más despacio profesor. Retroceda y vuelva a explicar todo otra vez ¿Quiere que vaya a dónde?

Ford suspiró frustrado, odiaba repetir algo ya dicho. Era un hecho que la mayoría de genios no tenían paciencia y él no era la excepción, pero hacía la excepción con Winibel, que ya sabía de por si lo lenta que era para comprender.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me acompañes a hacer algunas compras este sábado. Verás, dentro de poco comenzaré mi equipo de investigación de campo y necesitaré algunos brazos de más para llevar algunas cosas. Es por eso que te pregunto si podrías acompañarme para ir de compras.

La joven permaneció en silencio algunos segundos con sus brazos cruzados petrificada. Pasados esos segundos, explotó en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Necesita mi ayuda para comprar? ¿Qué necesita? ¿Leche, cereales, artículos de cocina?

-No. Necesitaré artefactos nuevos de laboratorio, algunas reglas, escuadras, lápices, rotuladores, binoculares, microscopio, frascos de muestra, etc.

-Ajá -afirmó moviendo la cabeza- y ¿Por qué tiene que recurrir a mi? ¿No tiene a algún amigo para que lo ayude en eso?

-No soy una persona de relacionarse mucho. Quería pedirle ayuda a mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad, Fiddleford, pero acaba de nacer su primer hijo y no desearía molestarlo.

-Y de toda la gente que conoce tiene que recurrir a mi ¿Tan especial soy para usted profesor?- comentó lo último la estudiante con gracia.

-No eres especial para mi. Bueno, no en esa manera.

-¿De que manera se refiere?- preguntó Winibel en un tono divertido que expresaba burla, con una ceja suya levantada y sonriendo casi de forma sugestiva.

Ford se sonrojó levemente y frunció el ceño a la vez que desviaba su vista y ajustaba sus anteojos, casi como un tic nervioso de él.

-No importa ¿Me ayudarás o no? No tengo a muchos conocidos confiables para esto.

Winibel no tardó mucho en pensarlo, pasar casi todo un sábado con el maestro Pines no sonaba malo. Claro, sería más divertido con Jill y Amy, pero él también era una agradable compañía.

-De acuerdo señor Pines, lo ayudaré. Pero la próxima vez no tiene que ser tan indirecto para invitarme a una cita.

-¿Q-qué? -el hombre de seis dedos, retrocedió hacía atrás sonrojado, pero esta vez su rubor era por completo y no leve. La muchacha reaccionó con más risa luego de eso.

-Sólo bromeaba -de forma amistosa, Winibel golpeó con su puño en el brazo de Ford, como si fuera un viejo amigo-. Vaya profe Pines, usted si que se pone nervioso con facilidad

-N-no es verdad. Niña insolente- susurró lo último en voz baja, pero ella lo oyó con facilidad, aunque fingió no hacerlo. Sonreía a flor de piel, adoraba poner nervioso a su maestro favorito.

Aquel día que Ford se lo pedía era un miércoles y como ella ahora estaba en quinto, tenía química con él esos días. Anteriormente, el hombre le había pedido, cuando terminó la clase, que se quedara para pedirle algo, y lo que Guinevere esperaba que él le pidiese, nunca pasó por su mente esa especie de "cita".

Cuando llegó el sábado, la joven Alvedonnia salió de su casa temprano. El acuerdo que ella y Pines habían hecho era que ambos se encontrasen en un sitio acordado. Winibel se sentía un poco pérdida, pero por suerte las calles la fueron guiando hasta donde el profesor Ford pudiera atisbarla. Cuando escuchó su nombre ser llamado por una voz grave, supo que era él.

Ella notó la ropa suya, no cambiaba mucho respecto a la que usaba en clases, con un suéter rojo, un saco con parches en los codos y pantalones viejos. Pero para el castaño de seis dedos, si veía un cambio en la estudiante respecto a su uniforme. Sin los atavíos escolares, la muchacha parecía mayor, con unos pantalones largos y oscuros y una blusa de color cálido. Su cabello azabache seguía estando revoltoso como siempre.

-¿Nos vamos ahora profesor?

-Ah, si -él la guió hasta adentrarse en una galería de una calle cerrada.

Parecía que había allí una feria para científicos o algo así. Por donde quiera que miraba reconocía objetos vistos en los estudios y otros más que no recordaba los nombres, y materiales que ni siquiera podía reconocer.

-Y... ¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres?- preguntó su acompañante para entablar charla. El silencio no le parecía tan cómodo como a ella.

-Oh, eso. Pues, la verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? -sintió un gran nerviosismo recorrer su garganta.

-Les dije que iría con un amigo de compras -Ford rio aliviado y pronto contagió a ella su risa-. ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-Necesito un trípode. Ven conmigo por aquí.

El maestro tomó su mano y la llevó a una especie de casa rara. Ella miraba por su alrededor cosas que le sorprendían mucho, pero trataba de no parecer grosera ni curiosa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus manos estuvieran repletas de muchas bolsas y las de Ford también. Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo para que se aburriera por esos lugares, ya todo le parecía raro y repetitivo. Winibel suspiraba fastidiada, sentada en el piso con las bolsas y ella en el suelo, mientras Ford lucía como un niño en una dulcería, buscando nuevos objetos, charlando con otros científicos, discutiendo sobre hallazgos ciertos o falsos y sobre muchas anomalías en Oregón.

-Profesor ¿Siempre lleva a chicas a lugares aburridos? -comentó sentada con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

-¡Oye! Este lugar no es aburrido.

-Si usted lo dice- dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente audible para molestarlo.

-Y nunca salí con una chica antes, tu eres la primera -Ford cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo segundos más tarde. Se sonrojó furiosamente y empezó a tartamudear-. Q-quiero decir, esto no es una cita, te lo he dejado bien claro.

-Yo nunca dije que lo era. Usted fue quien lo supuso.

La vena del mayor explotaría en cualquier momento ¿Cómo era posible que esa simple jovencita lo sacara de quicio?, No ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera hacerlo enojar con facilidad? Antes su relación era más cordial y diplomática, pero desde el asunto de la carta, la relación entre ambos cambió radicalmente. Despertó de sus pensamientos y buscó algo en su bolso, un pequeño libro, pero con mucha información importante.

-Si tanto estas aburrida Winibel, toma y lee esto -la aludida agarró lo que ofreció su maestro pero su rostro se desfiguró a una mueca.

-Profesor, esto es un libro de química ¿Me quiere hacer estudiar en un sábado?

-Es lo único que tenía para ofrecerte. Además, te vendrá bien con el examen próximo.

Stanford soltó una buena carcajada y fue el turno de Winibel en molestarse. Cuando quería, él también podía ser fastidioso. Sin embargo, la chica aceptó el libro y se quedó leyendo y estudiando mientras esperaba sentada en otra tienda que visitaba el maestro. Supo que esta vez sería más largo el encuentro porque el dueño del lugar era conocido de Ford.

-¡Stanford Pines! ¿Qué te trae por aquí seis dedos? -saludó un hombre mayor con aires de curioso.

-Tú sabes, lo clásico. Experimentos, anomalías...

-Típico de ti, que raro no verte con Mcgucket.

-No lo llamé, es que su hijo nació.

-¿Hijo? Ni idea de que estaba casado ¿Y qué es? ¿Niño o niña?

-Lo último que supe es que era un niño.

-Niño, espero que no sólo piense en computadoras como su padre-. El hombre notó a la chica que había entrado con Stanford y que luego de dos segundos se marchó afuera. - Oye, ¿Quién es la linda muchacha que te espera afuera? ¿Al fin tienes novia?

El hombre de seis dedos no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber a quien se refería.

-No, es mi estudiante. Reprobó química y la ayudo a estudiar, hoy ella me devuelve el favor.

-Ah, que pena. Es una muy bonita chica.

"No tanto cuando la llegas a conocer" pensó el maestro. Aunque, si lo meditaba con detenimiento, Winibel si era bonita, no una exuberante belleza, pero tampoco era fea, aunque siempre llevara el cabello desordenado y podía ser agradable a su manera. Luego del pago, se unió a su compañía afuera.

-¿Cuando nos vamos? Estoy aburrida, cansada y tengo hambre -replicó la menor.

-Creo que tenemos todo -leyó él en una lista.

-No sé, creo que faltan; leche, huevos y carne -respondió Winibel de manera sarcástica. La lista de comida le hizo a Ford recordar algo.

-¡Ja! Muy graciosa. Oye Winibel ¿Te gusta la pasta? -la nombrada no entendió a que se debía la pregunta, pero respondió de todas maneras sinceramente.

-Si, mucho en verdad ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Ven, acompañame.

La chica suspiró, pero lo siguió lo más cerca posible con las bolsas en las manos. Se preguntaba como era que el profesor Ford no tenía amigos para que lo ayudasen en eso, pero comenzaba a responderse el porqué. Su maestro la guió esta vez más lejos de aquella galería, lo que le pareció raro, y la introdujo en un patio de comidas. Entraron a un local de pastas, a ambos le gustaban, eso era oportuno.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Dijiste que tenías hambre y según la hora en mi reloj sería momento de almorzar -todo lo iba diciendo con una sonrisa satisfactoria y un poco arrogante, como si él conociera más que ella sobre salidas-. Busca una mesa y esperame allí, ya vuelvo.

Winibel observó el lugar, le parecía hermoso y elegante, con un suave color vino, demasiado para personas como ellos. Detuvo su inspección y alzo las otras bolsas para determinarse en buscar una mesa con tres sillas. Luego de que encontró lo que buscaba, se percató de que las sillas eran de una madera tallada, muy bonita. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió el profesor al local, parecía que ocultaba algo.

-¿Ya ordenaste? -preguntó él.

-No, nadie se acercó a preguntarme -pero tan pronto dijo eso, una camarera se acercó a tomar la orden de los dos.

La pasta estaba deliciosa y su sabor conquistaba los paladares de ambos. En medio del almuerzo, la joven aprovechó para hablar un rato con él y satisfacer algo de su curiosidad.

-Entonces, señor Pines, ¿Qué fue a buscar afuera? -el susodicho meditó un poco su respuesta y dejó los cubiertos a un lado, para buscar algo en su saco.

-Ten, esto es para ti Winibel. En agradecimiento por haberme ayudado.

Extendió un pequeño envoltorio de flores y la chica lo agarró. No tenía idea que había dentro, pero el gesto de que alguien le regalara algo, ya la enternecía, sobre todo si era él quien se lo daba.

-¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

-Como quieras -a pesar de su respuesta en tono desinteresado, Ford se sentía nervioso y sudoroso. Ajustaba sus lentes y bebía agua.

Estuvo algo de tiempo buscando algo para darle, pero no sabía bien qué y como ella no era muy materialista suponía que con algo pequeño se contentaría. Pero se sintió aliviado cuando su rostro reflejó una enorme sonrisa.

-Que lindo -dijo ella con un broche de una campana color dorado entre sus manos-. Es muy bello profesor.

-No es la gran cosa, no sabía bien que darte porque no conozco del todo tus gustos.

-Me parece muy bonito. Pero ¿Por qué una campana? No es que me desagrade -se apresuró por aclarar lo último.

-Pues porque "Bel", me recuerda a la palabra campana, de alguna forma.

La joven miraba atentamente las acciones de Stanford. Como llevaba su mano a la nuca nervioso y luego ajustaba sus anteojos, le parecía la persona más adorable de todas.

-Gracias, profesor Ford.

-De nada, pero es un regalo de agradecimiento. No tienes que darme las gracias, yo soy el que...

-Si que eres muy nervioso -lo interrumpió descaradamente y hablándole de forma informal. Un atrevimiento que el Pines no esperaba, pero que tampoco le desagradaba.

-No lo soy -dijo desviando su rostro, tenuemente sonrojado, pero sonriendo de medio lado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, aunque nos llevamos conociendo como dos años y medio, tampoco se mucho sobre usted.

Ford pensó detenidamente y supo que la joven tenía razón, ambos se conocían poco, pero tampoco quería romper el protocolo escolar de relación entre profesor y alumna, tal vez esa era la razón de que se mantenía muy distante de ella.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Cuéntame algo sobre ti -Guinevere llevó su dedo indice y pensó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Bueno, me gusta leer los libros que tienen mamá y papá en casa sobre idiomas. Como ambos son hijos de inmigrantes, me da curiosidad saber más sobre otras lenguas.

-Eso es fascinante -opinó Stanford siendo muy sincero. Esa chica tenía muchas formas de impresionarlo.

-¿Qué hay de usted? -el hombre volvió a sentirse nervioso, no sabía que decirle sin llegar a relacionarse más de lo que él mismo se limitaba.

-Bueno, me gustan las historias de ciencia ficción y fantasía. Conozco gente que dice que es imposible que uno pueda estar en ambos bandos de gusto sobre la tecnología y la magia, pero yo pertenezco a ambos. Además, también me gusta jugar Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos. Lo considero mi juego favorito.

-¿En serio? ¿Juega ese juego? -el hombre se arrepintió de haberse abierto a ese punto. Normalmente a Ford no le importaría lo que los demás pensaran sobre él, pero si era ella, el caso era distinto-. Yo siempre quise jugarlo, pero nunca supe como, se me dificulta entender las reglas.

Él sonrió a flor de piel, todavía con dos años de conocerla, esa chica seguía llena de sorpresas.

-Bueno, si algún día tenemos tiempo juntos de nuevo, podría enseñártelo.

-¿Sería tan amable?

-Claro, te enseñé matemáticas y química, puedo enseñarte a jugar un simple juego.

-Eso sería fantástico. Pero, no creo que volvamos a tener tiempo juntos otra vez -dijo lo último apagada.

Ella tenía razón, esa salida fue por casi casualidad y tal vez nunca más volverían a estar a sí juntos, tal vez hasta su graduación ¡Eso era, la graduación!

-Winibel, te graduás el próximo año ¿Cierto? -ella asintió con una minúscula sonrisa-. Entonces... te prometo enseñarte a jugar Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos, después de que te gradúes.

La comisura de sus labios se elevaron y casi quería gritar o reír emocionada.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo promete? -su tono de voz fue tan agudo y tierno que causaron un poco de gracia en su profesor. Para ser una futura graduada, hablaba como una niña de vez en cuando, a diferencia de sus otros compañeros cuyas voces se agravaban.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces para que sea un pacto irrompible, hagamos la promesa del meñique.

Ella extendió su meñique derecho sobre la mesa hacía a él. Stanford quiso corresponder y también llevó su mano a ella, pero sintió vergüenza de su sexto dedo. Cuando movía su meñique, inevitablemente también lo hacía su otro dedo y era difícil para él controlar eso. Desvió sus pupilas desesperado sin saber que hacer. Guinevere pudo percatarse de eso, de la forma en que su maestro parecía apenado, pero sonrió tranquilamente para hacer lo siguiente.

La sorpresa de Ford fue grande cuando observó como la joven agarraba con su meñique, su quinto y sexto dedos juntos. Los últimos dos dedos suyos de la mano derecha aferrados al pequeño meñique de ella, era adorable y esplendoroso, al menos para él.

-Está es una promesa del meñique si no la cumples tragarás mil agujas -cantó la estudiante y rio, él también rio y ninguno quiso separarse por ese corto período de tiempo en que solamente las miradas hablaban y el sonido sobraba.

Muy pocas veces Winibel había tocado a su maestro, eran tan contadas. Por esa razón no quiso separarse de él. Tampoco Stanford lo deseaba, no estaba muy acostumbrado a dar muestras de afecto, pero en ese momento, no existía reglamento de maestro y alumna, solamente eran dos amigos en un restaurante.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Desean la cuenta? -preguntó la misma camarera que los atendió.

Eso hizo romper el momento y ambos separaron sus dedos sonrojados con rapidez.

-Lo siento ¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó con un tono divertido y de paso haciendo sonrojar más a los dos.

-No, no -habló el castaño. Por ser mayor sentía más la responsabilidad de hablar con la mujer-. Si, traiga la cuenta por favor.

Ella mantenía la vista hacía abajo, vaya momento aquel, quién sabe como hubiese terminado sin alguna interrupción.

 _No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó luego de que fuéramos a comer juntos. Lo último que tengo en mi memoria de esa salida; fue cuando me despedí de ella en la parada del autobús, también recuerdo lo incómodos que nos sentíamos, pero a pesar de todo, ella sonreía y yo también. Terminé cargando todas las bolsas para mi habitación en el campus. Pero si recuerdo que, al otro día, ella llevaba el broche en su mochila y desde entonces lo llevó hasta el último día que ocupe clases allí._

-¡Pero que romántico tío Ford! -exclamó Mabel mientras sus amigas; Candy y Grenda, escuchaban detrás de ella con una boba sonrisa en sus labios.

-Su primer cita fue adorable, señor Pines -acotó Candy con un suspiro.

-Creo que no podré dormir está noche de la emoción- comentaba Grenda comiendo algunos dulces-. O tal vez de los caramelos que comí.

-Ah... gracias chicas, creo -dijo lo último Ford con un tono desconcertado-. Aunque nunca la consideré mi primer cita ni nada de eso. Bueno, creo que será hora que duerman, no creo que a Stan le guste que ustedes se acuesten tan tarde.

-Oh, por favor tío Ford, al tío Stan le da igual lo que hagamos aquí arriba. Además, esto es una pijamada y nosotras...

-Ford tiene razón, ¡Duérmanse ya! -se oyó desde la cama cercana a Dipper casi gritar. Mabel suspiró derrotada.

-Si no nos queda otra opción. Hasta mañana, tío Ford -saludó Mabel y sus otras dos amigas también luego de entrar en sus bolsas de dormir.

-Buenas noches chicas-. El hombre mayor luego fue a su sobrino-nieto y se acercó a arroparlo-. Buenas noches a ti también Dipper.

-Tío Ford. No quiero ser un gruñón ¿Pero tenías que contar una historia romántica? -preguntó en susurro.

-No tuve opción Dipper, era eso o una transformación, a veces uno debe tomar decisiones difíciles en la vida -respondió el mayor también en bisbiseo.

-Bueno, si lo veo por ese lado, te entiendo perfectamente. Buenas noches tío.

-Que descanses Dipper.

Stanford Pines no se había sentido tan vulnerable hasta esa noche. Estuvo atrapado en cientos de dimensiones, luchó contra criaturas extremadamente peligrosas, hasta con un demonio sabelotodo de un solo ojo, pero nunca se sintió tan acorralado que cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a tres chicas adolescentes que no le dejaban de molestar entre las opciones de someterlo a una transformación de imagen o contar una historia romántica y... ¿Cómo vencer a eso?.


	5. Mi corazón por seis dedos

**El miércoles vuelvo a clase, así que trataré de ver cuando puedo volver a escribir. Por ahora, disfruten esta creación hecha con amor.**

 **Disclamair: El hombre más troll en el mundo de Disney, alias, Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

–Para la próxima clase, hablaremos más de Shakespare y muchas de sus obras, no se olviden de traer Ricardo III y Julio Cesar –dijo la profesora de literatura luego de que sonara la campana e iniciara el recreo.

Los jóvenes charlaban, algunos alegres y otros más pesimistas por el nuevo año empezado. Ese día, luego del receso, tendrían su primer clase de matemáticas con el profesor Pines.

–Oye, Winibel –llamó Amy–. Tuviste clases con el nuevo profesor para aprobar el año pasado ¿No?

–Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Tenía curiosidad y quería preguntarte ¿Enseña bien?

¿Enseñar bien? Para Winibel él enseñaba perfecto, era la mejor persona que podría haber conocido en esa escuela, después de sus amigas y tenía un carácter muy amable y paciente para ser un genio.

–Si, en mi opinión enseña bien – respondió como si nada con una media sonrisa, aunque su interior explotaba de alegría y suspiros–. Es todo un genio.

–Que alivio, creo que este año la tendremos fácil –opinó Jill.

Las clases de matemáticas fueron agradables para los nuevos alumnos de cuarto, para sorpresa de todos el profesor Pines sabía realmente lo que decía cuando hablaba. Esperaban que también así fueran en física al siguiente día, materia que también enseñaba.

–¿Vieron que joven es? –comentaba una chica a otra compañera suya luego de la clase. Ella asintió.

–Si, no llega ni a los veinticinco –secundó.

–Sera joven pero no será guapo, aunque enseña muy bien a pesar de su edad –terció otra.

Winibel, que escuchaba la conversación sin querer por lo alto que hablaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese último comentario. Para ella, Stanford Pines le resultaba la persona más adorable de todas ¿Ser guapo? La belleza es un término subjetivo. Además, a ella si le parecía apuesto, pensó lo último mordiendo su labio inferior.

–Wini ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó preocupada Jill por el silencio sepulcral que mantenía su amiga de hace rato.

–¿Eh? Si, claro que si.

–¿Estas segura? Estas muy roja.

–Tal vez porque comenzó a ser frío.

Las cases de física también resultaron ser agradables. Para muchos que detestaban el calor, el frío llegó con gran rapidez y para los que lo extrañaban, desgraciadamente, no volverían a sentirlo hasta cerca de abril.

Stanford Pines tenía sus razones para detestar el invierno. Su nariz era roja de por si, pero cuando el viento helado soplaba contra su cara, hacía parecer su rostro entero como una manzana cuadrada. Además, en las mañanas despertaba con la garganta adolorida, se había acostumbrado al ambiente cálido de la playa que vivió por casi toda su vida. Pero lo peor era el asunto de sus manos. Seis dedos, qué desgracia para alguien de manos sensibles al frío. Aunque usaba las manoplas para mantener tibias sus manos, se le dificultaba más hacer sus trabajos y corregir exámenes. A la hora de hacer algunas de esas tareas, las realizaba cerca de alguna estufa y con las manos descubiertas.

Pero esa tarde en la biblioteca la sentía más fría de lo normal, la razón; el calefactor se encontraba averiado, y llegar hasta su habitación en el campus no era buena opción. Tardaría mucho tiempo e ir hasta allí, era mejor corregir esos trabajos ahí mismo, después de todo, sus manos harían mucho ejercicio.

El libro que buscaba no estaba muy lejos, Ricardo III, ahora la profesora no podía decir que ella no lo tenía. La biblioteca era muy grande, casi para perderte allí, pero debía admitir que lo suficiente ordenada para encontrar lo que buscabas. Y lo bastante silenciosa para encontrar un buen lugar para tener una lectura tranquila. En el momento en que se dirigía a leer, algo le llamó la atención, Stanford corregía trabajos y sus manos estaban tan pálidas.

–Hola profesor Pines –el aludido levantó su cara a ella, pero a penas hizo movimiento.

Él notó que llevaba unas medias largas, una larga bufanda que casi llegaba al final de su espalda y usaba un buzo azulado tan grande, que las mangas tapaban sus manos y se largaba hasta bajo de sus caderas.

–Hola Alvedonnia –saludó dejando en claro que estaba de malhumor.

–Si no le molesta, me sentaré aquí a leer.

–Está bien –intentó leer, pero ver al maestro temblando le resultaba molesto, así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

–Profesor ¿Por qué no lleva guantes?

–Cuando me digan de una tienda que por casualidad venden guantes de seis dedos, tal vez pueda usar un par –respondió usando un tono sarcástico.

Winibel se sintió apenada. ¿Cómo había olvidado del asunto que él tenía seis dedos? Estaba a punto de abrir su boca para disculparse hasta que volvió a hablar Stanford.

–Perdoname Winibel, estoy un poco de mal humor porque mi garganta me arde, aunque me haya tomado como tres tazas de té de manzanilla esta mañana.

–No, discúlpeme a mi, no sé como pude olvidar un tema importante como ese y tan delicado –susurró lo último.

Ninguno habló más y la estudiante a penas pudo concentrarse en la lectura, al final terminó leyendo lo que restaba acostada en la cama de su habitación. Por más que quería concentrarse en Shakespeare, sus deberes y dejar a un lado sus pensamientos por Stanford Pines, se le dificultaba. No podía dejar a un lado el hecho de cómo debió haber sido burlado de joven solamente por tener seis dedos, cuando para ella eso le parecía impresionante y especial.

Bueno, era hora de volver a concentrarse en la tarea; ¿Dónde había leído antes de Ricardo III? En un viejo libro llamado El libro de las virtudes o algo así. Estaba relacionado con una especie de poema que decía algo en la falta de un clavo de herradura _¿Cómo era el poema? Por falta de un clavo, se perdió una herradura y... y... Por falta de guantes, el profesor perdió la calidez de sus manos. Oye, eso sonaba bien._

–Debería dedicarme a la literatura –pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que su puerta se abría. Suspiró y aplastó su cara contra la almohada, que tan mullida y cálida estaba– . Pines... –volvió a suspirar luego de decir su nombre.

–¿Quién es Pines? –levantó su cabeza asustada y se dirigió a dónde provenía la suave voz.

–Oliver –reconoció a su joven hermano en la entrada a su habitación–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estaba buscando las hojas de moldes de mamá, ella está dando clases y yo la estoy ayudando ¿No las viste, no?

–No, no creo que estén en mi habitación.

–Bueno, avisame si las ves –la chica hizo un ademán de despedida, pero el joven permaneció un rato más con una sonrisa curiosa–. Por cierto ¿Quién es Pines?

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió un nudo en su estomago.

–Ah... pues... Pines es... es... ¡Un autor! Un autor que estoy leyendo y me tiene fastidiada. Ahora, no te ofendas, pero necesito seguir estudiando.

El chico comprendió que se refería a que quería estar sola y así la dejó; sola y con sus pensamientos. Guinevere no tenía intención de seguir estudiando, siendo sincera, pensaba en el señor Pines. Si hubiera una forma de ayudarlo. El recuerdo de los moldes de su madre llegó a su mente y surgió una idea que la iluminó. Se levantó de su cama y corrió hasta el cuarto trasero en la casa, cual espacio era suficientemente grande para albergar a mucha gente. Abrió sin tocar y gritó.

–Mamá ¿Me podrías ayudar en algo?

Dentro, toda una clase con mujeres aprendiendo a coser voltearon a verla con una expresión de sorpresa. La joven se sonrojó furiosamente por como todas las miradas voltearon a ella.

–Y ella es mi hija Guinevere que no sabe que estamos en medio de una clase. –explicó su madre. Las señoras rieron y Winibel saludó con una movida de mano y un débil "hola".– Ahora hija, vuelve a salir, haz las cosas como se deben y habla del modo correcto.

–¿Qué? Ah, si. Perdón –. Ella salió y tocó la puerta, luego de escuchar el llamado de su madre, entró despacio y habló en voz suave –. Mamá ¿Podrías ayudarme en algo, por favor?

–Mucho mejor, toma asiento.

Mientras el invierno duraba, empezaba a faltar poco para las vacaciones navideñas. Por lo que las clases debían ser más exigentes con respecto a los estudios y los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ford explicaba lo último del tema en Trabajo y Fuerza y pulía los detalles que se necesitarían para la evaluación de la próxima semana. Había notado desde principio del año que Alvedonnia se sentaba adelante de todo, tal vez para poder concentrase mejor. Por esa razón, en medio de una realización de actividades en clases, no se le pasó desapercibido cuando a ella se le cayó por accidente su lápiz con los que hacía los ejercicios. Dejó su escritorio y lo levantó por ella.

–Gracias profesor –agradeció la muchacha ruborizada por la acción considerada de él.

–De nada –al dárselo, notó que algunos dedos de ella estaban vendados–. ¿Qué te pasó allí?

–¿Esto? No es nada en especial –pero no lo pasó por alto el maestro.

Actuó de forma indiferente, pero en verdad le preocupaba. Su forma de escribir debido a sus vendas le recordaba a él cuando sus manos temblaban. Cuando menos pasó el tiempo, ya habían entregado las pruebas, la mayoría aprobó por suerte.

En la salida de la última clase antes de las vacaciones, Ford podía guardar sus carpetas tranquilamente, pero sus gafas se empañaban por el frío. Maldita sea, una razón más para despreciar el invierno. Buscó en su saco algún pañuelo, estaba seguro que tenía uno guardado. En medio de su búsqueda, sintió algo plano y suave, no recordaba tener algo así, sacó para averiguar que era el objeto, pero no podía mirar bien. Pasó sus dedos por los anteojos y distinguió mejor que era eso. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que vio; una foto, tan vieja y gris, llena de nostalgia.

En la foto se reflejaba a dos chicos con un barco reconstruido a mano, eran él y su hermano. Suspiró nostálgico, por esa razón últimamente empezaba a entender a la gente que despreciaba la Navidad. Cuando eran pequeños, aunque no tenían mucho dinero para regalos exóticos, a ellos no les importaba, sabían que sería la mejor Navidad siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Pero al crecer, la realidad lo golpeó y todo cambió para mal luego de su pelea con Stanley.

Guardó la foto y agarró su maletín, no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas absurdas y nostálgicas. Volvió a limpiar con sus dedos los anteojos y salió de la institución lo más rápido que pudo. El frío chocó contra su cara y eso le hizo toser violentamente. En su interior rogaba no estar enfermándose, no tenía tiempo para eso, pero cuando volvió a toser, concluyó que por desgracia estaría cerca de hacerlo. Al poco tiempo escuchó otro tosido que estaba seguro, no era suyo. Se acercó a los pies de las escaleras de entrada y fijó que otra figura se hallaba sentada en el último peldaño.

–¿Disculpe? –habló para llamar su atención.

La figura se levantó y lo encaró; era nada más y nada menos que la alumna Alvedonnia, usando un buzo con capucha que cubría toda su cabeza. Los copos de nieve caían de a poco y se acumulaban en su coronilla.

–Winbel ¿Qué hacés aquí?

Ella tragó en seco, era ahora o nunca.

–Oh, pues... –desvió sus pupilas al suelo y posó su mano en la cabeza, sintiendo la humedad por la nieve caída sobre ella.

Ford levantó una ceja incrédulo, le parecía estúpido que alguien se quedara tiempo afuera, al menos que deseara resfriarse. Observó como la chica se inclinaba hasta su mochila que se encontraba a sus pies y sacó de ella una pequeña bolsa cuadrada y de cartón, parecida a las que entregan en los centros comerciales luego de una compra. Al igual que esas bolsas, está también tenía decorados navideños, rojo y verde. En pocos segundos que ella lo sacó de su mochila, se lo extendió frente a su cara. Stanford arqueó las cejas confundido ¿Qué significaba toda esta muestra?

–Para usted –ella susurró lo suficiente audible. El hombre dejó su maletin a un lado y tomó la bolsa en sus manos, la miró sorprendido.

–Winibel ¿Qué significa esto?

–Es qué... –empezó ella su explicación con un poco de tartamudeos. Pero tragó su saliva y exhaló.– No sabía si lo vería para Navidad, así que me decidí por darle su regalo ahora. Feliz Navidad, profesor Pines.

–Bueno... gracias –dijo aun sintiéndose confundido, pero más alegre.

No pudo evitar echar un vistazo dentro de la bolsa y distinguió lo que era. Sacó de la bolsa un guante color azul marino que llevaba bordado la letra "P" en un tono verde pino. Tomó el otro guante y su bordado era la letra "S" en el mismo color. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era una cosa; esos guantes tenían seis dedos, los seis exactos en ambos pares. El castaño quedó atónito, tal vez podría agarrarle un espasmo si no reaccionaba.

–Winibel... Tú... ¿Los hiciste? –preguntó como pudo mientras pensaba las palabras lentamente.

La chica hizo un ademán con su mano negando y soltó una leve risa con un tono que mezclaba lo sarcástico junto a los nervios.

–¡Ja! ¿Yo? Claro que no. Bueno, no todo. Mi madre es costurera y teje muy bien también, da clases de costura y le pedí si podíamos hacer un par de guantes para un amigo mío que tiene seis dedos. Ella acepto encantada y... bueno, esto salió.

La joven enfocaba sus ojos hacía su lado derecho mientras relataba, a la vez que su voz dejaba a un lado el susurro tímido y lo cambiaba por un tono despreocupado e irónico. No fijó en la sonrisa enorme de Stanford, que probaba ambos pares en sus manos.

–No se si le quedará bien o si son buenos, pero podría pedir a mi madre...

–Son perfectos –la interrumpió.

–¿Qué?

–Son muy buenos, la talla es perfecta. Pero ¿Cómo pudiste adivinarla?

–Me basé en mi padre, supuse que ambos tendrían las muñecas y manos del mismo tamaño. No, en realidad, papá tiene manos más grande que las suyas, porque es mayor. Pero la de usted se ven del mismo tamaño porque tiene seis dedos y... por eso, bueno, no importa.

Se cortó a si misma antes de decir más de lo indicado. Cuando estaba nerviosa no podía evitar hablar sin tanta cohesión en su mente. Stanford sonreía, quería agradecer, pero no sabía en que manera, ni que decir sin sonar como un tonto o sin tartamudear.

–Winibel, yo, en verdad; no sé como decir gracias a ti y tu familia por tanta generosidad de su parte. Perdón por tantas molestias. Si no tuviera seis dedos, tu y tu madre... –esta vez la interrupción fue de parte de ella que resopló desinteresada mientras negaba sonriendo.

–No es nada, mamá me enseñó a ser generosa y no fue muy molesto. Además yo creo que tener seis dedos es genial, lo hace diferente y eso significa ser especial, o algo así dice ella.

El hombre permaneció con sus comisuras labiales elevadas y su corazón lleno de gratitud y una calidez de un sentimiento más que no lograba descifrar de que se trataba. En eso pudo descubrir algo, algo que hacía diferente ese momento. Los ojos de Guinevere, eran grises, casi se parecían a las estrellas y de alguna forma, combinaban artísticamente con los copos que caían a su alrededor.

–En fin, debo irme, sino mis padres se molestarán. Hasta luego –dijo rápido y salió corriendo con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

Sonreía y casi bailaba mientras iba hacía su casa. Tarareaba una vieja canción romántica que una vez escuchó en la radio y que le había encantado. _Les gustó, les gustó;_ pensaba con una dicha inmensa que la invadía de pies a cabeza y una felicidad tan desbordante que hasta casi podría hacerle volar.

Stanford se quedó parado allí sólo un poco más de tiempo y suspiró con una encrucijada en su estomago y su corazón. Guardó la bolsa y tomó su maletín, con los guantes puestos. Luego de subir al bus, siguió contemplando aquel regalo en sus manos pensativo y algo confundido. Sacudió su cabeza, la razón de que su mente estuviera en un gran revuelto era a causa de su corazón y eso era un gran problema. No sabía si eso debía ser correcto o no, pero si lo negaba no significaba que fuese ingrato. Él nunca sería ingrato con ella, al menos no su corazón.

El corazón del profesor Pines le agradecería profundamente a Guinevere su trabajo hecho a mano, y ese agradecimiento significaba pertenecer a ella, aun sin el consentimiento de su propietario.

* * *

 **A diferencia de lo que piensa Ford en este fic, yo adoro el invierno, incluso con lo que eso conlleva. El anterior cap es, hasta ahora, el único parte de un flashback. Siendo sincera, también quiero hacer que estos dos se acerquen más, pero es muy difícil, ya que son demasiado obedientes y correctos.**

 **Por último, quiero agradecer por sus comentarios.**


	6. Princesa inalcanzable (contacto físico)

**Nos vamos acercando al final del acto 1 y por suerte en la Uni sigo dos materias que no se ven tan problemáticas. Quisiera ponerlos de pareja durante este tiempo, pero siento que ambos son como muy prudentes como para acercarse uno al otro. Pero eso por ahora solamente ;).**

 **Ya dije anteriormente mi disclamair en anteriores capítulos.**

* * *

Para Ford, Guinevere era la exacta imagen del personaje de la princesa Inalcanzabelle. Porque ella era realmente así como indica el nombre; inalcanzable. Primero que nada, porque era su alumna. Segundo; por su personalidad; a veces caprichosa, sarcástica y muy difícil.

Sin embargo, aunque ella fuese difícil, también era muy amable y fiel a sus convicciones. Si amaba a alguien, lo defendería con todo su corazón, y esa era una de las cualidades que a él más le gustaba. Como aquella vez en que corregía tareas tranquilamente en el salón de clases durante el recreo, mientras disfrutaba de su café. Un chico llegó corriendo hasta el aula, respiraba en forma agitada, como alguien que viene de correr un maratón.

–Profesor Ford –llamó respirando entre cortado–. Venga rápido, hay una pelea.

No tuvo que seguir diciendo mucho porque Stanford se paró de su asiento a ver que ocurría. Corrió al patio donde los de su clase llevaban el receso y distinguió entre la multitud de alumnos de quinto a dos chicas peleándose. Pero lo peor de todo es que una de ellas era Alvedonnia. Pudo presenciar claramente como Winibel propinaba un puño en la mejilla a la otra estudiante, que reconocía con el nombre de Karen Price.

–¡No vuelvas a decir algo así de Jamie! ¿Entendiste?

–Diré lo que quiera de ese loco.

–¡Basta aquí! –gritó Pines.

Winibel detuvo su puño cuando lo elevó para otro golpe. Soltó el cuello de camisa de la otra chica y retrocedió avergonzada. Que humillante que de todos los profesores o directivos, tendría que ser **él** quién la encontrase en tal situación así. Hasta deseaba que hubiese sido el mismo director que pudiera haber visto esa escena.

–Profesor Pines... esto no es... no es... Puedo explicarlo.

–Nada de explicaciones, ambas acompáñenme.

Ambas chicas lo siguieron, empujándose mutuamente con desprecio. La otra joven que siempre llevaba el traje bien pulido y su peinado arreglado, ahora estaba hecha un desastre. Mientras que Winibel estaba con su peinado más desordenado de lo usual y el uniforme más arrugado. Llegaron hasta el aula que tenían clases de física el año pasado con Pines y que ahora eran de química. El hombre tomó asiento en su escritorio e indicó que las dos chicas se sentaran en dos pupitres cerca de él.

–Ahora... –inició el mayor–. Debido a los acontecimientos que me relaten, veré si es conveniente que el director tenga o no conocimientos de este pleito. Dejaré que ambas me cuenten su versión de los hechos –. Cuando ambas chicas estaban por levantar su voz, Stanford las detuvo levantando la mano–. Pero, será por separado. Alvedonnia ¿Quieres retirarte para poder escuchar a Price?

Guinevere sintió a su rostro deformarse en una gran cara de decepción. Decepcionada de su profesor e irritada por la mirada que la otra chica le dirigía de satisfacción.

–Profesor, no le crea nada de lo que... –pero volvió a callar cuando, de nuevo, Ford levantó su mano.

–Luego escucharé lo que quieras decirme Alvedonnia, pero primero me resignaré a oír a Price. Por favor retirate.

En un resoplido, se retiró molesta y cerró la puerta con fuerza. No pasaron muchos segundos de espera, pero para la azabache, fueron horas infernales. _Seguro me inculpará, me acusará a mi de loca, violenta y muchas cosas más y ni podré defenderme. Profesor Pines ¿Por qué?_. Pensó entristecida. En poco tiempo, salió la estudiante acomodando su corto cabello castaño, ahora lucía más arreglado que el suyo.

–Alvedonnia, tu turno –llamó Ford. La aludida tragó saliva y fue en paso serio hasta el aula. Cuando pasó al lado de Price, ella le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

–Suerte, rarita – le susurró. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no responderle nada y menos con el profesor Pines mirando.

–Espera aquí, Price –la chica asintió y se inclinó contra la pared.

El hombre cerró la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, con Guinevere al frente.

–Profesor Pines, de lo que ella dijo, por favor no le crea...

–No estás aquí para cuestionar lo que ella dijo, sino lo que tú tienes por decir. Cuéntame, Alvedonnia, los hechos que ocurrieron para que reaccionaras de esa manera.

Guinevere deformó otra vez su rostro, pero no a una mirada de decepción, sino a una de irritación. No más niña buena.

–Bien, quiere saber toda la historia; he aquí la historia. Pero primero, ¿Usted conoce a Jamie Forrest?

El mayor meditó por unos segundos su pregunta y aquellos nombres que resonaban en su mente. El apellido Forrest lo reconocía, sabía que otra de sus alumnas de quinto también se apellidaba así.

–Siendo sincero, no. Pero ¿Es alguien que está aparentado con Janey Forrest?

–Si, así es. Él es el hermano de Jill.

–¿Jill?

–Así es como llamamos a Janey. Bueno, lo siguiente que diré es un secreto que no debe expandirse por la escuela. Pero conociendo a la chismosa de Karen, seguro eso pasará –susurró lo último.

Stanford carraspeó molesto por lo dicho de ella y Winibel tomó postura como para iniciar un discurso o un relato.

–El hermano de Janey "Jill" Forrest, Jamie, actualmente vive en su casa con su familia, por suerte.

–Eso está bien ¿Pero que tiene de secreto eso? Más bien ¿Qué tiene que ver con el pleito que iniciaste?

–Tranquilícese, ya llego a eso. Ahora Jamie Forrest si está en casa. Pero hace una semana, él estaba... él estaba –la palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Le era difícil seguir sin sentir mucha tristeza y culpa en su cabeza.

–¿Él estaba en dónde? –preguntó impacientado Stanford, le estaba hartando esté juego de adivinanzas.

" _Perdón Jill"_ pensó la joven antes de continuar.

–Él estaba en un psiquiátrico –el hombre casi quedó de piedra, no era muy usual conocer a gente que tuviera relación con otros de patologías _diferentes–_. Janey nos lo contó a mi y a la alumna Amanda una vez. Está semana fuimos a visitarla y su hermano nos recibió bien, pero todavía debe tomar unas pastillas. Hoy, ella nos contaba devuelta de cómo Jamie lo pasó allí y Karen lo escuchó. Ella se burló de Jamie. Es por eso que la golpeé, se lo merecía ¿Cómo puede burlarse de alguien que nació diferente, pero no quita que sea agradable? Lo peor fue que casi hace llorar a Jill. Si ahora mismo estuviera frente a mi...

Toda la expresión de furia fue interrumpida devuelta por el profesor Stanford que levantó una vez más su mano.

–¿Es todo lo que pasó exactamente? –la joven asintió–. Bueno, entonces gracias, puedes retirarte. Lo pensaré ahora y lo decidiré. Dile a Price que tu y ella esperen mi decisión afuera y no vuelvan a clase, aun cuando termine el recreo, hasta que escuchen mi decisión.

La chica obedeció y se quedó afuera junto a la otra alumna. Winibel no paraba de dar vueltas, iba y venía con un semblante preocupado. Pero Karen Price yacía tranquila, recostada contra la pared jugando con su cabello.

–¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas? Me pones nerviosa.

–Es tu problema.

–¿Cuentas los días de castigo que te pondrá el maestro? –comentó riendo, pero la otra solamente la ignoró.

Dentro del aula, Ford se debatía sobre la decisión que debería tomar. De nuevo suspiró mientras masajeaba su mano en la cara. Siendo sincero, si quería estar de un lado, sería el de Guinevere, pero debía ser imparcial, algo que se le hacía muy difícil. La forma en que ella defendió a su amiga era exactamente la forma en que Stanley lo defendía de muchos matones por reírse de sus seis dedos, o tener aficiones de un nerd. Y era esa también la razón que llevaba a Stanley a meterse en problemas. Golpear a Karen Price no fue correcto, pero menos fue correcto el que ella se burlase de alguien por tener un familiar discapacitado mentalmente.

No pasó tanto tiempo para que la puerta del aula se abriese y el señor Pines dejara entrar a ambas señoritas de nuevo a sentarse.

–Lo estuve pensando detenidamente y concluyo en que no es necesario que el director sepa esto, ni alertaré a sus padres –Alvedonnia sonrió en una curva de sus labios, mientras Price frunció el ceño y desvió su vista molesta–. Pero eso no quita que no tengan castigos que serán impuestos por mi. Alvedonnia, tu castigo será que realices los ejercicios del libro de química de al menos diez páginas.

La chica asintió con la cabeza gacha, era lo que menos se merecía por su comportamiento irrespetuoso.

–Mientras que tú, Price, realizarás ejercicios de quince páginas.

La reacción molesta de la otra estudiante no se hizo esperar, sus dientes rechinarían por la forma molesta que apretaba y crujía.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella, quien es la golpeadora, recibe menos castigo que yo, la victima?! Profesor, mire bien, hasta tengo un moretón y todo por su culpa –señaló a Winibel que se mostraba impasible.

–Por favor Karen, sólo ponte maquillaje y lo taparás muy bien, o puedes usarlo cómo parte de un rubor –comentó la estudiante en un tono irónico.

Ford tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír. Ese comentario era duro, pero gracioso.

–¿Cómo dices, pobretona? Profesor, piense bien si ha tomado la decisión correcta.

–Mi decisión es imparcial, ambas no se han comportado correctamente y sus castigos están impuestos sin dar marcha atrás. Ahora retírense o perderán horas de clase.

La primera en marcharse fue Karen, quién casi salió corriendo murmurando cosas como "esto no se quedará así, no se quedará así". Winibel salió poco después, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y echó un rápido vistazo a su maestro favorito.

–Gracias por ser justo.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que él no tardó en corresponder, pero al poco tiempo se borró por una expresión seria, digna de un adulto maduro.

–No fui justo, solamente di los castigos que creo que se merecían. No es bueno golpear a un compañero ¿Sabes? Pero peor es burlarte de alguien por algo que no se puede cambiar y yo entiendo perfectamente eso.

Por un segundo Winibel miró su sexto dedo y comprendió a lo que se refería.

–Incluso así, gracias –dijo otra vez sonriendo y se marchó.

–De nada –respondió cuando ella ya no podía oírle.

Luego de un tiempo, llegó la época de los recuperatorios en química, luego de las vacaciones de invierno. Guinevere había desaprobado anteriormente dos de los exámenes y su deber era darlos si no quería ir a la escuela de verano. Por suerte para ella, siempre pudo contar con la ayuda del profesor Pines, aún cuando se había suspendido en la escuela la tutorías gratis por el poco uso en que los alumnos empleaban. Aunque ese día hubo clases, la mayoría que asistieron fue para rendir en el recupertatorio. Jill y Amy fueron de las pocas que asistieron a clases, la mayor razón era para apoyar a su amiga.

–Tú puedes Winibel, solamente tienes que recordar cómo se comparten dos elementos sus electrones y lo demás es fácil –le animó Amy sonriendo.

En el recreo de antes del examen, las chicas dieron un paseo para tranquilizar a su amiga y repasar lo último. Llegaron hasta la azotea del área este, la más grande y alta de las tres azoteas en la escuela. Guinevere tenía la costumbre de estudiar allí o pasarla bien con sus amigas. En pocos minutos el sonido que anunciaba el final del receso hizo que Jill y Amy bajaran rápido para las clases.

–¿No vienes Winibel? –preguntó Jill encaminada.

–No, adelántense, yo repasaré un poco más.

–De acuerdo, pero no te tardes, dentro de casi nada es el examen de recuperatorio.

Con un saludo de mano despidió a sus amigas y escuchó la puerta que da acceso a la terraza cerrar. Como era tan grande esa azotea, tenía una habitación aparte donde se guardaban los artículos de limpieza que usaban los conserjes. Si alguien hubiese prestado más atención a esa habitación se habría dado cuenta que la manija de adentro estaba ausente y solo estaba la de afuera.

Al poco tiempo de que salieran las chicas, la joven Alvedonnia se dispuso a marchar, pero alguien más entró, cuando su mano casi tocaba el mango de la puerta.

–Hola, niña Alvedonnia –saludó con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Karen –susurró sin entender su sonrisa–. Mira, ya te pedí disculpas por lo de la otra vez y si no te molesta debo irme o sino...

–Sino llegarás tarde a rendir tu examen, ya lo sé. Escucha, entiendo que te disculpaste por ese horrible moretón que dejaste en mi perfecta cara por lo cual no te guardo ningún rencor. Bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero no te lo guardaría si las cosas hubiesen sido un poco más justas.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó un poco asustada por el tono falsamente amable que usaba Price.

Retrocedió unos pasos atrás mientras Karen avanzaba lentamente a ella, como un depredador por su presa.

–Verás, pienso que podría haberte delatado con los directivos, incluso con mis padres. Pero no hubiese sido divertido. Pienso que es más divertido verte rogar por algo o hacer que pierdas algo. Y entonces digo, sería una pena que perdieras tu oportunidad para presentarte a tu examen ¿No? No podrías aprobar entonces.

–No sé que es lo que planeas. Pero tú ahora sola no podrás hacer que pierda mi examen de recuperatorio. Así que muévete y dejame pasar.

Antes de dar un paso hacía adelante, Winibel distinguió a dos chicos que entraron por la puerta y se posicionaban a un lado de Price con miradas burlonas. Ella retrocedió otra vez asustada y deseó correr para cualquier lado, no importaba a donde fuese, pero lejos de allí. A punto de reaccionar, ambos chicos tomaron uno de sus brazos.

–Tienes razón Alvedonnia, yo sola no podría.

–¡Suéltenme! ¡Ayuda! –intentó forcejear, pero ni con sus años de karate podría liberarse de ellos por ser más fuerte físicamente que ella.

Ambos la arrastraron hasta la habitación que guardaban los artículos de limpieza y la encerraron con tan solo cerrar la puerta. La joven desesperada, buscó la manija de la puerta, pero como se había dicho previamente, la manija interior había sido removida, la única forma de abrir esa puerta era por fuera.

–¡Dejame salir! –gritó con temor y pánico.

–Sabés –siguió hablando la otra chica desde afuera, ignorando sus gritos–. Le pedí a mi querido Lester que me hiciera un favor y cómo es el mejor novio del mundo, me lo concedió. Así que él y su amigo JD, removieron la manija de adentro, cualquiera que cerrara la puerta por dentro quedaría encerrado hasta que alguien viniese y la abriera. Pero, que yo sepa, no limpian la escuela hasta después de la salida y muy rara vez alguien sube aquí, más que tú y tus raras amigas.

–¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Ya verás, maldita zorra! –gritó desde adentro mientras golpeaba la puerta repetidas veces.

–¿Quién podría creerte a ti? Siendo una torpe chica que pasa mucho tiempo metiendo sus narices en cualquier lugar, seria muy normal quedar encerrada porque el viento sopló tan fuerte que cerró la puerta mientras curioseabas está habitación que nunca habías estado antes.

–¡El profesor Pines me creerá!

–Cierto, el profesor Pines. Está venganza no podría concretarse sin alguien más afectado ¿No crees? –en el momento de escuchar eso, Winibel tragó saliva.

–¿De que hablas?

–Sería una pena que alguien esparciera un mal rumor que acabara con su reputación académica. Un rumor de qué, no sé, tal vez se tratara de que él tuvo una relación romántica con alguna estudiante suya. Digo, creo que sonaría muy ideal ¿No?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en esa oscura habitación y creyó que su corazón se detendría. No resistió más y golpeó con más fuerza la puerta.

–No... ¡No! ¡Maldita! ¡Si quieres metete conmigo todo lo que quieras! ¡Esparce cualquier rumor mio qué quieras! ¡Incluso haz que me expulsen o que falte a mi examen, si así lo deseas! ¡Pero por favor!... por favor... –su voz se fue quebrando a medida que la cara de su profesor se hacía presente en su mente y ella se apoyaba de bruces contra la puerta, intentando contener las lagrimas–. Por favor, no le hagas nada a él, esto es entre tu y yo, ¡Dejalo afuera!

–Eso dependerá de lo que tu hagas, ahora adiós. Pasala bien –dijo lo último riendo junto a los otros dos chicos.

Winibel se sentó de espaldas a la puerta en una posición fetal y escondió su cara en las rodillas. No borró su semblante melancólico. Ese rumor no tendría sentido, desde hace un año que el señor Pines era muy frío con ella, muy pocas veces la miraba, casi nunca le dirigía la palabra -salvo cuando tuvo que ser tutorada por él en las clases de química dadas en su casa- y nunca ¡Rayos! Nunca se habían tocado, al menos no que recordaba. Nunca pudo sentir el calor de sus manos o sus seis dedos y eso realmente la entristecía.

–Profesor... –susurró con sus parpados apretados en lagrimas y luego los abrió de golpe recordando el examen, debía salir–. ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Por cada grito que daba golpeaba la puerta con más fuerza, pero era inútil. Al cabo de poco tiempo se rindió y rogó porque alguien notara su ausencia. Sin que ella lo supiera, ese ruego iba ser escuchado.

–Inicien ahora y tienen dos horas para devolver el papel ¿Entendido? –sentenció Stanford y los alumnos reprobados empezaron el examen recuperatorio.

Aunque todo parecía en calma y yendo perfecto no pudo evitar no notar que faltaba Guinevere. Él nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba ansioso por verla durante el tiempo que estuvieron lejos por las vacaciones, si no podía estar cerca de ella, aunque sea simplemente disfrutaba mirarla y captar minuciosamente sus acciones, acciones que le parecían adorable de su parte.

Con un semblante sereno se sentó en su asiento al lado de la profesora de biología, que también era uno de los vigilantes durante el recuperatorio. La docente se percató en como el hombre no paraba de mirar la puerta cada varios segundos.

Por cada estudiante que pasaba y distinguía por la pequeña ventana, él se daba la vuelta, con la esperanza de que fuera ella.

–Pines ¿Le sucede algo? –preguntó al fin, la mujer.

Negó tranquilamente y trató de relajar su rostro para lucir más despreocupado, pero su interior era un torbellino de emociones preocupadas por ella.

 _Winibel ¿Dónde estás?_

Después de veinte minutos eternos, atisbó a dos figuras muy conocidas para él; las alumnas Janey Forrest y Amanda Western, pero no había rastro de Alvedonnia. Algo no andaba bien aquí.

–Disculpame, ya vuelvo –le informó a la profesora y salió del aula pretendiendo estar tranquilo.

Caminó por donde las otras dos chicas estuvieron paseando y las encontró al doblar en la esquina.

–¡Niñas! –las llamó y las aludidas voltearon con sorpresa.

–Señor Pines ¿Qué sucede? –habló Amy.

–Guinevere Alvedonnia ¿Saben dónde está?

–¿No está en su aula rindiendo? Ella nos dijo que iba directo para allí sola –respondió Jill, mientras Amy no salía de su estupefacción por escuchar el nombre de su amiga bien pronunciado de alguien que no fuera sus padres.

–No, ella nunca llegó ¿Tienen idea de donde podría estar?

–La última vez que la vimos; fue en la azotea este.

–¿Azotea este? Gracias Janey –era todo lo que quería y necesitaba escuchar para correr hasta donde suponía que estuviera.

–¿Él pronunció... el nombre de Winibel de la forma correcta? –murmuró en un tono de estupor Amy, mientras miraba al profesor correr.

–Creo que si ¿No es romántico? Parece una novela de romance ideal entre maestro y alumna. Oye ¿A dónde vas Amy?

–También debemos buscar a Winibel. Tal vez se perdió, debemos apurarnos si queremos que ella se presente –no dijo nada más y ambas chicas se dirigieron hasta alguna biblioteca o lugar conocido de su amiga.

Subió las escaleras y después de muchos peldaños altos, ya sentía mucho cansancio. El ejercicio físico jamás fue para él, pero se detuvo en seco y se preguntó ¿Por qué estaría todavía allí? Ella era muy distraída, lo más seguro es que se le hubiera pasado la hora... o algo peor. Debía intentar buscar allí, no perdía nada, tenía que apurarse por... porque... porque para él era la persona que más respetaba y quería. _¿Dónde más estaría una princesa, si no en la torre más alta?_ , pensó con un tono de humor por la situación. Ella es como la princesa, la princesa que debe ser rescatada. Era su princesa Inalcanzabelle. _No es momento de pensar en cursilerias_. Se reprendió mentalmente y abrió la puerta de la azotea a la vez que calmaba su respiración.

El panorama era el mismo de siempre; gris por el clima frío y extenso, pero pudo distinguir en el piso un libro y un cuaderno caídos. Supo al instante que eran los suyos, los tomó y buscó con la mirada alrededor, pero nada, nada más que la habitación para guardar los artefactos de limpieza. No resistió más y gritó su nombre con la esperanza de ser oído.

–¡¿Guinevere, estás aquí?!

La oscuridad era inmensa y ahora acuosa a causa de sus lagrimas. Recostó su espalda contra la puerta sin esperanza de salir de allí hasta la hora de la salida o incluso más tarde. Pensó y pensó mucho durante largo tiempo. Hace tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que, a pesar de sus sentimientos por el profesor Ford, ella no tendría esperanza y aceptaría que todo eso no se trataría más que un simple amor platónico. O eso al menos pensó antes de escuchar su voz decir su nombre a gritos en el exterior.

–¿Profesor? –colocó su oído en la puerta y sonrió esperanzada, era él. Esto era como un cuento de esos que escribía Jill–. ¡Profesor, estoy aquí! ¡Sáqueme de aquí! –gritó lo más que le dejaba su garganta y pulmones, y golpeó más fuerte que nunca la puerta.

Escuchó la voz aguda de ella y provenía del pequeño cuarto. Sin dudar o ser lento, la abrió sin alguna dificultad y se encontró con los brazos de ella apretando su cuello. No tardó en corresponder el abrazo, la estrechó de su cintura hacía él, olía su cabeza que reposaba en su hombro, estaba apegando su cuerpo contra ella, algo que antes se juró nunca hacer para mantener a raya sus sentimientos, pero que más daba en una situación así. Después de todo, para él, ella era su princesa inalcanzable.

Winibel reía e hipaba a la vez que frotaba su cabeza en su hombro y no paraba de susurrar _profesor Pines, gracias_. Él sonrió también y una mano suya libre, acarició su cabeza como modo de consuelo. La primera vez que podían tener un contacto físico tan fuerte, pero tenía que ser interrumpido rápido por él.

–¿Winibel, qué hacías ahí adentro? ¿Cómo terminaste encerrada? –preguntó apartándola y terminando el abrazo muy a pesar de ambos.

La chica secó sus ojos y abrió la boca, dispuesta a contar toda la verdad, pero las palabras de Karen Price resonarón en su mente. _Sería una pena que alguien esparciera un mal rumor que acabara con su reputación académica_ , por más que deseaba decir la verdad y contar con precisión todo lo ocurrido, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasará al Profesor Ford, a su maestro favorito. Por lo que tragó en seco y desvió sus ojos al suelo.

–Estaba curioseando esta habitación, ya que nunca antes la vi y... entonces el viento cerró la puerta y... quedé encerrada porque no hay manija aquí dentro ¿Ve? –señaló el mango inexistente de la puerta–. En resumen, fue por una tontería mia.

Ella rio pero Stanford no se sentía satisfecho por esa respuesta. Sonaba versátil de su parte, pero no tanto por como lo decía, parecía que le quería ocultar algo.

–Como sea, debemos darnos prisa. Si nos vamos ahora, aunque sea tendrás la siguiente hora para completar el examen.

–¡Es cierto! –exclamó lucida. Había olvidado el asunto del recuperatorio con todo lo ocurrido–. Vamonos ya.

Tomó su mano sin el consentimiento de Stanford y ambos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras y luego, pasando por los pasillos. El hombre no paraba de sentirse nervioso, pero no quiso soltar su mano en ningún momento, aunque sea disfrutaría de un momento cándido como ese. Winibel sintió a los pocos segundos de correr como sus cincos dedos eran entrelazados por los seis del docente, se ruborizó pero fingió no darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. En el rostro de los dos podía dibujarse una minúscula sonrisa. Se soltaron poco antes de llegar al aula y respiraban agitadamente.

Winibel entró antes que él y se sentó en un banco, cerca del escritorio del profesor, como siempre. Stanford agarró una hoja y se la dejó allí para que pudiera comenzar, notó que ya algunos alumnos habían entregado e inició la corrección. Cerca de allí, Jill y Amy divisaron a Winibel en el aula y la saludaron, pero ella no pudo responder al saludo por su concentración. La hora pasó más rápido de lo normal y todos los demás entregaron sus hojas. La mayoría había aprobado y los desafortunados desaprobados deberían volver a rendir cerca del fin de año. Alvedonnia fue la última que quedó y se sentía agotada mentalmente, trató de completar lo más rápido que pudo para recompensar el tiempo perdido. Al final, fue la última en entregar. La otra profesora de biología se había marchado poco después de que quedaran dos alumnos para entregar, ahora estaban solamente ella y Stanford, como cuando todo había comenzado. Los dos solos en un salón de clases.

Ford corregía tranquilo y sin ningún apuro el último de los exámenes, mientras Guinevere subía y bajaba sus piernas cientos de veces liberando más nervios que calmándose. Stanford no pudo evitar sentir gracia por su situación.

–¿Nerviosa? –preguntó irónico.

–No, claro que no. No me pone nerviosa esperar a los resultados de una evaluación a la cual no tengo idea si aprobé o no –respondió siendo lo más sarcástica que pudo.

Rio en voz baja y continuó corrigiendo, no lo había hecho nada mal en realidad. Cometió algunos errores, pero no eran tan relevantes. Cada vez que la miraba se encontraba con que ella desviaba sus ojos a otro lado. Era verdad que no deseaba que surgiera algo que los envolviera en un aprieto ético y polémico, pero podía tener esos pequeños momentos con ella que apreciaba.

–Je, je. Me recuerdas a la Princesa Inalcanzabelle.

–¿La qué?

–Un personaje de un juego favorito mio. Tú eres parecida a ella, de muy difícil carácter, pero buen corazón –la muchacha levantó su ceja.

–Seguro también es muy tonta –opinó en voz alta para si misma.

–Bueno, si hablas por ti, no estoy del todo de acuerdo en eso. Por cierto, felicitaciones.

Ante lo último no comprendió lo que quiso decir, pero cuando se percató que el profesor Pines extendía la hoja de su examen con un siete en ella, casi pega un fuerte grito.

–¡No puedo creerlo, lo logré! –exclamó emocionada y parada de su asiento con el papel en manos. En poco tiempo comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de emoción, un poco más y bailaba.

–Si, estoy feliz por ti. Pero quisiera remarcarte algunos puntos...

Stanford no pudo seguir su explicación porque sus manos eran agarradas por ella. De nuevo los nervios llegaron hasta la punta de su cabeza. Una vez más, contacto físico con ella. Winibel bailaba dando vueltas sin soltar las manos de él y exclamando de vez en cuando un "lo logré".

–¡Soy tan feliz! –bramó y rodeó al profesor con sus brazos.

Ford se sentía tieso, no sabía como reaccionar esta vez, eran ya dos veces en el día que ella lo abrazaba. Pero eso era a penas la punta de un ice berg. Era normal que se abrazaran la gente para festejar algunas cosas pequeñas, pero no esperó que Winibel, todavía aferrada a su cuello, llevara sus labios a su mejilla y le implantara varios tiernos besos en ella. No tardó tiempo para que ella volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta de su "fechoría". Se separó rápido de él con sus mejillas encendidas y el papel en mano ¿Qué había hecho? Bueno, ni que fuera tan malo, sólo algunos, pequeñitos, besos en la mejilla nada fuera de lo normal, para alguien ordinario. El problema es que Ford nunca fue ordinario.

–Eh... yo... perdón por eso... no fue mi intención...

–No te des problemas –la interrumpió, llevó su mano a los anteojos y los acomodó. Estaba seguro que estaba más nervioso de lo que ella podría estarlo–. Supongo que fue la emoción –rieron ambos nerviosos sin querer mirarse a los ojos.

–Si, debo irme. Creo que las chicas me esperan afuera y... –mientras ella retrocedía para salir, sin querer se chocó contra un pupitre que le interrumpía el camino.

–¿Estas bien?

–Si, no es nada. Entonces, Hasta luego –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir con su cara fija en sus zapatos.

Ford también podía sentir que su temperatura corporal había aumentado y su presión cardíaca, acelerado. Tenía un montón de emociones acumuladas dentro suyo que no se turnaron una por una para sentirse, sino que todas al mismo tiempo lo golpeaban. Pero la última que hizo presencia en él fue el enojo. El enojo por haber sentido decepción de que aquellos besos solamente hayan sido en la mejilla.

Sintió un escalofrío correr su espalda, demasiado contacto físico por un día.


	7. Sabía es mamá (her family)

**Disclamair: Inserte la palabra venado en alemán.**

 **Hola de nuevo, estoy poniéndome al día con mis materias y por eso tardaré más en actualizar.**

 **AVISO! desde ahora los capítulos si tendrán un orden cronológico, a continuación les pongo el orden de los otros capítulos por si quieren releerlos;**

 **-Por un nombre.**

 **-Mi corazón por seis dedos.**

 **-Sabia es mamá (her family) -este capítulo-.**

 **-Princesa inalcanzable (contacto físico).**

 **-Acompañante para la dama.**

 **-Carta de confesión.**

 **-¿Primera cita? Cuenta tío Ford**

 **Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

Caminó y caminó deprisa hasta llegar a la azotea _._ _Que amplia y espaciosa era_. Respiró el frío aire de la mañana, por suerte podía sentir la frescura en su cara por algo de tiempo, aunque fuera corto, se dio cuenta que no traía el sobretodo que estaba acostumbrado a usar, esa parecía más bien la simple camisa que utilizó durante sus años en la secundaria, pero poco y nada le importó eso.

– _Hola Stanford –_ dio la vuelta al llamado, allí ella estaba parada, cerca de la barandilla, con su dulce y amena sonrisa.

– _Buenas Winibel, aunque ya te he dicho miles de veces que podías llamarme simplemente Ford –_ no entendió porque le dijo eso a quién consideraba su alumna, _pero ahora la veía como su compañera._

– _Me gusta más como suena Stanford –respondió luego de encogerse de hombros._

– _Haz como quieras. De todos modos, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

– _Bueno, sabía que estarías aquí y vine a verte. También quería preguntarte cómo iba el trabajo para la feria de ciencias._

¿Feria de ciencias? ¿Qué ocurría allí? ¿Por qué estaba en la azotea de su secundaria y no en la que ahora trabajaba? ¿Y porqué Winibel lucía sin su uniforme y con ropas más sesenteras? Aun sin entender nada, logró responder como si entendiera todo de lo que hablaban.

– _Bien, espero que sea lo suficiente bueno para que los jueces lo noten –dijo para luego acercarse a las barandas que protegía la altura contra el exterior y el precipicio._

– _No te hagas el modesto, tu ganas siempre –contestó ella con un tono de broma y le dio un pequeño pero amigable golpe en el brazo, como solía hacerle a su hermano. Él se rio._

– _ja, ja ¿Sabías que a veces eres bastante ruda?_

– _Y tú; bastante paradigmático –dijo también riendo._

– _¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que significa esa palabra?_

– _No, pero la estoy usando bien ¿No?_

– _En cierto contexto, si –los dos rieron hasta que comenzaron a toser por el frío de la mañana._

– _Y... eh... –ella titubeó en seguir hablando, pero luego de segundos de pensar, continuó –. ¿Cómo está Stanley? Según escuché aprobó su examen de ciencias ¿También hará un proyecto?_

Un momento ¿Cómo es qué sabía de Stanley? Sin embargo contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

– _Sabés perfectamente cómo es él. Aprobó porque yo lo ayudé –por no decir que se copió de él –. Y si. También se presentará, le gusta llamar la atención, aunque sea para algo que no le interese. Es todo un artista del engaño._

 _La muchacha sonrió ampliamente, pero al poco tiempo borró su sonrisa y se sentó en cuclillas aferrando sus manos a los barrotes de la baranda. Ocultó por unos segundos su cara entre sus rodillas, cómo si pensara algo. Ford notó todo los movimientos y los captó uno por uno, sin que alguno le pasara desapercibido. Al poco tiempo ella descubrió su rostro de las rodillas, su cara lucía preocupada y estaba más roja de lo normal que cuando hace frío._

– _Oye, Stanford... ¿Estás libre esté sábado? –el aludido parpadeó varias veces sin comprender aquella interrogante._

– _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

– _Es que... me preguntaba si querías ir al cine o algún lugar así –respondió en un rabillo de voz que se bajaba el volumen por cada palabra que decía._

– _¿Quieres salir este sábado conmigo, Stanley y algún amigo más? Bueno, no tengo problemas en salir con ustedes si eso te preguntas._

– _No, no es eso a lo que me refiero. Me refiero a salir solamente contigo y... nadie más._

 _El joven adolescente_ -¿Cuando dejó de ser adulto y volvió a su adolescencia? Eso no le veía algún sentido- _no entendió bien al principio, pero en segundos todo se esclareció._

– _¿Estás... invitándome a una cita?_

– _¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo invitarte a una cita? –preguntó a la defensiva y coloreándose más su rostro._

 _Por un momento se asustó, porque cuando ella se enojaba daba miedo, pero sus carmines mejillas le parecían tan adorables que disipaba todo rastro de miedo en él, de hecho, lo cautivaban._ ¡Esperen! Ella no podía invitarlo a salir, era su alumna, no una compañera de clases.

– _Claro que puedes invitarme. Pero... –pensó largo tiempo para que se le ocurriesen las palabras necesarias en un momento incómodo como ese–. ¿Por qué a mi? Creí que te sentías más atraída hacía Stanley, ya que los dos comparten más cosas en común._

– _Si, compartimos en común muchas cosas. Pero él no es mi tipo. Además, yo se que le gusta Carla._

– _Bueno, siendo sincero, no sé que decir de tu proposición. Creí que tu pensabas que yo era un raro y aburrido nerd –ella rio débilmente._

– _No, nunca pensé de ti en esa forma. En realidad, creo que eres el chico más genial que conozco – Ford no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante tal declaración–. Y, también, hace cierto tiempo que no dejo de pensar en ti. Eres especial para mi... de esa forma –finalizó toda su confesión sonrojada y con la vista al vacío. Sus ojos expresaban cierto miedo y tristeza._

 _Ford comprendió lo difícil que debió haber sido armarse de valor para declararse y más a él. Un despistado y torpe adolescente que no comprendía bien las relaciones humanas, que podía asociar ciertos conceptos sociales con otros que no tenían relación alguna. Era un tonto para ser un genio, al menos en ciertas cosas._

 _En poco tiempo, él también desvió su vista al horizonte que se observaba desde la azotea. Podía mirar de lejos las cientos de casas_ _de New Jersey, pero sus ojos se fijaron en sus manos aferradas a la baranda. Sus seis dedos jugaron un rato entre ellos y se arrepintió de no haber llevado los guantes ese día._ Los bellos guantes de seis dedos que Winibel se los había hecho hace casi un año.

– _Dame una oportunidad. Se que no somos parecidos, pero te prometo hacerte feliz –susurró y él lo escuchó._

 _Realmente se sintió conmovido por sus palabras, pero por sobretodo porque eran sinceras. Luego de un último suspiro, se decidió por hablar, no quería hacer sufrir más a la chica de lo que venía haciendo, e incluso no veía que sentido tenía ocultar ahora lo que sentía._

– _Sabés... desde hace algún tiempo que yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti._

 _Guinevere levantó sus ojos -ahora vidriosos- lejos de sus rodillas y los enfocó en él. Stanford sintió la inmensa necesidad de acariciar su mejilla roja por el frío y la humedad, pero debía contenerse y mantenerse cuerdo por lo que debía decir._

– _Desde que me hiciste esos guantes ¿Recuerdas? –ella asintió, entonces, él se sentó a su lado, sonriendo, y acarició con ternura la coronilla de ella, como si se tratara de una niña–. Bueno, desde aquel momento, no he dejado de pensar en ti de esa manera... especial._

 _La muchacha mostró una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y deseó gritar lo que más sus pulmones le dejarían._

– _Stanford –pronunció su nombre con asombro y alegría._

– _Guinevere –dijo él su nombre, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo pronunciarlo. Él supo que cuando su nombre era correctamente dicho, la alegraba en forma profunda._

 _La mano que acariciaba su coronilla bajó hasta su nuca y la acercó con rapidez a sus labios para manifestar el anhelo de lo que esperó hacer desde hace mucho tiempo._

Stanford Pines despertó asustado y luego cayó rendido en su almohada. Suspiró fastidiado, desde que Guinevere le había dado esos guantes no paraba de tener sueños así, que muchas veces se conectaban con ella, o ella simplemente estaba sin alguna razón coherente. Una vez se preguntó cómo su relación podría haber terminado si se hubiesen conocido en la secundaria, y esa debió ser la razón del sueño.

–¡Esto no es científico! –gritó molesto.

No le veía el porqué debía tener esos sueños, solamente porque ahora él estaba... No, no debía decirlo, no era académico _eso_. _Eso_ no era **aceptable**. Ni estaba comprobado que pudiera ser _eso_. Tal vez pudiera ser otra cosa, algo relacionado con un extraño alíen que le produjo anomalías mientras dormía. Eso le sonaba más factible. Aun con un año pasado, él no podía apartar _eso_ de su mente. Intentó hacer cualquier cosa, en especial, reducir el contacto físico de ambos, pero era casi inútil.

Como sea, ahora debía dormir para levantarse con fuerzas para dar clases. La alarma no tardó en sonar poco después de que se dispuso en volver a dormir. Eso debía ser una mala broma.

Guinevere se encaminaba junto a sus amigas directo al instituto. Ese día tendrían un examen de química, pero por más que estudiaba con todas las ganas, nunca llegaba a entender.

–Espero no reprobar –les comentó a las otras mientras mantenía su vista baja y con el semblante deprimido.

–No te preocupes, Winibel, si repruebas, habrá un recuperatorio. Y nos tendrás a nosotras como tus ayudantes –la animó Amy.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura que tu aprobarás?

–Porque me sentaré al lado de Jill.

–¡Oye! –llamó molesta la aludida –. Amy, dejamos bien en claro, nada de copiarme ¿Entendiste?

–Si señora –hizo un saludo parecido al militar, mientras cruzaba sus dedos en la espalda–. Tú más que nadie no tienes que preocuparte Winibel. Eres la alumna preferida del profesor Ford –ella sonrió a medio lado por eso–. Conociéndolo, seguro hará que apruebes de cualquier manera.

–Miren, allí está –señaló Jill al hombre que bajaba cansado de un bus y continuaba lo último a pie–. Buenos días profesor Pines –saludó la joven castaña.

–¡Buenas profesor Ford! –gritó Amanda y captó más la atención de este.

El nombrado levantó la mano para saludar a las muchachas, pero al percatarse de Alvedonnia en medio de las tres, desvió su rostro y bajó la mano con rapidez, a la vez que continuaba su camino a la escuela con el paso aumentado.

–¿Qué creen que le haya pasado para que reaccionase así? –preguntó la joven en medio de las otras dos.

–Quien sabe. Tal vez no durmió bien ¿Vieron las ojeras que tenía? –indagó Jill.

–Es que en invierno es más difícil despertarse de una cama mullida con el frío que hace en las mañanas –secundó Amy.

El examen resultó ser peor de lo que Winibel se esperaba, casi no entendió nada y fue una de las últimas en hacer la devolución. En poco días volvió a tener la hoja en sus manos y observó con decepción la baja nota, eso dolía, pero más le dolió ver el rostro de sus padres por los resultados nada buenos.

–¿Cómo es esto posible? Si estudiaste tanto tiempo, hasta con tus amigas estuviste repasando –comentó su padre molesto.

–Bueno, creo que no queda más opción que vuelvas a las tutorías ¿El profesor que enseña está materia era el mismo que te enseñó matemáticas y física, no? Creo que no habrá problema –a diferencia de su esposo, la señora Isabel Alvedonnia lucía más optimista y contenta.

La hija mayor de ambos levantó su cabeza y enseñó a sus padres unos ojos deprimidos y pesimistas, era como si ella quisiese trasmitir algo, y como progenitores suyos unidos en sangre, ellos pudieron entenderlo con facilidad.

–¿Pasa algo malo, Guinevere? –preguntó preocupada su madre. La chica inhaló y suspiró con esperanza de librarse de su frustración.

–No es fácil decir esto pero... En la escuela suspendieron las clases particulares gratis.

Ambos mayores se quedaron estáticos en sus asientos repasando la información, eso no era para nada bueno. Cuando procesaron la mala noticia, el hombre fue el primero en responder y sorprendió a ambas mujeres.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¡¿Por qué?!

–Porque nadie iba, nadie más que yo –susurró lo último–. La mayoría allí no necesitan ir a clases particulares gratis, lo ven casi como un insulto.

–Esos malditos ricos bastardos –masculló de nuevo el señor Alvedonnia.

–Will, ya basta –la mujer apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y bajó la ira desenfrenada de su esposo con una mirada de reproche y dulzura–. Podemos utilizar, para pagar un maestro particular, el dinero que gané con las clases de italiano.

–Clases de italiano, si cobrarás por todas las clases que das, tendríamos más dinero Isabel.

–No puedo cobrarle a una mujer u hombre por cómo mejorar su ritmo hogareño. Yo solamente ayudo a la gente a enseñarle como ser buenos amos de sus casas.

El hombre rodó los ojos, mientras su hija se sentía más miserable por todos los problemas que causaba indirectamente.

–Perdón por dar más problemas que solución –se lamentó en voz alta.

–No eres ningún problema Guinevere, eso tenlo por seguro. Tu futuro es nuestra prioridad ¿No es así, Will? –el nombrado asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

–Si ese profesor tuyo pudiera enseñarte aún, no estaríamos en este aprieto –murmuró molesto.

La señora Alvedonnia sintió que una luz la iluminaba y sonrió de la misma forma que su hija hacía cuando una idea se le ocurría.

–Guinevere ¿El profesor de matemáticas enseñaba a su voluntad y no le molestaba que no le pagasen en esas tutorías gratis, verdad? –la chica asintió confusa, no entendía a donde iba su madre con todos eso–. Ya veo –susurró sin borrar su sonrisa–. Averiguame cual es su comida favorita.

* * *

La estudiante tragó nerviosa mientras observaba desde unos poco metros de distancia a su profesor cerrar el laboratorio. _Esta no será una buena idea, mamá_ , pensó por como los nervios aumentaban en ella por cada paso que daba. No era una buena idea, ya tenía en mente que no le agradaba al profesor Pines, la ignoraba muy a menudo, a penas le hacía caso y parecía siempre mantener una notable distancia de ella. Su relación era muy fría, más fría que la estación que estaban por transitar de nuevo, y desde ese año que él venía siendo así con ella. _Bueno Guinevere, valor para aprobar_. Con determinación lo llamó en voz alta estando a su espalda, mirando como cerraba la puerta del laboratorio.

–Disculpe profesor Pines.

El llamado respingó sorprendido y se alejó un poco de ella. No supo si su corazón se aceleró por la sorpresa que le causó o por verla cerca de él.

–¡Winibel! Digo, Alvedonnia ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?

–Si, lo necesito a usted.

Bueno, eso si que era inesperado. A pesar de la baja temperatura, Stanford podía jurar que su sensación térmica estaba muy elevada, no tardó en malinterpretar sus palabras ¿A qué venía esa respuesta tan atrevida?

–¿Qué quieres decir con necesitarme? –siguió el interrogatorio mirando a cualquier punto, menos los ojos de la chica.

–¿Está libre este sábado? –Ford abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esto se le hacía familiar, parecía la escena de su sueño.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió con otra pregunta de igual forma que en sus sueños esperando no escuchar la misma respuesta.

–Verá, las tutorías fueron suspendidas por desuso y me preguntaba si usted estaba libre en el fin de semana para enseñarme en mi casa.

El hombre suspiraba de alivio interiormente. Pero de nuevo volvió a ponerse rígido cuando escuchó "enseñarme en casa". Trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para estar lejos de ella y tenía que ir a su casa a enseñarle.

–¿Tu casa? ¿Tu madre y tu padre saben de esto?

–Mamá fue quien dio la idea. Ella tiene una habitación detrás que es muy espaciosa y la usa para dar sus clases de cocina, costura e idioma. Está más que dispuesta a dárnosla para que estemos juntos –Stanford de nuevo malinterpretó su oración y se ruborizó ligeramente, ella también se percató del mal uso de palabras y se corrigió–. Quiero decir, para que pueda enseñarme a solas, eh... usted entiende.

–Si, si entiendo –pasaron unos segundos que fueron los más incómodos que ambos sintieron en su vida hasta ese momento–. Entonces... habías dicho el sábado, perdón pero no podré –respondió secamente.

–Bueno ¿Qué tal el domingo? Tiene que ser en el fin de semana porque mi mamá no enseña en los fines de semanas.

–¿No creés que es demasiado pronto? Los recuperatorios no inician hasta después de las vacaciones de invierno –dijo con intenciones de evadir y negarse.

–Pero este fue mi segundo examen que repruebo y cuanto más antes empiece con las prácticas, mejor. A penas quedan semanas para las vacaciones de invierno.

El mayor por un momento deseó negarse. Era incomodo para él estar cerca de ella y peor sería a solas en su casa, aunque seguro estaría la familia de la estudiante, pero eso no dejaba que los nervios se acumulasen. Suspiró mentalmente molesto, no podía negarle a Winibel en ayudarla por una razón tan egoísta. Él la quería (y vaya que la quería), lo que menos deseaba era hacerla sufrir. Después de todo no era culpa de ella que tuviera esos sentimientos, sino suya por no haberse comportado maduramente, no podía hacerle pagar algo de lo que él era responsable.

–De acuerdo, iré el domingo a las cinco de la tarde, pero debes decirme la dirección.

–¡Muy bien! –exclamó ella sonriendo y después le entregó un papel que decía claramente donde vivía. Su sonrisa en ningún momento se borró de su faceta y para Stanford, le parecieron sus ojos dos estrellas luminosas–. Le diré a mamá y papá, también le avisaré a mamá que deje la sala limpia para nosotros, digo para nuestra sesión.

Cuando el docente permaneció solo en la puerta del laboratorio, un pensamiento pasó por mente; _"¿En qué me he metido?"_ y otro pensó que eso tal vez, no iba ser tan malo. Estuvo en un debate mental constante que no se detuvo ni cuando llegó el domingo y se encontraba frente a su casa según la hora acordada.

Su casa no era la gran cosa, parecía muy pequeña por fuera y se veía algo vieja. Quien lo recibió en la entrada fue una mujer mayor de edad, pero con un semblante joven, la madre de Guinevere, supuso. Sonreía de la misma manera que su hija lo hacía y eran muy parecidas mayormente por tener el cabello igual, según él.

–¿Usted es el señor Pines, verdad? Es un gusto, pase.

Después de que Ford pasara el umbral, supo realmente que las apariencias engañaban, la casa por dentro era más espaciosa de lo que no parecía por fuera, de seguro porque solamente vivían cuatro personas en ella. La mujer lo guió mientras ella le incitaba en una larga conversación, se sentía raro al respecto de eso, no era de charlar mucho, pero la ama de esa casa lograba que soltara más de una palabra como respuesta. Lo impresionó la forma tan natural que pronunciaba el nombre de su hija y su raro acento extranjero.

–Esta es la habitación de atrás, Guinevere esta dentro. Pórtese bien y haga que mi hija aprenda –comentó y rio de buena gana. Si Stanford describiría a esa mujer con una palabra; esa sería "maternal", lo hacía sentir como si fuera un niño que era cuidado.

El hombre abrió la puerta y observó como en una de las tres mesas largas, su alumna preparaba materiales y también notó sus ropas tan informales. Carraspeó y llamó su atención. La sorpresa de la chica se hizo evidente en como retrocedió tímidamente.

–Buenas tardes profesor. No me esperaba que fuera tan puntual –dijo lo último mientras daba un vistazo al reloj de pared en la sala.

–Es un buen hábito mio.

–Creo que eso sería otra cosa que debería enseñarme–opinó Winibel e inició una risa nerviosa que curiosamente contagió a Ford.

Segundos después de varias carcajadas, detuvieron las risas con un pequeño suspiro. Ambos esbozaron una leve sonrisa y permanecieron algo de tiempo mirándose mutuamente sin que el pudor o la timidez los invadiera, solamente disfrutando de la compañía. Cuando Ford se dio cuenta de la situación, bajó a la tierra con rapidez y desvió su mirada.

–Ahora, a lo que venía –su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más duro, o algo así notó la muchacha.

–Cierto, tome asiento.

Ambos empezaron con los estudios y, así como fueron las clases de matemáticas, muchas veces Winibel se concentraba y otras veces no. El problema era que ahora él también se desconcentraba, ya sea por la curiosidad de saber que había en algunas de las cajas que escondía la señora Alvedonnia debajo de las mesas, o por quedarse mirando mucho tiempo el rostro de la estudiante.

–Haz los ejercicios que te escribí –le extendió una hoja con complejos ejercicios del enlace químico.

De inmediato ella inició, su rostro cambió de uno relajado al de alguien concentrado con la última vibra de su ser. En ese momento, para sus ojos, ella se veía tierna mientras contaba los electrones de ambos átomos. _"Esto era a lo que me temía"_ pensó y desvió sus ojos incómodo, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera llamar su atención. Distinguió una foto en uno de los estantes de la pared a una pareja recién casada, se veía muy vieja y se dio cuenta que la mujer del retrato no era su madre, ni se parecían. Un ruido llamó su atención y era la puerta que se abría por una pequeña cabeza rubia.

–Hola, Wuin, no sabía que estabas aquí. Mamá preguntó por... –el muchacho detuvo su voz cuando presenció la figura masculina junto a ella–. Wuin ¿Al fin trajiste un novio a la casa?

La hermana mayor se sonrojó furiosamente, y miró con enojo a su pequeño hermano. Ford casi estaba igual que ella por la interrogante.

–Oliver, es mi maestro –le masculló.

–¿Sales con tu maestro? ¿Es eso legal? –Ahora realmente Stanford conocía la vergüenza, no sabía si podía ruborizarse más de lo que estuvo alguna vez en su vida.

–Estamos estudiando ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el venía hoy a enseñarme?

El chico lo pensó por unos segundos y respingó cuando recordó las palabras de su hermana.

–Es cierto, disculpe las molestias y perdón por la confusión. Hasta luego. –El joven se despidió respetuosamente y salió sin hacer mucho ruido. A eso Stanford le pareció realmente muy educado.

–Tu hermano menor tiene muy buenos modales –ella emitió una suave risa sarcástica.

–Los tiene cuando le conviene, mamá le enseñó muy bien.

Después de casi media hora de puro átomos, ambos se estiraban cansados por tanto ejercicio mental.

–Nos vendría bien un buen tentempié –comentó Winibel y como si estuviera planeado, su madre apareció al poco tiempo en la puerta con una bandeja llena de aperitivos y limonada–. Mamá, justo a tiempo.

La mujer carcajeó y se acercó a dejar la bandeja en la mesa, a poca distancia del profesor Ford.

–Si no les molesta, voy a buscar unas tijeras que dejé por aquí –les dijo la madre.

–Adelante, es su casa –respondió Stanford.

–No te preocupes mamá, no molestas.

En su búsqueda, Isabel Alvedonnia no pasó desapercibido algo muy importante. Sonrió cuando observó por unos segundos a su hija y el profesor ¿La razón de su sonrisa? No podía evitar sentir gracia por como el hombre hacía muy evidente la distancia del contacto físico con Guinevere. Cuando la muchacha se acercaba a tomar un aperitivo, Ford alejaba su mano al instante, e incluso alejó su asiento de ella y acercó la bandeja muy cuidadosamente a ella cuando le pidió que le pasara un bocadillo que estaba más cerca de él.

–¿No quiere también usted? –le preguntó acercando un canestrelli a él. El docente negó–. ¿Seguro? es muy rico y es el último que queda.

–Estoy bien, gracias.

–Bueno, usted se lo pierde.

Isabel rio en voz baja y pensó si ese hombre no podía dejar de actuar de una manera demasiado obvia, al menos para ella. Luego de tomar algunos vasos de limonada, Guinevere se disculpó con intenciones de ir al baño.

–¿Dónde podrá estar esa tijera? –murmuró molesta la mujer de tanto buscar y no encontrar. Su murmullo llegó a oídos del hombre que le llamó su atención.

–¿Se refiere a esta? –ella se dio la vuelta a él y sonrió complacida.

–Si, es esa ¿Dónde estaba?

–Debajo de la mesa –ella rio apenada.

–Debió ser una de mis alumnas, seguro se le cayó –la madre avanzó para agarrar el artefacto y al ser entregado por mano de Stanford, notó enseguida la anomalía suya–. Seis dedos –susurró, pero él pudo escucharlo claramente, se asustó y ocultó su mano–. Por favor, no pretendo ofenderlo ¿Eran para usted los guantes? –preguntó con una curiosa e intuitiva sonrisa. Al principio, no entendió a que se refería, pero luego recordó los guantes regalados y hechos por ella.

–Si, gracias por eso –respondió menos nervioso y cómodo.

–No me lo agradezca, fue Guinevere quien hizo todo el trabajo. Debe ser muy importante para ella si la hizo coser –Ford parpadeó varias veces confuso.

–¿Ella sola? Pero... pero me dijo que usted hizo la mayor parte –la mujer hizo un ademan de negación con su mano, parecidos a los que hacía su hija.

–Claro que no. Yo solamente la ayudé en los moldes y algunas mediciones. La costura y el bordado los hizo ella completamente sola. Cada vez que yo quería tomar las riendas, ella se molestaba y me pedía que le indicara en que hacía mal.

–Pero ¿Por qué ella me mintió? –preguntó confuso por la confesión tan inesperada.

–Tal vez para ocultar sus sentimientos. Así es Guinevere, muy fría respecto a lo que siente.

El docente sintió la mente en blanco, sin saber que responder o decir de aquello, si realmente era verdad lo que contaba esa mujer, sus sentimientos a Winibel podían empeorar más de lo que estaban. Isabel volvió a sonreír de la misma manera misteriosa mientras presenciaba la cara de desconcierto del castaño.

–He notado como usted, señor Pines, intenta evitar a toda costa tocar a Guinevere – Ford levantó su ceja y fingió no entender a lo que se refería la mujer.

–¿Es productivo eso para esta charla? –ella carcajeó en voz baja.

–No, pero, debe saber que a veces no hacemos cosas que queremos hacer para que otros no sepan que queremos hacerlas.

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, Winibel entró sin llamar y se sentó en su silla, que acercó más a la de su profesor.

–Bueno, ya podemos continuar ¡Ah, mamá! Veo que ya encontraste las tijeras.

–Si, fue gracias a tu maestro, él es tan adorable para ser docente. Dígame, señor Pines ¿Cuantos años tiene? –el aludido se sonrojó por el cumplido y por la forma en que Winibel se había acercado más a él. Tampoco esperaba esa repentina pregunta.

–Ve-veinticuatro –tartamudeó como respuesta.

–Vaya, que joven para ser maestro. Mi Guini a penas tiene diecisiete –la nombrada se ruborizó, cuando su madre comparaba edades era por una razón–. Ya veo porque mi hija dice que es un genio. Con veinticuatro años y siendo maestro. Sabe, conozco a gente que se casan a esas edades, usted sabe; diecisiete, veinticuatro, y mucho mejor si uno de ellos ya tiene un trabajo fijo.

–Ma-mamá ¿Q-qué estas tramando? –la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir con su intento de casamentera.

–¿Yo? Nada hija. Será mejor que me vaya, así los dejo solos estudiando, le diré a Oliver que no te venga a molestar ¡Adiós!

Ambos siguieron con el estudio, o eso intentaron, estaban más distraídos de lo normal y todo por culpa de la señora Alvedonnia. Stanford siguió más distante con ella que de costumbre y Winibel más tímida con él de lo que antes estaba. Mientras ella hacía un cuadro sinóptico con un texto informativo que él le había entregado, Ford volvía su atención a la foto del estante. Habían otras fotos más, pero esa captaba principalmente su atención.

–Winibel ¿Quienes son los de aquella foto? –ella levantó su vista a donde señalaba el mayor.

–Son mis abuelos paternos en su boda. Hace ya mucho.

–Ya veo ¿Ella es la famosa Guinevere? –preguntó sonriendo intuitivamente. Ella asintió riendo.

–Si, es por ella que tengo este nombre. Ambos abuelos míos son europeos; mis abuelos maternos son italianos. Mientras que mi abuela paterna es británica y mi abuelo francés.

Stanford se sorprendió -de hecho, en ese día ya llevaba más de una sorpresa por parte de la familia de la chica-, le era raro que dos personas de nacionalidades tan rivales se casaran.

–¿Cómo es que tus abuelos se juntaron? Perdón, estoy siendo muy entrometido –la joven sonrió en respuesta e hizo un ademán de negación con su mano.

–No me molesta, de hecho, la historia de ellos es muy tierna. Se conocieron en la inmigraciones a América, poco después de la primera guerra mundial. Sus familias no estaban de acuerdo en su relación y por eso se escaparon. De hecho, mi abuelo cambió su apellido de Alvedieu a Alvedonnia porque simpatizaba con italianos. Fue ahí cuando mis padres se conocieron. Mi papá es el mayor de tres hermanos y mi mamá la cuarta de cinco. Lo que más me gustó de la historia de mis abuelos, es que ellos querían estar juntos y lo estuvieron a pesar de las dificultades.

Su relato terminó y miró por varios segundos el rostro de Stanford que parecía conmovido por la historia. Era extraño para ambos, era como si esos señores le querían transmitir a ellos la confianza de sobresalir a las dificultades. Pero Ford tenía mucho los pies en la tierra como para dejarse llevar.

En poco tiempo, él volvió al tema de los átomos y siguieron así hasta las siete de la tarde. Exactamente a esa hora, ambos se despedían en la entrada.

–Bueno, fue muy amable de su parte venir aquí.

–Tengo una costumbre en ser amable y paciente contigo, aunque no entiendo porqué –pensó en voz alta sin percatarse que ella lo oía.

–Tal vez es porque soy su alumna favorita –contestó sonriendo. El mayor se sorprendió de que ella lo oyera, pero no se molestó por eso.

–¡Je! ¿Por qué creés eso? –preguntó aparentando ser humorístico, pero en el fondo seguía sintiéndose incómodo.

–Me lo dicen a menudo.

–¿Quienes?

–Jill y Amy, me dicen que debo ser su alumna favorita porque nunca aparta el ojo de mi en las clases.

Ford reconoció mentalmente que eso era cierto y no pudo evitar palidecer y sentirse rígido. Muchas veces, en los momentos de ejercitación en clase, la miraba fijamente, pero al poco tiempo apartaba sus ojos de ella para que nadie se diera cuenta. Se ruborizó ligeramente por su descuido, tal vez ahora debería ser más discreto.

Sin que alguno lo supiera, desde una ventana cercana a la puerta de entrada, ambos padres de la chica presenciaban aquella conmovedora despedida.

–¿No creés que el señor Pines es adorable, querido? –preguntó con un tono dulce Isabel agarrada del brazo de su esposo.

–Podría ser su padre –habló el hombre sabiendo a lo que se refería su esposa.

–Un padre muy joven. Solamente es siete años mayor que ella y te recuerdo que tú eres seis años mayor que yo.

–Cinco años y medio, Isabel.

–Es igual –el hombre chasqueó irritado.

–Demonios mujer ¿Quieres casar a Guinevere antes de los veinte? Realmente estás chapada a la antigua.

–Por favor William ¿Dónde está tu lado francés romántico?

–¿Y dónde está tu lado italiano cuerdo?

A pesar de las peleas, los maritales se sonrieron y abrazaron para observar como concluía la despedida de su hija. La mujer atisbó en que el Pines la despedía de una forma muy fría a Guinevere, hasta apartaba su vista de ella y apenas le dedicó una buenas palabras. Desde esa distancia pudo presenciar bien que el corazón de su hija era lastimado por la forma indiferente que era el docente. Al poco tiempo, la chica entró en la casa, aún con su semblante triste.

–Tu profesor es muy frío contigo –le comentó cuando ella se dirigía a la cocina, dispuesta a cocinar.

–Es así desde que le entregue los guantes. No se porque se comporta de esa forma.

–Bueno, es todo un misterio –secundó la madre, usando un tono de voz un poco sarcástico y rodando los ojos. Su hija no entendió aquellas señales y las pasó por alto, seguido de un suspiro–. Sabes, la próxima vez deberías invitarlo a cenar una comida hecha por ti –comentó lo último guiñando un ojo.

–¡Mamá! –gritó ruborizada hasta las orejas con un tono despectivo.

–Solo bromeaba.

* * *

 **Perdón si este capítulo no fue muy romántico, pero los siguientes si que lo serán (o eso espero)**


	8. Destinatario: un señor en Gravity Falls

**Hola! Perdón la tardanza, pero muchos problemas en casa. Después de la semana santa pasó algo en casa que todos estuvimos de mal humor y me agarró fiebre, pero estoy mejor. Además, estoy ya escribiendo el próximo capítulo para publicarlo pronto.**

 **Disclamair: El innombrable Alex Hirsh (momento! acabo de nombrarlo!)**

* * *

Destinatario; un señor en Gravity Falls 

_(Soon, we will..._

El Señor Pines se recostó de malhumor en su silla y suspiró pesadamente. Tenía muchas razones para no estar de buen humor y esa razón empezó hace unos minutos, con una llamada de parte de uno de sus ex-profesores de la universidad.

–¿No puede darme un año más? –preguntó nervioso Stanford con el teléfono en la oreja.

–Señor Pines, hace casi dos años que se graduó, si no comienza la investigación ya, no tendremos más opción que quitar su financiamiento.

De mala gana, Ford Pines aceptó el inició de su investigación el próximo mes, aunque ya tenía las cosas preparadas de hace algún tiempo, no deseaba comenzarla. Sus razones eran diversas; primero, se había acostumbrado al ritmo escolar -algo que creyó que nunca pasaría-, segundo, no le pagaban mal allí, pero necesitaba el financiamiento, tercero, esperaba la graduación de _ella_.

Después de su "cita", la relación de ambos pasó de distante y fría a cálida y amistosa. Hablaban naturalmente si se encontraban en los recreos y ella había mejorado notablemente en casi todas sus materias, en especial las que él dictaba. ¿Y para que negar ahora lo que sentía? Tenía muchas razones para querer a Guinevere; su amabilidad desinteresada, su infantil y a la vez maduro carácter, y el hecho de que fue la primera chica que le habló en años sin burlarse de sus seis dedos, o que sintiera desprecio a él por tener características de un nerd. Todo lo contrario, lo admiraba por esa razón. Ni tenían tanta diferencia de edad ¿Qué son siete malditos años? Conocía a gente con más diferencia de edad casada y con hijos.

Ford volvió a exhalar molesto, si Stanley estuviera allí, seguramente se burlaría de él, por razones en ser un cobarde cerrado a sus sentimientos, y por haberse enamorado de alguien más joven que él y que, además, era su alumna. Llegó a pensar un tiempo con gran temor de que esos sentimientos fueran producto de una mala patología mental, pero recordó que no estaba enamorado de una edad, sino de la persona que ella conformaba y que se formaría mejor con el resto del tiempo.

–Bien, creo que no tengo opción –habló para si mismo en voz alta.

La última semana de clase había llegado y todos los estudiantes estaban más que emocionados. Dentro de una semana, las vacaciones de verano harían su presencia y no más estudio pesado, no más levantarse temprano, adiós a los libros de teorías, hola a los libros de cuentos. El miércoles era tan emocionante porque era mitad de semana, todos contaban los días. Quedaban dos y ¡Listo! Sin malas noticias, salvo para los que reprobaron que irían a la escuela de verano, pero para los aprobados, vacaciones a toda hora.

–Tomen asientos –indicó serio Ford al llegar al aula de quinto B.

Ese día no explicó nada nuevo, solamente hizo un repaso de todo lo enseñado en el año y contestó preguntas de alumnos reprobados por los temas que ellos no entendían. Aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo, Guinevere sintió que un aura preocupada lo rodeaba, pero no podía levantar la mano y preguntar eso en medio de clases, debería esperar hasta el recreo, si se lo encontraba. Fue entonces que, cerca del final de la clase, el mayor pidió silencio en el aula con un semblante más serio que de costumbre.

–Necesito que guarden silencio, por favor. Debo dar un anuncio –los chicos obedecieron, y en cuanto se callaron sus caras lucieron preocupadas–. Temo decirles, que dejaré de dictar clases y no seré su maestro el próximo año.

Los rostros de los alumnos no tardaron en reflejarse con sentimientos de decepción, algunos preguntaron "¿Qué?" en voz alta sorprendidos, pero ningún "¿Qué?" se escuchó más fuerte que el de la alumna Alvedonnia. Ford junto fuerzas interiores para no verla y prosiguió.

–Lo que sucede es que planeaba en Oregón empezar una investigación y ya me habían financiado. Pero retrasé la investigación y me advirtieron que si no comenzaba pronto cancelarían la finanza. Tan pronto como terminen las clases, iré al pueblo Gravity Falls.

–¿Pero estará para el acto de fin de año? –preguntó un alumno con la mano levantada.

–No, lamento decir que no lo estaré. Me iré el domingo a la mañana, compré un auto hace poco para emprender lo más rápido posible el viaje.

Al poco tiempo, el sonido de cambio de hora se hizo presente y el hombre se levantó para marcharse. Los estudiantes lo despidieron grata y nostalgicamente, e incluso algunos le gritaron "lo vamos a extrañar profesor Ford", pero de Alvedonnia, no escuchó decir una palabra. Por unos segundos fijó su cara en ella, quien estaba abstraída y con la cabeza gacha, sin que pudiera ver sus ojos. Sin decir algo más, salió del aula y pronto entró el siguiente maestro del cambio de hora.

Dicen los científicos que si el sol se apagara, la humanidad tardaría ocho minutos en darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Pero para Guinevere, solamente necesitó de menos de cuarenta segundos en comprender que el sol, al menos para ella, se había apagado. Se levantó de su asiento poco después de que el profesor de filosofía entrara.

–Profesor Durkeim, necesito ir al baño –pidió con la mano en alto y parada.

–¿Es muy urgente? La próxima hora es el recreo ¿No puedes esperar?

–Es demasiado urgente.

–Esta bien, vaya. Pero no se tarde mucho ¿Si? –la chica asintió y salió disparada de la sala, sin que alguno se percatara que iba en dirección contraria a los baños.

Ella corrió por el mismo lado que el señor Pines se había marchado. Sabía que aún no se encontraría en el aula próxima a sus clases. Sintió una pequeña depresión que la invadió y con un pensamiento perenne, se mantuvo fuerte en su carrera hacía él; "No puede irse profesor, no puede irse sin saber lo que siento". Logró atisbarlo a poca distancia de ella y sin que nadie estuviera cerca, era la felicidad para ella verlo.

–¡Profesor Ford! –gritó.

El nombrado paró su caminar y dio la media vuelta con timidez, lograría reconocer su voz a kilómetros de distancia. La joven se detuvo al poco tiempo de gritar su nombre y respiró con dificultad, ya cerca de él.

–¿Si? –interrogó él desconcertado. Luego de tomar respiración, prosiguió.

–Antes... antes de que se vaya, quisiera decirle algo... –mientras hablaba, Winibel sintió su corazón palpitar y sus manos sudar–. Es algo muy, muy importante.

–¿Qué es Winibel? –Stanford avanzó a la muchacha lentamente.

–Pues... yo... yo... – _dilo_ , se repetía mentalmente. _Dilo, esta es tu última oportunidad. Será ahora o nunca_ – _._ Que yo... yo lo amo _._

La sorpresa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de Ford; sus ojos se ampliaron, sus pupilas se dilataron y la presión cardíaca aceleró. Jamás esperó que ella pudiera decirle algo así, pero antes de dar su respuesta, se hizo eco la risa estridente de la estudiante.

–¡Ja! No puedo creer que se lo creyó. Debió ver su cara ¡Su cara!

Stanford frunció los labios y cejas, desvió su cara de ella para que no notara el leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó evidentemente molesto.

–No en realidad. Yo solamente quería desearle un buen viaje. Nada más que eso. Dicho eso ¡Adiós! –luego de la última despedida, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente al aula suya.

Pines estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella se marchase, pero no lo deseaba, no deseaba que todo eso acabase allí.

–Winibel, espera –la llamó él, pero ella siguió avanzando e ignoró a su llamado.

–También fue un placer conocerlo –le gritó como modo de contestación a su llamado, mientras trataba de ocultar su dolida voz.

–Winibel... –siguió llamando y ella ignorando–. ¡Guinevere! –al final gritó su nombre y la aludida se detuvo.

Las veces que la llamaba por su nombre eran tan escasas, pero igual apreciaba eso. Le gustaba que la nombrara, también le gustaba que la llamara por su apodo, pero más que nada le encantaba que pronunciara su dificultoso nombre arcaico.

–¿Si? –ella respondió sin voltear.

Sus pasos se acercaron hasta donde estaba y sintió la mano de él en su hombro. Por fuerza de su mano, dio la vuelta pausadamente y Stanford pudo apreciar sus cristalinos ojos, ella luchaba para que sus diamantes no se escaparan y para mantener una falsa y forzada sonrisa. La chica bajó su cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada, pero Ford levantó su rostro agarrando su mentón.

–Gracias –susurró. Ella resopló con una sonrisa verdadera.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó luego de una fingida risa.

–Sólo... gracias.

Sin poder resistir más, sus brazos lo rodearon y las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos para ir a caer en su hombro, él también la abrazó de forma afectuosa.

Estuvieron largo rato así, mucho más que la vez que se abrazaron en la azotea. Ford contó los segundos, ya iban doce, el doble de lo usual. Él había leído que un abrazo normal duraba seis segundos, pero muchas veces el tiempo varía dependiendo de con quien te abraces. En caso de dos personas que se despreciaban, duraría tres o menos de dos segundos; pero si era entre dos personas de mayor afecto, el abrazo duraría mucho más.

–Realmente... realmente no quiero que se vaya –dijo la joven sacando su rostro del hombro del maestro sin romper el abrazo. Sus ojos lucían rojizos y aguados. El hombre la miró con una tierna y triste sonrisa–. Lo extrañaré, te extrañaré mucho, Stanford.

El susodicho sintió un agradable cosquilleo porque su nombre saliera de los labios de ella.

–Yo también te extrañaré, Guinevere.

Habiendo dicho eso, acercó sus labios a la frente de la muchacha y depósito un casto y amoroso beso. El rostro de Winibel estaba petrificado, con los parpados levantados a más no poder, la boca abierta y el corazón bobeando como si tarareara una canción. Sus ojos lagrimoso resplandecían con una luz diferente a la tristeza. "Está besándome" pensó estupefacta. Si, la besaba, claro que no en los labios, sino en la frente. Pero al fin y al cabo, era un beso.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos. Ford lucía incómodo, muy pocas veces daba muestra de afecto, eso no era normal en él, pero decidió hacer una excepción por ahora. Guinevere sonría ligeramente en silencio, sin saber que decir.

–Yo, yo... –carraspeó incómodo el mayor–. Debo ya irme. Nos vemos.

–Nos vemos –susurró ella.

Stanford se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Pero sus pasos acabaron a los pocos segundos.

–Tal vez te envíe alguna carta porque, bueno, se tu dirección y... y eso –dijo por último, sin verle a la cara y al fin pudo retirarse.

Ella asintió como respuesta, no deseaba decir algo más, sentía que era suficiente. Al final, si terminó yendo al baño, para limpiarse la cara de lagrimas, cuando volvió al salón tuvo un pequeño regaño de su profesor de filosofía, pero a penas le prestó atención, de hecho a penas prestó atención en lo que quedaba de clases en todo el día y semana.

Las vacaciones fueron tensas y aburridas, lo peor es que no recibió carta de él. Pero los momentos amenos con su familia y amigas aligeraron esa melancolía interior. En el regreso a clase, comprobó efectivamente, que el señor Pines no volvería allí ¿Y que era peor que eso? Por ahora, nada, hasta ese día de comunicaciones y periodismo.

–El próximo proyecto tal vez nos lleve todo el año, porque harán investigaciones, hasta tal vez encuestas, así que escuchen –llamó irritada la maestra por las continuas charlas de entre compañeros–. El proyecto consistirá en hacer una tesis ¿Qué es una tesis? Seguro se preguntan, bueno, en resumen; es el trabajo largo y tedioso que haces en tu último año universitario. Una tesis consiste de un tema en base a una disciplina y de ese tema, crear una problemática.

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar molestos y otros lanzaron quejidos.

–¿De que será el tema? –preguntó una alumna con la mano en alto.

–Eso es lo mejor de todo el proyecto. Ustedes lo escogerán según a la carrera futura que quieran seguir.

Los murmullos cambiaron de quejas a lanzar ideas entre ellos sobre lo que deseaban seguir en el futuro y como crear una tesis de eso. Ahora la mayoría parecía entusiasmado y muy pocos -en otras palabras, los perezosos- se quejaban se hacer algo largo y que durara el resto del año. Winibel podía escuchar las quejas de Amy en el bus de camino a sus casas.

–No tengo ni idea de que seguiré en el futuro ¿Cómo puedo hacer una tesis en base a eso? Que tontería. Ustedes están conmigo ¿No chicas? –ninguna de sus amigas afirmaron y permanecieron en un silencio incómodo.– ¿No? –preguntó otra vez nerviosa. Jill fue la primera en carraspear.

–La verdad Amy, yo planeaba hacer mi tesis con la disciplina de literatura. El tema se trataría de Tolkien y mi problemática era si él había usado inconscientemente alguna alegoría en sus libros, aunque las menospreciase.

–En pocos meses, ya la tendrás hecha –comentó, rodando los ojos, Amanda–. ¿Y tu de que harás, Wini?

–Estoy entre abarcar sociología o literatura, o ambas incluso. Mi problemática es; que no tengo problemática –ambas rieron por el buen juego de palabras.

–Ya se te ocurrirá algo –la consoló Jill. En poco tiempo, notó los ojos nostálgicos de su amiga y no pudo evitar preguntar–. ¿Qué pasa Winibel? Te ves muy triste.

–¿Estás así por lo del profesor Pines? –indagó Amy, lo que hizo resaltar a la chica en su asiento y ruborizarse.

–¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? – cruzó sus brazos a la defensiva con la cabeza volteada.

–Bueno, todos lo extrañamos. Pero parece que tu lo extrañas más que nadie –ellas se rieron y dejaron a Guinevere más sonrojada de lo que estaba y encogida de hombros.

–No te preocupes. Te graduarás y te lo volverás a encontrar, claro que, de seguro te envía alguna carta, digo, si tiene tu dirección ¿No? –preguntó Jill. Winibel negó con la vista gacha.

–No me ha escrito nada, pero está bien. De seguro debe estar muy ocupado, es mejor que piense en lo que es verdaderamente importante; su trabajo.

–No te desvalores Wini. Pienso que en el fondo le gustas un poco y, quien sabe, puedan tener algo cuando se vuelvan a ver.

Guinevere tragó nerviosa, aunque sonaba muy ideal la idea, le gustaba mantenerla como un simple sueño platónico.

–No creo que le guste, más bien pienso que es una relación de amistad fuerte. Incluso si así fuera, creo que sería un poco... raro.

–Un momento –la detuvo Jill–. ¿Cuantos años tienen de diferencia ustedes?

–Siete, pero...

–Exacto, siete, ni llegan a los diez años de diferencia. Además, no es como si se llevaran treinta años uno del otro, así si sería raro. Mis padres tienen doce.

–Hazle caso a Jill, amiga. Si el profesor Ford se hubiese sentido atraído hacía ti, creo que no seria tan raro, considerando que llegó aquí a principios de sus veinte, siempre queda un pequeño rastro de adolescencia que no podemos borrar durante esa época, no importa cuan maduros nos creyésemos. Tengo la teoría de que la consciencia completamente adulta no llega hasta los treinta.

–Creo que ya encontraste un tema para tu proyecto –le dijo la más lectora de ellas.

–Oye, si, suena bien –luego de unos segundos suspiró soñadora –. De todas formas, tu situación Winibel, me recuerda a esa película latinoamericana que vi.

–¿Qué película? –preguntó entusiasmada Janey, cualquier cosa que se relacionara con alguna historia, era de su interés.

–Una que trajeron mis padres cuando visitamos Sudamérica en las vacaciones. Allí tienen contactos y amigos, y nos consiguieron una película de hablahispana en cassette. Fue para probar la nueva videocasetera que compramos.

–Si, si, luego, si quieres, presume tus vacaciones –comentó la chica sarcásticamente–. ¿Cómo era la historia?

–La historia giraba entorno a un internado para chicas, que podían enseñar profesores hombre si, únicamente, estaban casados. Entonces aparece este lindo profesor joven que finge estarlo, para conseguir trabajo. Las chicas lo adoran y la más traviesa de todas le tiende una trampa para poder estar cerca de él. Por su culpa lo despiden, ella se escapa, pero luego de que se encuentran, ella se disculpa y comienza a actuar más maduramente, lo que logra enamorarlo.

–Suena muy lindo Amy –opinó Guinevere–. Pero demasiado irreal. Abre un debate sobre si una relación entre estudiante y profesor puede ser algo como un romance ideal o una falta de ética.

–Esa película sería un buen tema para una tesis ¿No crees? –sugirió indirectamente Jill.

La sonrisa iluminada en el rostro de la azabache no tardó en aparecer. Si no estuvieran en un bus, podría bailar.

–Tienes razón, esa será mi problemática y usaré a la película como tema. Amy, luego invitame a tu casa para verla. No tengo una videocasetera en mi casa para que me prestes.

En menos de una semana, los trabajos empezaron y de a poco fueron avanzando con mejor información de lo que podían en sus proyectos. Guinevere no lo admitía, pero cada paso que lograba con su tesis, lo hacía pensando en Stanford. Una vez, mientras escribía en su casa sobre una tarea, dirigió su visión a la puerta de la casa y suspiró. Por más que lo añorase, no creía que llegaría una carta pronto.

Stanford Pines era más feliz que nunca. Cuando llegó a Gravity Falls no creyó que encontraría cosas tan extraordinarias como las que fluían en su imaginación. Pero supo que se quedaba corta su imaginación de solo ver como su auto era destrozado por una misteriosa mano y eso era solamente el primer día. Las cosas que investigó lo llevaron a pensar que había tomado el camino correcto. Era tanto lo que habitaba allí, que inició un diario de investigación y si que le sirvió para recordar lo más importante. Aunque todavía no lograba resolver su problemática de la razón de las rarezas del pueblo, eso no le preocupaba mucho, por ahora.

Una tarde, luego de terminar una larga expedición que lo dejó agotado. Se recostó en su cama. Gracias a la amabilidad del leñador, el señor Corduroy, pudo tener su propia cabaña en medio del bosque, cerca de lo que realmente le interesaba. Buscó algo en su enorme saco nuevo, siempre guardaba un montón de cosas por si acaso las necesitaba. Aunque no encontró lo que buscaba, si halló otra cosa de igual de interesante; el papel con la dirección de la joven Alvedonnia. Tan ocupado estuvo que olvidó escribirle algo. Sonrió con nostalgia. Tal vez ya era hora de escribirle.

* * *

 _Querida Srta. Alvedonnia._

 _Primero que nada, me disculpo por enviarte esta carta luego de tanto tiempo, pero mi investigación me mantuvo ocupado largo rato. Quisiera contarte de las cosas que he visto, pero son tan inverosímiles, que tu misma deberías venir para creerlas. Espero que vayan bien tus estudios, en especial lo que respecta el área de química y matemáticas, me parece irónico que nunca hayas tenido dudas en física, considerando lo dificultosa que también es. En esta carta que te envío podrás tener la dirección de mi cabaña para saber donde mandar las tuyas (si es que lo deseas)._

 _Saludos cordiales._

 _Dr. S. F. Pines_

 _Querido profesor Pines._

 _Aunque ya no es profesor, me es dificultoso sacarme de esas costumbres ¡Hasta que llega una carta de usted me hago viejita! no es que estuve todo el tiempo esperándolas, pero las ansiaba. ¿Qué podría contarle? O mejor dicho ¿Qué podría_ no _contarle? Primero que nada, yo también estoy en una investigación. Usted me habla de cosas inverosímiles, pero yo le digo que para mi lo más inverosímil es tener que realizar una tesis en la materia Comunicaciones (¿Recuerda la maestra de aquella materia lo petulante y desagradable que era?). Lo bueno de todo esto es que puedo elegir el tema que desee._

 _Bueno, basta de hablar de cosas escolares, es aburrido. Primero que nada me gustaría preguntarle ¿Qué es Gravity Falls? Nunca había escuchado antes de ese pueblo en Oregón ¿Por qué escogió ese lugar para su investigación? Me causa gracia que mi carta sea mucho más larga que la suya, debería esforzarse más en escribir señor Pines._

 _Con mucho cariño, lo saluda;_

 _G. I. Alvedonnia (¿Por qué debemos ser tan formales?)_

 _Psd : Mis estudios van muy bien, y en física siempre me fue bien porque me parecía interesante._

 _Querida Winibel (ya que no quieres ser tan formal)_

 _Una vez más, disculpa la tardanza. Entonces una tesis, se ven dificultosas, pero te daré un consejo; no debes sentirte insegura en escribir, si conoces con gran profundidad tu tema elegido, habla con la más perseverancia y persuasión que puedas, porque si pones un atisbo de duda, tu maestra lo reconocerá. Y hablando de ella, sinceramente, no la recuerdo mucho, en la sala de maestros no era de hablar mucho, ni relacionarme. Gravity Falls es un pequeño pueblo de Oregón en el condado Tronco Suelto. Durante mis estudios, llegó a mi las noticias de las rarezas que ocurrían allí y supe que ese sería el lugar en que debía enfocarme para mi investigación. Perdón si mis cartas son demasiado cortas, pero no tengo mucho que contarte y, francamente, no me molesta que sean muy largas tus cartas. ¿Como está tu familia? ¿La escuela ha cambiado mucho desde que me he ido? ¿Sigues causando pleitos o estas más tranquila? (No te tomes la última pregunta muy en serio)._

 _Saludos cordiales._

 _Dr. S. F. Pines._

 _Querido Sr. Pines (al final, lo regaño por ser formal y yo lo termino siendo)_

 _Me es dificultoso no ser formal con usted ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? Entiendo perfectamente que se tarde en hacer sus respuestas, no lo presionaré. En cuanto a mi tesis, la estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo y reviso mucho el diccionario para no tener alguna falta de ortografía. Así que eso es Gravity Falls, tengo otra duda ¿Qué es lo que está investigando? Y ¿Qué tienen que ver las rarezas del lugar con su investigación? ¿Qué clase de rarezas hay allí? Aquí mi familia está normal. De hecho, le contaré una anécdota graciosa que ocurrió poco después de que llegara su carta. Mi hermano (¿Lo recuerdas a Oliver?) fue a recoger el correo y ni bien miró que la correspondencia era para mi, comenzó un interrogatorio infinito de quien me la mandaba y por qué era para mi. No me quería entregar la carta hasta que respondiese todas sus preguntas. Era un poco penoso, pero le respondí siendo sincera en parte. Mamá está bien, papá también, pero últimamente luce un poco preocupado porque su padre (mi abuelo) está enfermo. La escuela no hizo muchos cambios, pero los profesores que tomaron su lugar en sus materias no son tan buenos como usted. Y... ¡No! No sigo causando más pleitos o sino mi madre empieza con un sermón diciendo "qué soy una señorita, qué las damas no comienzan pleitos; bla, bla, bla". Tampoco me importa que sus cartas sean muy cortas, lo considero normal de su parte y deje de disculparse por su tardanza, lo considero irritante. Entiendo muy bien que está ocupado, así que no lo presiono (creo que eso ya lo dije arriba, perdón por la repetición)._

 _Un saludo con mucho cariño, atentamente;_

 _G. I. Alvedonnia._

 _Psd; Adoro su letra cursiva, es tan linda, elegante y legible._

 _Querida Guinevere_

 _Comenzaría disculpándome por la tardanza, pero como te irrita eso, empezaré por responder tus dudas. Puedes llamarme como quieras, si no quieres ser formal, no lo seas, y si quieres serlo, no me molesta, en ninguno de los dos contexto me molesta. La gente cercana a mi normalmente me llama "Ford". Estoy orgulloso de que vayas bien con tu tesis, si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme. A propósito ¿De que tema va tu tesis? Ahora, sobre mi investigación, se basa en las rarezas, anomalías, sucesos estadísticamente improbables. He visto cosas tan raras que me serían súper difíciles de explicar, hace no mucho tuve que lidiar con un unicornio, te seré sincero, no son para nada nobles como los describen en los cuentos de hadas. Según supe, su cabello tiene propiedades muy buenas contra la protección de amenazas mágicas, pero fue muy frustrante conseguirlo, tuve que realizar cientos de buenas acciones y preferiría no hablar más del tema ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Cosas difíciles de creer si no estas para presenciarlas. Lo he ido documentando todo en un diario que estoy escribiendo, tal vez algún día te lo muestre, si tengo la oportunidad. Me alegro que tú y tu familia estén bien, lamento oír lo de tu abuelo. Eso me recuerda ¿Que hay de tu abuela? La famosa Guinevere. Creo que es muy amable de parte de tu madre enseñarte modales, me hubiese agradado que mis padres me enseñaran algunos. Gracias por el cumplido a mi letra, me fue un poco dificultoso mejorarla, pero la práctica hizo al maestro, ya verás que con el tiempo mejoraras, no digo que sea mala, pero tal vez un poco desprolija (no te lo tomes a mal). Parece que mis cartas se ampliaron, es bueno eso, supongo._

 _Saludos afectuosos;_

 _Dr. S. F. Pines._

 _Querido Sr. Pines_

 _Creo que es momento que yo me disculpe por mi tardanza, irónico ¿No? Pero estuve repleta de tareas y fue la temporada de exámenes, por suerte, ahora estoy libre. Para empezar, creo que seré formal, me es difícil decirle Ford o Stanford sin un prefijo como "profesor". Entonces... ¿Los unicornios existen? ¡Es sorprendente! Siempre me gustaron las cosas mágicas como esas, me relaciono bien con eso debido a que de pequeña me entretenía mucho escuchando cuentos como los de Perrault y Grimm, recordará que tengo sangre europea -de seguro-, creo que es algo de familia. Hablando de familia, recibí noticias de que mi abuelo está mejo. Sobre mi abuela, la famosa Guinevere, ella falleció cuando era pequeña, casi ni la conocí, no recuerdo de que murió, creo que de una enfermedad o algo así, habría de preguntar a mi padre. Es difícil de creer, ciertamente, en esas cosas que investiga, me encantaría algún día ir a donde usted está y verlo todo. Espero volver a verlo también algún día, señor Pines. No se preocupe, no me ofende sobre el comentario en mi letra, es desprolija, por eso es que hago mi proyecto con lentitud. El tema de mi tesis no es la gran cosa, siento un poco de vergüenza hablar de ello, dejemoslo en que es algo sobre la sociología y las historias románticas de ficción. En otras noticias, dentro de poco se hará un baile en la escuela, pero no estoy interesada en ir, tampoco mis amigas. Planeábamos festejar la graduación en la casa de Amy (Amanda). Su familia es genial, aunque tiene mucho dinero, se comporta de forma muy amable y tienen tecnología de último modelo; como una videocasetera ¿Sabe lo que es, no? Es un reproductor en que se pueden ver películas, me parece increíble._

 _Atte._

 _G. I. Alvedonnia._

 _Querida Guinevere._

 _Siento un alivio enorme en que no me juzgues por un loco por haberte contado de las anomalías de Gravity Falls. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus tareas y exámenes, te deseo mucha suerte en este último año. Me alegra saber que tu abuelo esta mejor, pero me entristece enterarme que tu abuela falleció hace tiempo. No entendí mucho sobre el tema de tu tesis, pero si te avergüenza hablar de ello, lo entiendo. Entonces, habrá un baile de graduación y no irás, me parece una pena, creo que te hubieses visto her-(_ Winibel notó que había una palabra allí tachada _) bien con un vestido de gala. Aunque, quien soy yo para juzgar las decisiones de asistir o no. No tengo buenos recuerdos de mi baile de graduación, un gran machón de ponche cubriendo de la punta de mi cabeza hasta mis hombros es lo que más recuerdo. Se lo que es una videocasetera, probé un prototipo en una de esas ferias de las nuevas tecnologías, recuerdo que vimos una escena de Cantando bajo la lluvia o un musical de esos. Francamente, también espero verte algún día, de nuevo. Perdón que tenga que terminar mi carta pronto, pero estoy apurado porque dentro de poco saldré a una expedición y quería mandarte la carta lo más pronto posible._

 _Saludos afectuosos._

 _Stanford Pines._

* * *

 **La historia la ubico en los setenta y en esos tiempos; una videocastera era innovador. Es por este capítulo que el fic tiene su nombre, en mi último año de secundaria también tuve que hacer una tesis que me llevó todo el año, abrumador. Juro, Juro! Que ellos volverán a verse! juro que todo esto tendrá un final feliz!**


	9. En total nubosidad

**Hey! Me tardé un poco más de lo planeado porque quería pulir algunos detalles. Tal vez no actualice durante las próximas tres semanas por inconvenientes, vengo a aclarar.**

 **Disclamair: (Dame una A!), A! (Dame una L!), L!, (Dame una E!) E! (y no sigo más porque soy perezosa y quiero que ya empiecen a leer!).**

* * *

 _En total nubosidad_

 _...back together again)_

Era bueno que el sol relumbrara aquel día, porque el acto de graduación se realizaba afuera, pero eso no quitaba que la preceptora estuviera molesta.

–Ahora, dentro de diez minutos subirán al escenario frente de las gradas ¿Entendieron?

–No somos ciegos señorita Duzzel, podemos verlo perfectamente –comentó en forma de burla uno de los alumnos graduados.

La mujer resopló irritada como respuesta, pero se mantuvo vigilando a que los graduados no se movieran de allí. Una de las alumnas de la clase B mantuvo largo rato una apariencia de nervios y temor, solamente sus amigas podían entender la aflicción de la muchacha.

–No te preocupes Winibel –la animó Jill.

–Así es. Lo más seguro es que el director solo diga tu apellido y ya.

–Eso espero, sería horriblemente vergonzoso que pronunciara mi nombre incorrectamente frente a todo el mundo –la razón de su aflicción, su vergonzoso y arcaico nombre.

–¿De que te espantas Alvi? Tendrás un lindo recuerdo que contar a tus hijos, si es que los llegas a tener –secundó Josh, el "payaso" de la clase, e hizo reír a los demás a su alrededor.

Las tres rodaron sus ojos de malhumor, aún no podían creer que ese bobo se había podido graduar, pero provenía de familia rica, así que, por otro lado, era obvio. En, aproximadamente diez minutos, fueron llamados y subieron al escenario en fila. Con algunas sillas de sobra para algunos maestros. El director comenzó su discurso al poco tiempo.

–Queremos dar gracias a los padres por el apoyo brindado a sus hijos... –pronunciaba, pero más de un estudiante no escuchaba mucho.

Los alumnos graduados se encontraban usando la típica toga oscura y el birrete sobre sus cabezas. Frente a ellos, las gradas se apilaban con los cientos de padres orgullosos de sus hijos graduados, algunos profesores estaban sentados adelante de todo, otros sobre el escenario. Parecían cansados o igualmente orgullosos de los estudiantes.

–A continuación, cada alumno pasará a recoger su diploma, acompañado de sus familiares o un profesor escogido a elección, y podrá bajar a las gradas, luego de su nombramiento.

Guinevere se hallaba sentada entre sus dos amigas, con una sonrisa tranquila y nerviosa. No le inquietaba mucho que su apellido comenzara con "A", aunque estén entregando los diplomas por orden alfabético; primero eran los varones de la clase A, luego seguían las mujeres. Entonces, continuaba la clase B, ella sería la primer estudiante femenina en ser nombrada de su aula, pero quedaba toda una clase delante suyo todavía.

–Oye, Winibel ¿No viste al señor Pines? –le susurró Jill.

–No, aún no. Es raro, me escribió que haría lo posible por llegar a tiempo a la graduación.

Durante el tiempo en que iba por principios de su tesis, las cartas del científico comenzaron a llegar, para su felicidad. Muchas veces escribía cosas triviales y le explicó que se había tardado en mandar sus cartas -y que tal vez no lo haría muy seguido- por la ocupación que le mandaba su investigación, pero siempre le daba ánimos para seguir el agotador proyecto. Ella tampoco era de escribir sobre asuntos muy serios; le hablaba sobre su familia o como iba en las clases y usualmente le decía, entre líneas, lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Gracias a sus consejos, logró sacar una buena nota en su tesis a fin de año, aunque nunca le contó sobre el tema que trataba, no directamente.

Su atención volvió al director nombrando a las alumnas de la otra clase; seguía Karen Price. Una de las pocas cosas que pudieron alegrar su año fue que aquella chica no la volvió molestar, la razón más probable fue porque no tenía con qué chantajearla. La clase de ella continuó y los varones se acercaron a recibir sus diplomas, no eran tanto los chicos y durante su recibimiento de diplomas, ella mantenía la vista gacha.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa, ensimismada, dentro de otro mundo, no notaba nada de lo que iba sucediendo en el exterior, ni cuando los chicos bajaban a las gradas, ni cuando otros maestros subían al escenario, ni cuando Josh hizo una especie de voltereta sobre el escenario, ni las voces de sus amigas que le hablaban.

–Alvedonnia Gi... –nombró el director y balbuceó por un segundo.

La aludida cerró los ojos molesta y avergonzada, ese era el momento que temía, su nombre de pila ser mal pronunciado frente a todo el mundo, un gran bochorno para el acto de fin de año, que mejor forma de despedirse de su escuela.

–Disculpe... Alvedonnia Guinevere Isabel –dijo otra voz que tomó el micrófono desprevenido.

Se levantó de su asiento estupefacta con sus ojos bien abiertos, mientras sus amigas mantenían unas sonrisas burlonas y los aplausos resonaban. Conocía perfectamente esa voz y distinguió a quien una vez fue su profesor favorito cerca del micrófono, Stanford Pines se veía exactamente igual que cuando dejo la escuela con su pose de ocultar las manos en su espalda, aunque lucía un poco más cansado.

Caminó directo allí, a la vez que su familia subía para darle su honorifico junto al director. Sin embargo, en vez de tomar el diploma o estrechar su mano con el director, fue a abrazar a quien se encontraba a su lado. Era otra de las cosas que también le gustaba de Guinevere, tomarlo desprevenido, como muchas otra veces en que ella lo abrazaba se quedó estático, pero al segundo pensó que ya nada importaba. Ella sintió en poco tiempo, como los brazos del mayor rodeaban su cintura y la estrechaban con cariño y nostalgia.

Tanto el dirigente de la escuela como los familiares presenciaban la muestra de afecto sin saber que decir o hacer, solo esperar a que terminase y así sucedió, luego de casi diez segundos. Después de la separación, Winibel cayó en cuenta de donde estaban precisamente y emitió una risa avergonzada. Ford también estaba tan avergonzado como ella, se hizo a un lado para que pudiera agarrar su diploma y estrechar la mano del director. Luego del acto, bajó junto a sus padres y su hermano para la sesión de fotos, que, por suerte, no duró mucho. Entonces, comenzaron las felicitaciones de sus familiares.

–Felicitaciones Guinevere, eres la primera en graduarte de secundaria en esta familia –su padre la bienaventuró con una sonrisa, algo que muy pocas veces hacía, la muchacha tomó eso de la mejor forma, aún más si se trataba de alguien tan frío como él.

–Guardate la ilusiones un poco para mi papá, porque yo seré el próximo –se señaló así mismo Oliver.

Los cuatro estallaron a risas de las ocurrencias del pequeño y por qué no reír, si era un día de festejo y felicitaciones. Su madre la abrazó al momento siguiente hasta casi asfixiarla de lo feliz que estaba, de no ser por la frase de su hijo menor, tal vez estaría bañada en lagrimas de llanto en vez de risa. Murmuraba frases como "que dichosa soy de que te gradúes" o "que tristeza es, que crezcas tan rápido", tardó algo de tiempo de separarse de su hija. Cuando se disponían a sentarse a las gradas, la chica se viró su vista a la que anteriormente fue su secundaria y sintió una gran capa de nostalgia.

–Hija ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó su madre, que se percató de la acción.

–No es nada mamá, es solo que... quisiera hacer un recorrido antes de irme.

La mujer asintió con comprensión y acarició el hombro de su hija.

–Entiendo Guini. Ve y haz tu último vistazo, pero vuelve antes del fin del acto.

La recién graduada asintió como respuesta y fue en camino al enorme instituto. Luego de cruzar las puertas, supo perfectamente a donde dirigiría. No tardó tanto tiempo para que escuchara pasos detrás de ella, otro recién graduado que tuvo su misma idea, pensó.

–¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a ver el final del acto? –preguntó la característica voz del científico Pines. Ella volteó a él y ambos se sonrieron.

–¿Me está siguiendo? No hace falta más demostrar su favoritismo hacía mi.

–Nunca dije que fuiste mi favorita –dijo después de soltar un bufido burlón, la graduada también rio.

–Solamente quería ver algo y luego volver. Nada especial en particular –él avanzó unos pasos a su lado.

–Bueno, no puedo dejar que vayas sola. Siempre te pasan cosas malas cuando estas sola, como encerrarte por accidente en un armario de limpieza, por ejemplo.

–Fue solo una vez –exclamó molesta–. Y no fue por culpa mía –susurró para no ser oída–. Pero bueno, se muy bien que no puede vivir sin mi –dijo lo último riendo con intenciones de devolver la broma y molestarlo, cometido que logró.

Stanford bufó molesto como respuesta y la siguió a su paso. Guinevere iba casi corriendo, para apurarse a donde se dirigía; la azotea este. Ella corrió subiendo los peldaños, él la seguía casi arrastras, si que era rápida para ciertas cosas, a diferencia del nerd. Cuando abrió la puerta, inhaló el aire puro de la cima -le era un milagro que no estuviera cerrada con llave-, a no pocos pasos llegó el mayor con su respiración agitada.

–Corres muy rápido –comentó, pero la joven no lo oyó, porque estaba en camino a la baranda.

–Desde aquí, todos se ven como hormigas –dijo como si se tratara de una niña y señaló al acto desde arriba. Se sacó su birrete y lo elevó sobre el vacío sin algún temor.

Stanford temía a las alturas, no había estado en una elevación de tanta altitud desde aquella vez en la noria, y en aquel momento, también estaba con ella. Fijó su mirada, no en el suelo -algo que lo aterrorizaría mucho- sino en ella; lo tierna e inocente que se veía de la última vez, también más madura, su cabello estaba más largo y peinado, algo raro de su parte.

–Estas peinada – no pudo evitar comentar. La muchacha respondió en una suave caricia a su cabello avergonzada.

–Oh, si. Mamá tuvo la idea, dijo algo como "Guinevere, respeto tu despeinado cabello por toda tu cursada, pero dejámelo peinarlo aunque sea el día de tu graduación" –habló imitando de forma cómica la voz de su madre.

Ford carcajeó y se dio cuenta que el suyo era un desastre, algo que no pasó por alto a ella.

–A diferencia de usted. Está terrible, su cabello desprolijo y ni hablar de su corbata, todo un desastre, sin ofender.

–No, tienes razón. Llegué ayer muy cansado y me quedé dormido hasta muy tarde. Salí apurado del motel donde me alojo y olvide acicalarme bien.

–Eso explica porque vino tarde –fue el turnó de ella reír–. Deje que se los acomode.

–No te tomes la molestia –pero antes de seguir replicando, el Pines se mantuvo tieso por como Guinevere se aproximaba muy cerca suyo.

Acercó sus manos a la corbata de él y la ajustó de la manera correcta en la que iba. Después, se dirigió a su cabeza. Arregló con mucho cuidado su cabello, como si se tratara de una situación en que una esposa le arregla el peinado y la corbata a su esposo. El mayor se ruborizó de su comparación mental y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero en ese lugar era imposible. Tan solo le traía recuerdos de cuando fue la primera vez que tuvieron algún contacto físico, no sabía si calificar eso algo bueno o malo. Le irritaba que ella no se percatase se lo cerca que estaba mientras acicalaba su peinado.

–Listo, como nuevo –dijo sonriente luego de varios segundos casi eternos, pero su sonrisa se deformó cuando pudo ver lo cerca que estaba de él.

Se alejó ligeramente ruborizada y viró su cabeza al vacío. Sentía que su corazón latía vigorosamente. Durante el año en que no lo había visto, creyó que sus sentimientos disminuirían, pero no fue así y menos después de que empezaran a llegar sus cartas. Recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos que se apoyaban en la baranda.

–¿Irás a alguna universidad? –la pregunta de Stanford la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–S-si. Quería ir a una en Piedmont, pero mis padres insistieron en quedarme aquí.

–Entiendo... ¿Piedmont de Oregón? –asintió como respuesta silenciosa–. ¿Por qué tan lejos?

–Planeaba poder ir a visitarlo en aquel pueblo misterioso y ver las raras cosas que me contó en sus cartas.

El mayor hizo una media sonrisa y continuó hablando.

–Tal vez, algún día puedas visitarme –comentó desviando su vista al cielo, como pensativo.

Guinevere también miraba a cualquier lugar, menos a él. Pero pensaba mucho en lo que deseaba hacer o decir. En lo que debía hacer o decir, porque la duda y la decisión la mareaban en su cabeza.

–Profe... no –lo llamó dubitativa y se corrigió a si misma–. Stanford.

–¿Si? – atendió con sus ojos en la muchacha.

–Lo... lo que dije... aquella vez... No era broma –pronunció lo último rápido sin intenciones de ser inteligible, pero el hombre tenía un buen oído, aunque no tan buena memoria.

Pensó y pensó largo rato sin responder a lo dicho por la chica, su silencio hizo producir más incertidumbre en ella. Un gran remolino estaba en su estomago y le indignaba que él no pudiera decir nada al respecto.

–¿Aquella vez, cuando? –preguntó impacientado.

–Antes de marcharse –musitó.

Ford seguía sin comprender, hasta que escenas fugaces de su despedida se hicieron presente en su mente. Ahora recordaba todo. Empezó a sentirse sudoroso, como las veces en que estaba nervioso, o sea, casi siempre ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía responder? No era la escena tan romántica como las que recordaba vagamente de los sueños, más bien, parecía incómoda. Pero otra duda surgió en su mente ¿Qué hacer si eran pareja? Nunca había tenido novia antes y estaba muy desorientado e inexperto para un momento como ese. Inhaló y respondió lo primero que vino a su mente.

–No soy bueno para las muestras de afecto –exclamó, casi gritando. Guinevere clavó su vista en él con la cejas arqueadas, sin entender a que se refería.

–¿Qué?

–Que no soy bueno para las muestras de afecto, así que no esperes recibir muchas de mi parte. Soy una persona rutinaria y si alguien me saca de mi rutina me molesta. No vengas a visitarme a la cabaña en Gravity Falls al menos que hayas avisado con antelación o que yo te haya invitado, no me gusta las visitas inesperadas –siguió enumerando como si dijera una lista–. Soy muy reservado conmigo mismo, guardo muchos secretos para mi, por lo que no te ofendas si hay cosas que no quiera contarte –la chica lo veía cada vez más y más sin comprender.

–¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

–Porque si vas a ser mi pareja tienes que saber eso primero; y también soy muy silencioso, me dificulta entablar charlas, a veces hablo conmigo mismo y... ¡Demonios! Necesito hacer una lista –se dijo para si mismo molesto mientras enumeraba con sus seis dedos lo que iba diciendo. No notó como los ojos de la muchacha brillaban más resplandecientes que nunca

–¿Quieres... quieres que... yo sea... tu pareja? –preguntó tratando de contener la emoción.

–Pues... si. Sino, no te estaría diciendo todo esto. Entonces ¿En dónde me quedé?

Antes seguir con su lista mental, sintió otra vez los brazos de ella rodeándolo, por segunda vez en el día. Retrocedió unos pasos y sus lentes se movieron de lugar luego del brinco que dio la graduada para abrazarlo. No podía ver como la sonrisa de Guinevere se agrandaba y sus pupilas se dilataban. Ella apartó su cabeza para mirarlo de frente, sin romper el abrazo y sin bajar las comisuras de sus labios. Stanford arregló sus anteojos con una mano libre que tenía y tembló de tanta cercanía otra vez.

–¿E-en do-dónde me quede? –preguntó sin no poder tartamudear.

–En que eres muy nervioso, pedante y quisquilloso, en pocas palabras, toda una diva –respondió y finalizó con una suave risa.

–¿Q-qué? ¡Eso no soy! El que tenga muchos conocimientos, no me hace un pedan... –pero no pudo hablar más.

Estaba siendo acallado por los traviesos labios de ella en los de él ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo responder? Eso se sentía mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó. Cuando era joven y veía a las parejas de novios besarse en lo pasillos, en ese entonces le repugnaban, pero ahora entendía porque era tan placentero. Cerró sus ojos, pero a penas pudo responder al beso, era experto en cientos de cosas, sabía a ciencia cierta más que mucha gente de su edad, no por nada tenía doce doctorados. Pero no conocía nada sobre la exactitud de lograr un beso perfecto; como debía posicionar sus labios o si dejar sus brazos en la cintura o en la espalda, todo un inexperto en lo que la gente consideraría "normal".

La suerte de Stanford, es que ella tampoco lo hacía perfecto, estaba de puntillas para llegar a él -la joven era mucho más baja de lo que recordaba-, sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros, y parecía muy tímida en mover sus labios a la par suya. Tal vez ninguno podía hacerlo bien, pero no importaba, igualmente lo disfrutaban, después de todo, era para ambos su primer beso; temeroso, inocente y torpe; pero al mismo tiempo, atrevido.

Un dicho dice; para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno, por esa razón, ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando se separaron de aquella nubosidad que los invadió. Ford mantuvo sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus labios entreabiertos, Winibel mantuvo sus ojos semi-cerrados con su vista clavada en el suelo y la respiración entrecortada.

–Perdón –empezó él, sentía que podía agarrarle una taquicardia–. No soy bueno para esto. En verdad, nunca lo había hecho antes –ella sonrió e hizo un ademán de negación con su mano, un hábito suyo heredado de su madre que a él le gustaba.

–No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo había hecho antes. También pido perdón si no soy buena.

Fue el turno del hombre por sonreír y negar, en tantas cosas que eran diferentes y en tantas cosas que se parecían, todo le resultaba irónico. La música de abajo los despertó a ambos de aquel silencio agradable.

–Es el acto, creo que terminará pronto, debemos irnos –le avisó la muchacha. Al instante, buscó el birrete, pero no estaba en su cabeza–. ¿Dónde esta mi gorrito? –preguntó con la vista a los lados.

–Por aquí –Stanford lo agarró del suelo de la terraza y con mucho cuidado, sin desear desordenar su cabello, lo colocó en la cabeza de la graduada–. Felicitaciones, Guinevere Alvedonnia.

–Gracias, Stanford Pines.

Finalmente, ambos emprendieron la vuelta hacía el patio central, en dónde se daría por finalizado la ceremonia. Guinevere esperaba, mientras caminaba a su lado, sentir su mano junto a la de ella, pero entonces recordó; _"No soy bueno para las muestras de afecto, así que no esperes recibir muchas de mi parte"._ Entendió lo frío que podía ser Stanford a veces, por lo que supo que ella debía hacer el primer movimiento. Tomó su mano de seis dedos y la entrelazó junto a la suya pequeña de cinco. Era algo especial, al menos desde su perspectiva, sentir sus seis dedos. Ford reaccionó en poco tiempo, pero no puso resistencia y realizó una media sonrisa, muy desapercibida.

–¿Puedo visitarte en la cabaña, entonces? –preguntó para aligerar el ambiente.

–Cuando quieras, siempre y cuando me avises con anticipación. No soy muy bueno para la visitas no planeadas.

–Si, lo comprendo de alguna forma. Por cierto, Stanford –la sensación de llamarlo por su nombre era nuevo y extraño para Winibel, pero supo que se acostumbraría–. Espero que no te moleste que, en mis días libres de la universidad, vaya primero a visitar a mi familia. Digo, están geográficamente más cerca.

Él respondió riendo ligeramente.

–Por supuesto que no. Entiendo perfectamente cuanto significa tu familia para ti.

–Me alegra que lo entiendas, después de todo, la familia es lo primero ¿No?

La suave sonrisa del exprofesor se deformó a una mueca de seriedad. Ahora lucía más taciturno que de costumbre.

–Si –susurró como si hablar fuera una carga pesada–. La familia es lo primero –se auto-flagelaba al decir esa frase, sintiéndose como un hipócrita de solo recordar su última memoria con Stanley.

Su aspecto tan cambiado radicalmente le fue una sorpresa a la chica, pensó por un momento que había dicho algo malo, algo deplorable y no tardó en cuestionarselo.

–Stanford ¿Pasa algo malo? –él negó y mostró una sonrisa que parecía ser una mezcla de tristeza con falsedad.

–No... nada Guinevere. Solo... un viejo recuerdo del pasado, pero nada en particular.

La curiosidad picó en ella por saber más de lo que quería ocultar aquel hombre, que hace algunos minutos le había propuesto -indirectamente- en ser su pareja sentimental. Pero otro recuerdo que llegó de aquel momento le hizo cambiar de parecer. Stanford había dejado muy bien en claro que tenía secretos reservados para él y debía ser cauta con hablar sobre eso.

–¡Bueno, mejor apuremos el paso! –exclamó con vigor para distraerse del tema e iniciar una corrida que llevara al científico de la mano, casi a arrastras, para que pudiera seguir su paso.

Stanford agradeció mentalmente en que Winibel fuera buena para saber cuando y como cambiar de tema, sobre todo, en los peores momentos.

* * *

 **Intenté hacer la declaración lo más Fordsy posible, sin que él saliera tanto del personaje, espero haberlo logrado (uf!). Me encanta incluir a Stanley de alguna forma indirecta en el fic.**


	10. Distracción en su máxima expresión

**Perdón por la tardanza. Pero pasaron muchas cosas, tuve que estudiar para un examen, hacer dos trabajos prácticos (cada cosa por semana). El examen aprobé pero uno de los trabajos lo reprobé y tengo que volver a hacerlo. Además de que en casa las cosas estuvieron difíciles. Y aunque tengo que volver con el trabajo, no podía estar más tiempo sin escribir. Disfruten!**

 **Disclamair: Ya saben quien, el inombrable (pero no Voldemort)**

* * *

Cuando inició la facultad, tuvo en cuenta las advertencias de sus profesores; _"No es algo fácil, lo más seguro es que leas todo el contenido y sin embargo, tal vez repruebes"_. Pero eso era más difícil de lo que creía. En menos de una semana tenía apuntes de casi noventa hojas que leer y para una joven distraída como era Guinevere, eso le resultaba agobiante.

Sus primeros meses se la pasaba leyendo hasta altas horas de madrugada, su compañera de cuarto; Phoebe, no era una mala chica, pero tenía algunos serios problemas de ira y lo que menos deseaba era molestarla con ayuda para el estudio.

Dentro de muy poco tiempo se vendrían las vacaciones de pascua, un fin de semana largo y de buen descanso, pero para ella, una oportunidad para ponerse al día con las materias retrasadas. Por eso, cuando llegó la carta de sus padres invitándola a pasar allí el fin de semana, negó por razones de estudio, algo que estaba muy avergonzada, pero era verdad.

No le molestaba tanto la universidad en cuanto a la vida social, encontró a gente que podía pronunciar su nombre correctamente. _Los eruditos pueden pronunciar bien mi nombre_ , pensó una vez embelesada en el recuerdo de la primera vez que Ford lo dijo.

Suspiró con un aire soñador ante aquella escena que vino a su mente. Como extrañaba a Stanford, desde hace mucho que no lo veía. Era verdad eso que dicen que cuando te enamorás no paras de pensar en esa persona todo el día, pero cuando te corresponde, tu estado mental se vuelve totalmente color rosado y si no estas cerca de esa persona, te sientes gris. Así Guinevere se sentía, la última vez que lo vio fue en su graduación, hace ya tiempo atrás, y desde antes de eso; no pudo verlo por un año. Se comunicaban seguido entre cartas, pero no era lo mismo.

–Oye, Winibel, llegó una carta para ti –informó su compañera que entraba por la puerta del dormitorio, mientras la nombrada reposaba frente a su escritorio con varios papeles amontonados.

–¿De quién? Ya les dije a mamá y papá que estoy ocupada.

–Esta es de Oregón y viene con una postal atrás, creo que es de un tal Pines.

Su cabeza se levantó de los apuntes y dirigió su atención a la otra mujer.

–¡Dámela! –gritó muy fuerte y la apartó de su compañera de cuarto en un rápido movimiento.

–¡Oye! Si que esta persona te enloquece –comentó burlona antes de marcharse. La ojigris la ignoró y se dispuso a leerla.

 _Querida Guinevere:_

 _En las vacaciones previas a la pascua, mi asistente me informó de antemano que estará ausente. Me preguntaba si estarías gustosa de venir a mi cabaña en Gravity Falls, si necesitas ayuda económica, puedo pagarte el pasaje. Yo estaré ansioso por conocer tu respuesta, estaré esperándola. Aunque si te niegas, lo entenderé claramente._

 _Saludos afectuosos._

 _S. Pines_

Es lo que estaba esperando, una petición suya por ir. Pero ¿Cómo haría? Se debía negar como lo hizo a su familia, no es justo que lo visitara a él cuando dejó en claro que la familia es lo primero. Pero a ellos podía verlos más seguidos, en cambio, a Stanford no. Además, aún estaba el asunto de sus estudios. Una gran idea la deslumbró, podría llevar sus apuntes y leer allí, algo de tiempo para estudiar de seguro tendría. _Stanford es un genio estudioso, seguro entenderá si llevo mi material allí,_ pensó esperanzada. En su casa no le quedaría ni un minuto de estudio con tantas cosas por hacer. Por lo que tomó lápiz, papel e inició una carta para su querido genio; gustosa y dispuesta a ir a verlo.

Cuando la carta llegó a Gravity Falls, Ford preparó en menos de una semana algo parecido a un itinerario de las cosas posibles que podría hacer con Guinevere, según tenía entendido tener una novia no era fácil y Winibel tampoco era fácil.

–Creo que estará bien que agregue jugar "Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos" –dijo con un aire pensativo mientras mordisqueaba su lapicera -hábito que pensaba dejar algún día- frente al largo papel–. Si, eso será perfecto, después de todo le prometí que en cuanto se graduara le enseñaría a jugar.

–Stanford ¿No estás exagerando un poco? –preguntó a corta distancia Fiddleford que lo escuchaba hablar.

–¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó sin apartar su vista del papel y tachando algunas notas.

–Dudo mucho que casi toda la gente sea tan estructurada como tú. De todas formas ¿Sobre quién estás haciendo esa lista?

–¿Qué no te lo dije? Creí habértelo dicho.

–¿Me estabas hablando a mi en esos momentos? Pensé que estabas hablando solo –Ford rodó los ojos molesto y negó con la cabeza.

–Es por mi-mi-mi no-novia, ella viene de visitas –respondió en tartamudeos, se sentía raro usando ese apelativo en Winibel.

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio sepulcral, levantó su vista de la hoja y vio que el otro hombre mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos.

–Fiddleford ¿Qué sucede?

–¿Ti-tienes novia? –Ford dirigió sus pupilas a un costado suyo incómodo, antes de responder en un tono de extrañeza.

–Eh... ¿Si?

–¿Desde cuando? –continuó su interrogatorio siguiendo estupefacto.

–Desde hace algunos meses... ¿Es eso algo malo? –preguntó temeroso.

–No, no, para nada. Es solo que... usar la palabra novia y tu nombre en la misma oración es raro –realmente pensaba que era raro que su amigo tuviera una pareja, pero por otro lado le emocionaba– ¿Cuándo, cómo y dónde la conociste? –preguntó lo último rápido y casi gritando sin aguantar la emoción.

–¡Fiddleford! –exclamó ruborizado y claramente molesto.

–Perdón... perdón, la emoción del momento. Mucho tiempo lejos de mi esposa me empieza a afectar. Siendo sincero, no creí que serías de lo que pudieran tener una relación.

–Yo tampoco, pero... las cosas solo pasaron y... –Ford calló sin saber como seguir y recordó el momento del beso entre ellos. Solamente se dieron uno, pero nunca podría describir en palabras ni en ecuaciones lo especial que significó para él todo aquello. Ante ese recuerdo en su memoria, no pudo evitar sonreír.

–¿Y... qué? –preguntó Mcgucket sin pasar desapercibido su sonrisa.

–¿Qué? ¡Ah, cierto! Y eso, las cosas pasaron de repente, pero creo que es bueno –rio nerviosamente y apretó un poco el papel entre manos.

–Si, también creo que es bueno. Después de todo, luces más feliz – opinó muy sincero.

El mismo día fechado no tardó en llegar para Stanford, pero para Guinevere le fue una eternidad. Estaba tan ansiosa por volver a verlo, conocer su lugar de trabajo, saber más cosas personales sobre él, intimidar un poco más. _"Me prometió que jugaríamos Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos después de que me graduara"_ pensó con aires de clásica mujer soñadora mientras miraba por la ventana del ómnibus que la llevaba a Gravity Falls. El paisaje cambió de forma radical a medida que avanzaba, le parecía muy bonito y con un ambiente más campestre, algo bueno para alguien que desea un cambio de aire, en especial cuando eres muy urbano.

Al llegar a la parada, sonrió desde su ventana cuando vislumbró a Stanford. Bajó con su maleta lo más rápido del bus y dejó a la gente de alrededor estupefacta por la rapidez de la chica en bajar del transporte. Por su parte, el científico no esperó demasiado tiempo como creería por verla salir.

–Ho-hola Winibel ¿Cómo fue...

–¡Hola Stanford, te extrañé! – lo interrumpió casi gritando en un abrazo, aún con su maleta en mano. Unos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de su acto y se separó rápidamente asustada y sonrojada. Estaba arrepentida de haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y haberlos expuesto tan abiertamente. Carraspeó incómoda y empezó de vuelta la conversación– Perdón, perdón, la emoción del momento, je. Y... bien ¿Qué me preguntabas?

–¿Q-Qué? Ah, si... –también carraspeó incómodo tratando de recordar que quería decirle–. ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

–Largo, pero tranquilo y apacible. No me quejo, tuve mucho tiempo para leer y dormir. Ya estoy impaciente por ver como es la cabaña –Winibel agarró su mano y jaló de ella dispuesta a guiarlo, pero se detuvo al poco tiempo–. Eh... ¿Dónde vives? –preguntó con tono inocente y torpe.

Ford negó con la cabeza sonriendo y riendo levemente. Sintió tener más a una hermana menor que una novia, debió considerar que a veces Guinevere podía comportarse de manera muy infantil.

–Por aquí –la guió a través de los bosques y la joven adulta no paraba de girar su cabeza en todas las direcciones de lo asombrada que estaba, un poco más y doblaría su cuello.

Nunca había estado antes en un bosque, eso la emocionaba, impresionaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo, y considerando la cosas raras que Ford le había relatado en sus cartas, la emocionaba más. Llegaron al poco tiempo a una solitaria cabaña adornada de cosas raras y metálicas a sus alrededores.

–Es linda y grande –opinó asombrada.

–Me alegra que sea de tu agrado.

Antes de que él abriera la puerta, se detuvo pensativo.

–Guinevere, quiero que sepas antes de entrar que tengas cuidado con lo que tocas, no está muy ordenado y tengo algunas cosas peligrosas.

–No hay problema – respondió usando el mismo tono, levemente, infantil.

El mayor abrió la puerta y para la joven le pareció sentir que había entrado en otra dimensión o a un laboratorio lejos del bosque. Dentro de la cabaña se podía distinguir extraños aparatos tecnológicos para su comprensión, especímenes raros, muestras de sustancias, cosas viscosas en frascos y uno en particular que contenía ojos.

–También quería advertirte que no rompas... –un ruido sordo de cristales resonó e hizo temblar a Ford. Se dio la vuelta asustado y vio los restos de un frasco con los ojos esparcidos por el suelo cerca de los pies de ella–... nada –completó un poco tarde su frase.

–Perdón –susurró apenada–. Yo... yo no quería... es que estos ojos me observaron inesperadamente y reaccioné asustada.

–Esta bien, ten más cuidado la próxima vez –le respondió pero sin sonar molesto–. Que bueno que les saqué las alas a los batiojos.

–¿Esas cosas tienen alas? –preguntó atónita y asustada.

–Tenían, si pasaba algo como esto antes, hubiésemos estado en problemas –la mujer quedó pensativa sobre la información, no esperaba que cosas así de raras pudieran haber en Gravity Falls, pero por algo él lo estudiaba.

Stanford fue por un frasco nuevo y junto a Winibel limpiaron el desorden. Al principio, ella pensó en negarse, con el temor de arruinar más cosas, pero terminó siendo de buena ayuda. Luego de la limpieza, Ford aprovechó lo distraída que estaba su compañera observando las cosas raras de la cabaña, para poder echar un vistazo al itinerario. Buscó con atención algo que fuera provechoso para la ocasión.

¿ _"Mostrarle el bosque que rodea la cabaña"_?, no, era muy temprano. ¿ _"enseñarle alguna rareza que le impresione"_? ya vio una y reaccionó espantada. ¿" _Llevarla a comer en algún lugar del pueblo"_? Eso sonaba bien y oportuno para la ocasión. Consultó en su reloj y fijó que no faltaba mucho para el almuerzo, además estaba hambriento.

–Oye Guinevere ¿No quieres ir a un lugar para comer? Conozco una buena cafetería, está algo lejos, pero creo que tendríamos un buen servicio allí.

–No te preocupes por eso Stanford, ya traje mi propia comida en el taper de mi madre –contestó la chica apartando su mirada de una pecera con un cráneo que parecía haber pertenecido a un dinosaurio.

El hombre borró su sonrisa nerviosa y frunció el ceño, no se esperaba eso. Bueno podía considerar esa opción para más tarde.

–¿Tú cocinas? ¿Desde cuando?

–Mamá hizo todo lo posible para que yo me interesara en cuanto a los asuntos gastronómicos. No soy tan buena como ella cocinando, pero aunque sea puedo lograr sabores decentes.

Guinevere notó la expresión de desconcierto del hombre, como si algo lo incomodara o le molestara. Sintió un malestar dentro suyo, tal vez no fue tan buena idea traer su comida, podía ser eso lo que molestara a Ford. Miró su equipaje adentro pensando en los comestibles y preguntándose que le molestaba a su novio eso.

–Bueno, podemos ir al lugar donde querías llevarme si te molesta...

–No, no. Está bien si quieres comer aquí, no me molesta. Además esta algo lejos y entiendo si ya tienes hambre. Me prepararé algo.

La chica estaba dispuesta a marchar, hasta que recordó otro asunto.

–Oye, Stanford ¿Dónde guardas la mesa? –preguntó en un tono humorístico buscándola con la mirada de entre todas las rarezas que aquel hombre escondía.

–Ah, eso... bueno –también buscó con la vista–. Creo que es lo que sostiene a los especímenes disecados.

La joven mujer sintió repugnancia en cuanto se acercó. No solo sostenía a esos raros animales y arácnidos disecados, también tenía más cráneos, muestras en frascos y otras cosas más que no deseaba saber que serían. No podía simplemente comer allí. Entonces echó un vistazo mejor a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo desordenado que Ford mantenía aquel lugar. _Necesita una buena ama de llaves urgentemente_ , pensó con gracia. Cerró sus manos en un fuerte aplauso y sonrió con decisión, ahora sabía que podía hacer mientras lo esperaba.

Pasó algo de tiempo para que el científico saliera de la cocina con un plato y algo dentro suyo que podía nombrar comida.

–Winibel, perdón por la tardanza, yo... –no completó su frase por la estupefacción que le provocaba el cuadro que presenciaba. Su mesa estaba libre y con un fino mantel encima, no recordaba haber comprado ese mantel.

–Stanford, ya lo arreglé. Ahora podemos comer –dijo como si anunciara algo importante la joven. Su compañero quedó con la boca abierta, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente en donde habrá guardado sus cosas.

–¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó algo atemorizada. Volteó a mirar la mesa limpia y pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea ordenarla.

–¿Como hiciste eso?

–Solo lo ordene como pude, date prisa, muero de hambre –ella se sentó en su lugar y sacó un taper con comida y sus propios cubiertos.

En algunos segundos él reaccionó y se sentó frente a ella. Pensó que su lista decía en un momento como este " _Dar conversación_ ", pero no se le ocurrió algo de que hablar. Por suerte, Winibel le ganó de antemano y pudo iniciar una charla en que ambos se sentían cómodos, con temas como los estudios. A ella le gustaba ser estudiante, le hacía sentir más académica y también segura para entablar charlas con Stanford. Por el contrario de este último, él se sintió un poco intimidado si la conversación se desviaba a la cultura moderna, que no era su fuerte.

–Unos compañeros míos me invitaron a ver "Todos los hombres del presidente". Pero yo no tenía muchas ganas de verla, aunque estaban Robert Redford y Dustin Hoffman.

–Que raros nombres tienen tus compañeros –comentó con sorna.

–Robert Redford y Dustin Hoffman son actores, no compañeros míos.

La sonrisa de Ford se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció y calló incómodo, se sintió como un ignorante, cuando en realidad era un genio.

–¿Ah, si? Pues... eh... –suspiró cansadamente–. Perdón Winibel la cultura pop no es lo mio, no soy muy sociable.

–Si, lo entiendo –respondió y se mantuvo incómodamente callada.

Una pesadumbres se apoderó del lugar, por más que quería conversar con él se le terminaban las ideas. Algo llegó a su mente.

–¿Luego puedes enseñarme la cabaña? Me encantaría conocer cada rincón, adoro las cosas misteriosas.

–Estaría encantado, pero me temo que en algunas habitaciones será mejor que no entres.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida por eso, pero luego sonrió comprensiva, aunque no entendiera bien lo que Ford pudiera esconder. Stanford recordó que eso no estaba en su lista-itinerario y se reprochó mentalmente de pasar por alto un asunto importante como ese.

Mientras le mostraba las habitaciones comentaba de una u otra cosa que tenía como objeto de estudio.

–En este diario voy notificando las cosas que observo e investigo –dijo cuando ya habían llegado a su habitación personal–. No muy lejos está el cuarto en que mi asistente duerme cuando se queda a ayudarme. Si no tienes problema puedes dormir allí.

La chica no prestó mucha atención a lo que decía y miró detenidamente el diario. Nunca sintió tanta fascinación por todo lo sobrenatural hasta que el diario de Stanford le llamó la atención, deseaba conocer más de lo que ocultaba el pueblo.

–¿Guinevere?

–¿Qué? Perdón me distraje –el hombre sonrió irónico, no era sorpresa eso.

–Decía que podías dormir en el cuarto de allí –señaló–. No te preocupes, no tiene nada raro.

–Je, je, creo que aún así debería tener cuidado. Gracias por la hospitalidad Ford, pensé que debía pagarme un motel.

El aludido la miró por un momento sorprendido, nunca ella antes lo había llamado por su apodo, por un lado le produjo una sensación de extrañeza, pero por otro le parecía una buena señal, significaba que estaban siendo más cercanos.

–¿Puedo echar un vistazo? –preguntó acerca del diario.

Accedió a darle permiso, aun con algunas dudas de ello y mientras ella miraba el diario, Ford se desvió a su lista y buscó algo que hacer. Enseñarle las zonas más seguras del bosque sería una buena idea.

–Winibel ¿Te gustaría pasear por el bosque? Conozco las zonas más seguras.

La chica levantó su vista del cuaderno con intenciones de aceptar, pero recordó las verdaderas razones de porque fue allí. Dejó el diario a un lado y miró a su novio con una sonrisa triste.

–Me encantaría, pero... –quedó en silencio y luego suspiró–. Pero tengo mucho que estudiar y vine aquí con intenciones de verte, no creas que no. Pero traje algo del material para poder leer y estudiar muchos apuntes en que me retrasé. De hecho, les dije a mis padres que no iría a verlos por estas razones.

El científico cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de incomodes, no esperaba eso. En efecto, no planeó eso, era como si todo lo planeado se fuera a la basura.

–¿Cuanto tienes que leer? ¿Es mucho? –ella asintió con pesar–. Puedes usar la habitación de Mcgucket, tiene un buen escritorio.

–Gracias Ford –respondió sonriendo ampliamente y le dio un fugaz beso en su mejilla–. Por cierto ¿No te molesta que te llame "Ford", verdad?

–En lo absoluto, me es más cómodo.

La joven mujer desempacó los materiales de su maleta y los puso en la habitación del asistente de Ford. Era amplía la pieza y realmente tenía un buen escritorio, muy grande.

–¿Aquí estarás bien? –preguntó preocupado el hombre de que tal vez el lugar no le gustase.

–Si, muy bien –cuando miró mejor a su novio notó un pequeño atisbo de tristeza y molestia. Avanzó hasta él y volvió a besar su cara–. Te prometo que cuando termine el primer capítulo haremos una actividad juntos.

Stanford asintió, pero el aburrimiento surgió en él y le atrajo una gran desmotivación. Durante todo el día en que había planeado pasar con su novia, tuvo que conformarse en repasar sobre las criaturas vistas en su última expedición, no era que no le gustara eso, pero tampoco era algo planeado para hacer, además era más divertido salir afuera y ver algo nuevo, pero no podía dejar a Winibel sola y menos con los peligro que asecharía, temía que una banda de gnomos la secuestraran para su reina. Se estremeció de solo pensar en eso y continuó con lo que se propuso.

Después de cuatro horas, el castaño se mostró preocupado. Normalmente uno no se tardaba mucho en estudiar, pero luego recordó que su novia era una gran excepción por obvias razones. A penas había tenido noticia de ella, entraba y salía para tomar algo o ir al baño, pero nada más que eso. Con curiosidad se acercó a su habitación y abrió la puerta. La azabache dormitaba encima del escritorio y su libro, con una lapicera en mano. Tosió un poco para llamar su atención y lo logró, Guinevere despertó estrepitosa y respingó en su asiento.

–¡Estoy despierta! –gritó sin saber porqué–. ¿Qué? Ah, cierto ¡Esto! ¿En dónde me quedé?

Ford negó mirándola con un semblante de lástima desde el umbral. Ella se veía agotada y fatigada y todavía continuaba. Se acercó a su lado a mirar, ella no tardó en notarlo.

–Hola Ford, ya termino, solo me quedan unas... –revisó los apuntes y las esquinas de sus labios bajaron a medida que leía las hojas que quedaban–. Una veintena de hojas más –soltó un quejido molesta, cuando se dispuso a seguir leyendo y marcar alguna nota, otra mano la detuvo.

–Déjalo –le dijo Ford con una voz seria y sosteniendo su mano.

–¿Qué? –la joven frotó sus ojos somnolienta.

–Que ya no leas.

–Pero, pero si no sigo me retrasaré más de lo que ya estoy.

–Guinevere, mirate, has estudiado cuatro horas seguidas, hasta yo se que eso no es bueno para la salud y eso que también soy un estudioso compulsivo.

–No es que sea una estudiosa compulsiva. Es solo que no entiendo algunas cosas y debo releer una y otra vez, y... y me distraigo con facilidad, y...

–Guinevere, no puedo decir que tuve experiencia difícil como estudiante, considerando a la universidad que fui. Pero se que el primer año no es fácil para muchos y es un hecho que nunca terminarás de leer todo el apunte, por más que te tomes todo el día para leerlo y menos siendo alguien con poca experiencia para concentrarse. Más que nada, quiero decirte que no vale la pena el sobresfuerzo.

–Pe-pero, yo puedo terminar de leerlo. Necesito más tiempo. No... yo... –algunas lagrimas traviesas se escurrieron de sus ojos, ella trato de limpiarlas con rapidez, pero eran demasiado notables para cualquiera, aun con alguien con miopía como Stanford. Él se sentó en otra silla cerca del escritorio y la observó mejor.

–Espera, creo que tengo un pañuelo por aquí –buscó entre sus bolsillos algo para que sonase su nariz, pero ella lo detuvo con su mano.

–No hace falta, estoy bien, estaré bien.

El hombre frunció los labios y arqueó las cejas reticente.

–¿Estas segura? –ella asintió lentamente.

–Ford puedes irte, descansaré y luego seguiré.

–¿Por qué es que a veces eres tan distante? –Winibel rodó los ojos y pensó algo como "Mira quien habla", pero no se sentía de humor para ser sarcástica, estaba totalmente fatigada.

–Yo... solamente no quiero que me veas así.

–¿Así cómo? ¿Llorando? No sería la primera vez que te veo llorar por desesperación o frustración.

Ella le dedicó una mirada interrogante, dando a entender que no entendía a que se refería con eso.

–¿Cuando...?

–No creo que lo recuerdes, pero la primera vez que nos vimos, bueno, más concretamente, la primera vez que te vi; fue en unos de mis primeros días de clases trabajando allí. Recuerdo que en un pasillo presencié a una chica llorando con una hoja en mano y siendo consolada por otras dos. Pude ver por un atisbo que era un examen reprobado de matemáticas, quise consolarla, pero nunca supe bien como consolar a la gente, de hecho, sigo sin entender bien las emociones humanas y supe que estaría bien con aquellas muchachas.

Guinevere secó otra lagrima y realizó una sonrisa amarga.

–Si, lo recuerdo. Me habían entregado hace poco mi prueba y me sentí desesperada por la nota. Jill y Amy me consolaron y me convencieron de ir a las tutorías. Aunque ¿Cómo recuerdas que era yo?

–Es difícil olvidar aquel cabello oscuro revuelto, ni la cara de tus amigas –ella sonrió a medias y llevó su mano a la cabeza inconscientemente, para ordenarse su cabello–. No nos conocimos formalmente hasta luego de unas semanas, pero hace poco me di cuenta que eras tú.

Ella intentó sonreír de alegría, pero le era difícil, aunque sea ya no lloraba.

–¿A qué universidad fuiste? –preguntó recordando su anterior comentario despectivo respecto a su estudio. El científico no esperaba esa pregunta y tampoco supuso a que venía, pero igualmente le respondió.

–Backupsmore, de New Jersey –levantó una ceja incrédula.

–Pero, eres un genio. Yo creí que fuiste a alguna más prestigiosa

–Mi familia no tuvo el dinero para pagar alguna así. En cuanto al asunto de becas, pues, prefiero no hablar del tema –otra vez Stan volvía a aparecer en su mente para crear nostalgia y una pizca de culpa. Sacudió su cabeza para mantener ese recuerdo fuera–. Aunque me dieron una beca en un lugar como ese, necesité de un empleo muy bueno para sostenerme económicamente en otros asuntos.

–Por eso fuiste a mi secundaria a enseñar –el asintió en silencio–. Me alegra que nos contemos más de nuestro pasado, me gusta conocerte más.

Él volvió a asentir y sonreírle sinceramente. Fijó que la vista de ella se desfiguró cuando fue a parar a las hojas que yacían en el escritorio. Comprendió que aunque ella creció en muchas cosas, en otras todavía seguía siendo la misma chica despistada y una idea se le ocurrió, no solo para ayudarla, también para pasar más tiempo juntos.

–Si quieres te ayudo a estudiar, verás que no es tan difícil.

–¿En serio? – ella soltó una leve risa forzada–. Es como en los viejos tiempos –él respondió con otra pequeña sonrisa.

–Si, como en los viejos tiempos.

Estudiando con Stanford las cosas eran mejor y le resultaban cómodas, además, ahora podían estar juntos sin sentir presión en el aire. Pero como dicen; algunos hábitos nunca mueren, sino que nosotros morimos antes que ellos. Guinevere desde joven poseía una tendencia a distraerse y mientras Ford le explicaba uno de los párrafos que ella no había entendido anteriormente, unos viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente y no pudo evitar envolverse en ellos.

En aquellos días usaba su viejo uniforme y esperaba en el aula junto a sus compañeros a que llegara el siguiente profesor y comenzara a dictar clases.

–¿Ahora con quién tenemos? –preguntó uno de los chicos, que aprovechaba la ausencia de alguna figura de autoridad y mantenía las piernas levantadas en el banco.

–Sigue Física, con el profesor Pines –respondió otro leyendo en una hoja de horarios.

–¿Con ese? Que pesado –bufó fastidiado.

–Debes admitir que enseña bien, a pesar de todo –interrumpió el joven que había leído los horarios.

–Yo también pienso que enseña bien y es un buen profesor –interrumpió Guinevere que no pudo callarse para hablar de su profesor favorito.

–Además Mike,–acotó Amy cerca–. Solamente te enojas con él porque reprobaste el último examen de Física.

–No te sientas solo Mike –respondió el chico llamado Josh que tenía la manía de molestar a muchos en la clase–. Estoy contigo, también pienso que es un pesado, además de fenómeno. La otra vez me dejó una tarea interminable.

Winibel sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de ira y frunció su ceño profundamente.

–Te lo merecías por molestar en clase –interrumpió Jill antes de que su amiga pudiera responder descaradamente.

–¿Hacer ruidos graciosos es molestar en clase? Me estaba divirtiendo y divirtiendo a los demás, eso no es molestar.

–Tu no estabas haciendo ruidos graciosos, estabas haciendo ruidos obscenos –replicó Amy.

–Oh ¿Cómo este? –y el chico emitió un gemido imitando a un orgasmo. Algunos que estaban cerca se rieron sobre el ruido mientras otros sentían pena ajena–. No es mi culpa que el profesor raro de seis dedos no tenga sentido del humor. Me pregunto si alguna vez ha tenido sexo en su vida, con tantos dedos podría hacerlo bien.

Los chicos cerca a Josh volvieron a reírse de lo dicho mientras el rostro de la ojigris no podía estar más rojo de ira y de vergüenza. Avanzó hasta el chico sin temor y sin pensar en lo que haría, pero teniendo en mente que le gritaría.

–¡A el profesor Pines le importa más trabajar porque necesita mantenerse a si mismo y terminar sus estudios! Él no es como tú que tiene todo servido en bandeja de plata para hacer lo que se le antoja.

–¡Eh! Calmate Winibel, no era más que una broma. Je, je, actúas raro, como si te gustara ese hombre –la cara de ella cambió de rojo a blanco pálido. Ese era un secreto que ni a sus amigas le contó.

–Eso no sería tan raro, explicaría porque no aceptaste salir conmigo –comentó burlón Mike.

–No salí contigo porque no me gustas. Yo en realidad... –quiso explicar pero una chica la interrumpió cerca.

–A ti, en realidad, te gusta el profesor Pines, que tierna –acotó con sorna y sarcasmo Karen.

Los mismos estudiantes cerca de ellos empezaron a hacer ruidos de burla, por suerte eran pocos, pero eso no sacaba la vergüenza que sintió por todo aquello.

–Eso no es cierto –replicó Jill en su auxilio.

–Si, a Wini le gustan los jóvenes refinados –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza Amy para defenderla, aunque sonara estúpido.

–Si claro, como no –respondió Josh sarcástico y rio estrepitosamente–. Tu quieres con el profesor Pines. ¡Oh, profesor Pines! –exclamó con un tono de fingido placer a la vez que se abrazaba a si mismo y gemía.

La chica sintió todos los colores subir a su cara, tanto de rabia como de vergüenza. La ira la invadió y alejó toda timidez suya para correr hasta él y golpearlo, pero sus amigas la detuvieron pronto. El chico retrocedió asustado.

–¡Ya verás! –gritó con furia y pudo soltar los brazos de sus compañeras de ella, pero antes de hacer otro movimiento suyo, la puerta se abrió.

Guinevere quedó inmóvil al ver al profesor Pines en el umbral de la puerta y fue a sentarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

–Todos tomen asiento –ordenó Stanford desconcertado de ver a muchos alumnos parados y discutiendo.

No pasó mucho para que todos también se sentaran y fingiera que nada ocurrió, pero algunos cuchicheaban de lo ocurrido.

–Oiga profesor ¿Cómo encontró un par de guantes de seis dedos? –preguntó un alumno en medio de la clase. Se sentaba más adelante y pudo notarlos, a pesar de que el hombre los tenía de hace un año.

–Bueno –interrumpió el hombre la clase y fijó en sus guantes con una pequeña sonrisa–. Una amiga muy amable me los hizo.

Las miradas del profesor y la estudiante de ojos grises se encontraron por un momento, a los segundos desviaron sus pupilas como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con una minúscula sonrisa desapercibida.

Aquel recuerdo se fue haciendo más borroso, como si formara parte de un sueño.

–Entonces Bourdie nos habla del habitus que significa...

La explicación del exprofesor se detuvo al dejar la vista de los papeles y enfocarse en la chica. Ella dormitaba apoyada sobre su codo, había notado que antes cabeceaba, pero no esperó que se quedara dormida tan rápido. Sonrió con una ceja levantada y agradeció que ahora pudiera descansar en paz.

 _Pero... ¿Ahora que hago?_ Se preguntó mentalmente. Pensó en dejarla dormir allí, pero no le sería cómodo a Guinevere. Atisbó a la cama no muy lejos del escritorio y pensó que lo más seguro es que ella no pesaba mucho. Suspiró cansino y se paró de su silla, ahora ella dormía apoyando los brazos en el escritorio y encima de estos su cabeza. Trató lo mejor que pudo moverla de su asiento sin despertarla y posicionó uno de sus brazos en la parte posterior de las piernas, y el otro en su espalda. No tenía mucha experiencia en cargar a una mujer, en realidad, no recordaba haber cargado antes a un ser humano de esa forma, pero al menos Guinevere era liviana.

Mientras dormía, ella sintió algo mullido, suave y cómodo en su espalda, no cabía dudas que era un colchón ¿Pero cuando había llegado allí? Abrió un poco sus ojos y se enfocó en sus pies que eran sostenidos por alguien. Stanford sacaba cuidadosamente sus zapatos y los depositaba en el suelo para luego acomodar sus pies en la cama.

–Perdón ¿Te desperté? –preguntó asustado en cuanto notó los ojos semiabiertos de ella enfocados en él.

–No te preocupes, me volveré a dormir muy pronto –respondió con sorna y emitió un bostezo–. Gracias por ayudarme.

–De nada – dijo él y acercó un poco su cara a ella dubitativo.

La mujer notó la incomodes de él por estar cerca suyo. Era como si dudara en hacer algo, como si temiera equivocarse. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta que los ojos Ford se desviaban ligeramente a sus labios, estaba titubeante sobre darle un beso o no. _¿Eso es lo que hacen los novios no? Debería hacerlo,_ palabras así pasaban por la mente del castaño.

Como no se dignó en hacer algún movimiento más, ella aprovechó la cercanía y estiró sus brazos a su cuello para acercarlo más, adoró notar el rubor y los nervios notables en su cara. Besó sus labios por corto tiempo, era el segundo beso que se daban desde el inicio de su noviazgo. Luego de separarse, emitió una suave risa y se dio la vuelta para volver a dormir. El hombre reaccionó segundos más tarde antes de marcharse de la habitación. Continuaba sin sentirse cómodo con esos actos afectivos, pero no debía culparla si él fue quien dio el primer movimiento aunque no quiso terminarlo.

–Es un poco agotador esto de tener una pareja sentimental –le hablaba Ford sobre eso a su amigo Fiddleford por teléfono, mientras Guinevere continuaba durmiendo.

–Dímelo a mi. Mi esposa se queja cuando me tardó más de lo normal en volver a casa. Pero debes admitir que aveces se siente bien –respondió del otro lado su amigo.

–Bueno, creo que no puedo negar eso –contestó sonriendo a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente–. Sabes Fiddleford, creo que estoy haciendo bien este trabajo de ser novio.

–Suerte con eso.

Era raro, nuevo y un poco escalofriante para alguien que jamás tuvo una pareja como él. Pero al menos el tiempo que pasaban juntos no los distanciaba más, todo lo contrario. Sonrió al pensar en como dormía Guinevere. Tal vez más tarde tendrían tiempo para jugar Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos.


	11. Algunos prefieren enfriarse

**Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm back in black. Bueno, traigo otro capi para que lo disfruten, pero por desgracia no se cuando volveré a actualizar. Por ahora disfruten.**

 **Por cierto, antes de leer este capítulo les recomiendo que vean la película Some like it hot, prácticamente este capitulo es un homenaje por ser una de mis pelis favoritas clásicas.**

 **Discl: Esto es de Arekkusu Hirishi (imitando voz japonesa).**

* * *

Existe mucha diversidad de gente en el mundo. Está la gente que le gusta el romance y gente que le disgusta. Gente que le gusta ser empalagosa, gente que no soporta ni un caramelo de miel. Gente que le encanta apegarse corporalmente a sus seres queridos y gente que no aguanta ni un abrazo. Gente a la cual adora sentirse cálida con sus amados, hasta tal punto de quemarse, y claro, gente que prefiere estar a distancia, algunos aman quemarse y otros prefieren enfriarse.

Por supuesto que Stanford pertenece al segundo grupo. Desde joven era muy distante y el único que pudo tener algo de su cariño era y fue su hermano gemelo, Stanley. Nunca pudo tener muchos amigos y su relación con sus padres también fue fría. Luego estaba Fiddleford, por suerte era un buen amigo, pero claro, no alguien con quien debería tener muchas muestras de afecto.

Cuando Guinevere entró en su vida y pasó a ser alguien a quien pudiera llamar _pareja_ , _novia_ , e inclusive -si lo deseaba- _amante_ , las cosas en su pequeño mundo frío y calculador cambiaron. Sin embargo, francamente, él no estaba preocupado por eso, no hasta esa tarde.

–Mi horrible bruja te acaba de lanzar un hechizo petrificador –dijo la mujer riendo y lanzando sus dados.

–Muy lista, pero el fuerte guerrero no puede ser petrificado por su... –el hombre pensó varios segundos antes de lanzar sus dados y sacar un alto número–. Cota de malla mágica protectora.

–No es justo, seguro eso lo sacaste de algún libro –replicó molesta y luego suspiró cansina–. Si que eres bueno en esto, me es difícil seguir tu ritmo.

–Bueno, estas viendo al campeón de C, C y más C. Mi experiencia es algo que solamente se obtiene con los años.

–Uh... mis respetos, mi lord –dijo Winibel con un fingido acento europeo y se reverenció en forma exagerada a Ford. Ambos rieron y continuaron jugando durante largo rato, hasta que la mujer recordó algo.–Oye Ford, espero que no te moleste, pero como mañana vuelvo a la universidad, debo llamar a mi compañera de cuarto porque, ya sabes, para avisar.

El castaño entendió amablemente y dejó que usara su teléfono. Ella estaba sorprendida de que pudiera tener línea en medio del bosque, pero luego recordó que Ford era un genio y seguro que no le dificultó mucho instalarse en eso. Mientras iba a realizar su llamada, él aprovechó el descanso para ir por un vaso de agua. Estiró sus músculos un rato luego de que bebiera, estar sentado en el suelo mucho tiempo no era bueno para el cuerpo, pero lo valía si era por su juego favorito.

–¿En serio? Creí que aprobarías –escuchó a Winibel decir.

Solamente había una pared muy ligera que separaba la cocina de donde mantenía el teléfono y eso era un problema. Quiso retirarse para que ella mantuviera la intimidad de hablar y no molestarla, pero algo lo intrigó.

–¿Yo? Yo estoy en... –se preguntó porque mantenía silencio y dudaba de responder para decir que en donde estaba–. Estoy en la cabaña de mi novio –silencio, se sintió a si mismo sonrojar, eso sonaba mal cuando lo decías en voz alta–. ¡N-no pienses mal! –contestó gritando y por su tartamudeó dedujo que también se había ruborizado–. Él... Ford no es así. No, bueno, nos hemos besado pero no hemos llegado a eso... ¿Qué cuando? Es que... no somos muy buenos para tanto afecto –de nuevo silencio, la mujer del otro lado hablaba–. Si, estamos solos pero no por eso nosotros... escucha, una relación es más que eso. Yo si le doy mi afecto pero él muy pocas veces lo responde... –silencio otra vez–. Si, él es muy frío. A veces siento que es molesto que no me abrace seguido o que no me bese mucho.

Se sintió congelar, había escuchado demasiado. Con un sentimiento de pesadumbre, se retiró hasta la sala donde jugaban, allí se sentó pensativo por lo que había escuchado y aunque deseara concentrase en otra cosa, le era muy dificultoso.

– _Si es tan frío contigo ¿Por qué no lo dejas?_

–¿Dejarlo? No, no podría Phoebe.

– _¿Por qué? Te quejas de sus nulas muestras de afecto ¿No?_

–Tienes razón, lo hago. Pero nuestra relación a penas empieza y... –suspiró–. Tal vez Stanford no me abrace o bese mucho como otros hombres hacen con sus novias, pero obtengo mucho de él, más de lo creo. Ford me contiene.

– _¿Qué quieres decir con "contenerte"?_

–Él... de alguna forma logra ayudarme en ciertos aspectos. Cuando me siento débil y él me da ánimos, también siento que me da fuerzas y perseverancia para seguir. Aunque sea raro por nuestras diferencias, nos comprendemos bien y de alguna forma, siento que nos complementamos.

– _Por favor Wini, deja de ser cursi y soñadora._

Lejos de molestarse, la susodicha rio levemente con un tono embelesado a la vez que recordaba buenos momentos de ellos juntos.

–No vemos mañana Phoebe –dijo por último antes de cortar.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacía la sala y se sentó frente a Stanford que dirigía su mirada al tablero y no la sacaba de allí.

–Bueno ¿En dónde nos quedamos? –el hombre no respondió, sus ojos estaban perdidos y emanaba un aire taciturno. –¡Ford! ¿Te sientes bien? –luego de que gritara su nombre, pudo reaccionar y levantó su cabeza a ella. Parpadeó varias veces antes de salir de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Q-qué? ¿Eh? Si, estoy bien.

–¿Seguro?

–Totalmente.

A su novia no le pareció así y menos cuando el resto del día se comportó de forma tan distraída, pero trataba de autoconvencerse que Ford solo estaba así por razones de su trabajo. El doctor Pines hubiese deseado también que esas fueran sus razones, pero las palabras de ella revoloteaban en su mente y no lo dejaban concentrarse. _"Yo si le doy mi afecto pero él muy pocas veces lo responde... Si, él es muy frío. A veces siento que es molesto que no me abrace seguido o que no me bese mucho"_. Suspiró alicaído como caminaba por las calles solitarias de Gravity Falls para despejar su mente. Era una tarde de otoño, hace algo de tiempo que no la había vuelto a ver o escribir otra carta, pero con ese recuerdo en mente, le era difícil. Si era afecto lo que ella quería ¿Cómo se lo podría devolver? ¿De dónde aprendería? Su padre nunca le habló de como tratar con mujeres, que le gustaban y que no, tal vez es por eso que se decidió a no tener novia, sin mencionar que las mujeres, verdaderamente, eran un misterio.

Pasó frente a una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente, con una ceja elevada, observó fijamente que los movimientos del hombre eran seductores y posesivos. La mujer siempre actuaba en forma frágil, como si se cayera, mientras su pareja la sostenía de su cintura, una de sus manos le acariciaba más allá de las caderas, casi cerca de sus posaderas. Stanford se estremeció por esa muestra de afecto y continuó su camino ruborizado de lo que presenció. _¿A Guinevere le gustaría que yo fuera así?,_ pensó más angustiado de lo que había comenzado su caminata. Si era así, lo lamentaba por ella, porque estaba a años luz de poder demostrar más cariño de un simple abrazo y hasta eso le costaba.

Cuando pensó en volver a su vieja rutina, otra cosa más le llamó la atención. Una tienda de alquiler de películas, según había escuchado alguna vez, eso se llamaba videoclub. Se fijó en los posters de la vidriera, había toda clase de películas, desde policíacas hasta comedias románticas. Sintió que un foco se encendió en su cabeza, ahora tenía una gran idea que seguramente iba a funcionar.

Si tu jefe no te llama en largo tiempo, es por una razón muy seria, o algo así pensaba Fiddleford Mcgucket, preocupado de que Stanford no lo llamara de hace una semana para trabajar en los misterios de Gravity Falls. Tocó la puerta de la cabaña, nadie contestó, esto lo estaba asustando. Por suerte tenía una copia de la llave para poder entrar en casos de peligros y ese era un grave caso. Entró y encontró todo igual que antes, pero sin rastros de Stanford. Un ruido llamó su atención, provenía de su habitación. Se acercó y tomó el pomo de la puerta decididamente.

–Muy bien Stanford ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Lo último que esperaba encontrar Fiddleford, fue exactamente con lo que se encontró; el doctor Pines sentado en su sofá cama tomando notas mientras miraba algunas películas en un nuevo televisor conectado a un reproductor de videos comprado de hace poco.

–¡Fiddleford! No te esperaba, creí haberte dicho que te daba una semana de vacaciones –exclamó mientas guardaba su lápiz y papel detrás suyo.

–No, no lo hiciste. Lo que hiciste fue no avisarme por una semana y... ¿Esa tele y videocasetera son nuevas? y... –dirigió su vista a la pantalla asombrado por lo que presenciaba–. ¡¿E-estas viendo _Casablanca_?!

–¡No! –gritó y apagó el televisor con el control remoto.

Pero Mcgucket era un hombre de ciencias, tan listo y genio como él. Fijó que en el suelo se hallaban tiradas varias cajas de vídeoscassets, levantó uno y leyó en voz alta.

–" _De aquí a la eternidad_ ".

–P-puedo explicarlo, es para una investigación –el otro hombre leyó la portada de otra cobertura.

–¿" _Algo para recordar_ "? Stanford ¿Quieres decirme en que clase de investigación se necesita ver películas de género romántico? –Ford suspiró apesadumbrado y decidió ser sincero.

–Muy bien, creo que no te puedo mentir –su compañero se sentó al lado del sofá para poder escuchar mejor–. La otra vez que vino mi novia la escuché hablar, sin querer, con una compañera suya sobre mis pocas muestras de afecto y pensé que viendo esta clase de películas entendería mejor como hacerlas.

El rostro de Fiddleford cambió de uno molesto a comprensivo. Entendía la personalidad de Ford luego de tanto tiempo conocerlo y siempre supo lo difícil que él era para las relaciones sociales.

–¿Qué otras películas más te has visto?

–Bueno, la lista es larga –sacó su anotador que tenía guardado y leyó los títulos–. _Roman Holiday_ , _Los mejores años de nuestras vidas_ , _Cumbres borrascosas_ , _Como robar un millón_ y creo que casi toda la filmografía de William Wyler. Aunque todavía no he visto _Some like it hot_.

–Ford, _Some like it hot_ no es de Wyler, es de Wilder. No es la clase de película que Wyler haría.

–¿Ah, no? Sus apellidos suenan parecido, creí que eran la misma persona. Momento ¿Cómo es que sabés tanto de directores y de Wyler?

–Mi esposa me hizo ver " _Como robar un millón_ " como un millón de veces y ni te digo de " _Roman Holiday_ ". En fin ¿Aún no has visto _Some like it hot_?

–No, pero...

–Deberías ponerla ahora. La vi hace algunos meses con mi esposa y me pareció buena. Digo, no es la clase de películas que vería, pero debo admitir que es buena.

–¿Quieres que la ponga ahora? Pero aún no termina _Casablanca_.

–Ya podrás verla más tarde. Te lo aseguro, lo disfrutarás mucho. Aunque sea veamos los primeros treinta minutos.

–Esta bien, pero solo los primeros treinta minutos y listo, no más.

Cerca de cincuenta minutos después, ambos amigos científicos reían de las payasadas de los protagonistas. Fiddleford tenía razón, el film era divertido y cómico, Ford realmente lo estaba disfrutando, también era ameno pasar el rato juntos haciendo algo más que trabajar. La sensación era como volver a ser adolescente pero con amigos.

–Tenías razón Fidds, esto es más entretenido de lo que creí y sin ser tan romántico.

–Te lo dije, estos dos sujetos son increíbles en como toman el aspecto de mujer. Además hay muchas chicas lindas –acotó en cuanto apareció la escena en que el grupo de mujeres tocaban la orquesta y el personaje Sugar cantaba con su ukelele.

–Son hermosas, me gusta la que creo que es rubia –dijo lo último un poco dudoso puesto que la película estaba en una escala de grises, pero el cabello de la actriz era muy claro–. Me parece muy linda y adoro su voz.

–Ah, te refieres a Marilyn. Si, ella es preciosa.

–¿Quién? –preguntó confuso en que su amigo lo supiera.

–Es Marilyn Monroe.

–¿La conoces?

–Todo el mundo la conoce –respondió de lo más natural estirando sus brazos y acomodándose en el sofá.

–Pues yo no.

–Bueno, tu no formas parte de todo el mundo.

Ambos amigos rieron y golpearon con sus puños el brazo del otro en forma amistosa.

–Oye Ford –llamó su atención Fiddleford luego del amistoso momento–. ¿Cuál sería tu plan de todo esto?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Me refiero a ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu novia en relación a todo esto?

El castaño ajustó sus anteojos y meditó un rato. Luego exhaló antes de dar su respuesta.

–Creo que la invitaré el próximo fin de semana a ver algo aquí. Digo, de alguna forma debo demostrarle que se equivoca respecto a lo que piensa de mi.

–Tal vez no deberías cambiar eso, quizás solo creíste que ella se quejaba de tu forma de ser, pero le gustas de todos modos.

–No lo creo Fidds, fue muy clara –el otro hombre no dijo más, presenció el rostro serio y decidido de su amigo, entendió lo terco que podía llegar a ser a veces Ford, pero era su amigo y debía apoyarlo.

–Buena suerte, entonces –le dijo luego de un suspiro resignado.

La primera parte de su plan se pudo concretar bien. Cuando llegó otra carta de su novia confirmando que iría a visitarlo, preparó de nuevo todo de forma casi perfecta. Sería increíble demostrarle lo mucho que pudo cambiar. Sin embargo, Winibel se sintió extrañada de tener una carta de su novio, luego de semanas sin hablarle.

Aunque otras veces él la recibía en la parada, ella decidió moverse hasta la cabaña sola, comenzaba a conocer el camino de memoria. Guinevere no pudo evitar notar el comportamiento raro de Stanford, pero lo pasaba por alto, muchas veces era así cuando lo visitaba, sabía que tenerla en casa lo ponía nervioso.

–¿Quieres ver alguna película? –preguntó luego de la cena, indagando a lo que se proponía.

–¿Película? –la chica se preguntó mientras entraba a su habitación detrás de él, notó al poco tiempo los aparatos electrónicos–. Ford, te compraste una reproductor de videos y eso que son muy caros– exclamó sorprendida.

–Si, bueno. Es mucho más cómodo ver los filmes en mi hogar que salir. Siéntate por favor –indicó en el sofá. La joven hizo caso y sintió que algo no concordaba.

–Pensé que no te interesaban la películas, ya que podrían distraerte de tu trabajo.

–Si... eh... creo que es bueno entretenerme un rato en algo más –respondió mientras buscaba alguna de las películas que alquiló–. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría ver... no sé, esa película en que están estos hombres disfrazados de mujeres y con esta actriz linda de nombre... ¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

–Marilyn Monroe –respondió la mujer al toque.

–¡Si, ella! ¿Cómo sabes que me refería a ella? ¿También la conoces?

–Todo el mundo la conoce –contestó y rio de lo sorprendido que lucía el científico.

–¿Cómo es posible que todo el mundo la conozca, excepto yo?

–Bueno, ella fue un gran ícono de la moda, y por supuesto se que la película de la que hablas es "Some like it hot".

–¿Ya la viste? –indagó un poco decepcionado en como ella asintió para dar su respuesta–. Oh, bueno, podríamos ver algo que no viste.

Winibel pudo sentir la decepción en la voz y tono de Stanford y rápidamente quiso devolverle el ánimo.

–P-pero, sabes es una de mis pelis favoritas. Podríamos verla si quieres.

–¿En serio? ¡Grandioso! –exclamó jubiloso.

La mujer sonrió feliz de lograr animarlo y dejó que se sentara a su lado mientras comenzaban los créditos de apertura. Ford pensó en traer algunos bocadillos, pero luego de la cena, ambos estaban satisfechos, así que mejor era concentrarse por poner en práctica su plan.

La era de la prohibición y Joe y Jerry trabajaban en la banda de una bar que se ocultaba en una funeraria. Cuando fueron descubiertos, toda gente, tanto artistas como público, huyeron. Momento dramático ¿Debía abrazarla? No.

Mientras Winibel disfrutaba de la película como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, su novio no paraba de enfocar sus ojos en ella de reojo. Ese era el momento para acercarse y tal vez darle un cómodo abrazo. En el lugar donde trabajaban Joe y jerry requerían de mujeres músicas de jazz, por lo que ambos estaban fuera de la nómina. El castaño se acomodó y acercó el brazo a ella. Alguien en la cinta comentó sobre una mujer que se cortó las venas por un tal "Valentino", Guinevere rio de tal estrepitosa forma que Ford perdió su oportunidad de abrazarla. A diferencia de ella, él no entendía el chiste.

La cinta prosiguió y llegaron a la escena de "la masacre de San Valentín", una escena fuerte para su época, con tiroteos y muertos explícitos. Tal vez algo intimidante para alguien sensible como ella. Una vez más, quiso poner en práctica abrazarla de forma cariñosa, como excusa para algo tan violento. Estiró su brazo hasta ella, pero Winibel bostezó y estiró un poco sus brazos. Ford volvió a posicionarse rápidamente, con sus brazos a sus lados tieso, _aborten misión_.

Llegaron hasta la escena en que Joe y Jerry se transforman en "Josephine" y "Daphne" y conocen a Sugar dentro del tren. Si los abrazos no funcionaban, podría darle un simple beso en la mejilla. Acercó sus labios lentamente, en dirección al rostro de ella. Guinevere sintió una molestia en sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar estornudar, Ford se alejó rápidamente. De nuevo, plan fallido.

Podía acercar su mano a ella. Mientras las chicas hacían una gran fiesta de cóctel en el tren, la estudiante de ojos grisáceos reía por la situación humorística.

–Nunca creí que las mujeres les gustara más el alcohol que a los hombres y menos en esa época– acotó mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Su novio a su lado gruñó molesto–. Stanford ¿Te sucede algo?

–¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Te noto muy extraño.

–Estoy bien –le afirmó una y otra vez, pero la estudiante universitaria, simplemente, le era difícil de creer y con mucha razón.

Ford decidió usar una última oportunidad. En un rápido movimiento, envolvió a la azabache en sus brazos, pero ella se sintió incómoda.

–Ford ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó molesta.

–Abrazarte ¿Qué más sino? –lejos de disfrutarlo, ella quiso separarse.

–¿Por qué haces esto? Suéltame –él quiso replicar pero decidió hacerle caso–. ¿Es por eso que has estado tan inquieto? ¿Esto es lo que quisiste hacer toda la noche?

–Traté – contestó irritado. Las cejas de la mujer se arqueaban confundidos.

–Pero... ¿Por qué?

–Porque le dijiste a tu compañera que te molestaba que yo fuera distante contigo –al instante de contestar tapó su boca asustado, se había delatado solito.

–¡Stanford! –exclamó molesta–. ¿Acaso tu escuchaste la conversación? –el hombre bajó su cabeza avergonzado de descubrirse y asintió. A pesar de que debía estar molesta, Winibel en su corazón prefería perdonarlo–. Eres un tonto –dijo luego de un suspiro.

–Oye, tu eras la que se quejaba –la contradijo.

–Stanford, no tienes que ser así, no tienes que abrazarme si no te sientes cómodo, debes ser como eres.

–Pero... pero si soy así, yo no creo que... tu tal vez –inició a balbucear sin saber como continuar.

Dirigió su vista a la película, "Daphne" era acosada por un rico de nombre Osgood III, ese hombre no paraba de reír por nada.

–¿Yo... qué? –el científico quiso cambiar de tema, hablar de lo que sucedía en la película y lo vergonzoso que era para Jerry ser acosado por otro hombre–. Stanford –volvió a tomar su atención la ojigris. Se rindió ante el serio tono de Guinevere.

–Temo que siendo así no te guste –respondió finalmente sin poder clavar sus pupilas con las de ella.

Su chica se mantuvo en silencio con gran sorpresa. No esperaba esa respuesta y a la vez le parecía tan estúpida su razón.

–Stanford, mírame a los ojos –le pidió usando un tono amable como serio. Resignado levantó su vista a ella y pasó por delante el hecho de que ahora los mafiosos también se hospedaban en el hotel–. ¿Sabés porqué me gustas?

–No, siendo sincero, no tengo idea –ella rio levemente a la vez que acercaba su rostro más de lo que antes estaba.

–Bueno, la historia es muy larga en si, así que te la resumiré. Desde pequeña, nunca me agradó estar cerca de los chicos, ellos se burlaban mucho de mi, ya sea por mi ligero acento italiano o por mi nombre arcaico, llegué a pensar que todos los hombres eran despreciables e inmaduros y los únicos decentes que alguna vez conocería serían mi papá y tal vez mi hermano cuando creciera.

–¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con la razón por la que te gusto?

–Ahí voy, ten paciencia. En fin, llegué a pensar eso y cuando llegué a la adolescencia mis creencias no se detuvieron, todo lo contrario, se acrecentaron más cuando conocí a mis compañeros varones y mis maestros, tanto hombres como mujeres, actuaban a veces de forma tan petulante. Pero bueno, la adolescencia es el peor período transitado para todos, crees saberlo todo y las burlas crecen. No imaginas lo difícil que era ser la única de clase media de tu aula.

La joven se quedó en un largo silencio con la vista perdida, Ford la miraba atentamente mientras Joe, disfrazado de un empresario exitoso, trataba de conquistar a Sugar. Ambos compartieron una risa juntos por la escena y por como "Daphne" trataba de arruinar el plan de Joe "Shall Junior". Guinevere suspiró antes de proseguir.

–Entonces te conocí, eras muy diferente de todos. Además de Amy y Jill, fuiste una de las pocas personas que no se comportaba de forma agrandada por poseer más.

–La razón es simple, nunca poseí mucho del que digamos, ni tuve tantos bienes–. Winibel volvió a reírse junto a él.

–Lo sé y tal vez fue por eso que me empezaste a caer bien. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tu, o al menos no recuerdo haber conocido a un hombre como tú –Stanford se percató gracias a el brillo de la tele, que el rostro de su novia se coloreaba a carmesí mientras continuaba hablando–. Me caíste bien como profesor y persona y luego... dijiste mi nombre. Así surgió todo, por mucho tiempo pensé que era un sentimiento platónico, pero luego vi que no podía serlo después de tanto tiempo. Luego de que dijiste que era lindo mi nombre, entendí que eras muy diferente.

–Je, siempre supe que era diferente –comentó Ford con sorna y extendió su mano de seis dedos. Sacudió su sexto dedo y sonrió a su querida chica. Ella agarró con cariño su mano.

–Creo que es por eso que me gustas, porque eres muy diferente a los demás, así como yo también me sentí diferente y seguro por eso me seguiste gustando, aun con todo los años transcurridos e incluso cuando me ignorabas tan fríamente –Ford abrió sus ojos más ampliamente y comprendió con lentitud a donde quería llegar–. Y si me gustabas cuando eras tan distante conmigo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me dejarás de gustar ahora que aunque sea me abrazas?

La película seguía reproduciéndose, ambos no pudieron evitar reír por la estúpida forma en que Joe conducía la lancha hasta el yate. Él actuaba por el lugar como si fuera suyo, cuando en realidad no tenía idea de como el bote era y eso se reflejaba tan obvio por sus acciones y expresiones, Sugar ni se percataba de nada.

–No puedo creer que Sugar sea tan tonta que ni siquiera se da cuenta que le miente –comentó Ford a la vez que se recostaba un poco, más relajado de que todo sea aclarado

–Es parte de la personalidad del personaje, Marilyn hizo un excelente trabajo.

–Si, de eso no cabe duda –pensó en voz alta y suspiró. Guinevere giró lentamente su cabeza a mirarlo, su cara dibujaba una sonrisa que mezclaba picaría con suspicacia, ahora entendía porque a Stanford le gustaba la película– ¿Qué? –preguntó el hombre sin comprender su mirada.

–Te gusta ella ¿No?

Los colores subieron al rostro del científico.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo-?! Quiero decir, no claro que.. –pero la risa de ella lo interrumpió, como muchas otras veces que ellos hablaban.

–Ja, ja. Te gustan las rubias –tal vez otra chica estuviera molesta en su lugar, pero eso a ella le causaba toda la gracia– Por eso querías ver "Some like it hot".

–Y-yo, yo no... –balbuceaba sin saber que responder.

Winibel continuó riendo, ella amaba a su científico y tenía cientos de razones para hacerlo. El rostro de Ford se veía tan tierno en como negaba lo obvio, su rubor era demasiado evidente y el tartamudeo... oh vaya, él era adorable, simplemente adorable. Fijó en la pantalla el momento en que Sugar se recostaba sobre "Junior" y lo besaba para curarlo de su "enfermedad".

Stanford continuaba tartamudeando, sin saber que decir, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que su cuerpo se recostaba más en el sofá por la fuerza de otro. De nuevo los colores volvían a su rostro, era una de las pocas veces que tenía a Guinevere tan cerca suyo, corrección, encima suyo y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos grises lo miraban con cariño, amor y.. seducción. Tragó en seco y un vigoroso temblor se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

–Tal vez tu no seas Tony Curtis, pero eres tan lindo como él, en especial con esos anteojos, y tal vez yo no sea Marilyn Monroe, pero puedo darte igual besos que ella –dijo lo último imitando una aguda voz, parecida a la de la actriz.

La mujer se semisentó en el sofá y acarició el cabello del mayor de forma tan delicada. Fue acercando con lentitud sus labios a los de él. Ford temblaba un poco por la cercanía y Winibel sintió eso, siempre era tan adorable y tímido en cuanto a momentos como ese. Los parpados pesaban para ambos, y esa sensación de somnolencia invadió en ambos cuerpos. Se unieron en un beso. Ambos labios bailaban a un ritmo acelerado, era la primera vez que experimentaban un beso tan profundo y a la vez tan delicado. Ella se separó por un momento, el silencio reinó y ambos esperaban a que el otro dijera algo. Finalmente, fue Stanford el primero en hablar

–¿Quién es Tony Curtis? –preguntó en un hilo de voz con los ojos semicerrados. La mujer emitió una sonora carcajada.

–Es Joe, tonto.

–¿Es como se llama el...?

Fue de nuevo interrumpido por otro beso de ella, no era muy diferente al anterior, pero la sensación había cambiado ligeramente. Sus brazos, que antes estaban recostados en el sofá, se movieron por si solos, o al menos eso creyó, y abrazaron la espalda de su novia. No sabía porque hacía eso, pero solamente quería sentirla más cerca suyo, más de lo que alguna vez estuvieron. Sus frentes chocaban, si no fueran por los anteojos, él podría corresponder mejor al beso. Cuando se separaron por segunda vez, sus respiraciones eran más agitadas que antes.

El científico retiró lentamente sus brazos de ella. Guinevere continuó acariciando su rostro y luego recostó su cabeza en su pecho. No le molestaba que Stanford ahora no la abrazase, pero debía admitir que se sintió tan placentero cuando la rodeó su espalda en el beso. Grande fue su sorpresa de que a los pocos segundos de pensar eso, los brazos suyos volvieran a estrechar su espalda, para atraerla más a su cuerpo.

–Se que no soy muy bueno con las muestras de afecto y se que tal vez no las haga bien –le susurró, mientras intentaba acariciar su nuca.

La estudiante sonrió enternecida y acurrucó su cara contra su pecho, notó que el corazón de Ford se había acelerado.

–Nadie es perfecto –contestó y logró que el castaño soltara una leve risa.

Era un hecho, mucha gente le gustaba quemarse, pero él prefería enfriarse, excepto cuando estaba con Guinevere, entonces y solamente con ella adoraba disfrutar del calor. Continuó acariciándola, mientras "Daphne" seguía bailando tango con Osgood.

* * *

 **Algunos títulos de películas los puse en ingles y otros en español, yo prefiero el titulo en el original de some like it hot, es más pegajoso. Al chiste de Valentino que se ríe Guinevere pero Ford no entiende, es una referencia a un antiguo actor italiano, Rodolfo Valentino, era un hombre muy guapo y querido por las mujeres. Murió muy joven, a su muerte muchas de sus fans se suicidaron. El asunto es que una de las mujeres que buscan en la agencia que trabajan Joe y Jerry se suicidó a causa de él. Es un poco de humor negro, creo que Wini entiende porque le gusta el cine y es mitad italiana.**

 **Por cierto. recomiendo todas la pelis que ford nombró, William Wyler es uno de los mejores directores del cine clásico.**

 **Uff... un capitulo en que deje ver mis conocimientos cinefilos. Hasta la vista!**


	12. Una Winibel y dos Fords

**Hola, perdón por el retraso, pero tuve muchos problemas; las tareas, la casa, la inspiración. Pero planeo terminar este fic, aunque me cueste. Disfruten.**

 **Disclamair:** **413X H1R5h.**

* * *

Para ser un pueblo lleno de rarezas y sucesos paranormales, Gravity falls era tranquilo, eso pensaba Guinevere en su primer cita por el pueblo con Ford.

–¿Cual quieres ver? –preguntó el científico mientras observaba la cartelera. El sol brillaba tenuemente mientras se acercaba la tarde. Stanford estaba un poco de mal humor por salir al cine ¿Para qué hacerlo si ya tenía una videocasetera en su casa? Pero era una cita y no se le ocurría nada mejor.

–No lo sé, elige tu, tú lo estas pagando –respondió con la vista en un cartel con la imagen de Jane Fonda.

–Tampoco se. Lo pregunto porque creo que conoces más de esto que yo –los ojos de Stanford se clavaron en un cartel que le llamó demasiado la atención; una foto con un fondo negro, naves, una estación espacial y demás cosas que le atraía de ciencia ficción.

–¿Quieres ver _Star Wars_? –preguntó su novia al lado cuando se percató de lo que tanto le parecía interesante.

–¡Wi-winibel! No me asustes así –tembló al sentir su rostro cerca tan inesperadamente. Ella, por su parte, respondió riendo suavemente.

–Entonces... vayamos a ver esta. Leí en revistas que fue mal criticada por su repetitivo argumento, pero que de igual forma entretiene al público.

–¿Qué? ¿Está bien para ti? Digo, si no quieres lo entendería.

–Vamos, no tengo problemas. Además, está el guapo de Harrison Ford.

La película los entretuvo a ambos, pudieron pasarla muy bien juntos después de todo. Era septiembre el clima comenzaba a descender y los días también empezaban a acortarse.

–¡Fue genial e increíble! ¿No lo crees? –gritó Guinevere como si fuera una niña y comenzó a imitar los sonidos de pistolas láseres disparando.

–Si, la verdad creo que me divertí mucho –respondió muy sincero al mismo tiempo que quería detener con su mano las imitaciones infantiles que hacía su novia. Ella se detuvo al poco tiempo con una risa nerviosa.

–Y Harrison se vio más guapo que muchas otras veces. Esa ropa de traficante le sentaba muy bien.

Su novio rodó los ojos y rezongó irritado, no le molestaba que Guinevere tuviera sus propios gustos, pero si que los mostrara descaradamente. Aquel acto no pasó desapercibido por ella, quien sonrió ampliamente y se acercó para tomar su enorme mano de seis dedos.

–Pero me alegra mucho de tener mi propio Ford –dijo en un tono de voz suave y un aire hilarante, eso logró hacer sonreír y enrojecer a Stanford.

La caminata de los dos los dirigió hasta un parque, donde algunas familias jugaban en lo último que quedaba del día. Algunos niños pasaron cerca de ellos. Una niña tropezó con la mujer.

–¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? –preguntó preocupada Winibel.

–N-no, perdóneme –se disculpó la menor antes de que otra chica idéntica a ella apareciera.

–Lily ¿Estás bien, verdad? Disculpen a mi hermana.

–Estoy bien Milly –contestó la primer niña claramente irritada–. No tienes que siempre protegerme por todo.

–Soy la mayor –replicó la segunda.

–¡Solo por unos minutos! –objetó molesta y ambas se fueron discutiendo dejando a la pareja.

Guinevere sonreía encantada por la hermandad de aquellas infantes, pero Stanford las miraba como si fueran fantasmas del pasado.

–¿Viste Stanford? Eran gemelas, siempre quise tener una hermana menor. Bueno, ya sabes, tengo un hermano de muchos años menor que yo, pero no es lo mismo. Ahora que lo pienso, me hubiese gustado tener una gemela, hubiese sido divertido tener alguien idéntico a mi, ¿Eh? ¿Ford, te pasa algo? –preguntó ante el silencio del castaño que la asustaba y por su cara que mantenía un gesto melancólico.

–No, no me pasa nada.

Sin lugar a dudas él mentía, pero ella no deseaba insistir. Si insistir significaba obligarlo a hacer algo que no deseaba, entonces era mejor quedarse callada y asentir como buena novia comprensiva. Sin embargo, su intranquilo silencio perduró hasta la tarde del otro día, no era raro ver a Ford callado, pero esta vez su silencio no era por sosiego. Llegaron a la cabaña y nadie dijo nada hasta la cena.

Winibel era comprensiva y paciente, pero también curiosa e imprudente -cuando menos le convenía-. A la siguiente tarde, Ford le pidió que cuidara su casa porque iba salir por un rato a buscar algo, ella no entendió bien que era, pero sospechó que se relacionaba con su trabajo, puesto que se llevaba el diario consigo. No calculó cuantas horas tardaría, así que se dedicó a estudiar. Gracias a Stanford, sus estudios avanzaron más de lo que creía y en poco tiempo completó las actividades que tenía de tarea.

Estiró sus brazos y bostezó cansada de tanto esfuerzo mental. Hizo una mirada completa de su habitación y frunció un poco el ceño. Aquel Fiddleford, verdadero dueño de la habitación, no lo mantenía del todo limpio. _"Hombres"_ murmuró, como todavía tenía algo de tiempo hasta que volviera su novio, podría limpiar, algo que urgentemente necesitaba esa cabaña. En cuanto encontró la escoba y ordenó las cosas fuera de lugar, pudo dejar las partes más expuestas de la cabaña reluciente, aunque procuró de no tocar los raros especímenes y tener cuidado con algunas criaturas vivas que Ford mantenía encerradas.

–Vaya trabajo –se dijo y fijó su vista en la pieza personal del dueño de la cabaña.

Muy pocas veces Ford la dejaba entrar a su cuarto, tal vez para ver algo juntos o cuando él quería enseñarle algo. _"Dudo mucho que se moleste porque se la ordene"_ , pensó y entró, no es como si le fuera a esconder fotos pornográficas o algo parecido, él no era de esa clase de hombres, no en lo que ella conocía.

Comenzó por el sofá que usaba como cama. Estaba lleno de papeles que tenían escritos símbolos raros o códigos -o como a él le gustaba llamar, cifrados-, había escuchado de él alardear que tenía un doctorado en criptología. El piso estaba más o menos parecido.

Mientras iba agarrando algunas hojas para empezar una pila, notó que otra más pequeña se escapó y fue a caer cerca de sus pies. Winibel se agachó para recogerla, este papel no se veía como las otras hojas, además de ser más pequeño, su aspecto era muy desgastado, amarillo y no tenía nada escrito. Dio la vuelta y se sorprendió por lo que vio, tanto que dejó caer sin querer los otros papeles. Acercó más la imagen a sus ojos y sus pupilas se agrandaron.

–¿Él tiene... un hermano gemelo? –se preguntó en voz alta.

En resumen, la hoja que se le había escapado era nada más y nada menos que una foto muy vieja, por eso su color amarillento. La imagen presentaba un cuadro tierno de dos chicos muy jóvenes, tal vez de diez u once años, en una playa con un barco en ruinas que rezaba "Stan o' War". Ella no lo podía creer, parecía fantasioso e irreal, como un misterio de las novelas góticas antiguas, por un momento sonrió imaginando que tal vez Ford entraría justo en ese momento sin que ella pudiera percatarse. Suspiró para sus adentros, _"Como si eso pudiera pasar justo ahora"_ , pensó con sorna. Lo que la muchacha no sabía, es que no es bueno subestimar a la realidad, porque quizás y lo más seguro era que el dueño de la cabaña pudiera estar entrando y llamando por ella, extrañado de que no le responda.

Siguió sosteniendo la foto un rato más, sonriendo y mirando con dulzura la tierna imagen. Supuso al poco tiempo que el de antejos debía ser Ford, no cabía duda, casi ni había cambiado, en cuanto al otro chico, se preguntaba donde estaría ahora mismo, por la miradas de los dos se reflejaba una amistad muy profunda. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más imaginando a su novio como un niño jugando con las cosas más raras que pudiera encontrar, no supuso que el dueño de sus pensamientos estaba por entrar hacía aquella habitación, preguntándose mentalmente por qué estaría la puerta de su cuarto abierta.

–¿Guinevere? –preguntó él recién dando un paso en la habitación.

La nombrada se mantuvo demasiado tiempo en su ensimismamiento y eso hizo que no lo escuchara hasta el momento en que la nombró. Por la gran sorpresa que se llevó, no pudo evitar respingar, pero sin soltar la foto de su mano.

–¡Stanford! Me asustaste ¿Cómo te fue? –lejos de darle una respuesta, el hombre caminó apresurado hacía ella, su forma de hacerlo le sorprendió a la azabache.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó con un tono apresurado, casi parecía... asustado.

–¿Esto? –enseñó la imagen sonriendo un poco nerviosa. El tono de Ford la estaba asustando y más la forma que se deformó su cara por ver aquella foto inocente–. Es una foto, nada más.

Se la arrebató violentamente, acción que la hizo asustar y retroceder.

–Ford... ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada –respondió cortadamente y guardó la imagen en un bolsillo interior de su saco. Le dio la espalda y eso le hizo suponer a Winibel que él podría estar molesto, pero le era difícil sin mirarle a la cara.

–¿Quién es él? ¿Tu hermano? –ella recordó que una vez lo había mencionado, hace ya mucho tiempo, en una excursión–. ¿Qué pasó con él, dónde esta ahora? –siguió preguntando tan rápido que casi se tropieza con sus palabras.

El hombre se dio la vuelta rápidamente de bruces a ella y entendió finalmente que él estaba de todo menos contento.

–Eso no es de tu prioridad. Además ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar a mi habitación?

–Quería ordenarla, pero...

–¡Eso no te da permiso para hurgar entre mis cosas! –la cortó al poco tiempo gritando y luego de hacerlo, empezó a arrepentirse.

En los ojos de ella comenzaron a aparecer un brillo tenue, pero no uno parecido a dos estrellas fugaces, sino a dos nubes llenas de agua esperando al inicio de la lluvia.

–Perdón –finalmente habló como le dejó su voz sin que se le escape algún hipo que delatara su tristeza. Luego, marchó del cuarto y se encerró en el suyo.

Los sentimientos de Winibel estaban entremezclados, llenos de ira y tristeza, no quería salir, ni para comer, aunque debería hacerlo en algún momento. Apoyó su frente sobre la puerta y apretó sus ojos con intenciones de que las lagrimas no se escaparan. Si él, aunque sea, le explicaba y se disculpaba de la situación, tal vez olvidaría de lo ocurrido.

Ford posó su puño sobre la puerta, con intenciones de tocarla, pero algo lo detuvo, simplemente, el valor para disculparse era lo que carecía en ese momento. Tanta valentía para investigar situaciones paranormales y enfrentarse a criaturas descomunales, pero disculparse era mucho más difícil que todo eso junto. Bajó su brazo lentamente y suspiró. _"Lo siento"_ , susurró.

Salió muy pocas veces del cuarto, procuró no encontrarse con él, algo que no fue muy difícil, Stanford se pasaba muchas horas en su habitación escribiendo o anotando sus hallazgos. La incómoda tranquilidad llegó para quedarse hasta la hora de dormir.

Winibel daba vueltas en la cama. Algo perturbaba su cuerpo, era un malestar en su estomago, después de minutos sin dormir, decidió levantarse e ir al baño. Prendió la luz y dio un vistazo a su reloj de mesa antes de salir, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

No tardó mucho tiempo en salir del baño y estaba dispuesta volver a dormir, pero un sonido en el camino a su cuarto llamó su atención, provenía de la cocina. Se desvió hasta allí, alarmada de que pudiera ser un ladrón y trató de caminar lo más silenciosa posible, fijó que la luz estaba prendida. Se asomó discretamente por el costado del umbral.

–¿Ford? –preguntó. Cuando lo encontró sentado en la mesa con una taza, entendió que el sonido fue de una pava hirviendo.

El aludido levantó su vista a ella, la sorpresa se reflejaba en su mirada. Winibel pudo notar sus ojeras y ojos caídos, efectivamente, él no había dormido bien. Antes de que Stanford pudiera decir algo, la mujer volvió a tomar la palabra.

–¿Qué haces despierto?

–Es algo... complicado de explicar –dijo suspirando y bajando sus ojos a la taza.

–¿Es sobre...? Espera, no me digas. No tengo el permiso de preguntar, ni es de mi prioridad saberlo ¿No es así? –habló sarcásticamente, llena de total acidez e indirectas.

El científico volvió a levantar su mirada. El comentario era punzante y molesto, pero también era sincero. No se había comportado muy bien respecto a eso y ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas. Volvió a suspirar y decidió hablar, ignorando lo anterior dicho por su novia.

–Lo siento –susurró, pero ella no logró alcanzar a oírlo.

–¿Qué?

–Que lo lamento. Perdón por lo... lo de esta tarde. Mi hermano es un tema muy sensible para mi. Y estoy aquí despierto porque los días que hablo o pienso en él... no duermo muy bien.

La mujer inclinó su cabeza y sus ojos se desviaron, arrepentida de su anterior trato mordaz.

–Entiendo. Acepto tus disculpas. Pero... –dudó en preguntar lo que rondaba en su mente ahora mismo. Ahora entendía que era algo sensible, pero la curiosidad pudo más–. ¿Qué le pasó?

–Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso. No es que no quiera que lo sepas, pero es complicado para mi –su respuesta fue demasiado cortante y con ello, Winibel entendió que debía callar muchas de sus dudas.

La joven estudiante fue despacio a sentarse en el asiento de la mesa, a su lado, y hojeó a vista que té tomaba, era uno de sus favoritos. Esta vez, ella dejó salir un suspiro para captar su atención, objetivo que logró. En cuanto los ojos de Ford se dirigieron a los de ella, distinguió su característica sonrisa ensanchada y sus ojos grises brillando. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él respondiera su gesto, sonriendo de a poco y timidamente, entendió con eso que ella lo perdonaba y aceptaba sus razones personales.

–Se que no quieres hablar del tema y no insistiré más, ni volveré a tocarlo en el futuro –ahora comprendía muy bien su actitud cuando vio a esas hermanas gemelas en el parque–. Sin embargo, tengo una última pregunta y no me respondas si no quieres, no te obligaré a hacerlo.

Stanford lo pensó varios segundos antes de responder. No perdería nada contándole a Guinevere sobre su hermano, aunque fuera un poco.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sintió su respiración detenerse por un momento, hace años que no pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano en voz alta, hace años que no hablaba de él con alguien, era una sombra de su pasado, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y con la esperanza de olvidar, pero si todavía guardaba esa foto, era por una razón; no lo quería olvidar. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, inhaló y respondió:

–Stanley –escapó el nombre de su boca y se sintió estremecerse.

–Stanley ¿Eh? Que bonito nombre, suena como el tuyo –ella rio nerviosa y vio torcerse la sonrisa de Ford, como alguien incómodo que busca sentirse aliviado por una forzada risa.

–Nuestro padre no pensó mucho en ponernos nombres, no esperaba tener gemelos. En fin ¿Qué haces tu despierta? –preguntó Stanford lo último rápidamente, como si quisiera cambiar de tema. La joven se ruborizó levemente, olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

–Eh... es que sentí ganas de ir al baño.

Largos segundos de silencio siguieron. Guinevere calculó que deberían ser las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, se sentía algo cansada, pero no deseaba irse a dormir, no sin tener la constancia total de que Ford dormiría tranquilo.

–Dime ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Si, creo que si –terminó de tomar su té rápido y dejó la taza en el lavabo, ya la limpiaría mañana.

Una idea de como ayudarlo a descansar pasó por la mente de ella e hizo que su sonrisa se tornara de forma picara.

–Si no te sientes completamente bien, puedes venir a dormir conmigo, tal vez así puedas dormir mejor –comentó con una ceja levantada.

Pudo notar como el hombre se estremecía, tan obvia y visiblemente que le provocó mucha gracia, sin embargo, no dejó escapar alguna carcajada o al menos eso trató.

–¿E-estas hablando e-en serio? –por cada palabra se intensificaba el carmín de sus mejillas, Winibel no aguantó más y rio en voz alta.

–Estaba bromeando –observó como él exhalaba lleno de alivio y los colores se normalizaban en su cara.

–Que alivio –acotó. Por alguna razón su comentario le hizo sentirse un poco ofendida, por lo que deseó continuar con el juego.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría dormir a mi lado? –preguntó en un tono presuntuoso.

–Por supuesto que me gustaría, de hecho, estoy seguro de que me sentiría augusto –respondió de igual tono.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que dijo, se sintió devuelta enrojecer. Deseó retractarse, pero aunque abriera su boca, no podía emitir sonido alguno de los nervios. Ella también se sintió sonrojarse, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa así, pero las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron. Se preguntó a sí misma ¿Por qué no hacer de ese juego una realidad? Después de todo, detrás de sus bromas, siempre había una pizca de sinceridad.

–Entonces... ¿Qué estas esperando? –preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ford se quedó estático y tragó en seco ¿Por qué no podía simplemente retractarse?

[…] _Debo admitir que_ _ese_ _día empezó muy normal, decidí terminar el mapa del bosque mágico. Aunque est_ _aba_ _en mis días libres, puesto que no invitaría a_ _G_ _' de no ser por eso, decidí terminar ese último quehacer antes de volver a la investigación (por suerte, ella no objetó). Siempre veo a esos raros gnomos, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de_ _acercarme mucho a ellos_ _, pero cuando la tenga, escribiré de todo sobre ellos y averiguaré al fin que ocultan debajo de sus sombreros._

 _Creo que la conmoción llegó cuando volví a casa, encontré a mi novia con algo privado mio (no entraré en detalles), me molesté demasiado y respondí de una manera muy dura. No tuve el valor para pedir disculpas y me dicté en quedarme en mi habitación. No pude dormir bien en la noche, soñé con sombras del pasado, momentos que creí haber dejado enterrados hace mucho tiempo en mi inconsciente._ _A_ _unque si lo que dice Freud es cierto, no me sorprende, por un lado, haber soñado con aquellos viejos recuerdos._

 _Después de levantarme (las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir bien), decidí hacerme un té. Cuando suceden los mismos acontecimientos, siempre trato de calmarme con mi té favorito. A los pocos minutos, ella entró a la cocina, me sentí muy raro en verl_ _a, en los pocos segundos que podía mirarla a los ojos, desviaba mi cara. Luego de todo ese día escabroso, al fin pude mantener mi consciencia en paz luego de que me disculpé con ella, no siento que pueda culparla de algo. Fue también un alivio que aceptara mis disculpas._

 _FXDQGR PH_ _SURSXVH_ _YROYHU_ _D GRUPLU_ _,_ _HOOD_ _PH VXJLULR_ _TXH_ _GXUPLHUDPRV_ _MXQW_ _R_ _V_ _._ _VHQWL_ _PXFKR_ _HVWUHPHFLPLHQWR_ _,_ _SHUR_ _DS_ _D_ _U_ _H_ _QWHPHQWH_ _HVR_ _VROR_ _IXH_ _XQ_ _D_ _EURPD_ _. Odio cuando hace esas clases de bromas sugerentes,_ _me hacen sentirme como un tonto._ _No se que clase de truco usó, pero yo caí en su trampa._ _Terminé declarando palabras que contradecían a mis pensamientos._ _Cuando tuve la oportunidad_ _de retractarme, n_ _o pude,_ _sentí que no podía ¿Acaso realmente quería decir esas palabras, inconscientemente? ¿Fue eso un acto fallido?_

 _GH_ _XQ_ _PRGR_ _X_ _RWUR_ _,_ _WHUPLQH_ _GXUPLHQGR_ _D_ _VX_ _ODGR_ _HQ_ _OD_ _FDPD_ _GH_ _I_ _'_ _._

 _H_ _Q_ _XQ_ _SULQFLSLR_ _,_ _S_ _H_ _QV_ _H_ _TXH_ _LE_ _D_ _V_ _H_ _U_ _GLILFLO_ _TXH_ _D_ _PERV_ _QRV_ _D_ _FRPRG_ _H_ _PRV_ _H_ _Q_ _O_ _D_ _F_ _D_ _P_ _D_ _,_ _QR_ _H_ _U_ _D_ _PX_ _B_ _JU_ _D_ _QG_ _H_ _B_ _QX_ _H_ _VWU_ _R_ _V_ _FX_ _H_ _USRV_ _V_ _H_ _D_ _S_ _H_ _J_ _D_ _E_ _D_ _Q_ _PXFKR_ _,_ _S_ _H_ _UR_ _H_ _VR_ _QR_ _W_ _H_ _UPLQR_ _VL_ _H_ _QGR_ _XQ_ _SUREO_ _H_ _P_ _D_ _._ _QR_ _SX_ _H_ _GR_ _G_ _H_ _VFULELU_ _F_ _RQ_ _S_ _D_ _O_ _D_ _EU_ _D_ _V_ _O_ _D_ _V_ _V_ _H_ _QV_ _D_ _F_ _LRQ_ _HV_ _TX_ _H_ _V_ _H_ _J_ _H_ _Q_ _H_ _UDE_ _D_ _Q_ _H_ _Q_ _PL_ _F_ _H_ _U_ _H_ _EU_ _R_ _,_ _W_ _H_ _QL_ _H_ _QGRO_ _D_ _D_ _OOL_ _,_ _D_ _PL_ _O_ _D_ _G_ _R_ _,_ _URG_ _HD_ _QGRP_ _H_ _FRQ_ _VXV_ _EU_ _D_ _CRV_ _,_ _PLU_ _D_ _QGRO_ _D_ _GH_ _IU_ _H_ _Q_ _W_ _H_ _,_ _H_ _U_ _D_ _D_ _OJR_ _U_ _D_ _UR_ _._ _H_ _Q_ _D_ _OJXQ_ _PRP_ _H_ _QWR_ _,_ _W_ _D_ _PEL_ _H_ _Q_ _O_ _D_ _D_ _EU_ _D_ _F_ _H_ _B_ _VH_ _VLQWLR_ _EL_ _H_ _Q_ _._

 _Creí que así_ _dormiría_ _intranquilo_ _,_ _pero_ _fue todo lo contrario, me sentí cómodo e inclusive no tuve pesadillas._ _H_ _OO_ _D_ _KX_ _H_ _O_ _H_ _D_ _IORU_ _H_ _V_ _VLOY_ _H_ _VWU_ _H_ _V_ _,_ _P_ _H_ _D_ _JU_ _D_ _G_ _D_ _HVH_ _RORU_ _,_ _G_ _H_ _E_ _H_ _VHU_ _SRU_ _XQ_ _S_ _H_ _UIXP_ _H_ _R_ _VK_ _D_ _PSRR_ _,_ _VH_ _D_ _OR_ _TXH_ _VH_ _D_ _,_ _P_ _H_ _JXVWR_ _W_ _H_ _Q_ _H_ _UO_ _D_ _D_ _PL_ _O_ _D_ _GR_ _B_ _G_ _H_ _ER_ _D_ _GPLWLU_ _TXH_ _H_ _QFRQWU_ _H_ _LQFU_ _H_ _LEO_ _H_ _P_ _H_ _QW_ _H_ _V_ _D_ _WLVI_ _D_ _FWRULR_ _TXH_ _GXUPL_ _H_ _U_ _D_ _PRV_ _MXQWRV_ _,_ _OR_ _P_ _D_ _OR_ _HV_ _TXH_ _H_ _OO_ _D_ _V_ _D_ _OLY_ _D_ _PX_ _F_ _KR_ _FX_ _D_ _QGR_ _GX_ _H_ _UP_ _H_ _._

 _Ante_ _s de poder dormirme, ella me dijo "no quise ser una entrometida_ _sobre_ _tu vida, solamente quería saber más sobre ti, porque te sentía muy distanciado de mi". Cuando lo dijo, detecté algo de melancolía en su voz. No me gusta que tenga la idea de que esta distanciada de mi, he estado pensando en algo para que_ _nos acerquemos, tal vez sea buena idea que conozca a F_ _'_ _después de todo._

* * *

 **Esta última parte sería parte de una entrada del diario de Ford. La parte del cifrado me costó mucho y la revisé minuciosamente, pero aún así, notifiquen si cometí algún error (espero que no). Hasta la próxima actualización que por desgracia no puedo calcular cuando será.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Con alfombras y a lo loco

**Volví, me tardé, pero creo que valió la pena. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi, ya tengo el siguiente casi listo, pero me falta pulirlo.**

 **Disclamair:** **Propiedad de Bill Cipher, digo, Alex Hirsch! Quien presta su voz a Bill (O Bill a él?).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

¿Conocer al científico Mcgucket? Ella pensó que conocer a Fiddleford Mcgucket sería como encontrarse con otro Stanford Pines, no esperó que en realidad se encontraría con... Fiddleford Mcgucket.

–Saludos, mi nombre es Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket –estiró su mano luego de ajustar sus anteojos. Winibel correspondió el apretón.

Aquel último día de estadía en la cabaña, había empezado muy normal, Ford lo preparó todo para que ella pudiera conocer a su mejor amigo, además de que tenia también como objetivo relajarla en el día previo a su examen que tendría en la universidad. Pero la palabra normal no puede juntarse con el pueblo de Gravity Falls por mucho tiempo.

–Un gusto, soy Guinevere Isabel Alvedonnia.

–Guinevere, como la reina de Camelot. Precioso nombre a mi parecer.

La joven bajó su vista un poco ruborizada. Le agradaba muchísimo que halagasen su nombre y todavía más que lo pronunciasen correctamente.

–Gracias, muchos conocidos y amigos míos me llaman Winibel o, simplemente, Wini. No conozco a mucha gente que pronuncie tan bien mi nombre a la primera –sus ojos se desviaron a Stanford, parado detrás de Mcgucket. Le dedicó una sonrisa amena, él respondió de igual modo.

–No me sorprende, es de ingles antiguo.

–Así es, y hablando de nombres ¿Tocas algún instrumento de cuerda, Fiddleford? ¿Un violín, tal vez? –sugirió y carcajeó por el buen juego de palabras.

–Pues instrumento de cuerda si toco, pero no el violín. Adoro el banjo y soy muy bueno tocándolo –el hombre hizo una mímica del instrumento y entonó una melodía familiar para la azabache.

–Conozco esa canción ¡Es "Folsom prison blues" de Johnny Cash!

–¿Lo conoces?

–¡Por supuesto! Es un gran músico, a mi hermano le gusta mucho escucharlo de la radio ¿Sabes tocar "Walk the line"? Es una de mis favoritas.

–Me se muchas. "Walk the line" realmente es muy buena, se tocarla perfectamente –terminó diciendo con aire de orgullo.

–¿Podrías tocarla Fidds? ¿Puedo llamarte Fidds? –la mujer hizo ambas preguntas tan rápido que el hombre tuvo que meditarlas por dos segundos antes de contestar.

–Si quieres puedes llamarme así, no tengo problema y, siendo honesto, estaría encantado de tocar algunas canciones, pero no traje mi banjo, no es de agrado para Ford. –la chica gimoteó.

–Que mal, hubiese sido maravilloso escucharla y cantarla –la mujer tarareaba la dicha canción con entusiasmo eso causaba gracia a los presentes.

–Veo que Stanford tiene razón cuando habla de ti, muchas veces te describe como encantadora.

–¿Ah, si? –preguntó y su sonrisa creció más junto al brillo de sus ojos. Volvió a mirar a su novio que se sonrojaba lentamente.

–Si, él también dice que...

–Muchas gracias Fiddleford –interrumpió su amigo antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa vergonzosa sobre él–. Bueno... ¿Quién quiere jugar calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos?

–¡Yo, yo, yo! –gritó Winibel con la mano en alto como si fuera una niña. Su novio rio ligeramente.

–Ya que insistes tanto. Fidds, yo y Wini ordenaremos la sala, tu ve por el juego, lo tengo en mi cuarto.

–Como digas –el otro científico se retiró y fue hasta la habitación de su compañero, mientras la pareja se dirigía a ordenar la sala.

A Guinevere no le sorprendía tanto que estuviese desordenada, pero podía notar muchos objetos nuevos. Stanford guardaba cosas extremadamente raras, pero estas que llamaban su atención no parecían provenir de los alrededores del bosque o Gravity Falls. Empezó por querer tomar una alfombra envuelta, pero era tan grande que resbaló de sus manos y cayó desenvuelta en el piso.

–Guinevere, ten cuidado con esa alfombra –advirtió el mayor asustado.

–¿Por qué? Si es solo una alfombra.

–Le he estado haciendo algunos retoques, hasta ahora no sé cual podría ser su función, guardala lo más pronto posible.

Lejos de prestarle atención, la mujer pisó y frotó uno de sus pies en el tapete, su curiosidad podría llegar muy lejos en un misterioso lugar como la cabaña en que vivía Stanford. _"Cabaña del misterio, eso suena bien"_ pensó distraída y con uno de sus pies todavía frotando. Realmente le parecía que esa cabaña estaba llena de misterios, pero ninguno le interesaba tanto como el del mismísimo dueño de la cabaña, a quien hace no mucho tiempo había descubierto a su gemelo secreto. Muchas noches pensaba en el tal Stanley y que le pudo haber pasado para que su novio a penas lo mencionase ¿Una pelea? ¿Un conflicto? ¿Un accidente que terminó en tragedia? Demasiadas incógnitas rondaban en su cabeza.

–¡Guinevere! –ella salió de sus pensamientos de repente y miró a Ford, sorprendida de su grito–. ¡Te dije que guardaras la alfombra! –ella dirigió su vista al objeto mencionada y lo envolvió rápidamente.

–Perdón, es que pensaba en otra cosa. Ya sabés como soy, muy distraída –cargó con la alfombra y la sostuvo en manos sin saber donde dejarla

–Si... lo sé –respondió el hombre bajando su tono de voz, un poco arrepentido, había muchas veces en las que era duro con ella y no se daba cuenta, pero cuando lo hacía, intentaba hacer cualquier cosa para remediar su error–. Y... ¿En que pensabas?

–Eh... –dudosa de hablar sobre su hermano, mintió con lo primero que vino a su mente–. En la universidad, tengo el examen mañana, como sabés, y la entrega del trabajo en pareja la próxima semana, lo haré con Warren, así es más fácil –el hombre rezongó cuando oyó el nombre.

–Siempre haces tus trabajos en grupo con él –respondió en un claro tono de fastidio, no era la primer vez que le hablaba del tal "Warren", a quien ella describía como "un buen chico, bien educado, listo y simpático". Él también era todas esas cosas–. Sabés, casi pienso que intenta cortejarte –dijo en un tono que intentaba ser burlón, pero no podía disimular su enfado, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Winibel.

–Ford ¿Por qué te molesta? Si ni siquiera lo conoces.

–¿Molestarme? ¿Quién dijo que me molesta? –el tono de su voz era rápido y se mostraba claramente nervioso, pasó sus ojos al objeto entre las manos de Guinevere, la alfombra–. ¡Ah! Veo que aún tienes la alfombra, dejame ayudarte con eso.

Agarró del otro lado el tapete y tocó las manos de su novia accidentalmente. Tal vez en otra situación eso hubiera parecido dulce y romántico, pero la energía estática que emanaba el cuerpo de Winibel por haber frotado su pie contra la alfombra, provocó una fuerte descarga en ambos cuerpos, era como electricidad recorriendo por su piel. La fuerza de la descarga les hizo sentir como una ola que los hacía empujar y chocar contra el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Fiddleford apareciera con la caja en manos.

–Ford, deberías limpiar tu cuarto, fue casi una pesadilla encontrar el juego –el hombre quedó mudo y confundido por verlos adoloridos a ambos en el piso. Se acercó a su amigo que no dejaba de frotarse la cabeza, parecía en peor estado–. Oye Ford ¿Estas bien?

Su amigo parpadeó algunas veces y frotó sus dedos contra los parpados, luego frunció el ceño, como haciendo una seña de que no entendía lo que decía.

–Fidds, Stanford está... –el hombre de seis dedos levantó su mano para señalar, pero al rato se detuvo y quedó petrificado por lo que contemplaba del otro lado de la habitación–. Debería estar allí, pero estoy yo allí ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Fiddleford, sin entender, desvió su mirada a la mujer del otro lado de la habitación que también se frotaba la cabeza y luego sus manos bajaron a sus ojos cerrados, al instante, la mujer los abrió de golpe.

–¿Dónde están mis anteojos? –gritó "enfurecida"–. Fiddleford, Winibel ¿No han visto mis...

Su voz quedó en el aire, no podía creer que se miraba a si mismo, sentado en el suelo, junto a su amigo. Otra sensación llegó a él ¿Por qué sentía el pecho más pesado? Su vista bajó con algo de temor a verse a si mismo, traía las mismas ropas que Guinevere.

Ella puso sus manos en su cabello demasiado corto, usualmente lo tenía corto, pero no a la altura de su nuca. Luego movió sus manos hasta el ápice de sus anteojos -nunca usó anteojos en su vida- y pudo notar claramente que tenía seis dedos en cada una, sin mencionar lo grandes y masculinas que eran. En el instante que comprendió la situación, sus parpados se abrieron desmesuradamente y de su boca emitió un gritó tan alto que a Stanford no le hubiese sorprendido que los hombretauros los escuchase.

–¡No grites! –le espetó la figura de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me veo así? ¿Y por qué tu luces como yo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? Se que algo cambió, pero no se qué ¿QUÉ NOS PASÓ?

–¡Winibel, calmate! –llamó Stanford e intentó pararse del suelo, pero era dificultoso en un cuerpo ajeno y además de diferente sexo al suyo.

–¿Winibel? –preguntó Fiddleford y miró a los dos repetidas veces, en busca de alguna respuesta a tal incongruente situación. La que lucía como Winibel, se levantó como mejor pudo, carraspeó e inhaló.

–Debió ser por la alfombra que sucedió esto.

–¿Alfombra? ¿Te refieres al experimento 78?

–Así es, la alfombra de electrones, estaba tan llena de estática que una reacción de choque causaría un intercambio de mentes. Guinevere se frotó con ella algunas veces, al tocarnos intercambiamos los electrones de nuestros átomos por la fuerza de la electricidad estática.

–¿Intercambiar? ¿Eso quiere decir que...

–Exacto Fidds, ella ahora es yo y yo soy ella. No te preocupes Winibel, todo va a salir... –cuando se dirigió a verla, ella no estaba en ningún lado de la sala–. ¿A dónde se fue?

El espejo del baño reflejaba a un hombre a mitad de sus veinte, cabello castaño, anteojos semiredondos, ojos azul oscuros. Su expresión no podía dejar de reflejar angustia y miedo. Guinevere tocó sus orejas, más bien las orejas del cuerpo de Stanford que ahora pertenecían a ella. Ahogó un gritó cuando recordó que ahora tenía seis dedos, sin mencionar que esos anteojos le incomodaban.

–¡Aquí estas! –dijo alguien de la puerta. Ese alguien se veía como ella y eso la espantó a tal punto que reaccionó con un respingo–. Wini, tranquilizate, todo se va a arreglar.

–¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Mañana tengo que volver al campus, tengo un examen y no puedo hacerlo así! y... y... ¡Rayos! ¡Es horrible estar en el cuerpo de un hombre! A penas puedo caminar, es como si llevara un peso entre las piernas.

Ford enrojeció, tanto de vergüenza como ira por sus palabras que le sonaban como a un insulto. Fiddleford que oía de lejos, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no reír.

–¿Crees para mi que esto es fácil? –preguntó señalándose y tocando su pecho, como una reacción involuntaria.

–¡Saca tu mano, digo, mi mano de ahí! –el científico comprendió a lo que se refería y retiró su mano del pecho ruborizado.

–Te digo, esto tampoco es fácil para mi. Ser mujer es un dolor de espalda, no puedo pararme derecho. Tu cabello es muy grasoso, y llevas algo raro bajo tu remera que me incómoda.

–Se llama sostén y no lo muevas, ni lo cambies de lugar, es muy difícil volver a acomodarlo. Y mi cabello es grasoso porque sudo por la cabeza cuando estoy nerviosa.

–Oigan, oigan –llamó la atención de ambos Mcgucket–. Tengo una idea, creo que solamente deben pasar sus pies por la alfombra y tocarse uno al otro para volver a sus cuerpos respectivos.

La pareja se miró por unos segundos y asintieron decididos. En cuanto extendieron la alfombra en el suelo de la sala, los dos frotaron sus pies en la tela felpuda y acercaron sus manos lentamente.

–Bueno, a la cuenta de tres –dijo Ford–. Uno...

–Dos... –continuó Guinevere.

–¡Tres! –ambos dijeron y unieron ambas palmas con sus ojos cerrados.

Esta vez la sensación no fue eléctrica, ni hubo ola que los empujara al suelo. De hecho, ninguno había sentido nada raro en el cuerpo. De a poco abrieron sus ojos, Guinevere fue la primera en abrirlos por completo y gimoteó decepcionada de seguir viendo a si misma frente suyo.

–No funcionó –exclamó derrotada.

–¿Cómo es posible que no haya funcionado? –preguntó Stanford contemplándose y comprobando el fallo.

–Tal vez sea porque su energía fue drenada –sugirió Fiddleford–. El experimento está incompleto Wini, digo, Stanford, por lo que no funcionará a la perfección.

–¿Quieres decir que estaremos así hasta que el experimento este completo? –preguntó Winibel cada vez más asustada.

–Puede ser, o hasta que encontremos la forma de volver a recargar su energía eléctrica. Creo que hay una forma, pero tomará bastante tiempo.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Pero que hay de mi examen?! No puedo faltar, ni tampoco presentarme así ¿Qué le diré a Warren sobre el trabajo? ¿Qué haré, qué haré? –la joven mujer, en el cuerpo de Stanford, empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, jalando sus cabellos, casi deseando arrancárselos de la cabeza de su novio. Él, junto a su amigo, presenciaba su acto de pánico preocupado por ella, pero sin ninguna respuesta que dar para confortarla. Continuó caminando, y en presa de ese pánico, una idea iluminó su mente–. ¡Ford! –lo llamó dirigiéndose a su cuerpo.

–¿Qú-qué?

–¿Podrías hacer el examen por mi? –el hombre-mujer negó moviendo la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

–Claro que no, eso sería hacer trampa. Además, no conozco a tus compañeros como tú, ni siquiera sabría como comportarme delante de tus maestros o ellos.

–¡Oh! Por favor Fordsy –imploró con sus manos juntas–. Estudié mucho para esto.

–Te digo que no lo haré y punto. Y no me llames Fordsy.

–Ford ¿No estas siendo un poco duro? –preguntó Mcgucket impresionado del carácter suyo.

–Ella me pide que haga trampa Fiddleford. No puedo caer tan bajo.

–¡Vamos Ford! No es mucho –siguió implorando ella a pesar de sus negativas. Otra idea surgió de su mente, luego de recordar el punto débil de su novio, su ego–. Es una pena, estoy segura que lo hubieras hecho de maravilla, digo conociendo lo genio que eres, seguro sacarías el puntaje máximo sin siquiera haber estudiado una hoja o saber del tema. Pero ahora que lo pienso no estoy muy segura...

–¿Segura de qué? –preguntó él indagando.

–Bueno, creo que fue una idea estúpida desde el principio pedirte eso. Si ni siquiera leíste algo de mis apuntes, no hay probabilidades de que apruebes un simple examen de facultad.

El Pines frunció el ceño ¿Examen de Facultad, Universidad? ¡Ja! Podría reírse de eso, para él todo eso no eran más que simples juegos, claro que podría aprobar un simple examen, hasta con los ojos cerrados. Fiddleford sonrió mientras observaba el rostro de Guinevere -con la mente de Stanford dentro- contraerse molesto, entendió perfectamente el plan de la chica y estaba dando muy buenos frutos, como veía.

–¡Por favor Winibel! ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando? Te hago recordar que tengo doce doctorados. Claro que puedo hacer ese examen tuyo.

–Lo dudo mucho, no quiero que repruebes y luego yo tenga que cargar con eso. Tal vez no eres tan inteligente como crees –¡Auch! realmente había llegado muy lejos con ese último comentario.

El científico refunfuñó molesto y asintió así mismo decidido.

–Por supuesto que soy inteligente, no se si llego a Nikola Tesla, pero si realmente quieres que te lo demuestre, estoy de acuerdo. Iré a tu Universidad y haré tu examen ¡Ya verás!

–¡Gracias Fordsy! –exclamó sonriente, desde que había estado en ese cuerpo era la primera vez que sonreía. Ford notó eso y lo luminosa que se veía su propia cara con la expresión de ella, nunca creyó que su cara podría llegar a lucir así. De no ser porque era su propio cuerpo, tal vez se hubiese ruborizado, más de lo que ya estaba.

–No me llames Fordsy –dijo por último molesto y desviando su rostro.

Fiddleford deseaba reírse, pero mordió su lengua, si lo hiciera tal vez hubiese sido sospechoso para Stanford. Luego de horas de hablar, los tres discutían una vez mas el plan propuesto.

–Entonces, repasemos –propuso Ford–. Iré como tú en el vuelo nocturno de hoy a tu Universidad, tu examen es mañana al mediodía, luego de los resultados volveré en el primer vuelo a Oregon.

–Exactamente y Ford... –llamó Winibel con su rostro un poco sonrojado -¿A sí se veía sonrojado? era raro-. Su tono de voz había cambiado a un poco más bajo, era como una petición de que se acercara más para oírla–. Trata de no ir al baño –el hombre reaccionó ruborizándose más que ella, por su parte Fiddleford rio sin esconder su carcajada.

–Eso intentaré, pero en algún momento voy a tener que comer o beber –carraspeó incómodo y esta vez se dirigió a su compañero para hablarle–. Eh, Fiddleford, necesitaré, mientras tanto, que tu arregles el problema con la alfombra de electrones.

–De acuerdo Stanford.

Dicho y hecho, el científico llevó la mochila con el libro de apuntes para el examen que Guinevere preparó para leer, también había dejado algunos alimentos frutales en un taper y una papel con un mapa de información básica de su campus universitario. En otro papel tenía el número de su habitación y una lista de sus conocidos junto a notas de sus facciones más sobresalientes. Stanford se marchó en el último autobús que llevaba al aeropuerto de Oregon a la hora nocturna. Mientras la mayoría de pasajeros dormían, él repasaba los apuntes de Winibel, le sorprendió lo ordenada que era al escribir notas sobre el texto informativo, aunque su letra no la entendiera de todo.

–¿Desea algo señorita? –escuchó a una moza decir, pero ignoró su comentario creyendo que estaba hablándole a alguna mujer detrás suyo–. ¿Señorita? –volvió a preguntar la moza más insistente.

Stanford alzó la vista del libro y se percató, por la mirada de la mujer, que le estaba hablando a él. Arqueó una ceja confundido ¿Por qué lo denominaba de forma femenina?

–¿Disculpe? –preguntó.

–Le preguntaba si necesita algo, señorita.

Ford continuó meditando sus palabras, pensando si estaba usando el apelativo "señorita" como un insulto. Pero, entonces, recordó que ya no estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre, sino en el de una mujer.

–Ah, cierto, disculpe. No quiero nada, gracias –contestó de forma cortes.

Luego de que la moza se retirara, él suspiró agitado. Tuvo que aceptar que en las próximas horas sería una mujer y por lo tanto, debía acostumbrarse.

–Stanford nunca me contó lo bien que cocinabas –dijo masticando Mcgucket sonriente de un plato con pasta, salsa y algunos trozos de carne.

–Creo que él piensa que no cocino tan bien y por eso no dice nada.

La figura del Pines con la mente de Guinevere comía taciturna al otro extremo de la mesa.

–Tal vez lo piensa pero no lo dice, así es él.

–Si muchas veces es así, callado, reservado, pensativo. A veces creo que cuando estamos hablando no me presta mucha atención y guarda tantos secretos que casi me vuelvo loca intentando descifrarlos. Creí que podía con ellos en un principio, pero esto se esta volviendo un problema.

–No lo culpes, sufre de mucha presión –Winibel parpadeó interesada y sorprendida por eso.

–¿Mucha presión? ¿De qué?

–Bueno, el desea ganar un premio Nobel o alcanzar a alguno de sus héroes, pero está casi varado en su investigación y teme que todo esto se termine echando al caño. Después de todo, no le dieron la beca para su investigación por nada.

–Nunca lo había pensado así –la mujer meditó por sus palabras, al parecer ser un hombre y ser un genio tenía sus conflictos internos, más de lo que suponía–. Lamento todo esto Fidds.

El susodicho detuvo su alimentación confundido de aquellas palabras y también desorientado por la expresión melancólica de la mujer-hombre.

–¿Por qué te lamentas Ford, digo, Wini? –se corrigió rápido y recordando que no estaba hablando con su amigo.

–Creo que esta no fue la mejor forma de conocernos, sin todo este problema hubiese sido la situación más amena.

–No te preocupes, es divertido de alguna forma. Además, siendo sincero, no me sorprende si esto ocurre aquí, en Gravity Falls, uno se acostumbra a hechos insólitos como este, con el tiempo.

–Supongo que yo también deberé acostumbrarme si quiero seguir siendo cercana a Ford –suspiró entre un tono que denotaba melancolía y se mezclaba con la ensoñación–. Todo por Stanford.

–Él tenía razón, realmente eres encantadora y muy generosa –Winibel se ruborizo ante los cumplidos.

–¿Qué más dice él de mi? –preguntó interesada, puesto que antes Fiddleford había sido interrumpido por el Pines en describirla.

–Bueno, no habla mucho de ti, pero cuando lo hace, créeme, se entusiasma mucho. De hecho, estoy seguro que lo existas demasiado, aunque él niegue rotundamente, eso –ella carcajeó con ganas–. Es divertido verte reír con la cara de Stanford, no todos los días veo esa mueca en él. En fin ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, si! Bueno, él dice que eres talentosa para la costura. Le gusta tu sonrisa y piensa que tus ojos son como dos estrellas cuando sonríes. Y te describe como ordenada para el aseo, pero totalmente desordenada en cuanto a realizar diseños o algún gráfico o mapas conceptuales.

–Totalmente cierto –secundó riendo con más ganas.

Realmente era cierto, en cuanto Stanford llegó al campus, sacó el mapa que ella le había trazado, pero leerlo era como descifrar algún código mucho más difícil que el de Cesar, Atbash, A1Z26 y binario, juntos. Calculó por su reloj que el examen sería dentro de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para tomar otra siesta, o para encontrar el aula. Aunque tenía el número de cuarto, ella había olvidado por completo anotar el de aula. Trató de buscar alguna cara representativa de los conocidos de ella, pero le era difícil imaginárselos con la información dada en los papeles. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, se dignó en preguntar por el aula, esto le recordaba a sus años universitarios.

–Disculpe... –se acercó a consultar a alguien, pero otra voz que gritaba su nombre, más bien, el nombre de ella, lo interrumpió.

–¡Oh, Wini! –se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer alta, con cabellos largos, negros y rizados que se dirigía a él, Stanford buscó en su nota mental de quien era, un nombre apareció en su mente: Sue–. Volviste a tiempo de campamento ¿Eh? Dime, que onda tu novio ¡Oh, cierto! Eso es algo que no me concierne, pero si tu y él llegaron al fin a "eso" y no temes contármelo, seré toda oídos.

El científico sacudió su cabeza sin entender y trató de comportarse en como su novia lo haría.

–Estén... ¿Sue? Estoy buscando el aula donde tendremos el examen.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Será en la misma de siempre, donde tomamos las clases, ya sabes, aula 8B.

–8B, claro, 8B. No lo olvidaré, por cierto... ¿Sabés dónde esta Phoebe? –trató de sonar lo más casual, como buscando a un amigo.

–En su habitación, creo. La misma que la tuya.

–Claro, nuestra habitación, esa habitación –rio nervioso y pensó en algo que diría Guinevere, pero nada se le ocurría.

–¿Qué pasa Wini? Te veo extraña.

–No me pasa nada, es solo que no dormí bien en el avión y estoy buscando mi habitación. Tengo tanto sueño que... eh... por un momento olvidé donde me hospedaba. Bueno, te veré más tarde.

–¡Recuerda, al mediodía es la evaluación!

Corrió hasta donde recordaba el número de la habitación de Winibel. Luego de desbloquear la cerradura con la llave logró entrar, pero al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo sin tocar primero. La mujer, quién debía ser Phoebe, si se encontraba en el cuarto, aunque en ese mismo instante estaba cambiándose de ropa.

–¡Perdón! –gritó recién entró y presenciaba sin querer como la otra hospedante se sacaba su camisa y dejaba ver su ropa interior. Tapó sus ojos ruborizado, pero ella no parecía molesta.

–¡Ah, Wini ya llegaste! No te preocupes, solo me voy a dar una ducha rápida. No tienes que comportarte tan tímida cuando me cambio, ya te lo dije antes, ambas somos mujeres.

–Cierto, cierto –contestó el hombre-mujer, pero sin mirarla fijamente. Rápidamente se recostó en su cama para una pequeña siesta y cubrió su cara con la almohada. _¿Por qué la mujeres no temen estar desvestidas frente a otras?_ Se preguntó apenado.

Las dos horas pasaron más rápido de lo que se sintió, luego de una hora de descanso y una media del repaso de contenidos, Ford recorrió los pasillo y escalones hasta llegar al aula que supuso que debía ser la correcta, además de por el número en la puerta, el que estuviera la chica Sue presente allí, se lo confirmaba.

El tema era didáctica, no era su punto fuerte, pero tampoco era ignorante del asunto, si fue un maestro. Cuando empezó a escribir, descubrió el verdadero problema ¿Cómo rayos podía escribir con cinco dedos? No era nada fuera del otro mundo tener cinco dedos, pero escribir con ellos era cuestión de práctica. Luego de practicar como agarrar el bolígrafo, lo demás fue medianamente sencillo. Debió borrar su nombre de la firma, cuando recordó que era Guinevere la que estaba haciendo la evaluación y no él. De no ser porque tenía cinco dedos escribiendo, hubiera entregado más rápido. Mientras esperaba se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo que su nombre no era Stanford Pines.

 _Soy Alvedonnia, Guinevere Alvedonnia, Guinevere Alvedonnia, si dicen ese nombre, me llaman a mi. Ahora no soy Stanford Pines._

–Alvedonnia –llamó la maestra desde su escritorio. Como si hubiera un resorte en su silla que se activara con el nombre de ella, Ford se paró al instante de su pupitre y gritó.

–¡Yo soy Alvedonnia! ¡No Pines! –sintió una gran vergüenza de su declaración tan obvia. La profesora lo miró de reojo un poco confundida.

–Si, ya sé, tenga su prueba –avanzó a tomar el papel, perseguido por los ojos de la mayoría de los presentes en aula, y salió afuera, junto a los demás que también tenían sus notas entregadas.

Observó la evaluación y sonrió con orgullo, como supuso, pudo aprobar con un cien, el mejor puntaje. Su concentración no le hizo notar que alguien más se acercaba detrás suyo.

–Muchas felicidades Gwen, es la primera vez que veo que apruebas con cien –ese alguien comentó.

Stanford volteó, pero no pudo reconocer al muchacho, muchos conocidos varoniles de Winibel eran altos, tenían el cabello oscuro y ojos pardos.

–Gracias –respondió con el mismo tono de inseguridad que usaba desde que estaba en ese cuerpo.

–Oye, lo del trabajo, creo que sería mejor que lo comenzáramos hoy para tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible, antes de la próxima semana ¿No te parece? Es que tengo mucha tarea y eso.

¿Trabajo? ¿La próxima semana? Todas las piezas encajaron en la mente de Stanford junto algunos recuerdos de los comentarios hechos por su novia en varias ocasiones sobre los trabajos prácticos en pareja.

–¿Warren?

–¿Si? –devolvió la pregunta el nombrado, pensando que ella le estaba pidiendo algo. Ford frunció el ceño molesto al comprobar de quien era.

–Creo que será mejor dejar lo del trabajo para mañana, debo ir a ver a alguien y es muy urgente –respondió tratando de usar un tono tranquilo, pero no lograba ocultar su hosquedad.

–Pero Gwen...

–¿Por qué la llamás Gwen? –Warren se detuvo sorprendido por la respuesta violenta de su "amiga", también por nombrarse así misma en pronombre clítico. Stanford se dio cuenta de su error y se corrigió–. Digo, ¿Por qué me llamas Gwen?

–A ti nunca te molestó y te gustaba ¿Te sientes bien Gwen? ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿No estarás en tus días, verdad? –Ford se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza.

–¡No! Claro que no... por suerte –susurró para si mismo lo último. Y verdaderamente era una suerte para él, a penas podía soportar ese cuerpo en un estado "normal", no podía imaginar en esos días lo que debía ser–. Es que hoy no me siento yo y... el viaje fue un poco agitado.

–Ya veo, si te sientes muy cansada podemos ir a tomar algún café ¿No te gustaría?.

–No, siendo sincera, no quiero, gracias –siguió contestando en un tono muy frío.

–Vamos, yo invito.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con este chico, le resultaba demasiado insistente ¿Pero quién se creía cortejando así a su novia? -pensaba erróneamente-. No es que estuviera celoso, para nada, pero encontraba irritante que alguien más pudiera tener una fuerte unión con ella. Inhaló y trató de tranquilizar su mente para espetar la respuesta que tenía muy bien preparada.

–Escuchame bien chico, ella... digo ¡Yo! Tengo un buen novio, es un gran científico, el mejor de todo el país y estoy segura que algún día será tan brillante como Tesla y ganará un Nobel, pero por ahora su trabajo no es reconocido, mantengo la fe en que algún día lo será.

–Eso ya lo sé, siempre lo dices –interrumpió Warren desentendido del sermón. Le resultaba extraño que ella fuera tan brusca para expresarse.

–Aún no termino, y debo... Espera ¿Qué?

–Ya me dijiste ciento de veces lo mismo. Escucha, entiendo que tengas mucha fe y buenos sentimientos en él, y te felicito por ti y tu relación, pero no es para vanidarlo a cada rato ¿No?

La conmoción llegó a su mente tan rápida como un rayo a la tierra cuando llueve. Se sintió conmovido de que Guinevere pensará así de él. Ella lo admiraba y le tenía mucha fe, pero fue lo bastante ciego para notarlo.

–¿Yo... lo digo muy seguido?

–Si, te gusta ensalzarlo, todo un genio, aunque a veces sientas que él es indiferente a ti o insegura por su inteligencia superior, creo que ustedes...

–¿Ella...? ¿Yo me siento indiferente e insegura... por él?

–Oye ¿Qué pasa contigo? Es verdad que algunas veces te sientes así, pero no importa. Ya hablamos de que a los hombres nos dificulta entender las emociones ajenas, en especial las femeninas, y mostrar las nuestras a los demás es también dificultoso, pero eso no te importaba o al menos eso dijiste ¿O tampoco te acuerdas de eso?

–No, digo si, si. Ahora lo recuerdo –sonrió enternecido, ahora sabía que él no era el único que ocultaba sus secretos, ella también podía ser misteriosa a su estilo. Miró al joven delante suyo y sintió que dejaba de ser una molestia–.Vaya... tenía razón, si eres un buen chico.

–Si, gracias, no por nada aprobé psicología. No solamente estudio teoría, también práctica. Y te seré muy sincero Gwen, las relaciones a distancia son muy complicadas.

–Lo sé perfectamente.

Alguien más salía del aula, otro hombre joven, se aproximó a ellos y los saludó efusivamente.

–¡Oigan! Adivinen quien aprobó también didáctica ¡Así es! –se señaló y empezó una rara danza que dejó a los presentes mudos.

–Te felicito Fred ¿Que hay de Sue?

–¿De ella? No tengo ni idea ¡Eh, Wini! ¿Qué cuentas del "científico loco"? ¿Sigue disecando animales?

–Yo no, eh... él no diseca animales, investiga los sucesos paranormales –Stanford se sintió abrumado, demasiado ser mujer no le estaba afectando bien la cabeza. Quería remojarse un rato la cara o comer algo–. Oigan, voy al baño ¿Si? –cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse, recordó que nunca había estado en ese lugar antes y por lo tanto, no tenía idea de donde estaba el baño–. Eh... ¿El baño está...

–Al final de los pasillos, lado izquierdo, como siempre –le respondió el llamado Fred, que no le encontró raro su olvido de la ubicación, a diferencia de Warren.

–Gracias, fue un gusto... volverlos a ver –corrió hasta el lugar indicado antes de decir otra estupidez. Se mordió la lengua enojado consigo mismo, casi estuvo a punto de decir "fue un gusto conocerlos"–. Recuerda, soy Guinevere, no Stanford, por ahora. Solo por ahora.

Ambos universitarios vieron correr a su amiga, como si estuviera huyendo de algo o reprendiéndose.

–¿Le pasó algo a Wini? –preguntó el llamado Fred.

–No lo sé. Desde que me la encontré, esta muy rara. Cuando empecé a hablarle, me contestaba de forma hostil, parecía no tener recuerdo de nuestras charlas y no se calmó hasta que hablamos de su novio. Es como si no fuera ella. Ahora que recuerdo, me dijo que no se sentía como ella misma hoy –Warren se ensimismó preocupado de que tal vez la mujer tuviera un desorden de identidad o algo.

–¡Oye, oye, oye amigo! – llamó Fred dando una voltereta en el aire, como si quisiera llamar su atención–. Tengo una hipótesis de lo más original y posible. La cosa es que, bueno, ella esta así desde que volvió de ver al "científico loco" de su novio. Tal vez en su casa él tenía un experimento que salió mal, hizo que intercambiara de mentes con alguien más y con quien hablamos, en realidad, era otra persona fingiendo ser ella. Y como fue hostil contigo, hasta que no mencionaron a su novio, lo más seguro es que era él y los errores gramaticales personales en su forma de hablar eran actos fallidos de él.

Su compañero frunció los labios y levantó una ceja, desconcertado y totalmente incrédulo, ante tal extraña, loca, estúpida e inverosímil hipótesis.

–Fred, hazte un favor, deja de leer tantos cuentos de ciencia ficción.

En la cabaña del misterio, Fiddleford trataba de arreglar el sistema y energía de la alfombra. Guinevere intentaba ayudarlo, aunque no entendiera del todo su función ni lo que estaba haciendo, pero de vez en cuando le pasaba alguna herramienta.

–Me pregunto ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? –ella se preguntaba con la caja de herramientas en mano y apuntando a una llave inglesa.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que Stanford pueda ver lo que toca, su miopía me esta matando la cabeza y estos anteojos me incomodan –Mcgucket rio de tal obvio hecho.

–Ja,ja. Creí que ibas a comentar sobre el cambio de cuerpos.

–No, eso ya lo asumí como posible de hace rato.

–Bien, supongo que Stanford ya se acostumbró a sus anteojos, a diferencia de ti, como veo.

Fiddleford presenciaba como ella se sacaba sus anteojos varias veces, pero se los volvía a poner por no poder ver nada sin ellos. En un pequeño silencio incómodo que siguió, la mujer-hombre decidió hablarle de un tema que a ella la carcomía desde hace tiempo.

–Oye Fidds –le llamó su atención, Mcgucket hizo un sonido comunicando que la escuchaba, aunque estuviera concentrado–. ¿Tú sabés algo del... hermano de Ford?

–Si, pero no habla mucho de él, no hay mucho que contar. Solo se que Sherman va la escuela y no le va mal en las materias.

–¿Sherman? –preguntó desconcertada, de ese nombre tampoco había oído. Ford tenía otra cosa más que contarle cuando estén solos y sin temas de charla.

–Su hermano menor, de él hablabas ¿No?

–En realidad... yo me refería a Stanley.

–¿Stanley? Stanford no tiene un hermano llamado Stanley, no que yo sepa.

–Entiendo –murmuró desanimada. Seguía sin tener información sobre el conflicto de los hermanos gemelos, pero de algo estaba segura. Su conflicto debía ser muy fuerte hasta el punto de que ni siquiera el mejor amigo del científico lo supiera.

–Entonces... ¿Quién es Stanley realmente?

Se quedó helada, mordió su labio inferior nerviosa. No era algo que le concernía a ella hablarle a Fiddleford sobre el asunto del hermano gemelo de Ford. Sería muy entrometido de su parte que ella se lo contase.

–No... nadie, creí que era alguien conocido de Ford, pero no es algo importante.

Mintió lo mejor que pudo, esperaba y rogaba que Mcgucket no le preguntara de esto más adelante al Pines, o ella estaría en problemas. Se fijó que sus manos estaban muy sucias de tocar tantas herramientas. Utilizó eso como excusa para ir al baño y salir de esa situación. Dentro del baño, se frotaba los seis dedos a la par, como si improvisara una danza con ellos. Le resultaba extraño tener seis dedos, pero no le molestaba.

Es un hecho de que cuando una mujer va al baño, siempre va querer acicalarse mirándose en el espejo. Winibel no era una excepción, pero en cuanto levantó su cabeza para mirarse, recordó que no estaba en su cuerpo y una pequeña pesadumbre la invadió. Pero aún así, masajeó su rostro mirándose con mejor nitidez al espejo, era algo difícil siendo muy miope.

Estudió las facciones de Stanford y le prestó mejor atención que otras veces, esa barbilla era muy masculina, pensó que se vería muy guapo con barba, su cabello castaño era adorable, en especial cuando lo traía desordenado y sus ojos parecían un rio nocturno. Posó una mano en su mejilla izquierda y sonrió sonrojada. Se preguntaba si Ford estaba consciente de lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser a veces, en especial cuando sonreía o mejor aún, cuando se ruborizaba. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

–Parezco Narciso mirando su reflejo, pero en el cuerpo de alguien más –comentó para si misma y rio.

–Solo unas horas, unas pocas horas más –se repetía a si mismo Stanford Pines mientras se mojaba su cara.

Ya no podía soportar ese cuerpo de mujer por más tiempo; estaba confundido y feliz, nervioso y tranquilo, colérico y eufórico ¿Cómo alguien podía soportar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo? Concluyó que tal vez una mujer podría. Ese cuerpo estaba lleno de altos y bajos, pero más bajos que altos.

Levantó su cabeza del lavabo y se encontró con la cara de Guinevere. Aquel rostro delicado, pálido y suave, del cual se había enamorado (o tal vez infatuado, todavía no distinguía la diferencia). Fijó que sus cabellos oscuros estaban desordenados, algo no muy inusual en ella y que sinceramente no le molestaba, pero quería verlos en orden. Pasó su mano por la cabeza en forma lenta y cariñosa, como si le estuviese peinando los cabellos a ella. Siguió así, hasta que pudo verse peinado de la forma más decente posible. Sonrió a la imagen del espejo, no entendió bien cual era la razón de que quería verla peinada, pero supuso que fue para rememorar su primer beso con ella, la única vez que, hasta ahora, recordaba haberla visto así.

Pensó en sus celos por un rato. Si, al fin pudo admitirlo, eran celos lo que sintió, no pudo entender porque los tenía hasta que vio a la mujer en el espejo. Ella lo amaba, con sus altos y bajos, incluso cuando a veces la tratara de manera indiferente. Siendo franco consigo mismo, él no podría soportar que alguien más se llevara eso.

–Contrólate Stanford –se dijo y volvió a echarse otro chorro en la cara. Antes de salir del baño, dio una última mirada a su reflejo, a la cara de ella–. Realmente, eres muy bonita Wini y yo soy un cobarde –se dijo lo último, pensando en que no tenía el valor para poder decirle eso a ella de frente, pero al menos podría hacerlo a su reflejo.

No era normal que alguien hiciera dos viajes en avión en menos de veinticuatro horas, al menos que fuera por negocios, pero Ford debía volver lo más rápido posible a la cabaña, el asunto del dinero no le era algún problema, gracias a lo ahorrado de su trabajo y la beca.

–El problema residía en los transmisores eléctricos, lo he arreglado lo mejor que pude para que la estática no transmita una corriente que pueda matarlos, pero si ayudar a sus átomos a intercambiar de electrones.

–Genial, ya me estaba cansando de usar pantalones ajustados –comentó mientras miraba molesto los pantalones que a su novia le gustaba usar–. Oye ¿Dónde esta Guinevere? –preguntó extrañado de no verla cuando recién llegó a la cabaña.

–Curioseando por allí. Si te preocupas por tu cuerpo, puedo decirte calmadamente, que ella lo ha estado cuidando mucho y hablando de la reina de Camelot –comentó lo último Mcgucket por verla aparecer de entre los pasillos.

En cuanto la vio Stanford, no dudó un momento en correr a abrazarla, acto que la sorprendió, él nunca era de esas muestras de afecto tan abiertas y menos en público. Estaba atónita, no sabía que decir.

–Te extrañé –le dijo. Conmovida, correspondió el abrazo.

–Yo también...

–Te extrañé verdadero cuerpo –completó su frase el científico y ella frunció el ceño claramente molesta. Podía atisbar como Fiddeford tapaba su boca para no enseñar su sonrisa.

–Si no fuera porque tienes mi cara, ahora mismo te golpearía –contestó irritada y lo separó de su cuerpo.

–Bueno, ya que todos nos hemos saludado ¿Qué tal si procedemos con nuestro trabajo?

–No podría estar más de acuerdo –secundó Ford.

Mcgucket se preparó, con guantes de goma para tener cuidado, y extendió la alfombra en la sala, donde todo había comenzado. La pareja procedió a frotar sus pies contra el tapete y se prepararon para tocarse. Después de hacerlo, la estática viajó por sus cuerpos con la misma ola que antes y los empujó al suelo, como la primera vez. Cuando recuperaron la conciencia, comprobaron efectivamente, que cada mente había regresado a su correspondiente cuerpo.

–¡Si! Volví a ser yo –gritó emocionada Guinevere, en el poco tiempo, se corrió de la alfombra asustada.

–Es un alivio volver a ser yo –dijo Stanford tranquilo y paseando su mano por su rostro–. Fue una pesadilla ser mujer, te sientes vulnerable junto a un montón de emociones mezcladas.

–Ser hombre tampoco es fácil, es como mucha presión. Y en las mañanas, cuando te levantás pasa algo raro en tu... –antes de continuar hablando, el castaño tapó su boca.

–Si, si, se lo que pasa. A todos los hombres les pasa, no es necesario que lo comentes –Guinevere sacó su mano de la boca y lo miró molesta–. Sin embargo, debo admitir, que estar en tu cuerpo me hizo comprenderte un poco mejor.

–Creo que a mi también me pasó lo mismo –dijo sonriendo y sonando más comprensiva–. Aunque, tener seis dedos no fue tan malo, el problema fueron los anteojos.

–Cinco dedos es nada especial, fue aburrido ser uno más del montón. Lo bueno es que nunca más volveré a usar un sostén en toda mi vida –ella carcajeó y golpeó cariñosamente su brazo–. Por cierto, tu universidad me agradó. Eres buena para hacer amigos, ellos me cayeron bien.

–¿Ah, si? ¿Los conociste? ¿Qué te parecieron?

Fiddleford observó por un rato más a la pareja que hablaba emocionada, antes de retirarse y dejarlos solos. Al parecer esa experiencia de cambio de cuerpos era un poco necesaria después de todo, puesto que en el mundo la mayoría de conflictos muchas veces surgen por no pensar en el lugar del otro. Pensó por un momento que la alfombra de electrones podría ser necesaria para el mundo, sin embargo, las consecuencias que ocurrieran en intercambiar cuerpos serían más catastróficas que efectivas.

* * *

 **De hace rato que quería hacer un capítulo así, Me gusto más ponerlo desde la perspectiva de Ford porque pensé que sería divertido escribirlo en el cuerpo de una mujer. Me inspiré un poco en la peli "Freaky friday" (Un viernes de locos, también llamada Ponte en mi lugar)**

 **Bye Bee~**


	14. Ósculos ponzoñosos

**Este capítulo es un poco más tranquilo, pero lo considero divertido, jeje, tenía la idea desde hace un tiempo, pero me dificultaba expresarla. Tengo una idea para el próximo, pero me tardaré porque comienza el tiempo de parciales**

 **Disclamair: Alejandro Venado (xDDDD)**

* * *

Stanford era un científico, era un hecho innegable con sus doce doctorados. Como científico, querría estudiar y experimentar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, desde las más pequeñas curiosidades de la inteligencia humana, hasta los más grandes misterios de la humanidad. Eso incluía; pequeñas trivialidades de las experiencias físicas innatas humanas, un ejemplo de ello; cómo aprender a besar.

Era verdad que antes había besado a Winibel, y varias veces. Pero en ninguno de esos momentos él fue quien empezó el beso. Quería a la chica, pero ambos estaban conscientes de su poca experiencia para dar muestras de afecto -algo que ella aceptaba con tolerancia y él agradecía internamente-, por lo que todos los besos dados entre ellos, los empezó la chica. Lo llenaba de curiosidad; como una muestra de afecto tan pequeña y casi nula era tan dificultosa lograrla o inclusive demostrarla, al menos para él.

Sentía que eso no era justo el hecho que Guinevere pudiera empezar un beso tan fácilmente, tan relajadamente, y aun si le saliera mal, ella no luciría avergonzada del acto. Necesitaba ver cómo podía lograr algo parecido a lo que lograba ella pero ¿Cómo podría?

Entonces, así empezó este experimento. Guinevere, la "cobaya", vendría esa tarde a visitarlo. Él la había invitado con antelación a su cabaña cuando supo de las fechas de sus próximos días libres, e inclusive le pagó el viaje para llegar hasta Gravity Falls.

–Hola Ford –lo saludó con entusiasmo poco después de que él abriera la puerta de la cabaña. De tantas veces que ella lo visitaba, sola podía ir hasta su casa, puesto que el camino se lo aprendió de memoria.

–Buenas tardes –saludó con todo su porte formal, típico de él–. Pasa, está empezando a ser frío.

–Oh, si, gracias. Oye, espero que no te moleste, pero traje algunos apuntes que debo leer. Tu sabés, así no me retraso –avisó mientras iba entrando y colgando su saco en un perchero.

–No, no habrá problema. Todo lo que tenga que ver con buenos estudios es bienvenido en esta casa.

La joven sonrió agradecida y se dirigió hasta la cocina, se empezó a hacer una costumbre que cocinara a menudo algo rico para ambos. Guinevere sonrió a la vez que sus mejillas se ruborizaban tenuemente por ese último pensamiento, era como si estuvieran casados.

–Veo que tienes té –observó en su alacena la caja con las especias–. Prepararé un poco ¿Quieres?

–No, no, gracias. Estoy bien –su forma de contestar extrañó a su novia, pero ella lo ignoró creyendo mentalmente que él había tomado un poco antes.

Ford no se extrañaba que su forma de contestar fuera nerviosa, porque lo estaba. _¿Ahora cómo empezaré esto?_ Pensó fatigado, demasiadas horas de investigación lo estaban cansando, pero no era impedimento para averiguar su próxima ruta.

–Estaré en mi cuarto, puedes entrar si lo deseas.

Otra cosa más que extrañó a Winibel, él no era de permitir algo tan libre como eso, pero ella asintió sonriente y lo aceptó como algo natural.

Stanford cerró la puerta de su habitación nervioso, ella se quedaría unos dos, tal vez tres días. Pensó y dio vueltas por todo el cuarto. Se sentó en su sofá que también servía como cama, y revisó algunos datos que tenía cerca para tranquilizar su mente _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?._ Se levantó y volvió a caminar de un lado a otro.

Guinevere no era tonta, si distraída, pero no tonta. La forma de actuar de Stanford le era más rara de lo normal. Cuando él realizaba todos aquellos actos emocionales nerviosos es porque algo quería decirle u ocultar. Además, ella tenía un buen oído y podía escuchar con claridad aquellos resonantes pasos en su habitación. Agarró su taza de té y se la llevó a la boca mientras leía un gran libro de literatura, pero no podía concentrarse bien. Poco después de terminar su té, se dirigió a su habitación con el pesado libro en manos.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba el científico, su novia tocó la puerta de la habitación, con gusto la invitó a pasar.

–Disculpa, Ford ¿Puedo sentarme aquí a leer? –preguntó en señal del sofá.

–Claro, no es problema.

La estudiante fue a sentarse en una punta del sofá, mientras la otra era ocupada por su novio que no paraba de enviarle alguna mirada de reojo.

–¿Qué lees? –preguntó el castaño ajustando sus anteojos, ese libro parecía muy pesado.

– _El_ _de_ _camerón_ , me encomendaron de tarea leer algunos cuentos suyos. Aunque algunos son bastantes largos.

–Ya veo –respondió irónico por observar bien la longitud.

El silencio era algo que Winibel no podía soportar por tanto tiempo y quería, por alguna razón, aproximarse más a él, para que pudieran compartir algo juntos y olvidar el ambiente tenso del aire.

–Ford – lo llamó mientras él parecía mirar a la alfombra de electrones envuelta en una esquina.

–¿Si? Guinevere –la atendió, aunque se encontraba un poco nervioso.

–¿Quisieras...? ¿Te gustaría leer, digo, si te gustaría acompañarme a leer el siguiente relato? Se ve interesante y... y no se si la literatura es de tu interés, pero...

–Me encantaría –respondió él cortante y con una sonrisa forzada.

Se acercó más a su lado, pero no pudo leer palabra alguna, ahora que estaba prosiguiendo su paso dos, de estar más aproximado a ella. El ambiente tenso prosiguió en el aire. Luego de algunos minutos, Winibel no pudo soportarlo más. Observó bien como la pierna de Ford subía y bajaba tantas veces que la llevó al limite.

–Bueno, ya dime que pasa –replicó directamente.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó desviando su vista a su derecha.

–No soy tonta Stanford. Se que algo te ocurre. Desde que llegué actúas muy raro, más que de costumbre. Pareces ansioso por algo.

–Debes estar imaginando cosas –esta vez, llevó la mano a su nuca, se sentía sudoroso otra vez.

–No, no es verdad. Tu no eres así... no usualmente. Dime ahora que pasa o me iré.

El hombre suspiró molesto. No esperaba esa réplica condicional tan rápido.

–Pues... estuve pensando mucho –la chica rodó los ojos con un deje de sarcasmo al oír eso–. Y... me p-preguntaba –tartamudeó y no tuvo el valor de levantar su vista a ella–. ¿P-por qué eres tú quien inicia todos nuestros besos?

Ella se sonrojó, no esperaba una pregunta así. Como si fuera un reflejo suyo para que no se notara su rubor, se escondió detrás del enorme libro.

–Pues... Porque, porque me gusta... supongo –respondió en un hilo de voz.

–¿No se te dificulta? –siguió su interrogatorio. En ese momento, quitó su cabeza del libro y su rostro reflejó molestia.

–Stanford, ya hemos dejado bien en claro que no tienes que esforzarte tanto por demostrarme afecto. Estamos bien así, no quiero que cambies.

–Si, si.. pero –el tono de él empezó a aumentar y sonar enojado–. No es por afecto, es por curiosidad. No parece algo difícil.

–No tienes que hacer eso si no quieres. Es algo a tu voluntad que escoges en el momento que deseas y que esto no se discuta más, punto –finalizó desviando sus mirada, otra vez, a las paginas.

–Pero, Guinevere... –replicó.

–¿Qué? –gritó con la cabeza levantada del libro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Sin que pudiera prevenir las acciones de su novio, Stanford la había atrapado en un beso que presionaba mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados -totalmente opuesto a ella, que estaban demasiado abiertos-. Él había visto en sus investigaciones de películas que a las chicas le gustaban que las besaran desprevenido, y que ella no pusiera resistencia al beso significaba que no le desagradaba. Guinevere al principio estaba abstraída y estupefacta, jamás él antes había empezado un beso y se sentía raro, pero lindo. A los pocos segundos, él se retiró con sus labios fruncidos, como si estuviera examinando la prueba de un experimento. Su novia lucía sonrojada y totalmente atónita, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

–Fue... lindo –comentó sin que nada original se le viniera a la cabeza. Él negó fastidiado.

–Se que puedo hacerlo mejor.

–Ford, no... –pero una vez más sus labios se encontraron con los de él y todo se sintió diferente que antes.

Primero que nada, él tenía sus brazos rodeando su espalda y la apretaba de una forma posesiva, algo que nunca había hecho antes, pero le gustó. Luego, estaba esa rara sensación de beso, era diferente a los otros besos, más profundo, sin intenciones de querer soltar sus labios en ningún segundo. Winibel inclinó ligeramente su espalda en el sofá por la presión que Stanford imponía en ella ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó esta vez? Él no lo supo, pero estaba seguro que era mejor que el anterior. De nuevo, separó sus labios de los de ella a pocos centímetros con sus respiraciones entre cortadas. Ambos se sentían en un gran estado de somnolencia que apenas podían mantener sus ojos abiertos.

–Creo que a más práctica, esto mejora –comentó a la vez que arreglaba sus lentes con una mano libre. No se dio cuenta en que momento se desarreglaron durante el beso. Sin embargo, no retiró su posición ligeramente encimada sobre ella, de hecho, parecía más cerca.

–El primero también estaba bien –le habló como pudo, podía sentir a su corazón en su boca bombeando con tanta rapidez.

–Si, pero no parecía... –antes de seguir, ella lo interrumpió.

–Ford, el besar no es una ciencia. Es solo una acción humana que tenemos como manifestación de nuestros sentimientos.

–¡Lo se, pero! –gritó molesto y negó de nuevo–. No entiendo, no entiendo como una acción tan simple, es al mismo tiempo tan... complicada de realizar.

Bajó su cabeza como si una nube de pesimismo flotara sobre él y siguió negando frustrado. En segundos, sintió una tibia caricia en su cara, una caricia que aligeró su frustración. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta que era Winibel, que no dejaba de sonreír mientras su mano sobaba la cara de él con tanta suavidad, a la vez que le transmitía afecto y calidez.

–¿Por qué mejor... –ella dijo bajando su voz por cada palabra que pronunciaba–. ¿Por que mejor no pruebas otra vez?

Él sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de su novia, era la tercera vez que lo hacía por su cuenta, la tercera vez que él lo empezaba, pero algo cambió en el ambiente. Guinevere; no supo cuando _El decamerón_ dejó de estar en su regazo, para terminar en el suelo; no recordó en que momento su espalda terminó recostada en ese sofa-cama y ni notó que Ford dejó de sentarse en el mueble, para recostarse sobre ella.

Los besos dados entre ellos se estaban alargando, más de lo previsto y nada podía detenerlo. En un momento, él se separaba de ella para respirar, pero en menos de tres segundos continuaba besándola. Ese experimento estaba yendo demasiado lejos, ya ni recordaba porque lo empezó, solamente quería ir más lejos, más de lo que recordaba llegar. En un segundo que separó sus labios de los de ellas y quiso volver a juntarlos, sintió que algo lo detuvo.

–Stanford, debemos detenernos ahora mismo –le susurró Guinevere deteniendo con su mano los labios de él. Respiraba entrecortado y creía que su pecho no resistiría más a su órgano bombeado de sangre.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó levemente molesto.

–Si seguimos, esto podría acarrearnos consecuencias.

–Ah... cierto –respondió él un poco desanimado y entendiendo a que se refería.

Luego de aquel momento entre ellos, ninguno tenía intenciones de dejar aquella posición que se sentía cómoda para ambos. El científico apoyó su cabeza, cansado, sobre el pecho de la universitaria, estaba tan agotado, recordó la fatiga que tenía a causa de su falta de sueño por culpa de su investigación. Fue pensando en muchas cosas, como toda loca mente de genios y pensadores, pero poco a poco los latidos de Winibel lo durmieron lentamente.

Ella no podía decir que estaba mejor que él. Se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo, estudiando, repasando, creando cuadros sinópticos. La universidad la estaba matando, pero tomaba el consejo de Ford y trataba de tomarse el estudio con calma, aunque fuera agotador. Los ronquidos del hombre de cabellos castaños hicieron un efecto somnífero en ella, cuando menos lo esperó, su vista era oscura y su respiración, antes agitada, se sosegó.

Pasaron muchas cosas por su mente cuando se despertó, primero; _¿Dónde está_ El decamerón _?,_ segundo; _¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?_ , y tercero; _¿Por qué siento a mi pecho más pesado de lo normal?._ Frotó sus ojos para aclarar mejor su mente y poder saber que era aquello que aplastaba su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron todavía más cuando distinguió el abultado cabello castaño de Stanford Pines sobre sus narices ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? A su mente llegó el recuerdo en que ella detuvo los labios del científico y le pidió que pararan esa "sesión" de besos. Se ruborizó ligeramente por el pensamiento de a donde hubieran llegado si no lo hubiese detenido ¿Por qué apurar las cosas si estaban bien así?

Inclinó un poco su cabeza para ver mejor el rostro de Stanford dormido; roncaba plácidamente. No pudo evitar dar una pequeña carcajada cuando notó que, incluso dormido, seguía con sus anteojos puestos. Acercó con curiosidad su mano al cabello de él, le parecía a simple vista esponjoso y quería tocarlo para comprobarlo. Realmente lo era, desordenado pero esponjoso, carcajeó otra vez mientras continuaba con su caricia.

Ford Pines hizo una mueca de fastidio en medio de su siesta. Le irritaba quedarse dormido con sus anteojos puesto, y su cabello despeinado lo empeoraba todo más de por si, pero debía admitir que donde dormitaba y apoyaba su cabeza era muy cómodo; se sentía blando y mullido. Una pequeña molestia tocó su cabello una y otra vez, exasperado levantó su cabeza para encarar que era eso que lo irritaba.

–Hola Ford –saludó con suave voz su novia que acariciaba su cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa amorosa.

Sintió un alivio de comprobar que no era nada más y nada menos que Winibel.

–Oh... hola Guinevere –volvió a recostar su cabeza para volver a dormir cuando se percató de que estaba sobre ella–. ¡Guinevere! –gritó espantado, con sus orbes abiertas. Reaccionó parándose de forma estrepitosa del sofá y de la chica–. ¡Yo!... Yo... lo siento –se tropezó con sus palabras, y casi con sus pies, sin saber que decir– n-no quería... perdón si te molesté o... no te lastimé ¿Verdad?

Primero, ella hizo una cara de confusión por su reacción nerviosa y un poco exagerada, pero luego sonrió tranquila cuando supo del porque estaba preocupado.

–No te preocupes. Me siento bien, de hecho...

–¡Fui un tonto! –la interrumpió en un fuerte grito–. Perdoname, me deje llevar por este... "experimento", no pensé que se me saldría de las manos. Pensé que tal vez podría controlarlo, pero no fue así. Fue un alivio que me detuvieras, espero que no te haya hecho sentir incómoda.

–Stanford, no tienes que disculparte por nada.

–Ah, ¿No? –ella negó sin borrar su sonrisa.

–No, de hecho, quería decirte que lo disfruté. Disfruté mucho estar a tu lado, disfruté mucho que durmieras junto a mi – _"por no decir encima mio_ ", pensó y sintió las mejillas enrojecer, atisbó que también las de su novio estaban igual, debió pensar lo mismo–. También disfruté, pues, que me hicieras participe de la vida en tu trabajo.

–¿L-lo disfrutaste? ¿En serio? –preguntó ajustando sus anteojos y se sentó a su lado sonriente.

–Si. Fue un poco divertido y... –desvió sus ojos al piso de madera mientras sus mejillas volvían a encenderse –encantador. También disfruté tu-tus besos.

Como si fuera un acto de reflejo, ambos llevaron sus manos a los labios, como si quisieran taparlos. Ella de un modo tímido e inconsciente. Él cambió su mano a un puño y fingió que carraspeaba.

–Bueno... gracias... supongo.

–D-de nada.

Fijó que su libro se hallaba tirado a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Su sonrojo se profundizó más cuando pensó en como pudo haber llegado allí. Lo tomó entre sus manos y reanudó lo mejor que podía su lectura, pero le era imposible con Stanford a su lado. El aludido escribía en su diario tan rápido como podía y trataba que sus ojos no la mirasen en ningún momento.

 _He llegado a la conclusión de que un beso es lo más próximo a un veneno o a ejecutar un asesinato, cuando uno lo práctica una vez quiere volver a realizarlo, eso se parece en cuanto a asesinato. Es parecido a un veneno en que se siente satisfactorio y bien al principio, pero pronto cae en su trampa sin notarlo y termina asfixiado por las dulces caricias de este. (GHER DGPLWLU TXH PL QRYLD VDEH PDQHMDU PXB ELHQ HVH WHPD). Por lo que daré por finalizada mi problemática en el campo de afecto. Ahora mi nueva duda es por qué el pecho de una mujer es tan mullido y blando, hasta el punto que es perfecto para reemplazarlo de una almohada y dormir en él (El pecho de mi novia es satisfactoriamente suave y cómodo)._

Si Winibel lo pescaba escribiendo eso, tal vez lo reprocharía o peor, le empezaría a coquetear y preguntarle cual pecho suyo le gustaba más. Por su espalda corrió una sensación de hormigueo incomoda y trató de mantener el diario lejos del alcance de su vista.

Ella alzó su mirada y observó mejor la habitación. La alfombra de electrones estaba envuelta en una esquina, suspiró de alivio que esa cosa estuviera lejos de sus pies, de solo recordar el tiempo que estuvo en el cuerpo de su novio, le producía una sensación de raros cosquilleos y nauseas. En una pequeña mesa, mantenía algo raro, parecido a una radio.

–¿Es eso una radio?

–¿Eso? –preguntó en señal del objeto en su mesa de luz–. Si, lo es. Lo construí yo mismo, le ajuste una buena antena para que pudiera captar algunas señales.

–¿Tiene FM? –preguntó emocionada.

–Creo que si.

–¿Te molesta si escucho un rato?

–No, creo que no –antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Guinevere ya se encontraba frente al aparato, tocándolo y buscando alguna señal.

–Debe haber alguna canción que me guste –oía atentamente mientras pasaba las estaciones en la radio, una melodía se le hizo familiar de entre todas, aunque ya iba a la mitad–. ¡Oh, si! Adoro "Stuck in the middle" –exclamó con un puño en el aire.

Comenzó a cantar junto al cantante. Stanford sacó sus ojos del diario, incapaz de concentrarse por el ruido, la miró fijamente como mantenía una sonrisa que se ampliaba mientras seguía la pista.

 _Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right,_

 _Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_

 _Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you_

 _Stuck in the middle with you_

 _Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_

La canción finalizó y la sonrisa en Guinevere se desvaneció.

–Que pena que no pude agarrarla completa. Lo que me gusta de esta estación de radio es que casi siempre ponen temas que conozco o me gustan.

Otra melodía empezó a oírse luego de que terminó la canción, para alegría de la mujer, esta también la conocía. Ella empezó a moverse en su asiento siguiendo el ritmo pegajoso.

– _Hell ¡Hell!, what the matter with your head head. Hell ¡Hell! –_ le cantó a él, casi gritándole. Ford se espantó un poco del desenvolvimiento que causaba la canción en ella. Pero menos esperaba que ella se parara del sofá y le extendiera una mano.

–Baila conmigo –el hombre negó moviendo la cabeza–. Por favor Ford, ¡Adoro esta canción!

–No soy bueno en esas cosas.

–Vamos te divertirás. Confía en mi.

Miró a los lado avergonzado y dudoso, aunque sea no habría nadie para burlarse de lo malo que era bailando. Sin tener otra opción, se levantó en un suspiro del sofá y dejó su diario en el asiento. Le pareció muy atrevido de su parte como tomó ambas manos suyas y empezó a moverlo al ritmo de la melodía.

 _Hell, with it baby cause you're mine and you're fine and your lips so divine_

En el momento del estribillo, sentía que mas o menos podía seguir el ritmo de su compañera, el entusiasmo de ella le estaba contagiando. Sin mencionar que le empezaba a gustar la canción.

 _Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby_

 _Hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right_

 _I said find it find it come and rub it if you like it yeah_

Winibel dio un giro sobre si misma y su compañero intentó imitarla, era muy divertido eso. En algún momento, no supo cuando -pero lo más seguro, llevándose por la emoción-, posó su mano en su cintura, como había visto en algunas películas que hacían las parejas de baile. Luego, tomó una de sus manos y la hizo girar sobre si misma.

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

Ella amó esa sincronización que ambos casi poseían al bailar. Nunca lo había visto bailar ni moverse de esa forma, era divertido. Luego de unos segundos bailando individualmente, le pareció muy gustoso su atrevimiento de atraerla más cerca. Ambos movían y sacudían sus caderas en sincronización, después daban giros cómicos y torpes.

 _Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby_

 _Hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right_

Mientras la canción llegaba al final, Winibel pudo notar como Ford repetía las estrofas del coro, estaba feliz de que a él eso le hubiera parecido agradable y divertido. Le pareció una pena que la canción durara tan poco, aun así, el momento le pareció eterno.

–Que buena canción –exclamó el hombre.

–Te dije que sería divertido.

–Nunca me había divertido tanto bailando, ni en mi baile de graduación ¿Nunca te lo conté, verdad?

–No, nunca me lo contaste ¿Qué pasó en tu "infame" baile de graduación? –preguntó dando énfasis en la palabra con sus dedos. Ford no pudo evitar reír de el gesto.

–Bueno, fue terrible. A una chica que me gustaba intenté invitarla a bailar o hablar aunque sea con ella.

–¿Qué te gustaba? No me gusta como va esto –dijo en un tono de fingida envidia. Ford tragó un poco nervioso.

–El asunto es que ella me mojó con todo lo que tenía de ponche en su vaso –los ojos de ella se agrandaron y se preguntó ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel? Pero luego recordó que los adolescentes siempre son crueles, no hace mucho que salió de esa etapa–. Pero no todo fue tan malo, por suerte estaba mi hermano para...

Al instante de decir eso calló su boca y ella se mordió el labio inferior ¿Por qué tenía que salir el asunto de Stanley en un momento tan ameno como ese? Ella se maldijo una y otra vez, tal vez no fue tan buena idea hablar del recuerdo del baile de graduación. El rostro de Stanford cambió precipitadamente a uno serio y no siguió con la anécdota. Ella supo que algo nada bueno sucedería si no se le ocurría algo pronto. Por suerte, en la radio empezó a sintonizarse una canción romántica que conocía muy bien y le gustaba.

–Oye... ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo esta canción?

Stanford no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio mientras mantenía una sonrisa decaída. Ella sujetó su mano y lo levantó del sofá mientras empezaban a bailar a un ritmo lento, diferente al que la canción emitía.

 _The night we met I knew I needed you so_

 _And if I had the chance I'd never let you go_

 _So won't you say you love me,_

 _I'll make you so proud of me._

 _We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go_

El estribillo sonaba y a Stanford esa melodía le parecía pegajosa en su cabeza, sentía que había escuchado antes esa canción, pero no recordaba de donde, tal vez tarareada por su madre cuando era pequeño. Otra vez sus manos se entrelazaban con las de ella, pero no miraba el rostro de Winibel, hasta que ella pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello. Después de eso, empezó a cantar junto a la canción, su voz no era muy buena, pero él podía entender claramente lo que ella decía.

– _I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see_ –cantó suavemente, Ford sintió su pecho librarse un poco de su aflicción por aquellas palabras susurradas con tanta dulzura–. _For every kiss you give me I'll give you three_ – él se ruborizó levemente y su pecho aceleró el pulso, era como si le dijera una indirecta del experimento llevado a cabo hace unos minutos. Guinevere notó eso y no pudo evitar reírse.

 _So won't you, please, be my be my baby_

 _Be my little. baby my one and only baby_

La pista continuó y la canción, junto al baile improvisado por su novia, le devolvieron un poco de alegría. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y su respiración le causaba un poco de cosquillas. Él rodeó su espalda y se dejó llevar un poco por la melodía. Aún después de que la canción terminó, ambos continuaban bailando lentamente.

–Gracias –le susurró. Ella levantó su cabeza de su hombro y le respondió sonriendo, entendió a que se refería.

–De nada –dijo y plantó un suave y corto beso en sus labios–. Te amo, Fordsy.

Su rostro casi se contrae perplejo por tal declaración, no era la primera vez que le decía "te amo", pero era la primera vez que lo decía abiertamente y sin bromear. Sin saber que responder, se limitó a presentarse molesto por aquel apodo que odiaba.

–No me gusta que me llames Fordsy –replicó antes de volver a besarla por iniciativa propia. Bueno, podía llegar a la conclusión de que eso de besar, dejaba de dificultar con el tiempo, como todo lo practicado.


	15. Agridulce y tentativo sabor a sangre

**And... I'm back in Blaack! Pero solo por ahora. Un capi hecho con mucho amooor. Enjoy!**

 **Disclamair: Alex "Stay weird" Hirsch**

* * *

Su ira estaba desbordante mientras contemplaba el pizarrón lleno de enigmas.

–Stanford ¿Vamos a hacer algo divertido?.

No encontraba la solución, cada teoría le llevaba a más incógnitas ¿Qué era lo que hacía ese pueblo tan especial? -Especialmente raro- ¿Por qué eran tan atrayente para las rarezas?.

–Oye Ford ¿Jugamos a algo? ¿Te parece una revancha en C,C, y más C?

Esos malditos signos interrogativos agrupándose alrededor del pizarrón le causaban insomnio, depresión, desesperación e irritación. Aquellas emociones mezcladas lo desbordaban, podía sentir el sudor caer por el cuello y llegar a sus hombros, al menos no sudaba tanto como Stanley solía hacerlo.

–¡Fordsy, es un lindo día! Aunque el pronostico dice que más tarde lloverá, pero yo no le creo. Así que... ¿Salimos?

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era? ¿Cual era el origen de las anomalías de Gravity falls? ¿De dónde provenía todo eso? ¿Era de ese mundo? ¿Debería buscar más a fondo para encontrar soluciones? Su perturbación no terminaría hasta poder hallar las respuestas y los gritos de fondo no mejoraban su situación.

–Stanford, Stanford, Stanford, Stanford, Ford, Ford, Ford, Ford, Ford, Fordsy, Fordsy, Fordsy, Forsdy, Seisdedos, Seisdedos, Seisdedos, Seisdedos, Cuatrojos, Cuatrojos, Cuatrojos ¡Dr. Pines! ¡Dr. Pines!

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó exasperado el hombre sacando su vista de la pizarra.

Guinevere, cansada de ser ignorada, había estado bailando alrededor de la habitación tratando de atraer su atención y llamándolo por todos los nombres que conocía. Cuando al fin la tuvo, se arrepintió un poco, su grito la paralizó por unos segundos y sonrió inocentemente.

–Eh... Quería saber si saldremos o haremos algo.

–Ahora no, estoy ocupado –contestó cortante y volteó hacía la pizarra.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y resopló.

–No gastaré la mitad de mi _S_ _pring break_ viéndote machacarte el cerebro resolviendo enigmas y teorías. Salgamos, es un día hermoso.

Stanford inhalaba, exhalaba y contaba hasta diez. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberla invitado.

–No creo que sea buena idea salir. Escuché que lloverá más tarde ¿Por qué mejor no quedarse en casa y vemos una película?

–No le creo al pronóstico. La última vez dijeron que sería soleado la semana anterior y llovió a cántaros. Afuera sopla mucho el viento y las nubes grises están muy lejos. Mamá siempre dice que si hay mucho viento, hay pocas probabilidades de llover.

–¡Ahora no puedo! –gritó para luego arrepentirse de su reacción. Volvió a mirar el pizarrón y suspiró–. Perdoname, perdón Wini... es que todo esto... estoy bloqueado, no avanzo, ni retrocedo. Yo... yo... simplemente estoy exhausto.

El científico apoyó su frente sobre la pizarra y cerró sus ojos por algunos segundos sosegando su respiración. Sintió en su mano izquierda otra más pequeña de cinco dedos la agarraba y entrelazaba con sus seis dedos. Miró hacía atrás y se encontró con la sonrisa amena de Guinevere. Ella apoyó su frente con la de él sin borrar la sonrisa, ni soltar su mano.

–Por eso te recomendaba salir. Estas exhausto por quedarte aquí encerrado, pensando y pensando –hablaba con un tono suave y casi seductor que a él lo hipnotizaba– . Vamos, salgamos, te hará bien y te ayudará a despejar tu mente.

–¿Lo dices porque en serio me ayudará o solamente quieres salir? –ella respondió riendo.

–Un poco de ambas.

Stanford separó su mano y frente de ella y le dio la espalda, pensativo sobre su decisión. Era verdad que había estado mucho tiempo sumergido en su investigación, sería estúpido negarlo y se sentía muy cansado mentalmente. Los ojos grises de Winibel no se despegaban de su espalda. Era alguien muy terco y difícil de tratar, sin mencionar que impredecible. Para ella, su mente era todo un enigma que -él- no esperaba que alguien pudiese resolverlo, pero Winibel tenía un actitud tan bizarra que se atrevería a cualquier cosa para poder conocer a profundidad ese hombre.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de su novio, cerca de su nuca. Él era muy alto, pero en los últimos meses, ella lo empezaba a alcanzar. Esa familiar sensación electrizante recorrió la espalda de Ford y lo dejó rígido por segundos, como si moverse no fuera opción, además de que ni quería abandonar esa cómoda posición que le gustaba, aunque fuera demasiado cariñosa para él. Levantó su mano y tocó a la de ella.

–De acuerdo. Salgamos.

La mujer jadeó de asombro y júbilo. Se separó de su espalda y empezó a dar pequeños saltos de alegría.

–¡Si!, verás que no te arrepentirás –besó por corto tiempo sus labios y no abandonó su sonrisa ni cuando se separó de ellos–. Te quiero, Ford –el susodicho reaccionó confundido, parpadeando rápidamente, pero de a poco, devolvió la sonrisa.

–Yo... yo... – _"también"_ deseaba contestar, pero una parte de él, la más insegura, no lo dejaba hablar. Tan lleno de dudas sobre que decir, pero temiendo quedar en ridículo frente a ella, desvió su oración de sus verdaderas palabras–. Yo debo ir a cambiarme.

El clima afuera estaba muy templado, es verdad que el viento corría fuerte, pero el sol brillaba, aunque algunas nubes grises lo amenazaban en el horizonte.

–Creo que este es un genial lugar para reposar–dijo mientras extendía una manta lo suficientemente larga para ambos. Stanford se sentó a su lado y sintió una que otra incomodes.

–No debí haber traído estos pantalones. Son demasiados gruesos para esta estación.

–¿Por qué no te compras unos más ligeros?

–No soy bueno para hacer ese tipo de compras –Winibel rodó los ojos a la vez que recordaba que, desde su punto de vista, los hombres son terribles para escoger sus propias prendas -aunque no negaba que también muchas mujeres tuvieran ese problema-.

–Podría conseguir alguna tela y coserte unos más livianos.

–¿Lo harías? No quisiera ser otra vez una molestia.

–No lo serías, me ayudarías a practicar. Estoy mejorando en mis prácticas de costura. Al menos podría hacerte unos mejores guantes que la última vez.

Stanford no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal viejo hecho que tan bien recordaba, la razón por la cual inició ese torbellino de sentimientos por esa mujer que ahora se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía sin darse cuenta de su error. Alzó sus ojos y miró a los de ella, sin borrar su sonrisa, fue entonces cuando Winibel cayó en la cuenta de su error en lo que dijo y su rostro se tornó claramente carmesí.

–¡Quiero decir! ¡Mamá los hizo! ¡Yo...! Bueno, yo lo inicié e hice tal parte, pero yo... ¡Demonios! ¿Qué iba a decir?–la risa de su novio calló sus balbuceos.

–No te preocupes, ya se que los hiciste tú.

Ella frunció sus labios disgustada y desvió su rostro al horizonte, se sentía muy avergonzada para mirarlo a los ojos. Se arrodilló en una posición parecida a la fetal y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó hablando muy bajo, era una sorpresa que él aún la escuchara.

–Tu madre me lo dijo, el día en que fui a tu casa para ayudarte en química –escondió su rostro avergonzada en sus rodillas, Ford escuchó uno que otro farfullo insultante sobre de su madre.

–Le dije que no se lo dijera a nadie. Se que no debo insultarla, pero... maldita embustera –susurró luego de levantar su cabeza.

–Se que a veces nuestros padres pueden avergonzarnos, pero no es tan malo por otro lado.

Ella rodó los ojos y parecía que iba a gruñir de molestia, pero se contuvo. Después de segundos de incómodo silencio, Winibel se recostó sobre la manta mirando al cielo, Ford la siguió al poco tiempo, recostándose a su lado.

–Cambiando de tema, me se un juego que aprendí hace poco, dicen que sirve para conocer mejor a alguien.

–¿De que es? –preguntó interesado y flexionando su cabeza para mirarla de frente.

–Es el juego de las veinte preguntas, creo que será divertido. Yo te hago veinte preguntas y viceversa –ella notó como el rostro de su novio se contorsionaba en una mueca que demostraba desprecio.

–¿Podemos reducirlas?

–¿Diez? Digo, si te parece más cómodo. Si no, ¿Qué propones?

–Bueno, que sean... Cinco y cinco cada uno –finalmente propuso. A Guinevere le hubiese resultado más divertido con más cantidad, pero no era tan buena opción presionarlo.

–Hecho... ¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo?

–Mejor tu, creo que tienes este juego más claro –ella carcajeó y asintió como respuesta.

–De acuerdo –se mantuvo silenciosa y pensativa sobre que podía decirle–. Aclaro que todas las respuestas tienen que ser con la más absoluta verdad –le resultó divertido el rostro serio de Ford por lo último dicho, pero se contuvo de volver a reírse.

–Muy bien, pero con la condición de que si alguno hiciera una pregunta incómoda, ninguno deberá contar su respuesta.

–Más que de acuerdo. Ahora inicio ¿Cual es tu mayor sueño? –su respuesta no tardó en llegar, de hecho, pareciese que él siempre tenía esa respuesta muy bien en mente.

–Ganar un nobel por mi investigación y ser reconocido.

–Claro ¿Cómo no lo supuse? –respondió para si misma, casi reiría sarcásticamente de no ser porque Stanford continuó.

–Ahora es mi turno, espera que pienso –muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero puntualmente algo que quisiera saber, en ese mismo momento, nada se le ocurría–. ¿Por qué es que la mayoría de personajes que inventas en Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos, tienen alas?

–Porque si inventara una historia de fantasía, me gustaría que mi personaje pudiera volar. Sería muy emocionante poder surcar el azul de los cielos –comentó lo último más para si misma con la vista perdida en el cielo. El carraspeo de Stanford la devolvió a la realidad–. Cierto, es mi turno. Segunda pregunta ¿Tienes alguna frase, cita, refrán o algo así que te defina?

–Siendo sincero, nunca fui bueno para esas cosas y nunca encontré una cita con la que me identificara. Pero si tuviera que escoger una frase sería _Ad astra per aspera_.

–Que profundo Stanford –dijo haciendo una expresión de asombro.

–Gracias.

–Pero... ¿Eso que significa? –el científico no supo como reaccionar a su pregunta, no sabía si reír o enfadarse por su poco conocimiento.

–Significa, en latín, "Por el sendero áspero, se llega a las estrellas". Quiere decir que, con mucho esfuerzo y pasando por el camino dificultoso, uno llega al éxito. Últimamente siento que esa frase corre más que nunca dentro de mi –el hombre movió sus seis dedos, recordando viejos recuerdos de su pasado, de las dificultades que tuvo sobre superar la vergüenza que le causaba su anomalía. El camino lleno de piedras que, irónicamente, lo condujo hasta las estrellas.

–Ford, es tu turno de preguntar algo.

–Cierto, cierto –la voz de Winibel lo sacó de sus pensamientos y meditó sobre que pregunta hacerle. Con su último recuerdo de sus seis dedos, a su mente vino la memoria de esos viejos guantes–. Segunda pregunta mía ¿Por qué... –no estaba seguro, no quería incomodarla, pero anhelaba conocer la verdad–. ¿Por qué razón, nunca quisiste comentarme de que tu fuiste quien realmente me tejió los guantes?

Guinevere sintió que podía atragantarse con su propia saliva, no esperaba que ese tema volviera a salir a la luz tan rápido. Pensó varios segundos en responder con la verdad, después de todo, ese fue el trato, pero había un problema allí, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

–Yo... –estaba dubitativa ¿Qué responder? Suspiró para si misma y decidió ser sincera. En su interior sabía que Stanford se comportaría pragmático con la verdad–. Yo, siendo honesta, no sé. Supongo que fue mi timidez o...

–¿O qué?

–O no quería mostrarme tan abierta con alguien que... –tragó en seco y desvió su cara sonrojada a un lado, para que el no pudiera mirarla–. No quería abrirme tanto a alguien que ya tenía mi corazón –dijo lo último rápido y en voz baja, pero Ford pudo oírla con claridad.

La sorpresa se leía en su rostro, él que siempre había pensado en ella como un libro abierto, le era muy raro escucharla decir eso, tal vez no era tan abierta como creía. Sonrió tenuemente pensando que compartían algo en común, aunque fuere muy pequeño.

–Bueno, ya me humillaste ¿Contento? Ahora es mi turno de humillarte ¿Listo? –su novio carcajeó y asintió decidido.

–Listo y dispuesto a todo.

–Tercera pregunta ¿Cual es la parte que más te gusta de una mujer?

–¿Q-qué? ¿Parte que más me gusta? ¿Te refieres a su actitud, su vestimenta? –preguntó ruborizado, sin poder esconder los nervios en su habla.

–No tonto. La parte que más te gusta en el físico de una mujer, ya sabés; manos, pies, –mientras hablaba, ella se acercaba lentamente a su lado enseñándole una sonrisa en la cual se podrían leer intenciones que una dama no debería contar–. Brazos, cuello, hombros –dijo lo último a la vez que su hombro chocaba con el de él. Él temblaba, un poco nervioso, pero en ningún momento alguno abandonó la posición de estar recostados en la manta al lado del otro–. ¿Qué respondes, Ford?

–Cr-creo que la parte que más me gusta de una mujer siempre fue su cabello.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó, sin saber porqué con una extraña sensación de decepción–. Recuerda nuestro trato, ser sinceros.

–No te estoy mintiendo. Pero, últimamente me esta gustando más los ojos –respondió lo último sin apartar sus pupilas de las de ella.

–Bien, creo que esta siendo sincero. Tu turno.

–¿Cuál es la anécdota más vergonzosa que tienes de tu infancia?

–¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar...? –se detuvo en medio de su réplica, pensando que ese juego valía para cualquier pregunta, así que no tenía otra opción que responder–. Está bien, te lo diré. Pero promete no contárselo a nadie.

–Prometido.

–Mis recuerdos de la infancia son un poco confusos, pero uno de los que más tengo claro fue en un acto escolar. Mi grupo tenía que decir un discurso por los héroes que nos inspiraban. La maestra escogió a los que mejores leían para dar el discurso por parte, yo era uno de ellos. Recuerdo que cuando llegó mi parte, estaba tan nerviosa que, en una línea donde el texto rezaba "y vivir aventuras heroicas", sin querer dije: "y vivir aventuras eróticas" –Stanford reprimió algo parecido a una risa, o una tos, después de escuchar lo último, acto que no pasó desapercibido por su novia. Ella frunció el ceño molesta, antes de continuar–. Luego me corregí, pero nadie paraba de reír, aunque en esos momentos no entendía que significaba esa palabra. Si quieres ríete.

–No quiero reírme, eso realmente fue vergonzoso, pero debes admitir que también fue gracioso.

–No lo niego, ahora cuando lo recuerdo siento tantas ganas de reír como de llorar, pero prefiero inclinarme a lo primero. Ahora es mi turno de vengarme.

–¿Debería temblar de miedo por tu siguiente acto "heroico"? –preguntó enfocándose en la última palabra. Winibel golpeó su brazo reprimiendo una risa.

–Muy gracioso. Cuarta pregunta ¿Tienes alguna debilidad corporal de la cual no sepa?

–¿Debilidad corporal? Siempre fui malo en educación física y gimnasia, mis piernas en el momento de correr serían algo así como mi debilidad.

–Eso ya lo sé. Me refería a algo que no supiera.

–¿Algo que no supieras? –el científico pensó varios segundos en las fortalezas y debilidades de su cuerpo. Su cerebro era lo más fuerte de su cuerpo y todos sus músculos siempre fueron muy sensibles a una cosa en particular, además del atletismo–. Tengo... tengo mucha sensibilidad a las cosquillas.

–¿En serio? –las comisuras de sus labios fueron elevándose lentamente, como si de algo planeara. Ford notó eso y los nervios lo invadieron, auguraba que nada bueno sucedería.

–Si pero... –no pudo continuar hablando porque no dejaba de emitir una gran risa. Winibel había empezado a cosquillear bajo su cuello por mera curiosidad y para comprobar el asunto–. Wini, ja, ja, ja ¡Basta! ¡No es divertido!

–Tu risa dice lo contrario –contestó cínicamente y siguió cosquilleando su cuello.

A pesar de las súplicas del castaño por que se detuviera, ella no hizo caso. Siguió causándole cosquilleos por otras partes de su cuerpo; axilas, estomago, tronco. Ella se sentó a su lado y continuó su tarea inclinándose más hacía él. El cuerpo de Stanford empezó a tener pequeños espasmos y en un acto involuntario, empujó a Guinevere de una forma que logró que se inclinara contra su cuerpo mucho más de lo que estaba, casi recostándose sobre él. Ella se detuvo en el instante y se percató de su posición comprometedora.

A penas dejó de sentir las cosquillas, Ford trató de aclarar mejor su vista, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro enrojeció tanto como el de ella estaba. Los brazos de la mujer estaban a sus lados, como aprisionándolo y ambas caras demasiado cerca, podía sentir a sus pechos unidos y sus respiraciones sincronizadas. Ella se apartó rápidamente y se sentó fingiendo estar abstraída en cualquier otra cosa, él no tardo en seguirla.

–Perdón –susurró Stanford.

–No, no fue tu culpa. Yo fui quien... bueno, debí detenerme cuando me lo pediste –se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose nerviosa. Ellos no estuvieron tan cerca físicamente desde... desde aquel experimento de Stanford sobre los besos y de solo recordarlo, lograba que su corazón latiera a una rapidez que preocuparía a cualquier cardiólogo.

–Todavía nos quedan preguntas –le dijo para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Qué? –ella carraspeó incómoda–. Perdón, tienes razón. Sigues tú.

–¿Tienes algún deseo desde la infancia que nunca se ha cumplido? –le preguntó lentamente, como si fuera formulando la pregunta en su mente a medida que la decía. Ella tardó varios segundos en responder, pero al final habló.

–Si... –susurró y no dijo nada más.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

–No te responderé.

–Pero debemos respondernos con la absoluta verdad, eso acordamos.

–Tú solo me preguntaste si tenía un deseo de mi infancia, yo te respondí que si tengo, pero nunca me preguntaste cual era. Por lo que no me veo obligada a responder.

–¿Cuál es y por qué? –preguntó impaciente y rápido.

–Es mi turno ahora, no tuyo.

–Cedeme tu turno y, si quieres, luego hazme dos preguntas más.

–Pero me hiciste dos preguntas en una.

–No, es una misma pregunta con dos interrogantes.

–¿Piensas desperdiciar tu última pregunta en saber eso? –él calló y meditó aquella cuestión. Definitivamente estaba impaciente por saberlo.

–Si –respondió firmemente. Ella resopló fastidiada de tanta insistencia, pero no tuvo más opción que resignarse, después de todo, no perdería tanto su dignidad porque él lo supiera.

–Muy bien, te lo diré. Pero te advierto que es muy cursi y tonto, ni te atrevas a reírte –tragó nerviosa e inhaló bajando la cabeza, un poco apenada–. Mi mayor deseo desde la infancia es... es... es usar un vestido de novia.

Tal vez su quijada se hubiera caído de la sorpresa, pero esperó a que ella siguiera hablando.

–¿Casarte? –preguntó sin ocultar su impacto.

–No, no por casarme, solo usarlo. La razón del porque empieza con mi madre. Sabes que ella es costurera, pero también fue modista por encargo. Hubo muchas ocasiones en que le encargaban hacer vestidos de toda clase, recuerdo que papá trabajaba casi todo el día, así que cuando mamá salía, yo la acompañaba. Me gustaba ver a las mujeres probarse sus vestidos, pero los que más me gustaban eran los de novia. Me gustaba el ramo, el velo, las perlas, todo tipo de atavío y deseaba en el interior usar algo así algún día.

Cuando finalizó su relato, encaró a su novio que no salía de su asombro. Un deseo tan inocente como ese, en alguien tan excéntrica como ella, parecía que algo no concordaba.

–Te dije que era tonto y cursi.

–No creo que sea tonto, aunque si cursi –ambos carcajearon suavemente y él recibió otro golpe amistoso en su brazo de parte de ella–. Pienso que es algo muy inocente, para alguien como tú.

–Se que es raro, pero todos tenemos nuestras rarezas, tú más que nadie lo sabe –el asintió y le dedicó una media sonrisa–. ¡Muy bien! Esta sería mi última pregunta, pero como te cedí mi turno a cambio de dos... preparate Pines.

–Estoy preparado.

–Mi pregunta es ¿Por que razón querías conocer mi deseo de la infancia?

Su compañero ladeó la cabeza pensativo y sus ojos se perdieron ensimismados. La nostalgia lo invadió y estaba deseando no responder a esa pregunta, pero debía ser sincero como ella lo fue por él. Permaneció algún tiempo en silencio antes de responder.

–Porque yo también tengo, mejor dicho, tuve un deseo de la infancia, algo así como un sueño lejano. Pero se que nunca se hará realidad.

–Si no quieres contármelo, no me molestaré.

–En realidad, si planeaba contártelo. Si no lo hiciera, creo que sería injusto e hipócrita de mi parte –Guinevere se acercó más a su lado y se acomodó para escuchar con claridad su anécdota–. Viví cerca de una playa por largo tiempo, allí una vez encontramos un barco escondido –ella se sintió congelarse y estremecerse, pudo entender perfectamente a que se refería con "encontramos"–. Planeábamos arreglarlo y partir en él algún día, para encontrar tesoros, misterios, conocer chicas. Se que es algo tonto, viajar por el mundo buscando tesoros, por eso rechacé ese sueño.

–No creo que sea tan tonto, si un poco inverosímil, pero no tonto. Sabés por un momento te imaginé como Jim Hawkins escuchando en el barril de manzanas los planes de los piratas y Silver. Es de la novela La isla del Tesoro por si...

–Si, no he leído mucho Stevenson, pero se a que te refieres. Es hora de la última pregunta.

–Es cierto... –pensó largo tiempo que le gustaría preguntarle. Tenía tantas dudas y enigmas sobre él ¿Qué lo llevaron a investigar fenómenos y anomalías? ¿Qué fue de su infancia? ¿Qué pasó con su hermano? ¿Seguiría vivo?. Finalmente, inhaló y se decidió por preguntar lo primero que viniera a su mente–. ¿Te molesta vivir con seis dedos? –quiso golpearse en la cabeza por la tonta pregunta hecha, si ella sabía eso, estuvo un tiempo en su cuerpo, pero Stanford interpretó su pregunta de otro modo.

–Bueno, si fue duro. La mayor parte de burlas en mi infancia estuvieron dedicadas más a mi polidactilia que a mi inteligencia. Mi infancia y casi toda mi adolescencia estuvo lleno de momentos duros por eso. –Stanford suspiró con un aire nostálgico, pero a través de sus ojos, Guinevere podía suponer que sus recuerdos no eran para nada felices–. Una vez, creo que por mi preadolescencia, una chica me gustaba, trata de no ponerte celosa.

–No lo haré, no te preocupes –ella contestó entre risas.

–Bien, la situación era así. No sabía como acercarme a Cathy, así se llamaba, desde hace tiempo que me gustaba. Pensé en muchas maneras, una de ellas fue acompañarla hasta clases. Quise tomar su mano, la acerqué a la de ella y pude sostenerla por un rato corto, aunque sea, pero... –su semblante cambió a uno melancólico y no sonreía como cuando empezó su relato.

–¿Pero? –preguntó Winibel en un tono de preocupación.

–Pero, recién ella notó mis seis dedos ahogó un grito y se excusó con que tenía que irse rápido, nunca me lo dijo, pero estaba seguro de que ella se sintió incómoda por mis seis dedos. Me ignoró por mucho tiempo. A veces tengo pesadillas sobre ese momento o sobre las burlas que me dirigían canturreando "seis dedos", "fenómeno", todas esas cosas –ella resopló mostrando su molestia.

–Eso si que es realmente cruel. No entiendo que tiene la gente con las personas diferentes. No entiendo porque toda esa clase de maltratos. Además, tener seis dedos es genial, o eso me parece porque estuve un tiempo en tu cuerpo.

–¿Realmente piensas que es genial tener seis dedos? –el rostro de Stanford se iluminó como si alguien le estuviera haciendo un favor, el mejor favor del mundo y el que más necesitaba.

–Si, por supuesto. Pienso que es _cool_.

Por alguna razón, resonaron como eco las palabras de su padre dentro de su cabeza. Filbrick Pines le había dicho hace tiempo, poco antes de que se marchara a Gravity Falls, que si fuera a conseguir esposa debía ser una mujer que lo aceptara como era, incluso con sus seis dedos. Si llegaba a encontrar una mujer que no lo considerara raro por su "defecto" entonces ella sería la indicada. No era la primera vez que Guinevere le decía que su polidactilia era genial, cuando le entregó sus guantes también se lo dijo, pero ahora le era inevitable recordar a su padre y su recomendación de conseguir esposa.

Su corazón dio como un brinco cuando la palabra "esposa" se mezcló con la imagen de Guinevere ¿De verdad ella podría llegar a serlo algún día? Sacudió su cabeza en modo de negación, no debía pensar por el momento en cosas tan vagas e innecesarias como casarse, tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo principal, descubrir el origen de las anomalías de Gravity Falls y ganar un premio, para ello estaba allí usando el dinero de su beca, no para seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una cita improvisada. Él se levantó rápidamente de la manta, acción que la sorprendió.

–¿Pasa algo, Ford?

–No te preocupes Wini, no pasa nada. Es que... creo que estuvimos mucho tiempo afuera y me estoy retrasando demasiado. Pienso que deberíamos volver inmediatamente.

La mujer frunció los labios, un poco molesta de la tomada de decisión tan repentina.

–Pero... creo que a penas estuvimos aquí afuera una... no sé, tal vez menos de una hora.

A pesar de las réplicas de ella por quedarse más tiempo, no tuvo más opción de hacer caso a Stanford, además, se había dado cuenta que se acercaban por el horizonte las nubes grises y un olor a petricor se acrecentaba. Recogió la manta y siguió a su novio a la cabaña de mala gana, la marcha iba en un silencio incómodo.

Guinevere no podía entender la forma tan cortante de ser que a veces invadía a Stanford, era como si hablar más sobre él lo molestara. Resopló irritada y molesta por su comportamiento tan poco amable luego de querer ayudarlo en despejarse con una salida para tomar aire fresco, pensó que tal vez el Pines necesitaba alguna lección de buenos modales. Mientras discutía en su mente consigo misma sobre el comportamiento de su novio, escuchó entre los arbustos un sonido que llamó su atención. Se desvió del sendero, curiosa de lo que llamaba su atención, un grave error para alguien que no conocía a fondo los misterios del bosque de Gravity falls, a diferencia de su compañero.

–Guinevere, no queda mucho para llegar a la cabaña, pero el bosque puede ser algo peligroso para los humanos, así que no te alejes ¿Si? –sugirió Stanford, pero se extrañó de no escuchar respuesta por parte de ella–. ¿Wini? –volteó pero no vio a nadie detrás suyo.

Escuchó un grito agudo provenir de muy lejos y supo al instante que se trataba de ella. Sin dudar, corrió hasta donde creyó que provenía el grito. La encontró con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y sujetándose un brazo con fuerza por el otro, la manta se encontraba en el suelo, hecha jirones. Su vista parecía pérdida y sus ojos llorosos, era como si deseara gritar, pero no pudiera. Cuando quiso correr para ayudarla, pudo ver claramente que fue lo que la había atacado, un Gremloblin. Stanford distinguió a la criatura frente a ella, con intenciones de volver a atacarla.

–¡Cuidado!

Su grito captó la atención del Gremloblin y este dirigió sus ojos en dirección a él. Ford sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría si se miraba la criatura a los ojos, por lo que trató de evitarlos. Cuando el Gremloblin intentó embestirlo, él lo esquivó y corrió a tomar la mano de Winibel rápidamente, pero a penas reaccionó. Empezó a forcejar de ella y logró reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que el Gremloblin pudiera volver a atacarles. Winibel movía sus piernas solas, corriendo a no sabía donde, pero empujada y alentada por alguien más, de a poco su mente volvió en si.

–¿S-stanford? –dijo como pudo entre el miedo y el aire que le dejaba la corrida.

–¡Guinevere! ¿Qué te pasó?

–¿P-por qué huimos? –miró atrás y volvió a contemplar la criatura que la había atacado antes, sintió un ardor en su brazo y el miedo invadirla–. ¡¿Q-qué es e-esa cosa?!

–¡Un Gremloblin!

–¡¿Un qué?!

–¡Gremloblin! Es mitad gremlin, mitad goblin ¡Son extremadamente peligrosos! ¡Si lo miras a los ojos, veras tu peor pesadillas y sus garras emiten neurotoxinas!

El olor a petricor empezó a invadir las fosas nasales de ambos y las nubes cubrían el cielo. Stanford tragó en seco, nervioso por lo que iba a pasar, era obvio que una buena lluvia se aproximaba y el agua solo empeoraría todo.

–¡Nos está alcanzando! –gritó mucho más asustada la mujer.

–¡Debemos perderlo de vista, antes de que llueva! ¡El agua solo lo hará más fuerte y tenebroso!

Stanford divisó a lo lejos un árbol de tronco muy ancho y grande, lo suficiente como para esconder una figura humana. Aumentó a velocidad y tiró de la mano de Guinevere, para que estuviera a la par suyo de la corrida. Cuando pasó junto al tronco, la empujó para que pudiera esconderse y él le siguió a los pocos segundos. Aunque el Gremloblin era medianamente inteligente, Stanford sabía que no lo era lo suficiente como para distinguir algunos escondites. La criatura siguió de largo y eso les dio la ventaja de escapar rápidamente, antes de que empezara a llover.

–¿Y si se percata de nuevo de nosotros? ¡Oh, Dios! Tengo un mayor miedo en cada árbol que doblamos por volver a encontrarlo –gemía Winibel sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

–Entonces, creo que lo mejor será apurar el paso –Ford apuró el paso mientras sentía varias gotas caer en su cabeza–. ¿No era que no iba a llover? –comentó sarcástico a su novia.

–Eso creía, el día había empezado tan soleado.

–Debe ser una leve lluvia de primavera.

Pero las pocas gotas fueron convirtiéndose gradualmente en un chubasco. Las salpicaduras fueron empeorando e incomodando la capacidad de caminar, con la ropa más apegadas a sus cuerpos. Entre baches y tierra, está última se convertida en barro espeso, a travesaban con poca visión en el camino. La visión de los anteojos de Stanford se empezó a volver más borrosa a causa de la molestas gotas.

En algún momento después, otro ruido resonó, parecido a un rugido, y el científico tembló de pies a cabeza, de igual forma hizo la estudiante por el sonido estridente. Ford reconoció eso como el rugido del Gremloblin cuando era salpicado de agua. Sujetó la mano de su compañera con más fuerzas y la hizo correr otra vez, sin poder bien a donde iba, pero con la seguridad de que la dirección era directo a la cabaña. Sabía que el monstruo no estaba detrás de ellos, pero por su rugido supuso que tampoco podía estar muy lejos, debían llegar pronto.

Caminar entre la lluvia no era fácil y menos rodeado de tierra, con una terrible visión del panorama y sobre un suelo terrenal de cualidad irregular. Stanford no pudo ver un vado de pequeña longitud con el que tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Incluso usando un pantalón grueso como ese, pudo sentir un profundo corte, un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó la mujer mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, notaba que por el dolor le dificultaba.

–¡Estoy bien, pero debemos irnos ya! –ella lo rodeó con su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y siguieron así por todo lo que quedaba del trayecto.

Luego de esa larga persecución, ambos llegaron a la cabaña agotados y empapados. Vaya forma de terminar una cita. Guinevere veía a simple vista que la pierna de Ford sangraba y su sangre traspasaba la tela del pantalón. Él gemía varias veces, pero trataba de no quejarse en voz alta. Lo arrastró hasta su cuarto, lo mejor que pudo. Dejó descansarlo en su cama mientras seguía emitiendo más gemidos.

–Quedate aquí, ya vuelvo –pero antes de marcharse volteó con intenciones de hacer una pregunta.

–El kit de primeros auxilios está en el estante de la habitación del fondo –respondió el hombre, como adivinando su pregunta mental.

Sin más preámbulos, Winibel corrió hacía el lugar indicado y encontró con su vista lo que buscaba. Tomó el kit y volvió rápidamente a la habitación de su novio, también fue por algunas toallas de paso para secarse.

Su aspecto seguía húmedo y andrajoso, pero más tranquilo respecto al dolor de su herida. La chica se sentó a los pies de la cama y abrió el botiquín, encontró las gasas y los desinfectantes que necesitaba a primera vista.

–Stanford, necesito ver tu herida.

El aludido intentó remangar su pantalón, pero supo que la herida estaba varios centímetros sobre su rodilla y aquellos pantalones eran gruesos, no podía seguir remangando por la gruesa tela, y además, eso lo apretujaba de dolor.

–Winibel... –la llamó en un susurro.

Ella levantó su vista hacía él, preocupada de que le dijera malas noticias respecto a su herida. En cuanto lo encaró distinguió un ligero rubor de su rostro, estaba nervioso y cuando tenía ese aspecto era porque algo le ocultaba o no quería decir.

–¿Qué pasa, Ford?

–M-mi he-herida, está arriba de mis rodillas y estos pantalones son gruesos. Pa-para que la vieras, y-yo debería... tendría que...

Ahora era ella quien se sonrojaba. Entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir su novio, él debería bajarse sus pantalones para que pudiera ver la herida.

–B-bueno –tartamudeó, pero intentó mantener calma en su tono–. Apresurate y haz eso ya, no quiero que se infecte.

–P-pero –quiso replicar.

–¡Dije ya! –gritó molesta.

Con algo de dudas, y su corazón palpitando por los nervios, Stanford desabrochó su cinturón y bajó de a poco su ropa. Guinevere sintió algo de calor subir a su cara, pero lo ignoró cuando distinguió su herida, no era tan profunda, pero según tenía entendido, en los cortes que de apariencia no parece malo, su gravedad puede ser peor. Mojó un pañuelo con desinfectante y lo sobó contra la herida, pudo escuchar un quejido de su parte.

" _No se porque hago esto, él podría hacerlo solo, al menos que lo ayudara con la excusa de verlo en ropa interior"_ , pensó fugazmente y otro sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza en manera de negación y trató de olvidar lo último, aunque le era imposible, porque podía atisbar una pequeña imagen de sus boxers que estaban -la mayor parte- tapados por su camisa, les pareció lindos. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza negativamente y obligó a sus ojos retornar a la herida. Presionó un poco y dejó el pañuelo a un lado. Afuera la lluvia no deseaba mejorar, se escuchaba con claridad los ruidos de las ramas moverse y chocar una con otras, el frío estaba en aumento. Se apuró por su bienestar, preocupada de que no se resfriara y colocó la gasa sobre él.

Mientras hacía su trabajo, Ford desviaba sus ojos a cualquier punto para no sentirse más tenso de lo que estaba, en parte por su herida, en otra parte porque ella lo veía en ropa interior. No pasó desapercibido como los ojos de ella, por un momento, se enfocaron en sus boxers y como trató de ignorarlos, las expresiones de su cara contaban más de lo que ella deseaba ocultar. Luego de que pusiera la gasa, la escuchó hablar, lucia apesadumbrada.

–Lo siento, fue mi culpa –susurró y notó que su tono de voz estaba delicado–. Si no me hubiese distraído... no, si no hubiese insistido tanto con salir, no estarías herido y todo esto no hubiera ocurrido... yo, yo lo siento.

–Oye, lo que importa es que al menos estamos bien –respondió sonriendo, pero ella no cambiaba de aspecto–. Escucha, no fue tu culpa, bueno, en realidad si lo fue por salir, pero no eres responsable de que me lastimara, o tal vez si –Stanford se mordió la lengua, no era bueno para consolar a alguien–. Lo-lo que quiero decir es que no te culpo de nada, así que... no estés triste, por favor.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa a medias, pero era notable su sentimiento de responsabilidad por lo sucedido. Continuó con su labor de pegar la gasa a la herida y mientra lo hacia,el científico notó algo en el brazo de su compañera, lucía como un corte.

–Winibel ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalando en el punto especifico.

La nombrada viró a lo señalado y se sintió helada al recordar como la herida fue provocada por la criatura de la que huyeron hace minutos, aunque no podía procesar el dolor.

–Es un corte provocado por el Grem... grem, ya sabés, esa cosa. Me dolió por un momento y sentí una punzada, pero luego no sentí más dolor, ni movimiento en el cuerpo.

–¡Fascinate! –exclamó, antes de que llegara a la conclusión de que eso no era bueno–. Es decir, puede ser peligroso; deben ser por las neurotoxinas que tu cuerpo no fue capaz de emitir movimiento o sentir el dolor. Dejame verlo, parece grave.

La chica quiso remangarse, pero tuvo un inconveniente, la herida estaba muy cerca del hombro.

–Espera que me quito esto.

Guinevere se quitó el fino saco que usaba, bajo suyo traía una camiseta color crema, tuvo que también quitársela para poder ver la herida. Los colores subieron más al rostro de Stanford cuando miró como desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y bajo suyo traía una ligera blusa sin mangas, casi podría atisbar las tiras de su brasier y no ayudaba mucho que su piel estuviera muy húmeda y su cabello goteando.

–Ahí esta –señaló ella sin sentir algún pudor de su ligera semidesnudez– Oh, vaya, se ve muy fea –en efecto, su apariencia no era nada linda.

–Dejame verla –Stanford se acercó para observar más cerca la herida, y fue entonces cuando ella se percató lo expuesta que estaba a él, y ahora tan cerca de su rostro, con sus cuerpos chorreando el regalo de la lluvia. Se estremeció ligeramente después de que él tocó su herida.

–¿Te duele ahora? –preguntó susurrando.

–No mucho –respondió ella con los ojos semicerrados, una extraña sensación la envolvía sintiéndolo tan cerca suyo.

No había mucha iluminación en la habitación, la mayoría provenía de una lámpara encendida en la mesa de luz, pero incluso así, no les fue difícil notar lo cerca que estaban sus caras. La respiración de Ford se cortó por unos segundos, no sabía que hacer en un momento así. Ahora que recordaba, aún no se había subido los pantalones ¿Por qué debía pensar en eso?

–Wi-winibel –comenzó a decir para tratar de concentrarse–. Cre-creo que tu herida...

Los ojos de la chica subían y bajaban a los labios del científico, no quería apartar de eso su vista, sin embargo, reaccionó a sus palabras.

–Q-que mi herida... ¿Qué? –preguntó distraída. Sus pupilas se enfocaban en las de él, y luego bajaban a su boca. Así era repetidamente; lo globos oculares de él, después, sus labios.

–Tu-tu herida, está... –continuó como pudo, pero sus pupilas también fueron traicionadas, se desviaban a los labios carmines de ella y a sus ojos semicerrados, lo comenzaba a invadir esa sensación–. Estará bien... –dijo por último antes de unirse en un gran beso profundo con su querida compañera.

Él la rodeó en sus brazos, como aquella vez que experimentaba con ella en la respuesta a la problemática de su dificultad por iniciar besos. Pero el momento se sentía diferente y a la vez similar. Ella rodeó su cuello y lo atrajo más hacía él, casi por instinto. La herida en su brazo continuaba sangrando, pero no tanto como antes. En un momento de separación, Ford notó aquello y sintió curiosidad, esa misma curiosidad que lo invadía cuando descubría otra anomalía en Gravity Falls, porque para sus ojos, ella era una rareza que lo llenaba de curiosidad. Sus labios se despegaron de los de ella y se inclinaron a su mejilla. Guinevere mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esa sensación, le agradaba.

Los labios de él entonces bajaron al lateral de su cuello, algo que hizo estremecer a la mujer y siguieron hasta su hombro. Después de su hombro, apoyó su boca en la herida sangrienta, pero en vez de besarla, la relamió. La curiosidad de conocer su sabor renació en él, y por eso lo probó, probó ese dulce, muy dulce sabor. Pero también era espeso, y esa espesura lo hacía agrio. Lograba una mezcla de un sabor único: agridulce y tentativo, esa era una buena definición. Winibel abrió sus ojos súbitamente, asustada, con el corazón palpitando a mil.

–S-stanford ¿Q-que haces? –preguntó con un tono de temor y extrañeza.

El científico se apartó de la herida, avergonzado y muy ruborizado por su acto ¿Qué había hecho? ¿La había ofendido? ¿Por qué es que tuvo que guiarse por su curiosidad? Con la cabeza agachada, se esforzó por hacer sonar su voz.

–Es que... sentí curiosidad.

–¿Curiosidad? ¿De qué?

–De probar.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, de alguna forma le resultaba tan adorable y entrañable verlo así, pero también atractivo, masculino, le gustaba desviar sus ojos a las piernas de éste, estaban tan descubiertas, robustas y velludas. Winibel sonrió y acercó su mano izquierda a la derecha de él; la sostuvo algunos segundos, comparándolas en tamaño y besó su sexto dedo. Ford no comprendió porque ella hizo eso, pero le resultó agradable, casi excitable. Poco a poco, entrelazó su mano con la suya y devolvió lentamente una sincera sonrisa.

–Dejame probarte también –le dijo Guinevere antes de soltar su mano, envolver su cuello en un abrazo y reanudar el beso.

* * *

Stanford abrió sus ojos de a poco, veía todo más borroso debido a la falta de sus anteojos. Los buscó con su mano y los encontró en el suelo, no tardó en ponérselos. Estaba oscuro, pero aún provenía la ligera luz de la lampara sobre su mesa. Afuera la lluvia se detuvo, pero el frío estaba en un gran aumento, a pesar de la humedad. También se percató de que el espacio en su cama se redujo considerablemente y solo podía ocupar su cuerpo en una posición de costado. Unos ronquidos lo sacaron de su inspección y lo hicieron voltearse lentamente a su lado izquierdo. Miró -sin faltar un gran sonrojo en su cara- a su novia durmiendo plácidamente. Guinevere reposaba sonriendo a medias y estirando su brazo desnudo hacía él, como si quisiera abrazarlo mientras dormía.

No supo como reaccionar a eso. _¿Qué hicimos?_ pensó preso del pánico _._ En un principio pensó en despertarla, preguntarle como llegaron a esa situación, pero detuvo su preocupación cuando notó lo tierna que lucía durmiendo cerca de su hombro. Suspiró ante todo y relajó su mente. Terminó por voltear su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella y, por un momento, olvidó todo a su alrededor; sus problemas con la investigación, su preocupación de lo que hizo horas antes, todo. Quería solamente mirar a ella y a su sereno rostro durmiente, muy pocas veces podía verla dormir de esa forma. Juntó su frente con la suya y la mantuvo largo rato apoyada. De nuevo, el sueño lo iba venciendo, pero antes posó un suave beso en su frente.

–Te amo –le susurró antes de quedarse de vuelta dormido.

* * *

Winibel se fijó en la hora mientras cocinaba, eran cerca de las siete y la cena estaría lista en menos de cinco minutos. Mientras revolvía el guiso en la olla con el cucharón, no podía evitar ruborizarse de lo ocurrido hace algunas horas. _Además de que le hago la comida, parecemos recién casados_ , sacudió su cabeza e intentó ignorar esos pensamientos _._ Fue hasta la alacena y pensó en sacar los platos o esperarlo a que despertara para comer juntos. Ella no deseaba interrumpir sus sueños, por lo que se decidió en comer sola. Al darse la vuelta para servir la mesa, pudo ver a Stanford parado en el umbral de la cocina, totalmente seco y vestido. Casi sintió la vajilla caerse de la mano y las mejillas arder.

–¡Ford! –exclamó casi gritando y totalmente sonrojada–. No esperaba verte pronto, digo, creí que seguirías durmiendo, quiero decir, no quería despertarte y pensé en dejarte dormir, digo...

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –se ofreció acercándose y tomando los platos de sus manos. Ella se mantuvo con los ojos en cualquier punto, menos en los suyos.

–Si no te molesta... –murmuró y le pasó dos platos.

Mientras comían ninguno hablaba, o no sabían que decir, de vez en cuando se miraban, pero dejaban de hacerlo en menos de dos segundos. Guinevere se dignó a ser la primera en hablar.

–¿Y... dormiste bien? –mala pregunta, comenzaba a sonrojarse y arrepentirse por su inadecuada interrogante.

–S-si –respondió entre tartamudeos, casi se atragantaba con la comida–. ¿Tu herida está...

–¡Bien! –respondió cortante antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta–. Muy bien, me la vendé después de levantarme ¿Cómo esta la tuya?

–Ya no me duele –llevó su mano a su pierna, encima de la herida y, en efecto, ya no le dolía.

–Eso es bueno –después de permanecer largo rato más en silencio, ella empezó a reírse sin razón alguna. Stanford levantó una ceja confundido ¿Qué le pasaba?

–¿Por qué te ríes?

–No lo sé, creo que estoy nerviosa.

Según él tenía entendido del comportamiento humano, reírse era una de las muchas formas para expresar sentimientos como la alegría o los nervios, por lo que tomó con calma su reacción. Disfrutó del momento y sin saberlo, su risa le fue contagiada, no recordaba haber reído así antes.

Si todavía quedaba una pregunta para responderse, en la cabeza de ellos podía formarse la siguiente interrogante ¿Cómo deberían dormir está noche?

* * *

 **Buuuueno, será mejor que Fordsy disfrute mientras pueda dormir, porque no le queda mucho por padecer insomnio a causa de cierto triangulito.**

 **Aunque sean pocos, gracias por los reviews!**

 _ **Se despide, la Doña de Mr. Pink**_

 _ **Psd: SI ALGUIEN SABE DONDE DESCARGAR (GRATIS!) O LEER ONLINE (GRATIS!) EL JOURNAL 3, SE LO AGRADECERÍA MUCHO!**_


	16. Recuerdos entre almohadas

**_La armadura de un héroe siempre es carmesí, como el color de la sangre de sus víctimas y aunque sus acciones son en favor de alguien más ¿Cómo puede llamar a esto justicia?_**

 **Como adoro las canciones de Mothy, me hacen pensar. Adoro _la armadura de un héroe es siempre carmesí_ aunque me recuerdan a que son cometidos muchos actos inhumanos, en que matan a gente inocente, civiles en una guerra que no tienen nada que ver o incluso gente antes de nacer sin haber cometido un delito. La gente que hace eso se siente héroe y lo hacen en favor de alguien más -o eso piensan-, pero _¿Cómo pueden llamar a esto justicia?._**

 **Uff... este Mothy y sus canciones que me marean con sus historias.**

 **Bueno, enjoy!**

 **Disclamair: Lleva una camisa a cuadros.**

 **Un capitulo laaaargo, para compensar el mes pasado**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se acomodó de un lado, luego se acomodó del otro y contempló a Ford durmiendo boca arriba. Desde hace poco, él había arreglado su sofá con una extensión agregada para hacerse una cama más larga y así ella pudiera acompañarle cuando quisieran dormir juntos y de forma más cómoda. Afuera estaba amaneciendo y algunos pájaros cantaban. Ella no sentía que podía volver a dormir, pero tampoco tenía los ánimos suficientes como para levantarse y cambiarse.

Stanford roncaba suavemente, su pecho subía y bajaba repetidamente. Ella adoraba verlo así; tranquilo, sin sus anteojos, con el rostro calmo, sus cabellos castaños desordenados. Su nariz roja abría sus cuencas para inhalar el aire de la mañana y su boca semiabierta lo despedía, mientras su prominente barbilla se elevaba por la respiración, todo serenamente.

Se acomodó más cerca de su lado, sus brazos descansaban sobre su estómago, a ella le hubiese gustado que la abrazase, pero muchas veces le bastaba con tenerlo cerca suyo. Tenerlo cerca físicamente era difícil -ni hablar mentalmente-, Stanford era demasiado distante y frío, pero ese último año la cercanía de ambos había aumentado a grandes escalas. Llegaba hasta incluso verlo dormir de cerca, dormir juntos era algo que lo consideraba especial. Si ella tuviera que hacer una lista de las cosas que más le gustaba, sin duda, ver dormir a Stanford sería una de ellas. Algunas veces él desistía del descanso y trabajaba hasta muy tarde, inclusive los días libres, que eran los cuales pasaba con ella.

Hubo una tarde que ellos salieron para hacer un picnic. Luego de la comida y un poco de charla, Guinevere se ofreció para leerle un libro, hace tiempo había escuchado que compartir una buena lectura servía para fortalecer lazos y Ford no declinó a la oferta.

– _Subió al piso de arriba en compañía de las esclavas_ –ella leía mientras su novio la escuchaba reposando la cabeza en su regazo. Wini acariciaba cariñosamente sus cabellos castaños con su mano libre–, _y luego rompió a llorar por Ulises su esposo hasta que Atenea, la de ojos de lechuza, echo dulce sueño sobre sus parpados._ Al parecer no es la única que se quedó dormida –comentó para si misma mirando a Ford roncando sobre su regazo.

Dejó el libro a un lado y sacó sus anteojos lentamente, procurando no despertarlo o molestarlo. Ella carcajeó en voz baja para no despetarlo. Podía llegar a entender lo mucho que se cansaba cuando trabajaba, y estos momentos para él eran de sosiego.

Aquel día ella había optado por traer el broche de campana, cual Stanford le había regalado hace algún tiempo. Últimamente, no le gustaba sacarlo de su casa a menudo, era muy preciado para ella, ese día había sido la excepción y pronto se arrepintió de su decisión. En un momento inconsciente, llevó su mano al lugar donde le gustaba abrocharlo, pero no estaba allí. Se asustó y buscó con su mirada alrededor del pasto, pero nada.

Ahogó un grito asustada y quiso levantarse a buscarlo, pero el bosque era peligroso y sin Stanford, podría perderse o algo peor -no tuvo buenas experiencias allí en el pasado-. Pensó en despertarlo, pero él realmente lucía muy cansado y se decidió por no hacerlo e ir a buscar su broche por su cuenta, incluso si corría el riesgo de perderse. Dejó su cabeza, que posaba tranquilamente en su regazo, sobre el pasto y lo acomodó con cuidado de que no despertase, al lado de sus anteojos.

Tuvo cuidado con la maleza o alguna planta de apariencia sospechosa. Recorrió la zona por lo menos cuatro veces, e incluso el camino que ellos tomaron para llegar hasta allí, sin embargo no hubo resultados satisfactorios. Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse y volver por su camino, escuchó que alguien la llamaba entre los arbustos, un chasquido de lengua dirigido a ella. Volteó y divisó un cono rojo que sobresalía.

–¿Hola? –preguntó insegura Guinevere de lo que podía estar escondido. El cono se movió para revelar quien estaba debajo y escondido. La mujer no pudo evitar jadear de asombro en ver a un hombre tan pequeño–. Eres un... – _gnomo_ , estuvo a punto de decir, pero fue interrumpida.

–Buenas tardes señorita, soy Jeff –saludó e inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto, Winibel respondió de la misma manera.

–Buenas tardes también, soy Guinevere –saludó impresionada de los buenos modales.

–He notado que no ha parado de rondar por este bosque buscando algo ¿No es así?

–Si, es verdad –ella asintió efusivamente–. Estoy buscando un broche, con forna de campaña de este tamaño –los describió con su mano y el gnomo hizo una expresión pensativo.

–¿Acaso será este? –el gnomo llamado Jeff hizo unos aplausos como señal de orden y otro de su especie apareció cargando el pequeño broche.

–¡Si, es ese! ¡Muchas gracias! –pero a punto de tomarlo, Jeff se interpuso entre su mano y el objeto.

–No tan rápido señorita, a cambio de su preciado broche, nosotros queremos algo –el otro gnomo asintió y Wini arrugó su ceño pensando en que querrían.

–¿Qué cosa quieren? Deje mi cartera en la cabaña, tengo algo de dinero allí...

–No, no, no. No queremos dinero humano. Lo que pedimos es algo simple, es más bien una propuesta que esperamos que acepte –el semblante de confusión se iba agrandando en su cara, cada vez entendía menos de la situación, y no sabia porque, pero le empezaba a asustar.

–De acuerdo... ¿Qué es?

–Queremos que sea nuestra reina, señorita Guinevere –ella arqueó las cejas, pero en segundos comprendió su propuesta.

–¡¿Qué?! Yo-yo, yo lo siento, pe-pero tengo toda una vida afuera de este bosque. Realmente lo siento ¿No podrían darme el broche y a cambio les doy otra cosa bonita?

–Entonces... ¿Rechaza nuestra propuesta? –preguntó en un misterioso tono Jeff.

–Me temo que si, pero podemos ser amigos, denme ya mi broche.

–Si esa es su respuesta... ¡A ella! –gritó lo último y un montón de otros gnomos aparecieron entre los arbustos de alrededor con sogas.

–¡Oigan! ¡Déjenme! –bramó molesta de como ellos la rodeaban atándola con las cuerdas–, ¡Yo solamente quería mi... ¡Ay! –gritó de dolor al caer de espaldas, luego de que sus piernas fueron unidas por la soga.

Jeff caminó sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro para hablar con ella seriamente.

–Queríamos hacer esto por las buenas, así que usamos tu accesorio para atraer tu atención y llegar a hablar, pero tal vez debamos hacerlo por las malas.

–¿Qué? ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Me van casar a la fuerza con un montón de gnomos? ¡Pero yo ya tengo novio! ¡Stanford! –gritó desesperada en dirección a donde recordaba que él dormía, mientras los gnomos terminaban de atar sus brazos para inmovilizarla más.

Stanford roncaba pasivamente sin percatarse de los problemas que corría su novia por unos gnomos. Se dio la vuelta entre sueños y sintió algo extraño, que lo despertaba. Él nunca supo si fue un mal sueño, alguna incomodes o que oyó la voz de ella llamándolo, pero algo lo despertó aquel día, algo que no lo dejaba dormir.

Buscó los anteojos y los encontró no muy lejos de su cuerpo. Poco después de ponérselos, buscó a Guinevere con la mirada alrededor, pero no encontró de ella más que su libro y eso lo asustó.

–¿Wini? ¡¿Wini?! –llamó a su nombre, pero nadie respondió.

Asustado y decidido, corrió al bosque a buscarla. No supo bien cuales fueron sus intenciones en adentrarse sola en esos peligrosos rincones, pero sentía que ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrarla.

–¡Stanford! ¡Stanford! –escuchó su nombre gritar de su reconocida voz algo lejos.

Él siguió el sonido y cruzó muchos arbustos y maleza para poder encontrarla. Tuvo que ajustar sus anteojos para distinguir bien que eran unos cuantos gnomos los que la mantenían cautiva.

–¡Oh, no! ¡El científico de seis dedos! –gritó aterrorizado uno de ellos.

–¡Arrojen su debilidad! –ordenó Jeff y un gnomo arrojó una bolsa en dirección a Ford.

El científico la agarró confundido y la abrió para ver que podía ser lo que tuviera.

–¡Jelly beans! –exclamó emocionado–. ¿Cómo lo supieron? Adoro estos –dijo y comió de uno sonriente.

–¡Vamos Ford! ¡¿Es en serio?! –preguntó indignada Guinevere–. ¡Me tienen como los liliputienses tenían a Gulliver! ¿Y te dejás impresionar por unos jelly beans?

–¡No nos compares con esos! Viven en el campo de minigolf –bramó otro gnomo.

–Cierto, cierto, tienes razón, lo dejaré para más tarde –susurró lo último y lo guardó uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina–. ¡Suéltenla ahora mismo!

–¡Por supuesto que no, Seisdedos! ¡Planeamos hacerla nuestra reina a cambio de este broche! –Jeff mostró el accesorio y Ford lo reconoció, no pudo evitar molestarse de eso.

–¿Pero cómo...? ¿Wini como es qué...

–Luego te lo explico, pero ahora sacame de aquí –le respondió mascullando. El científico decidió ignorar el asunto del broche y se enfocó en lo que importaba de ese momento, liberarla.

–¡Ustedes no pueden casarse con ella!

Jeff y los demás gnomos se mostraron muy enfadados por la negativa que el hombre imponía. Él no pudo evitar temblar de miedo, conocía las habilidades de los gnomos, no debía subestimarlos para nada.

–¿Por qué razón no? –preguntó otro, ya todos empezaban amontonarse.

Stanford pensó rápidamente con que razón lógica, que ellos aceptasen, podría evitar el matrimonio forzoso de su novia y antes de que se acumulasen. Lo que menos quería en ese instante era enfrentarse contra un compilado de gnomos que formaran uno gigante y poderoso, no otra vez. Hasta ahora, no sabía de ninguna debilidad.

–¿Por qué razón ella no puede ser nuestra reina? –interrogó esta vez Jeff desafiante.

–Porque... porque... –miró hacía los lados, como esperando encontrar una repuesta en su entorno. Sentía el tiempo correr, no le quedaba mucho era ahora o nunca.

–¡¿Por qué?! –gritaron todos al unísono.

–¡Porque es mi reina! –exclamó lo primero que sonara lógico como intervención.

–¿Qué? –se preguntaron entre todos los gnomos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Winibel en un tono despacio que estaba lleno de algo que trascendía el asombro. Sus ojos brillaron por un rato como estrellas y su boca quedó boquiabierta largo tiempo.

–¡Si, es eso! Ella ya es mi reina, yo le di ese broche hace tiempo, como regalo y muestra de mi afecto –dijo lo último casi sintiendo la garganta seca y un leve rubor–. Es la evidencia de nuestra relación. Ella es mi reina y no puede ser suya.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre las criaturas, algunas empezaban a murmurar dudas y comentarios negativos.

–¡Schmebulock! ¡Schmebulock! –parló un gnomo a su líder.

–Schmebulock Padre tiene razón, no podemos tomar una reina que ya esta tomada. Desatenla –los gnomos hicieron caso de mala gana al pedido de Jeff y cortaron las sogas que aprisionaban a Guinevere.

Todos se retiraron de a poco, algunos murmurando incoherencias o farfullo. Jeff susurró algo como "ya tendremos otro plan" y arrojó el broche en el suelo, Winibel lo tomó cuidadosamente. Cuando ya nadie quedó, Ford aprovechó para ayudar a su novia a pararse, ella aún seguía abstraída.

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaron? Ellos son así, simplemente buscan una reina cada... –pero notó la cara estupefacta de ella y se detuvo a analizarla de cerca–. Guinevere ¿Te ocurre algo?

–¿Tú...tú dijiste... qué yo era tu reina? –preguntó luego de que salió de su estupefacción, sonriendo lentamente, de oreja a oreja, sin poder no expresar la alegría en sus ojos.

–Yo... eso lo dije... sabes que lo dije por ayudarte –contestó nervioso y casi tartamudeando.

–Dilo otra vez –rogó y sus pupilas brillaron otra vez.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca!

–Por favor Ford, llamame así otra vez, por favor –siguió insistiendo y él negando de la forma más graciosa.

Casi todo el camino de regreso fue prácticamente una pelea entre los pedidos de Guinevere y las negativas de Stanford.

–Por favor Ford, solo te pido que lo digas una vez más, o las veces que tú quieras.

–No lo volveré a decir, y no quiero volver a decirlo.

–Esta bien, esta bien, no insisto más... Pero –llamó en voz baja, él se acercó para oírla–, ¿Al menos puedo llamarte "mi rey"?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó con todos los colores en el rostro.

–¡Ay Ford! –exclamó entre suspiros y resignada–. Eres tan nervioso y terco.

–¡No lo soy!

Se posicionó más cómoda en el sofá y bostezó. Calculó que por la posición del sol debían ser pasadas las seis, pero todavía se negaba a levantarse.

Ella rio a causa del recuerdo y luego desvió su rostro al durmiente de su novio. Pensar que no sería la última vez que los gnomos intentaron secuestrarla para hacerla su reina, lo intentaron al menos una segunda vez, pero fallaron o eso creyó y cree hasta el día de hoy. Aquel momento, no lo recordaba muy nítido.

Lo que más recordaba fue que despertó en medio del bosque en una oscuridad absoluta. Aquella noche había estado durmiendo con Stanford en su sofá y luego pudo sentir un raro polvo en su cabeza, antes de despertar allí.

Gracias a la tenue luz de la luna llena, distinguió unas cuerdas rotas a sus costados. Se preguntó, por qué alguien que quisiera secuestrarla no la mantendría atada. Dejó la pregunta a un lado y aprovechó para escapar, pero había un problema, no podía ver nada. _Rayos_ , pensó irritada y asustada _¿A dónde debo ir?._ Alzó sus manos y las utilizó como sus guías, pero algo entre los árboles parecía llevarla a una dirección en especifico. Caminó largo rato tarareando una canción, tratando con eso de no dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Un sonido extraño la asustó de sobremanera y empezó una corrida a cualquier punto inexacto, pero lo más lejos de lo que podría ser el peligro. Corría con la cabeza agachada, sin querer saber con que podría tropezar o chocar, si hubiese alzado la cabeza se hubiese dado cuenta que se dirigía a un punto especifico iluminado. Chocó contra otro cuerpo y escuchó vidrio romperse.

–¡¿Quién es?! ¡Estoy armado! –esa voz le era conocida, por suerte.

–¿Stanford? –preguntó esperanzada.

–¿Guinevere? –devolvió la pregunta, eso le confirmó que era él.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–La misma pregunta tengo para ti. Desperté y no estabas, creí que habías ido al baño o algo así, pero me preocupe por el largo tiempo transcurrido ¡Te busqué en la cabaña y no estabas!. –Desde hace algún tiempo que ambos dormían juntos en el sofá del cuarto de Stanford, él no lo quería admitirlo, pero encontraba muy placentero la compañía de ella. No tardó en sentir su ausencia aquella noche, por alguna razón, él podía llegar a presentir cuando ella estaba en peligro–. ¿Por qué es que estás aquí?

–¡Desperté aquí! No tengo ni idea de como llegué hasta el medio del bosque en la oscuridad.

–¿No eres sonámbula?

–No que sepa.

–Debieron haber sido los gnomos, algunas veces intentaron llevarme como sacrificio para su reina mientras dormía _._

–Puede ser, pude distinguir algunas sogas a mi alrededor, pero ¿Por qué querrían llevarme al medio del bosque para luego liberarme?

–Esa es una buena pregunta, las criaturas del bosque muchas veces actúan de forma misteriosa. Pero hablemos de eso más tarde, tenemos que volver a la cabaña pronto –Stanford tomó su mano decidido a moverse pero se quedó estático, no podía ver nada.

–¿Qué pasa Ford? –preguntó ella al notar su estado inmutable.

–Mi linterna de kerosene, se me cayó y rompió luego de que me empujaste.

–¿Quieres decir que... –su pregunta quedó al aire, porque sabía que no podrían ver nada para volver, a penas divisaban algo por la iluminación de la luna.

–No importa –trató de tranquilizarla y apretó el agarre de su mano–. Sigamos adelante, de alguna forma llegaremos. Por cierto trata de no tocar mi espalda, llevo una ballesta.

Ella no soltó en ningún momento su mano, trató de mantenerse a su ritmo y lo más alejada posible de su espalda. Ford se dejaba guiar por su sentido de la orientación y con el recuerdo del camino que tomó para llegar allí, pero algo lo despistaba y no sabía que era.

–¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó ella luego de volver a oír la misma extraña pisada que la llevó a correr desenfrenadamente momentos antes.

–Creo que si, no te preocupes debe ser un animal inofensivo. Tal vez haya cosas raras cerca, pero no son peligrosas todas.

–Ford ¿Cómo sabes que estamos yendo por la dirección correcta?

–Se lo que hago, mantente firme y trata de no tropezar con nada –respondió en un tono de voz que expresaba molestia, de seguro por estar en una situación incómoda como esta cuando podría estar durmiendo.

Era irónico que él fuera quien le advirtió de no tropezar. Mientras continuaban el camino, el Pines sintió en sus pies algo alto, a la altura de su tobillo, que entorpeció su forma de caminar y lo hizo caer. Como Guinevere no soltaba su mano, cayó junto a él. El sendero que ambos estuvieron siguiendo estaba muy curvado y como no podían ver nada, no sabían que estaban muy cerca de una pendiente, rodaron por esta al caer pero procuraron no soltarse.

Guinevere se sentó dificultosamente después de la caída y sacudió su piyama, ensuciado de algunas hojas. El lugar en que aterrizó era suave, por suerte.

–¡Stanford! ¿Estas bien? –preguntó dirigiéndose a su compañero al lado. Él también tuvo dificultades en reponerse.

–Si, aunque esa caída casi me rompe la espalda –ella observó como Ford limpiaba sus cabellos muy desordenados y corría algunos pedazos de tierra de su piyama de franelas, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que podía verlo claramente.

–Stanford, puedo verte muy nítido.

Él agrandó sus ojos sorprendido y movió sus pupilas, mirándola de arriba abajo, entendió que una luz blanca los iluminaba. Guinevere desvió su cara al suelo, para saber en donde había aterrizado, hizo un respingo al darse cuenta que estaba sobre agua, en un pequeño lago.

–¿Esto es... agua? –preguntó mientras tocaba el lago, pero no sintió alguna mojadura o salpicadura–. Parece como si esto fuera... agua seca.

–Ese un oxímoron que no tiene mucho sentido –acotó Stanford.

–No existe oxímoron que tenga sentido, Ford. De todos modos, ¿Cómo es que logramos vernos?

–La luna –señaló el científico al satélite natural que se alzaba en un punto bajo frente a ellos, parecía como si posara a escasos metros de donde se encontraban.

–Nunca la había visto tan grande –exclamó sorprendida.

–Ni yo... –murmuró.

–¿Esto es alguna anomalía del bosque?

–No lo sé... nunca lo vi antes...

Las palabras a penas salían de su boca, a medida que hablaba, su tono de voz disminuía. Su atención estaba dirigida por completo en la luna, que lo hechizaba y no sabía porqué. Pronto Winibel también se centró también en esa esfera que la hipnotizaba. Era como si una magia los envolviera y no los dejara concentrarse en nada más que eso, definitivamente, el bosque de Gravity falls escondía más cosas que Ford no conocía.

Mientras ambos presenciaban el espectáculo nocturno, no podían oír que algunas voces entre los arbustos murmuraban refunfuñes, bufidos y quejas. Aquellas murmuraciones se fueron apagando lentamente y se marcharon, sin que alguno las notaran.

Pasó tiempo, tal vez unas ¿Dos, tres, cuatro horas? Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero ambos permanecieron observando, muy cerca del otro, hasta que notaron que el cielo se aclaraba. Guinevere se percató que el lago en que estuvieron sentados había desaparecido ¿En qué momento? Tampoco lo supo.

–Creo que es hora de marchar, está amaneciendo –comentó ella en lo bajo, ya ni siquiera podía distinguirse la luna como antes.

–Tienes razón, vamos –le extendió una mano para levantarse y ella aceptó.

Hasta el día de hoy, ni ella o él pudieron entender que había sido eso, pero Ford concluyó en que no había sido malo, no afectó en nada a sus vidas, sin embargo Winibel no lo veía así. De alguna forma, sintió que la unión de ellos empezó a fortalecerse, y la distancia, ese muro invisible que muchas veces los separaba -ella no quería culparlo, pero muchas veces eso era por parte de Stanford- se resquebrajó de a poco.

–Esa noche si que fue insólita –susurró a su compañero durmiente, quien respondió con otro ronquido–. Más insólita que otras situaciones que vivimos juntos.

Dejando lo insólito a un lado, Guinevere sentía que ya era hora que muchas cosas cambiaran entre ellos. En primer lugar, su noviazgo empezaba a cumplir su cuarto año y todavía no se lo había mencionado a sus padres, no podría esconder su relación para siempre, tarde o temprano se enterarían de Ford, y a veces era mejor temprano que tarde.

Carcajeó por el recuerdo de la reacción de su novio cuando le pidió hacer algo, que desde el punto de vista de Stanford era mucho más difícil que luchar contra un hombretauro o enfrentarse a un fantasma clase diez.

–Estuve pensando mucho... –le comentó una tarde mientras jugaban en la cabaña.

–Eso no es novedad –respondió irónico, sin darse cuenta del semblante serio de su novia.

–Y creo que debes conocer a mis padres –le pidió, o más bien le demandó.

–¡¿Q-qué?! –por su tono, era evidente que no le agradaba la idea–. ¿P-por qué? Quiero decir, ya los conozco, los conocí aquella vez que fui a enseñarte química ¿Lo recuerdas?

–Esa vez, solo conociste a mamá, no a papá, y a mi hermano, aunque no muy formalmente del que digamos.

–Pero cuenta ¿No? –respondió en una sonrisa nerviosa, parecía que quería evitar el tema a toda costa.

–No, no cuenta. Stanford, solamente los conociste como mi maestro. Quisiera... quisiera que los conocieras formalmente.

–Pero, pero... ¿No sería raro? Digo, ya me conocen, o me conocieron, como tú maestro ¿Crees que podrían aceptarlo?

–Claro que si, mamá estaría gustosa y a Oliver no le molestaría –su compañero sonrió levemente, con el pensamiento optimista de toda la situación, aunque pudo notar la omisión de su padre.

–¿Y tu padre? ¿Él estaría de acuerdo con esto?

Ella frunció sus labios, como si deseara coser su boca.

–Él... creo que papá estará bien, siempre y cuanto yo también lo esté –expresó nerviosa–. No es la persona más agradable del mundo, ni la más comunicadora, pero no es malo. Es poco sociable, solo eso.

–La forma en que describes a tú padre, me recuerda un poco al mío.

–¿En serio? –interrogó algo feliz de encontrar otra cosa que tuviera en común con Stanford.

–Si, en la forma que lo describes como alguien silencioso y distante. Pero creo que el tuyo es más expresivo contigo.

–Lo era más cuando era pequeña, se volvió un poco distante mientra iba creciendo, pero aún sigue siendo alguien que se preocupa por el bien de su familia –suspiró nostálgica, pero después de su silencio pensativo, volvió por el tema principal–. Por favor Ford, ven a conocer a mi familia –su pedido ahora sonaba más un ruego.

Honestamente, él deseaba conocer a su familia, pero no en esa situación. No como alguien que fue su maestro y ahora es su novio, no podía imaginarse una situación más insólita o irónica que esa, y él vivía en un lugar lleno de sucesos paranormales. Pero se apoyó en la buena fe de su novia, alguien que mantuvo y seguía manteniendo una confianza firme con su familia. Además, eso no sonaba tan terrible como si ella pudiera conocer a su propia familia, si Filbrick llegara a tratar con Guinevere, la vería como alguien demasiado normal para él, nada _impresionante_. Su madre estaría feliz simplemente con su hijo teniendo una novia y a Shermie le daría igual.

–¿Es muy importante para ti?

–Mucho, sabes que para mi, la familia es lo primero.

Persuadir a Ford no es muy fácil, pero Guinevere se había convertido en alguien tan importante, tan significativa, tan intima para él, en especial en ese último año. ¿Relaciones personales? Nunca las consideró importante y salvo por Fiddleford, nadie más era muy unido a él que ella, no actualmente.

–Supongo que no tengo nada que perder –bisbiseó para si mismo, llevando su mano a la nuca, como gesto de incomodes–. Deberás buscar un día libre con tu familia, yo trataré de darme un día también para salir de Oregon –respondió desviando su vista, sonrojado ligeramente.

La sonrisa de Guinevere se ensanchó y estiró sus brazos a él.

–¡Te amo! –gritó y se precipitó sobre el tablero entre ellos, para abrazarlo y tirarlo al suelo, con ella encima.

–¡Winibel, cuidado, el tablero! ¡Mi calabozo! ¡Rayos! ¡Mi cuerpo! Eso dolió –siguió quejándose, pero eso no la detuvo en besar su cara repetidamente–. ¿Podrías... podrías... Te importaría? –pero sus palabras quedaron al aire luego de sentir sus besos que casi sirvieron como anestésicos.

–¿Que cosa, Ford? –preguntó deteniéndose. Él desvió sus ojos hacía atrás, debatiéndose en continuar así o pedirle que se retirase de encima de una vez.

–Eh... no sé, lo olvidé –contestó finalmente y correspondió su abrazo y besos. Esa tarde no pudo terminar de jugar Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos, pero pudo devolver los gestos de agradecimiento de ella en igual medida.

Un día cerca de las Fiestas era buena opción para ambos y Navidad no estaba muy lejos. Ese era el mejor momento para juntarse, sin objeción de ninguno porque era casi una obligación el descanso en esa época del año.

–¿Por qué debo arreglarme tanto? –preguntó Oliver, deseoso de sacarse su pequeña corbata moño–. Si no es Noche Buena aún. ¿La tía Francesca va a venir a vernos, o el abuelo?

–Vamos a conocer a alguien muy importante –contestó su madre que agarró una servilleta y le limpió parte de su mejilla.

–Mamá puedo limpiarme solo. Entonces ¿Quién va a venir? –ella respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

–Preguntale a Guinevere, ella sabe, yo no –la nombrada que escuchó eso se sintió endurecer.

–Wuin, ¿Quién va a venir para que tengamos que estar tan formales? –preguntó el chico, con un poco de gracia por la reacción de su hermana.

Ella tartamudeó algunas incoherencias, mientras posicionaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

–Bu- bueno, él... él viene... es importante... para mi –balbuceó, pero su hermano no lograba sacar nada entre tantas palabras sin sentido.

–¿Quién viene?

–É-él, él viene... –siguió repitiendo en voz baja.

–¿Él? ¿Quién es "él"? ¿Papá, tu sabés? –el hombre chasqueó la lengua irritado, luego de dejar los vasos sobre la mesa, contó cinco por la visita.

–Su novio –finalmente contestó sonriente la señora Alvedonnia.

–¿Qué? ¿Tienes novio? Bueno, es comprensible, estas en la Universidad ¿Pero, en serio? ¿Tú? –el joven casi estuvo a punto de reírse, la situación le parecía de lo más hilarante e imposible para alguien como su hermana.

–Basta Ollie. Hoy vamos a conocerlo, es normal que Guinevere esté nerviosa, no te preocupes querida, estoy segura que nos encantará.

–Si, claro... –respondió en un tono inseguro y fue a fijarse en la olla por la comida.

–Aunque es una pena que ya tengas uno, te imaginaba con alguien más desde hace tiempo –acotó la señora pensando en aquel maestro de química que le había agradado mucho.

–Mamá, si lo sabías ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –la sacó de su ensimismamiento su hijo enojado por tanto misterio.

–Yo sabía que su novio vendría, pero en realidad no sé quien es él. Ella no me lo ha dicho, ¿Cómo es él Guin? –la chica volvió a tragar en seco, y fingió que se fijaba en la comida, con la esperanza de estar absuelta de la conversación, pero era imposible.

–Él... él es muy bueno –ella hablaba estando de espaldas, pero podía sentir las miradas de sus tres parientes sobre ella–. Es alto, castaño, estudioso, tímido, callado, un poco pedante, quizás hasta egocéntrico –no pudo evitar reírse por lo último–, y realmente, muy, pero muy raro –recordó todas las veces que Stanford a sí mismo se describía con esa palabra, pensó que no habría mejor palabra para él que esa.

–Si es así como lo describes, creo que va a la par contigo –comentó Oliver.

–Es, en verdad, muy valiente ante lo desconocido y lo extraño, y esta muy comprometido en su trabajo para alcanzar sus metas –siguió describiéndolo, esta vez mirándolos de frente, sin borrar su sonrisa, la cual su madre podía leer muy bien su significado.

–¿Cómo se llama él? –siguió interrogando su madre.

La reacción de su hija fue bajar la cabeza, pensativa y balbuceando por los nervios, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de la propuesta en conocer a sus padres.

–S-su-su su nombre... él se llama... –escuchó varios golpes en la puerta por parte de la aldaba–. Debe ser él –dijo sonriente y tratando de borrar sus nervios–. Iré a recibirlo.

–¿No quieres que vaya yo? –se ofreció su madre, pero ella negó a lo lejos.

No tardó muchos segundos en volver a la cocina, de la mano de un hombre mayor, cerca de sus treinta años, con una mirada desbordante de los nervios. Tanto ella como él pudieron notar los semblantes de sorpresa en los tres familiares.

–Mamá, papá, Ollie; él es el doctor Stanford Filbrick Pines, se graduó muy joven, tiene doce doctorados y actualmente vive en Oregon por su investigación.

–Es un gusto... volver a verlos –atinó a decir Stanford nervioso y estiró su mano a quien suponía que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, la señora Alvedonnia, notó que ella a penas había envejecido de la última vez que la vio. Ella devolvió el estrecho de mano con mucho afecto.

–Es un gusto volver a verlo también profesor Pines, perdón, señor Pines ¿O debería decirle doctor Pines? –la sonrisa de ella se había ensanchado abiertamente, parecida a la de su novia cuando también estaba radiante de felicidad.

–Solamente Stanford o Ford, señora Alvedonnia –respondió devolviendo el gesto amigable.

–Solamente Isabel o Belle –tal vez ella lo ignoró, pero Stanford sintió escuchar un resoplido de parte del hombre a su lado.

–E-esta bien, señor... –se dirigió al hombre que estaba realmente muy serio, era alto, casi de su altura y sus cabellos eran de un rubio arenoso, su cara si estaba más envejecida que la de su esposa.

El hombre mayor estrechó su mano con desdén, tal vez lo había hecho únicamente por la mirada que su esposa le dirigió cuando se negó en un principio hacerlo. Ford no pasó por alto que él miró por unos segundos su sexto dedo.

–Soy William Claude Alvedonnia, con qué me diga "señor" me basta y sobra –esa fue una respuesta muy cortante.

Ford se dirigió rápidamente al último que quedaba, el menor integrante de la familia, casi en su adolescencia, si es que no lo estaba. Era quien más había cambiado desde la primera y última vez que lo vio; estaba más alto, su voz diferente. Sus cabellos eran rubios, como los de su padre, pero más claros. El joven Oliver movió repetidamente su mano sonriendo.

–¡Hola! ¡Soy Oliver, puede llamarme Ollie! ¿Así que usted es novio de Wuin? ¡Qué raro y curioso que también fue su maestro! ¿También fue usted quien se comunicó con ella por cartas, verdad? ¡Ya lo sospechaba! –dijo todo rápidamente, casi amontonando las palabras–. Wuin muchas veces murmuraba y suspiraba su nombre cuando se recostaba y abrazaba su almohada.

–¡Oliver! –gritó la aludida ruborizada y haciendo un gesto de callarse.

–Digo, olvide lo último, no fue verdad, es un gusto también ¡Wuau, tiene seis dedos! ¿Qué se siente tener seis dedos?

–Estoy acostumbrado a tenerlos.

El silencio empezó a ser pesado, pero fue un golpe de suerte que la señora Isabel invitara a todos a la mesa porque la comida ya estaba lista, ella no dejaba de halagar la buena cocina de su hija.

–Guinevere ha mejorado mucho desde que la obligué a seguir mis clases de cocina ¿No creés, Will? –el nombrado se limitó a simplemente asentir, pero sonreía ligeramente.

–¿Tu has cocinado esto? –preguntó Ford a su novia, sentada a su lado.

–S-si, por supuesto ¿Te gusta?

–Todo lo que cocinas siempre me parece rico –comentó y siguió disfrutando de la cena.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron felizmente, era la primera vez que él alababa su forma de cocinar. No notó que la ceja de su padre se elevaba curioso.

–¿Ya probaste antes las comidas de Guinevere? –él preguntó. Ford asintió, no muy seguro de dar su respuesta.

–Si, cuando... nos vemos, ella es de cocinarme muy seguido.

–¿Acaso tú no sabes? –esta vez su tono sonó más cortante y desafiante.

–C-claro que sé, aunque no tan bien. Dejo que me cocine cualquier cosa que desee, cada vez que la veo.

–¿Y... dónde se ven mayormente?

Winibel sintió el corazón detenerse, no estaba preparada para tocar ese tema y tenía por seguro que ninguno de sus padres recibirían bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

–En mi casa, mi cabaña –respondió Ford.

Isabel se detuvo sorprendida y el semblante serio de su esposo no se serenaba, parecía acentuarse más. Oliver por su parte, seguía comiendo sin hacer mucho caso de la conversación.

–Conque... una cabaña. ¿Alguien más vive allí? –Guinevere quiso abrir su boca, con esperanza de mentir, pero de nuevo Stanford se le adelantó.

–No, vivo solo en medio del bosque del pueblo –ella deseaba tirarle el plato por la cara o en si misma.

–P-pero mantenemos una relación a distancia y a veces está su ayudante, el señor Mcgucket, es un buen amigo –se apresuró en decir la joven.

–No siempre está, los días que Guinevere me visita le pido que vaya a ver a su familia y le doy los días libres –ella deseaba golpearlo para que no siguiera hablando.

–¿Y que hacen mayormente? –preguntó más curioso por su hija. Isabel permanecía callada, también intrigada por saber que hacía su hija con un hombre, solos, en medio del bosque y en su cabaña.

–Mayormente la ayudo a estudiar en algunas cosas que no entiende de sus apuntes.

–O hablamos de nuestros gustos, de todo lo que hicimos en nuestros... respectivos entornos y a veces jugamos –continuó la estudiante.

–¿Jugar? ¿Unos adultos como ustedes? ¿Qué juegan?

–El juego de mesa favorito de Stanford, Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos.

–¿Ese juego de nerds? –preguntó Oliver riendo–. Perdón, es que a Wuin le gustó desde la primera vez que lo vimos, y siempre intentó aprender a jugarlo, pero fue un poco torpe para aprender las reglas.

–Stanford me enseñó, el es todo un amo y señor del juego –él asintió a si mismo con orgullo.

–Entonces tuviste suerte de encontrarlo Wuin, también tú tuviste suerte de encontrarla Stanford, una costurera que sepa hacerte guantes de seis dedos –comentó con gracia su hermano.

Ella asintió contagiada por la risa de su hermano, se sentía afortunada de tener cerca a alguien como Ford. El aludido, por su parte, sonrió ruborizado y miró fugazmente a sus guantes de seis dedos.

–¿Adultos jugando un juego de mesa como ese? –preguntó William en otro tono despectivo.

–Me parece muy creativo tener un juego juntos para recrearse –acotó la señora, y codeó a su marido–. A nosotros nos gusta hacer rompecabezas juntos –su esposo rodeó los ojos y continuó el interrogatorio.

–¿Qué más hacen? ¿Solo eso?

–No, también Guinevere es de cocinarme muy a menudo y limpiar algunas veces partes de la cabaña.

–¿Por qué ella lo hace?

–E-ella no tiene problemas ¿Verdad? –ella asintió nerviosa a la pregunta de su novio–. Lo hace cuando mayormente no tengo tiempo por mi trabajo.

–¿Así que usas a mi hija como tu mucama? –ante la última pregunta, su esposa pisoteó su pie y él soltó un gemido–. Lo siento, no quise decir eso –se corrigió mascullando.

La joven le dijo labialmente a su madre un "gracias", ella respondió de igual forma "de nada".

–Yo hago eso porque quiero papá, no porque Ford me lo pida, de hecho, él a veces se enoja cuando limpió de más, teme a que me canse mucho.

–Considero eso muy beneficioso para ambos –dijo su madre suspirando–. Les ayudará mucho en el futuro cuando se casen.

Ambos novios detuvieron su ingestión y se paralizaron ante tal comentario, no faltaba el sonrojo que delataba su vergüenza por lo dicho y los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada.

–Mamá, nosotros... No hemos hablado de eso –contestó en un susurró, tratando de evitar mirar a su novio. Él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

–Pero al menos lo han pensado ¿No? Todo noviazgo se inicia con las expectativas de una vida juntos.

Ford sintió que se atragantaba con el liquido que bebía, había pensado en eso varias veces, aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente.

–No, en realidad no –siguió negando Guinevere. El silencio incómodo reapareció y ella decidió desviar la charla a su hermano–. Y... Oye Ollie ¿Cómo has estado? Muy dura la secundaria ¿Verdad?

–No me es tan dificultosa. Aunque los maestros me conocen como "el hermano de Winibel". No es tan molesto vivir a las sombras de tu hermana mayor ¡Estoy bromeando! –contestó con sorna al ver la expresión preocupada de su hermana–. A veces eres muy ingenua. Por cierto, Stanford –el nombrado alzó su cabeza como señal de su atención– ¿Tienes hermanos?

–Si, un hermano menor, Sherman, pero le decimos de cariño Shermie. También está en un noviazgo y creo que terminará casándose, aun siendo muy joven.

–También tiene un hermano gemelo –secundó Wini.

Su compañero se sintió estremecer, _"no ahora"_ , pensó. No era buen momento para hablar de su gemelo. Tomó la mano de la azabache y la apretó, como señal de que se callara, pero ella no entendió o ignoró la indirecta.

–Me hubiese gustado tener otro hermano, en especial un gemelo –dijo Oliver–. Así no estaría tan solo y tendría a alguien con quien compartir mis aficiones.

–Y tener un nombre que rime como el tuyo o se asemeje –continuó Guinevere–. Su hermano se llama Stanley y... –el agarre de Ford le apretaba más la mano, fue cuando entendió que debía detenerse–. Pero, por desgracia nunca pude conocer a algún familiar suyo. Ford casi siempre se mantiene en su trabajo y voy a verlo allí –cambió de tema rápido.

–¿De qué trabajas Stanford? –esta vez preguntó Isabel.

–Investigo sucesos paranormales en el pueblo donde vivo, Gravity falls. Está en Oregon, casi nunca salgo de allí, casi vivo por mi trabajo.

–¿Sucesos paranormales? ¿Has visto alguna vez un fantasma? –dijo entusiasmado Oliver.

–Si, y muchos. Si ves alguno trata de alejarte lo más posible de su presencia, no son como en las películas –se sintió estremecer de solo recordar su noche en la cabaña de los Corduroy, aquello fue una pesadilla–. O lo son un poco.

–¿Nunca sales de Oregon? –llamó su atención de vuelta, su "suegro". El científico negó con la cabeza, no se atrevía a hablar, cualquier cosa podría ser usada en su contra–. Que raro, una vez me pareció ver a un hombre muy parecido a ti, cerca de mi trabajo. Intentó venderme mercancía de, obviamente, muy mala calidad. Me costó un rato deshacerme de él.

–Le pudiste haber comprado algo, aunque sea por lástima –le dijo su mujer.

–Sabes lo que pienso de esa clase de gente Belle.

–Papá piensa que debería ser ilegal el mercadeo ambulante porque, según él, le quitan dinero a la gente trabajadora con productos malos –susurró Guinevere a Stanford, cerca de su oído para que su padre no la oyera, pero él de todas formas escuchó sus palabras.

–Por supuesto que si. Mis padres eran pobres, pero me enseñaron a ganar el dinero honradamente –Stanford tragó dificultosamente recordando las formas de mentir de su madre–. ¿Qué hacen tus padres? –supo que se dirigía a él con esa pregunta.

–Mis padres manejan una tienda de empeño. No es mucho lo que ganan, pero están bien. También están muy orgullosos de mi –dijo lo último con la esperanza de generar buenas expectativas en su entorno.

–¿Cómo no estarlo con un hijo de doce doctorados? –opinó la señora Alvedonnia–. ¿En que universidad estudiaste Stanford? ¿En "Stanford", acaso? –preguntó entre risas, pero a el castaño no le había hecho mucha gracia, sobre todo en como debía responder a esa pregunta.

–No, en realidad. No teníamos mucho dinero, así que terminé estudiando en Backupsmore, en New Jersey, donde vivía.

–No me sorprende que hayas obtenido doce doctorados, si te graduaste ahí –volvió con su comentario mordaz William. Su hija rodó los ojos molesta.

–Will... –llamó en un tono de advertencia su mujer, el nombrado se encogió de hombros–. ¿Cómo es que terminaste enseñando aquí, si tu universidad estaba en New jersey?

–Después de terminar de estudiar pedagogía y didáctica, me dieron licencia para enseñar, aun sin graduarme. Me dijeron de una pequeña sede de Backupsmore en New England, que se encontraba a no muchos kilómetros de una secundaria con ofertas de trabajo. Me entrevistaron y quedaron maravillados por mi expediente, por lo que me contrataron.

–Fue como un milagro del destino que fueras a enseñar a la secundaria de mi hija. Ella siempre fue distraída.

–Por suerte yo no tengo dificultades en las materias, solamente en matemáticas –comentó Oliver–. Tal vez tengo suerte y encuentro a mi futura novia de la misma forma que tú, Wini.

El chico rio de buena gana, mientras dejaba a su hermana y el invitado, sonrosados e incómodos. Winibel sabía que su hermano no dijo el comentario con malas intenciones, pero incluso así, era incómodo. Al final de cuentas, ella decidió responder también con gracia.

–¡Ja! No es gracioso –exclamó y golpeó su brazo en forma amistosa. Su hermano lo frotó adolorido.

–Ya sé, pero por lo menos intenté ser gracioso.

–Tu hermana tiene razón, no es gracioso –continuó William–. Francamente no aprobaría una relación así, no otra vez –murmuró lo último en tono despectivo e indirecto hacía el invitado.

Los restantes tres en la mesa callaron, apesadumbrados del comportamiento del señor Alvedonnia. Guinevere deseaba y rogaba en su interior que su padre mejorase el trato con Stanford, pero nada parecía ir por buen camino. Gracias a Dios, su madre estaba allí para hacer caso a sus ruegos y aliviar la situación.

–No veo el problema en que ambos tengan unos pocos años de diferencia en edad, tu y yo también los tenemos.

–Si, pero ni uno fue el maestro del otro.

–¿Qué, no? Tú fuiste mi maestro para aprender a manejar un serrucho cuando a penas yo tenía diez años.

–¿Es verdad eso, papá? Nunca nos lo contaste –dijo su hija mayor. El hombre hizo un gesto con sus labios de incomodes, pero asintió.

–Si, es verdad, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

–Recuerdo cuando a penas yo tenía once años y tu estabas por cumplir los diecisiete –siguió contando Isabel–, te pedía una y otra vez que me dieras mi primer beso. Era tan inocente, pero me gustabas mucho. Su padre se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, tuve que esperar siete años para que me lo diera.

Ambos hijos rieron conmovidos por la historia, muy pocas veces sus padres hablaban de su relación. Stanford escuchaba, calmado y sereno por no ser esta vez el centro de atención en la mesa.

–Además –continuó la mujer–, en las novelas es muy común que se unan dos personas de gran diferencia de edad. Como en _Papá piernas largas_ , _Emma_ , _Mujercitas_ , _Sensatez y sentimientos_.

–Estaban bien para su época –acotó su esposo y sintió otra vez su pie ser pisoteado, pero no gimoteó, solamente se calló.

–Y en ninguna de ellas el protagonista tiene seis dedos –secundó Oliver de forma bromista–. Siempre pensé que en Sensatez y sentimientos, Austen hizo el final un poco forzado, era como si quisiera hacer que todos tuvieran una pareja – Guinevere le dirigió una expresión de sorpresa a su hermano.

–Ollie, no me digas que leíste una novela de Austen –indagó su hermana con una sonrisa burlona. El chico se ruborizó y apartó su cara.

–¡N-no! Bueno, lo hice por un trabajo escolar, no es que me haya gustado. Francamente, creo que el coronel Brandon fue un poco superficial en fijarse en alguien como Marianne.

–Amaba a Marianne porque ella representaba la emoción y los sentimientos, y creo que, tal vez, le recordaba un poco a la mujer que antes amó y falleció –contrarió su madre.

–Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué no se fijó en alguien más de su edad? como la señora Dashwood.

–Tal vez porque la señora Dashwood no le daba ni la hora –secundó su padre y los cuatros familiares echaron a reír.

Lo que siguió de conversación fue más hacía los estilos de novelas británicas, algo que ellos parecían estar muy familiarizados. Stanford se sintió un poco perdido en la charla, pero también en un ambiente cálido y familiar, y no solo por la escena. No se dio cuenta en que momento la conversación se desvió hacía las prendas y atuendos.

–Y este año me han pedido que cosiera disfraces –contaba la ama de la casa–, hace menos de dos meses que fue Halloween. Terminé haciendo muchos de parejas, tal vez tú y Stanford quieran uno ¿No Guin? –la susodicha se ruborizó casi tanto como su novio.

–No, gracias mamá.

–¿En serio? Hice muchos de la Princesa y Harrison Ford en esa película ¿Cómo era? La del hombre robot que respira raro.

–Es Star wars mamá, y los personajes eran Leia y Han Solo–respondió Oliver claramente molesto–. Como se develó en la última película que ellos son pareja, causó mucho furor en los fans.

–Si, vimos esa película Ford y yo también, y nos encantó. Aunque no somos de los que se disfrazan.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué más te gusta Stanford? ¿Qué hay del área de literatura? –preguntó Isabel ignorando el último comentario de su hija.

–Pues... me gustó El Señor de los Anillos, me he leído la trilogía varias veces, e inclusive fui a ver su película animada, aunque solamente por insistencia de Wini. Sin embargo, me inclino más hacía la ciencia ficción. Soy alguien de gustos... raros.

–Guinevere también lo es un poco.

–¿Cada cuanto pelean? –preguntó repentinamente el padre de la estudiante. Ella se mostró sorprendida por la pregunta, pero decidió responderla con tranquilidad.

–Algunas veces. Mayormente cuando uno hace algo que el otro no está de acuerdo –envió una mirada de reojo a Stanford, que desvió su vista, haciéndose el distraído–. Pero sabemos como lidiar con eso y reconciliarnos.

Isabel suspiró con aires soñadores.

–Saben como lidiar con sus peleas, comparten gustos un poco parecidos, y hasta saben como dividir las tareas hogareñas, ustedes dos conviven muy bien, no entiendo como no han contraído nupcias aún.

Guinevere suspiró para sus adentros, cansada de la insistencia de su madre. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, se sorprendió porque Stanford se le adelantara.

–Es que nosotros... no nos sentimos listos... para dar ese paso. Esa una decisión demasiado apurada –habló como si formulara las oraciones de a poco en su cabeza. Su compañera sonrió pensando " _típico de él_ ".

–Un hombre que no sabe tomar decisiones, no es un verdadero hombre inteligente o responsable.

Ese comentario mordaz hizo que el Pines se callara y desviara sus ojos al plato, sintiéndose avergonzado y arrepentido de sus palabras. Su compañera frunció el ceño molesta por lo rudo que estuvo siendo su padre aquella cena con Stanford, y con la paciencia toda perdida, decidió hablar en favor de su novio.

–Tampoco es responsable o inteligente un hombre que toma decisiones apresuradamente o sin pensar, papá. Stanford es muy responsable porque tiene su propio trabajo independiente y debe tomar muchas decisiones así a menudo.

Silencio, nadie quiso decir nada después de eso. Su padre quiso enviarle una mirada desafiante, pero conocía muy bien a su hija y no valdría la pena pelear contra ella.

–Supongo que tienes razón Guinevere –no dijo más que eso. Al cabo de unos segundos, continuó–. Lo más seguro es que Stanford –tanto el nombrado como su pareja sintieron un leve desprecio en como pronunció el nombre–, sabe como manejarse bien en la vida, ya que es mayor que tú. Eso te ayudará a saber moverte.

–Cierto papá, gracias.

No pasó tanto tiempo para que terminasen la comida, Stanford pensó en irse. Estaba demasiado oscuro y la nieve se acumulaba a montón, pero su "suegra" insistía con que se quedara.

–¿En serio? ¿No quieres quedarte un poco más Ford? –preguntó la mujer mayor usando su clásico apodo.

–No, no sería conveniente. Está muy oscuro y mi motel se encuentra algo lejos.

–Bueno, puedes volver aquí cuando quieras, eres bienvenido. Cualquier amigo de Guinevere es bienvenido.

–Si, en especial si es uno que ve fantasmas y tiene seis dedos –comentó Oliver haciendo ruidos raros, que trataban de imitar algún monstruo.

La señora Alvedonnia agarró las manos de Stanford con delicadeza y observó los guantes puestos en sus manos. Los frotó con sus manos maternalmente.

–Recuerdo muy bien cuanto le costó a ella hacer estos guantes... quiero decir... –intentó corregirse, pero su hija la interrumpió.

–Esta bien mamá, ya se que Ford sabe que fui yo quien se los hizo. Alguien se lo dijo –expresó lo último haciéndole a su madre una mirada de reojo. La susodicha sonrió con falsa inocencia.

–No sabes cuanto le costaron, Stanford –habló Oliver de vuelta–, Wuin tenía una nueva venda en sus manos cada día, pero incluso adolorida, ella continuaba mientras exclamaba "debo hacerlos por el hombre que amo" –dijo lo último con una fingida tonada de heroísmo. Su hermana se ruborizó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras su madre reía y Ford enrojecía de incomodes.

–Yo no decía eso –negó Guinevere.

–Bueno, decías algo parecido.

–No es cierto, tonto –golpeó la cabeza del joven, comunicándole que se callara. Luego se dirigió a su novio–. Ven Ford, te acompaño a la salida.

–No, no, espera Guini, es tradición que a las visitas las despidamos todos juntos – la detuvo su madre.

La estudiante negó cansada, pero aceptó las tradiciones de su madre, como decían, se debe mantener las buenas costumbres. En poco tiempo, la familia de cuatro saludaba en la entrada a su visitante. Ford se fijó en que tanto la madre como hermano de su novia le sonreían, pero su padre se mantenía en brazos cruzados, sin siquiera levantar su cabeza. Guinevere estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta para despedirlo, pero la voz de su madre se alzó una vez más.

–Espera Guinevere, Ford antes de que te vayas ¿No nos podrían conceder un pequeño pedido?

Ambos se miraron confusos por la interrogante, pero igual aceptaron.

–Si mamá, cualquier cosa –a pesar de la afirmación, ella no dejaba de sentir un poco de arrepentimiento y miedo por hacer "cualquier cosa" por su madre.

–¿Podrían darse un beso? –el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en sus caras. El pedido era normal, para una pareja normal y ese era su problema justamente.

Guinevere no quiso dirigirse a su hermano, sabiendo que estaría aguantándose la risa. Miró a su padre, en busca de alguna ayuda para detener el pedido de su madre, pero él parecía estar absorto en otra cosa o ignorando la situación.

–Pe-pero... somos mu-muy tímidos –quiso oponerse, pero no poseía argumentos defensivos muy convincentes.

–Vamos, solo uno, no le pedimos mucho –siguió insistiendo ella.

Los dos pares de ojos procedentes de la pareja se encontraron fugazmente, y retornaron al suelo, a la vez que el color carmín se apoderaba más intensamente de sus mejillas, y el sudor empezaba a resbalar de sus nucas. Nunca se besaron frente a otros o algún público y si lo hicieron, no lo recordaban, pero era difícil negarse al deseo de una señora mayor y amable como la madre de Winibel. Ella besó rápidamente los labios de Ford y los separó en menos de un segundo.

–¡Eso no cuenta! –exclamó Ollie queriendo contener su risa. Su hermana le siseó, pero Isabel terminó dándole la razón.

–Ollie tiene razón. Vamos, no sean tímidos –siguió animándolos la señora.

Sin alguna escapatoria, Ford y Winibel, se miraron frente a frente en el umbral de la puerta, y se encogieron de hombros resignados. Ella suponía que el científico sería incapaz de iniciar el beso, por lo que levantó sus brazos para envolver su cuello. Que equivocada estaba, antes de poder tocarlo, Ford en un rápido movimiento, tomó su mandíbula y pegó sus labios con los de ella. Las manos de él sujetaban su rostro de manera posesiva y a la vez delicada. Los orbes de ella se mantuvieron abiertos por unos segundos sorprendida, antes de dejarse llevar y apoyarse en sus hombros.

Se separaron en poco tiempo torpemente uno del otro, se había sentido como su primer beso. Al mirar a su alrededor, contemplaron las expresiones de los tres familiares. La madre de Guinevere no paraba de sonreír, Oliver que antes también sonreía, ahora estaba con una expresión incómoda y sonrojado -de seguro porque nunca vio a su hermana en una situación parecida-, su padre seguía inmutado.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Wini susurrando.

–Desactivé mi cerebro por dos segundos.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un carraspeo de parte de Isabel.

–Creo que está demasiado oscuro y frío para que te vayas solo Stanford. ¿Alquilaste un auto o algo parecido? –el susodicho negó–. Entonces pienso que sería mejor que Will te lleve a tu motel en el auto.

Nada pudo haber cortado la inmutabilidad de su esposo, más que esas palabras. Reaccionó casi respingando, Ford casi tuvo la misma reacción, de no ser porque Guinevere lo calmó.

–Pero Belle, ¡yo no... –sintió su brazo apretarse por parte de su mujer. Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró.

–¿Por qué no? Es la mejor oportunidad de conocer a tu futuro yerno –él empezó a rezongar y ella frunció más el ceño–. Escucha, hazlo aunque sea por nuestra hija –dirigió una mirada a su hija y pudo entender que ella no había estado feliz con su comportamiento. Suspiró y se resignó en aceptar.

–De acuerdo, vamos Stanford –dijo casi como ordenando al nombrado. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con sus llaves, al lado estaba su auto estacionado.

Guinevere despidió a Ford con una expresión de temor e impresión en su cara y le dirigió otra de molestia a su madre ¿Qué podría planear ella en su malévola, pero persuasiva mente?. Le deseó un buen viaje a su padre y besó en la mejilla a su novio. Más tarde pudo ver, desde la ventana de su hogar, el auto avanzando y rezaba porque todo saliera bien.

–Espero que esos dos no se maten en el camino –le dijo su hermano, también observando con ella.

–Yo espero que papá no mate a Ford en el camino ¿Que rayos pensaba mamá?.

–Tal vez solo quería ayudarte –ella resopló.

–¿Ayudarme? Si, una gran ayuda que tu padre mate a tu novio –comentó sarcástica–. Por cierto Ollie ¿Te cayó bien?

–Pues... mamá lo aprueba y tú sabes que todo lo que aprueba ella es bueno para nosotros. Me parece agradable, aunque muy antisocial y nerd –su hermana carcajeó, aunque no comprendió si su comentario fue un cumplido o insulto–. Sonará cursi que diga esto, pero si él te hace feliz, entonces estoy bien con eso.

Ella agradeció en voz baja sus palabras y luego oyó a su madre llamarla.

–¡Guini! Ven que debo medirte –le comunicó trayendo una cinta medidora. La aludida alzó una ceja confundida.

–¿Para qué má?

–Por nada en especial ¿Acaso una madre no puede saber la altura y medidas de su hija?

–No creo que sea necesario, al menos que... –sintió como un relámpago que iluminó su mente y las intensiones de su madre se le empezaron a aclarar–. Mamá... ¿No estarás pensando en hacerme un vestido de novias ahora, o si?

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó y pareció como si estuviera confusa e impresionada, pero a su hija no la engañaba–. Claro que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –ella rio nerviosamente. Winibel se cruzó de brazos con una cara muy seria, comunicándole que eso le parecía obvio–. A-aunque fuera así ¿Por qué no?... Estoy segura que tu y Ford tendrían hijos lindos e inteligentes.

–¡Mamá! –exclamó ruborizada y su hermano carcajeó de las reacciones.

–¡Si Wini, dame sobrinos para jugar, estoy aburrido aquí solo!

–¡Tú callate, Ollie!

Según lo que supo más tarde por Stanford, en el camino al motel fue que él y su padre estuvieron en un absoluto silencio interminable. _"El momento más tenso de mi vida"_ , le comentó. Su padre no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al lugar, antes de salir del auto, Stanford sintió que algo agarraba su mano y lo mantenía allí. Cuando dirigió su vista al señor, lucía muy diferente a como había estado en la cena, su apariencia era como la de alguien melancólico y tal vez, si sus ojos no le engañaban, arrepentido.

–Veo que usted no es un mal hombre y sinceramente, no tengo nada en contra suyo–le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, su vista estaba al frente, dirigida al vidrio delantero–, pero también observo que realmente es muy comprometido y riesgoso en lo que trabaja. Tenga cuidado del empeño que pone en lo que hace, y que no afecte en el futuro a su vida, ni la de mi hija –. Fueron las últimas y únicas palabras dichas hacía a él antes de irse.

Guinevere se levantó de la cama, ya había estado demasiado, hundida en los recuerdos y pensamientos. Fue dificultoso, porque Stanford dormitaba en el borde del sofá. Fijó en el armario nuevo de su novio y la curiosidad la envolvió. Abrió las puertas, en el más absoluto silencio, no quería despertarlo y que luego se enojara con ella, y revisó cuidadosamente. La mayoría de sus vestimentas eran iguales, pero le llamó la atención una caja a los pies del mueble, reconoció la caja, hace no mucho que Ford le había hablado del asunto.

Fue en un día de invierno, como nevaba mucho, no podían salir, y por petición de ella y su obsesión por la limpieza, se quedaron limpiando y ordenando la cabaña. Fue cuando encontró la caja, casi de casualidad, escondida entre los escombros, debajo de las escaleras.

–¿Qué hay aquí adentro Fordsy? –preguntó abriendo lentamente el objeto.

–¿De ahí? No recuerdo, hace mucho que guardé algo allí, dejame ver.

Luego de abrirlo, ambos contemplaron un traje oscuro, muy fino, distinguido y de gran elegancia. Un pequeño fez se escondía entre los atavíos.

–Ah, es el traje de mi padre –estiró la prenda sobre si mismo para contemplarla mejor–. Me lo dio hace mucho, yo lo conservaba para el día en que ganara un premio, aunque él me lo dio con otras intenciones.

–¿Para que realmente te lo dio?

El rostro de Stanford empezó a sonrojarse de a poco, mientras la miraba con los ojos en blanco, como si recordara algo. Ella nunca lo supo, ni lo consultó, pero por la mente del científico pasó la razón del porque su padre le dio el traje. _"Guardalo para el día de tu boda"_ , y ahí yacía ella sonriendo frente suyo, con una mirada curiosa y suspicaz. No es que se iría a casar ahora, ni lo planeaba en el futuro, pero esos pensamientos comenzaban a hacerse más fuerte a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

–No importa eso, mejor guardalo.

Ella frunció los labios decepcionada de que le siguiera guardando secretos, pero de todas formas guardó el traje, sin objeciones. Pero ahora lo sostenía entre sus manos el traje oscuro, viró hacía Stanford que continuaba durmiendo y rio en voz baja. No le iría mal hacerle una broma luego de esconderle tantos secretos.

Ford roncaba, su pecho subía y bajaba, nada podía sacarlo de ese estado, nada más que tal vez cosquillas. Sintió un hormigueo entre los dedos de sus pies, él rio y movió sus piernas para deshacerse de ese hormigueo, pero continuaba.

–¡Bueno, ya basta! –gritó semi-sentándose en el mueble, trató de encontrar que era eso que le cosquilleaba los pies, pero le era difícil sin sus anteojos. Los agarró de la mesa de luz y distinguió bien la figura–. ¿Guinevere que haces?

–Solo quería despertarte. Me siento mal en no notar hasta ahora que también tienes seis dedos en los pies ¡Pero que lindos! –exclamó lo último pasando su índice entre las pequeñas extremidades del pie derecho de Ford. Él reaccionó tapándose la boca para no reír.

–Basta, Wini –pidió sin detener el sonrojo que surgía porque ella tocara tan detalladamente una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo.

–Como quieras –ella se paró del extremo del sofá y con eso le dio la oportunidad a Stanford para que la contemplara mejor y se diera cuenta que estaba usando.

–¿Ese... Es e-ese el traje de mi padre? –preguntó sorprendido de ver otra vez esas ropas siendo puestas en uso, pero en la persona que menos esperaba.

–Si, me lo encontré otra vez y me pareció lindo, así que decidí ponérmelo –Guinevere lucía graciosa pero elegante con esa especie de esmoquin, aunque era evidente que le quedaba un poco grande y ablusado; las mangas rebalsaban sus manos. Cambió su posición en una graciosa pose, parecida a la que tienen los anfitriones en los programas de televisión–. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Me parezco a tu padre?

–Eh... –estaba literalmente sin palabras, quería enojarse, pero a la vez le encantaba verla así–. No, no realmente, él usaba anteojos.

Winibel avanzó y se sentó al costado del sofá, muy cerca suyo, mientras él se mantenía semi-sentado, aunque más recostado ahora. Tomó sus anteojos, sin su permiso, y se los puso en ella.

–¿Y ahora... me parezco? –preguntó en una voz grave que casi lo cautivaba.

Se sintió raro verla usando sus anteojos en el traje de su padre y con ese fez en la cabeza que también le sentaba bien, pero lo enfurecía su sonrisa socarrona.

–Guinevere –llamó mascullando–, quitate mis anteojos y el traje de mi padre, ahora mismo.

–¿Aquí, ahora, que me quite todo el traje, frente a ti? –preguntó usando ese tono sugerente que a él lo hacía enrojecer, tanto de vergüenza como de molestia.

–¡N-no, quise decir...! –pero se detuvo, si quería ganarle y no quedar en ridículo, sería mejor seguirle el juego–. Si ¿Por qué no? Quítatelo todo ahora mismo –contestó usando un tono desafiante.

Era el turno de Guinevere por ruborizarse, no esperaba que él pudiera desafiarla.

–No –ella respondió fingiendo un puchero infantil–. No quiero.

–Quítatelo ahora mismo, o yo mismo te lo quitare a la fuerza –le ordenó acercándose cada vez más a su rostro. El sonrojo de la cara de su novia empezó a acentuarse, el sonrió victorioso, estaba ganando la batalla.

–Intentalo.

Fue su última respuesta antes de que ambos se unieran en un beso muy posesivo, tanto de parte uno como el otro. Ford quitó sus anteojos de ella victorioso, pero ella se negaba a que pudiera retirarle el saco del esmoquin, o algún otro atavío. En medio de esa pelea pudieron escuchar el carraspeó de alguien más. Ambos se detuvieron enrojecidos, y viraron hacía la puerta de la habitación.

–C-creo que llegué demasiado temprano –dijo Fiddleford con los orbes desmesurados.

–Fidds... eh ¿Cuánto oíste o viste? –preguntó apresurado el Pines, poniéndose los anteojos y arreglando su cabello.

–Lo suficiente como para querer borrar todos mis recuerdos de esta mañana. Lamento por interrumpirlos, esperaré afuera.

Mcgucket salió apresurado y cerró la puerta. Winibel recuperó la compostura y sugirió que era mejor que se cambiasen rápido. Aquel era su último día con Stanford, y no lo volvería a ver, quizás, hasta las vacaciones de verano.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal, lo más seguro por haber estado muy entretenida estudiando y volvió muy gustosa a la cabaña, luego de visitar a sus padres y su hermano. Lo primero que notó al volver fue que no había nadie dentro. Por suerte, Ford le había dado hace tiempo una llave de emergencia para entrar en esos casos. Encontró una nota en que le avisaba que estaba en los bosques y aunque ella no se llevaba bien con el bosque de Gravity falls, igual marchó hasta allí para darle una sorpresa.

Caminó largo tiempo, casi hasta entrada la tarde, pero pudo encontrarlo y sin lastimarse en el proceso. Él estaba durmiendo, apoyado contra un tronco y con algunos libros a su alrededor. Se acercó hasta su cara, notó que sus facciones estaban muy suaves, como si soñara algo bueno. _Que lindo_ , pensó, pero igual debía despertarlo, era muy tarde. Con mucho pesar, besó su frente y movió su hombro. Ford movió su cabeza de a poco, hasta despertar.

–Hola –ella saludó sonriente, pero su respuesta fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

–¿Por qué me despertaste? ¡Estaba teniendo un sueño potencialmente productivo! –su novia le envío una mirada confusa y asustada por su comportamiento y reacción, pero él negó y se disculpó–. No importa, vamos a casa –tomó su mano y ambos emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

Mientras caminaban, ella no podía evitar sentir escalofríos por cada árbol que pasaban, era como si alguien los estuviese observando.

* * *

 **A petición de Victor Black, escribí el recuerdo de como conoce Ford a sus "suegros" y justo lo agregué aquí porque este era justo un capítulo de recuerdos (aunque no planeaba hacer eso, me sorprendiste con tu petición! igual gracias por inspirarme).**

 **Bye bee~ Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Se despide la doña del F*cking profesional, Señor Rosa.**


	17. Badbye happiness times

**¡Así es! Esta vez no esperé todo un mes para actualizar, no señor! Esta vez cumplí con mi deber**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclamair: Dicen que si dices su nombre tres veces, se aparece frente a ti y te mata a tu personaje favorito ¡No! esperen, ese es Isayama, da igual, ya saben de quien es la obra.**

* * *

Era como si hubiese pasado algo malo, o alguien lo había secuestrado y cambiado por otra persona porque no encontraba otra respuesta lógica. Ford no era el mismo Stanford de siempre. Si, seguía siendo el mismo estudioso nerd, pero algo diferente flotaba en el aire y ella tenía esa sensación.

Para empezar, cuando ella creía que su relación estaba más unida, él volvió a distanciarse más, encerrarse en su cuarto, escribir planos hasta horas muy tardes y murmurar palabras inteligibles. Se supone que cuando estaban juntos, era su día libre, pero continuaba su trabajo, como si ella ni estuviese ahí. Una vez inclusive lo escuchó hablar solo en el cuarto subterráneo que había instalado hace poco, pero no sonaba como si mismo, de hecho hablaba en plural.

–Te dije que esto iba a funcionar, somo muy inteligentes –de acuerdo, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar consigo mismo, pero ella conocía los límites.

–¿Ford? –preguntó entrando al cuarto y tocando la puerta. Se impresionó por lo grande que era, parecía que quería esconder un gran secreto.

–¡Ah, hola querida reina! Quiero decir, Guinevere –respondió dejando de escribir lo que sea que escribía en su diario. Quizás se hubiese enternecido con ese apodo, pero no le pareció normal viniendo de él–. ¿Sucede algo?

–Eh... Quería preguntarte si... ¿No quieres algo de comer o de beber? Has estado aquí más de dos horas, y ya me estabas asustando.

–No te preocupes, estamos... estoy bien –no supo que fue lo que más le extrañó, si la equivocación que estuvo a punto de decir en su respuesta o su voz que le sonaba diferente.

–¿Seguro? ¿No te molesta estar aquí tanto tiempo?

–Ya te dije que no te... –Stanford detuvo su hablar y empezó a temblar, realizó bruscos movimientos en su cuerpo. Al cabo de uno segundos, volvió a su posición normal y la miró de cerca–. ¡Wini! ¿Cuando llegaste?

–Eh... estoy aquí desde hace dos minutos a lo mucho.

–Cierto, cierto, seguro no te noté, perdón por eso.

–Pero, si hasta hablamos –dijo más confundida que antes, era como si hablara con dos personas diferentes.

–¿Hablaste con él?

–¿"Él"? ¿Quién es "él"? Stanford, no me ocultes estas cosas ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?

El hombre reaccionó encogiéndose de hombros y desviando sus ojos, algo no quería decirle pero tampoco deseaba que ella se molestase.

–Escucha, se que es algo raro lo que me pasa y perdón por ocultártelo. Pero no te preocupes, te lo contaré todo, no hoy, pero prometo pronto contártelo todo y contestar todas tus preguntas, no te guardaré más secretos, en serio. Esto que me pasa no es algo malo, es bueno, ya verás en el futuro que te lo demostraré. Así que ya no te preocupes ¿Si?

Ella asintió, pero no muy convencida.

–¿Estas seguro de que esto es algo bueno?

–Totalmente –le dijo muy sonriente, era raro verlo sonreír, pero le agradaba esa faceta suya.

–Si tu lo dices, entonces confío en que así sea.

Él respondió con un abrazo muy fuerte. Definitivamente Stanford estaba muy cambiado, ese abrazo transmitía tantos sentimientos, sentimientos realmente muy fuerte por ella. Tal vez ahora él le ocultaba algo raro, pero estaba totalmente segura que sus sentimientos hacía ella no cambiarían.

Aunque Ford le aseguró que era algo bueno lo que pasaba, ella empezó a dudar de su palabra. Esa visita suya fue muy corta y a penas pudo pasar rato con él, sin mencionar que sus cartas empezaban a frecuentar menos. Aún así y todo, ella iba con determinación a verlo, pero sus ánimos decaían lentamente. No sospechaba que en la cabaña, ahora mismo, Ford estuviera viviendo su propio drama.

El científico estaba más nervioso que nunca, sudando como loco, sentado cabizbajo en el escritorio de su cuarto, viendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Ahora que sabía el origen de las anomalías de Gravity falls, sentía que era el momento oportuno para proponer algo que rondaba en su mente desde hace mucho.

–Guinevere –susurró su nombre–, creo que nos conocemos desde hace mucho y... No, eso no suena bien –carraspeó y pensó en otras palabras–. Guinevere, creo que tú y yo estamos listos para... –gruñó de mal humor, las palabras sonaban bien en su cabeza, pero terribles en su boca–. ¡Esto es tan frustrante!

–¿Qué es frustrante? –preguntó una voz detrás suyo. Stanford respingó del susto.

–¡Fiddleford! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te ibas –exclamó alarmado y con una mano en su pecho, el corazón se le había acelerado.

–Si, me estaba yendo, vine a despedirme y llevarme esto –dijo señalando una pistola entre sus manos.

–Deja esa cosa Fidds, no creo que sea buena idea.

–Tal vez –respondió escondiendo el arma de la memoria en su espalda. Mcgucket se sintió nervioso por el asunto y decidió cambiar de tema–. Y... ¿Qué era eso que tanto te frustraba? ¿Unicornios otra vez?

–No, es... es que yo –su amigo notó la caja de terciopelo entre sus manos y entendió al instante.

–Stanford, tú... ¿Te le vas a proponer a Guinevere? – preguntó asombrado. Él asintió–. ¿En serio? ¿Tú, que siempre dijiste que los misterios eran mejores y más enriquecedores que casarte y formar un familia?

–Si, si, Fiddleford. Se lo que dije, pero ahora que tengo la certeza de donde son las anomalías, pensé... que he avanzado, di un paso más. Y es hora de dar un paso más en esta otra parte de mi vida.

–Creo que es una buena idea Ford, mejor ve pensándote unas lindas palabras pronto, ella no tarda en llegar, hasta luego –el amigo se despidió correctamente y marchó para dejarlo con sus pensamientos.

El Pines se puso más nervioso, y apretó la caja entre sus manos. Quería decir algo bueno, algo que sonara romántico, pero la poesía jamás fue su fuerte ¿Qué palabras decir para un momento como este? Un momento tan importante.

–Guinevere, la vida es muy larga y quiero pasarla junto a ti, no eso suena muy cursi. Creo que nosotros podríamos dar el paso de... No, no... Wini quiero hacer realidad el deseo de tu madre ¡Diablos, no!

Masculló algunas maldiciones furioso y golpeó la mesa del escritorio. Aquel retumbe hizo mover a la pequeña cajita que no era culpable de nada. La tomó y miró entre sus manos por varios segundos, su expresión era melancólica e indecisa–. Guinevere... –volvió a susurrar su nombre luego de un suspiro–, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

–¿Qué? –volteó de bruces a quién había formulado la interrogante, era ella, cuyo rostro expresaba sorpresa, y mucha más confusión que nunca–. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

–¡Wini! Yo, yo, –escondió la caja de terciopelo tras suyo y balbuceó palabras incomprensibles–. Yo quería decirte, bueno, en realidad quería preguntarte si-si t-tú... ¡Rayos, arruine todo!

–¿Acaso quieres... –preguntó ella acercándose paso a paso, hasta quedar frente suyo, muy cerca de su rostro–... Casarte… conmigo?

–Es lo que planeaba preguntarte, pero creo que lo arruine todo... ¡Soy un... –su grito fue interrumpido por la risa de su novia.

Ella reía y casi al mismo tiempo lloraba, justo cuando pensaba que su relación empezaba a ir por la borda, con tantos secretos y misterios, él llegaba con esa pregunta, con esa propuesta tan inesperada.

–¡Eres un tonto Fordsy! –el susodicho se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose humillado y molesto, de haber estado tan expuesto por sus sentimientos–. Pero de todas formas, no tengo problemas.

Stanford parpadeó perplejo ¿Acaso había escuchado lo que escuchó?

–¿Qú-qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, si o no?

–¿Esa fue tu propuesta definitiva o es una pregunta azarosa? –preguntó conteniendo otra vez la risa–. Porque si fue tu propuesta definitiva, dejame decirte que debo felicitarte por tu "prosa romántica" –comentó lo último en tono sarcástico.

–¡Solo responde de una vez tonta!

–Es increíble que los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de lo obvio ¡Por supuesto que si, tonto! Claro que me casaré contigo, mi pedante nerd.

Stanford volvió a parpadear asombrado, su gran temor se esfumó y ya no quedaba más nada del miedo que pudo haberlo envuelto, o de las dudas.

–¿E-en serio? Que bueno, porque mandé a hacer que este anillo grabaran mi nombre –le enseñó la caja de terciopelo y la abrió para revelar una sortija plateada, no notó que los ojos de ella brillaron al verla–. No sé porque tengo que hacerlo, pero mi padre me encomendó que lo hiciera si una vez me casara. Espera dejame que te la ponga.

Sacó la sortija y la llevó hasta su dedo anular. Él sintió que realizaba una acción simple, pero Winibel no lo veía de la misma manera, ella trató de aguantar el nudo en la garganta que se iba formando, pero era casi imposible, su felicidad desbordaba. Leyó su nombre, _Stanford Pines_ , y él pronto usaría otra con su nombre puesto.

–¿Wini, te sientes bien? ¿No te gusta? ¡Oh, vaya, ya le grabé mi nombre! Me costó mucho dinero...

Fue acallado en un beso de ella. Stanford no entendió a que se debía su reacción, pero se dejó llevar suponiendo eso como algo bueno. Atisbó por la puerta a Fiddleford, él se asomaba simplemente para comprobar como fue su propuesta, pero se retiró con el pulgar en alto tras ver la escena. En medio del beso, sin que él se diera cuenta, terminó siendo empujado por la presión del cuerpo de su -ahora- prometida, en el sofá.

–Perdón –se disculpó ella, enrojeciendo debido a la cercanía, y por tenerlo prácticamente bajo suyo.

–Es-estoy bien –respondió a medio sonreír.

Winibel devolvió la sonrisa también y acercó sus manos hacía su cara. Ford pudo presenciar como ella le retiraba sus anteojos lentamente y los dejaba a un lado, si no fuera porque ella se encontraba muy cerca de su cara y cuerpo, no podría distinguir su rostro con nitidez. Cerró otra vez sus ojos por instinto y sintió sus labios ser unidos con los de ella, nuevamente. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaban de un momento tan íntimo como ese, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, sus caricias y uniéndose más físicamente de lo que la ciencia o la física podrían explicar. Ni el mismo Stanford entendía a que se debían esos impulsos, cosas de la dopamina, pensaba. Luego de que la fusión corporal del amor entre ellos terminara, Guinevere yació en un estado de somnolencia a su lado y él no se sentía muy diferente, la abrazaba con todo su afecto.

–Stanford... –ella murmuró su nombre a punto dormirse–, te amo.

–Yo también –le susurró como respuesta, mientras acariciaba su cabello, al fin pudo decírselo. Ella oyó su declaración y ensanchó más su sonrisa, mientras caía dormida.

A su lado, él también encontró el sueño pronto. Las imágenes pasaron a tomar varias formas, hasta convertirse en ese espacio que reflejaba todas sus investigaciones, deseos, anhelos y secretos. Se encontraba en el único lugar donde podía hablar con su último amigo intimo, su musa, Bill. No tardó en aparecer detrás suyo para sorprenderlo.

–¿Qué hay seis dedos? ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Es broma, ya se todo lo último que hiciste en estos últimos días.

–Ho-hola Bill... –saludó un poco incómodo, luego del momento que pasó hace poco tiempo–. Es bueno verte, pero... escucha, podrías no visitarme en sueños, quiero decir, cuando duermo después de... de tener un momento intimo con mi novia, es muy personal.

–Relajate cerebrito, eso es algo natural, pero si tanto te importa, lo haré. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo vas con la construcción del portal? Estuve viendo como se esforzaron tu y tú amigo. Estoy realmente orgullo de su avance y sacar los materiales del OVNI, muy buena idea ¿Mañana lo adelantarás más, verdad?

–¿Mañana? –preguntó indeciso.

–Si no te parece bueno, podría ya ser hoy, después de tu siesta, claro.

–Bill, esta semana la pasaré con Guinevere, cuando estoy con ella trato de descansar, y la última vez que vino, casi ni pudimos estar juntos por el asunto de los planos. Además, me es más fácil seguir el portal con ayuda de Fiddleford.

El triangulo frunció su único ceño y flotó a su alrededor, a la vez que negaba, como si expresara decepción.

–Ay, ay, ay, Seis dedos, eres muy débil en eso ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a ese asunto? Ella va a estar bien. Y no hace falta tu amigo, puedes hacerlo solo, confío en ti.

–No lo sé, le acabo de proponer matrimonio. Creo que sería mejor seguir con la construcción de la máquina después de la boda, aún falta mucho por terminar.

–No Seis dedos, debe hacerse lo más pronto posible ¿No querías conocer el origen de las anomalías de Gravity falls? ¿Los misterios que tanto investigaste estos años? ¿La razón de que hace este pueblo tan especial? Este es tu trabajo.

–Si, es verdad, eso es lo que estuve buscando –afirmó, pero algo en su interior lo llenaba de incertidumbre–. Pero la boda también tardará en hacerse, y creo que mejor...

–Mejor sería dejar ese asunto para después, Stanford. La máquina ya está adelantada, la boda todavía falta planificarla, ella entenderá eso. ¿Cuando entenderás que uno no vive de los sentimientos? Mira, no tengo nada en contra de tu relación, pero ¿Que ha hecho ella por ti? ¿Acaso es de ayuda en tu investigación? ¿En tu meta? ¿En lo que verdaderamente importa?

–No, pero... Guinevere... ella también es importante.

–¿Pero que es lo que realmente hace por ti? ¿Te dará un premio por tus logros? ¿Resolverá tus dudas? Piensas que te ama ¿No? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? –el triangulo fue hablando rápido antes de que él pudiera interrumpirlo, era como si leyera sus pensamientos.

–Ella me lo ha dicho.

–Las palabras son vacías sin demostraciones, Stanford. Como dije, no quiero interponerme entre ustedes, pero si realmente te amara, ella no se interpondría en lo que verdaderamente te importa ¿O si? Si no te conociera, pensaría que ella es únicamente un estorbo en tu trabajo.

Stanford vaciló por varios segundos, pensando en su relación que pronto se convertiría en matrimonio, pero también en todo su trabajo. No quería que todo lo que pasó esos seis años no valiera la pena, o si no, el dinero de su beca no sería más que un desperdicio. Pensó en que Guinevere aceptaría esperar por su boda, si realmente lo ama como dice.

–De acuerdo Bill, seguiremos mañana.

–¡Ese es mi cerebrito de cuatro ojos! Tu musa esta orgulloso de ti –alabó Bill, mientras sobaba su cabeza y desordenaba sus cabellos–. Entonces nos vemos más tarde y trata de no distraerte.

Luego de la despedida, Stanford se despertó y la volvió a encontrar allí, dormida, serena, sin que alguna angustia pasara por su rostro. Acarició su mejilla y suspiró preguntándose si eso era una buena idea ¿Pero que es lo que sería buena idea? ¿La boda o el portal? Al otro día se decidió por contárselo.

–Planeo llamar a mamá recién vuelva a la universidad, no quiero darle el ataque ya –contó la mujer mientras desayunaba sonriente.

–Cierto, sobre eso, la boda...

–¿Qué ocurre Ford? No te preocupes por tu familia, ya la conoceré – _tal vez, al fin conozca a Stanley_ , pensó ansiosa por resolver sus dudas–. Le caíste bien a la mía, a pesar de los comentarios de mi padre.

–No, no es de eso lo que quiero hablarte.

–¿Entonces de qué?

–Pu-pues, es-es es qué la boda –balbuceaba de los nervios, las declaraciones anteriores de ella lo desorientaban, Wini se le observaba tan feliz, pero debía ser sincero–. La boda debería ser pospuesta porque tengo otro proyecto en mente.

Ella inclinó su cabeza desentendida y frotó su anillo incrustado en el dedo anular ¿Qué podría ser más importante que sus nupcias?

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Esto no tiene sentido, empezará el otoño en menos de un mes, y luego llegaran los climas fríos, deberíamos hacer la boda pronto ¿Por qué me lo propusiste si no vamos a empezar a planearla ahora?

–¡Quiero casarme contigo! –aclaró rápido, no pudo evitar ruborizarse por lo dicho en un tono de voz tan alto–. Pero ahora estoy en este proyecto, hace no mucho descubrí como hallar las causas de los sucesos paranormales en Gravity falls, mi investigación al fin rindió frutos. Para eso deberé hacer un portal.

–¿Portal? –preguntó más confusa que antes.

–Luego del desayuno te lo mostraré.

Como dijo, después de que concluyeron sus desayunos, él la guió hasta esa puerta que escondía bajo un código. Bajaron por una escaleras hasta el ascensor dentro de la cabaña, a Guinevere le extrañaba ese escondite, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero todavía no lograba acostumbrarse. Descendieron hasta la última puerta, pero ella vio pasar otras en el trayecto, luego preguntaría que escondía en ellas. Detrás de la última puerta pudo distinguir, aun con lo poco de luz, el ambiente constructivo y un olor raro.

–Pasa con cuidado y trata de no tocar nada.

Ella hizo caso de la demanda, pero a penas podía ver algo, el suelo era muy oscuro. Luego de pasar por eso, Stanford le abrió la puerta a otra sala que, por el aire que se respiraba, era mucho más amplia que la anterior.

–Dejame prender las luces –escuchó sus pasos alejarse y una palanca bajar con fuerza. En poco tiempo, la habitación quedó iluminaba y ella pudo observar con claridad que era lo que tenía frente suyo.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó abriendo sus ojos como platos, no podía dar crédito a lo que presenciaba, había estado en situaciones muy raras por culpa del bosque de Gravity falls, pero eso estaba superandolo todo.

–Es un portal dimensional, yo y Fiddleford lo estamos construyendo.

–Gramaticalmente se diría "Fiddleford y yo".

–Se perfectamente como se dice, fue un pequeño desliz mio.

–Si, si, claro. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con las anomalías de Gravity falls?

–El portal dimensional funciona, como indica el nombre, para hacer conexión con otras dimensiones y universos. En ellos encontraremos las razones de las rarezas de este pueblo.

–¿Cómo es que eso te responderá a tus interrogantes? –preguntó y se acercó más a la máquina gigante, le dio un poco de temor su tamaño–. Esta... cosa es muy grande y se ve peligrosa ¿No temes ser absorbido?

–Primero; aún no se como responderá a mis interrogantes, eso lo sabré cuando la ponga en uso, segundo; temo un poco de su peligrosidad cuando la pongamos en uso, pero por si acaso, Fidds y yo nos mantenemos lo más alejados posibles, detrás de la línea rayada, hay seguridad.

–Entonces... –continuó, teniendo la precaución de alejarse del portal–, ¿Estas seguro de esto?

–Si, por supuesto, definitivamente. Cuando lo tenga listo te avisaré, así que por lo menos tendremos que posponer nuestra boda hasta la primavera próxima.

–Oh, no te preocupes, no creo que haya problemas –dijo con motivos para tranquilizarlo y no hacerlo sentir culpa, pero en su interior ella no estaba muy convencida. No podía detener a sus dedos frotando el anillo de compromiso en su anular.

–Me alegro, por cierto, también debo decirte algo más. He decidido continuar mi trabajo hoy y creo que estaré ocupado todo el día, así que... –sus palabras quedaron a aire, no sabía como seguirlas ¿Cómo decirle que no estará con ella en el día?

–Lo entiendo Ford –respondió antes de que pudiera formular su oración–, de todas formas, tengo también cosas que estudiar, nos vemos más tarde.

No fue únicamente ese día, casi todos los días él estaba ocupado, en el subterráneo, haciendo cada cosa rara, de allí salían muchos ruidos extraños y estruendos que casi hicieron temblar la cabaña en más de una ocasión. En algunas de esas tardes, ella bajaba pero regresaba constantemente sin éxito por convencerlo en hacer algo diferente. Ford estaba demasiado concentrado en terminar la máquina y Winibel llegó a pensar que si lo dejaba terminar rápido, tendrían algún tiempo juntos.

La angustia por sentirse inútil no tardó en invadirla, por lo que pensó, ya que no podía ayudarlo científicamente porque no entendía bien el método, ni podía sacarlo del subterráneo ¿Por qué no mejor ayudarlo en lo que más podía físicamente? Con ese pensamiento, bajó positiva hacía la sala del portal en construcción, no se percató que Stanford compartía mente y cuerpo con alguien más en ese momento.

–Ford, hola, te he traído algunos tentempiés y bebida –ella saludó con una bandeja.

El científico detuvo de golpe su acción y frunció el ceño, por suerte estaba dado vuelta para que ella no pudiese ver bien sus ojos amarillos.

– _Esa mujer otra vez_ –susurró la voz dentro–, _¡Demonios, Stanford! Se está convirtiendo en un estorbo._

–No le digas así –respondió el hombre en voz baja a la criatura.

– _¡Pero si es verdad! ¿Qué es lo que más ha estado haciendo últimamente? Retrasando nuestro trabajo ¡Tu trabajo! mujeres así no sirven._

–Bill, no hables de esa forma sobre ella –respondió por último, antes de que Winibel se acercase y pudiera escuchar la conversación.

–Stanford, quería preguntarte si... –ella agachó la cabeza sonrojada y dejó la bandeja en una mesa cerca–. Si yo... ¿Podría ayudarte en algo? No sé en que, pero me gustaría ayudarte en algo.

Él movió su cabeza alrededor, en busca de algo que ella pudiera hacer, pero todo era inútil para una joven inexperta como era Guinevere.

–Pues, siendo sincero, creo que no hay algo aquí en que puedas ayudarme.

Ella gimoteó y volvió a bajar su cabeza, con una expresión de pesar. Stanford se sintió terrible por hacerla sentir herida, por lo que echó un vistazo a la caja de herramientas.

–Podrías ayudarme pasandome alguna herramienta que necesite.

Los ánimos de ella se renovaron y sonrió radiante.

–¡Muy bien! Me sentaré por aquí cerca para que puedas llamarme o indicarme –ella señaló un pequeño banquillo y se quedó estática en su lugar, esperando o mirándolo trabajar.

Los ánimos de Stanford también aumentaron levemente por tenerla ahora cerca y ayudando en algo.

– _Seis dedos, lamento decirte esto, pero ella es un estorbo_ –comentó esa pequeña voz en su cabeza de nuevo.

–No es verdad, solo quiere ayudar –respondió en voz baja, por suerte, Wini no estaba muy cerca como para llegar a oírlo.

– _Ella es inútil y_ _una molestia_ _._ _Las mujeres son destructivas, siempre llevan a la ruina todo. De hecho, su nombre ya la delata, adivina a quien le fue atribuido la caída del reino de Camelot y del Rey Arthur._

–Bill basta, no quiero pelear contigo, pero si sigues así yo...

– _Como digas Seis dedos, pero estando ella aquí, me será más difícil estar en tu mente ¡Tus pensamientos se tornan estúpidamente cursis cuando está cerca!_

–¿Ford, te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada su novia por escucharlo murmurar y arrugar su cara con facciones muy expresivas.

–¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada, pasame el destornillador.

Cuando la semana terminó, Guinevere sintió una rara incomodidad, algo que no la dejaba de molestar respecto a su prometido, pero estaba convencida que al final todo saldría bien, ese anillo en su anular se lo aseguraba.

–Lamento no poder haber estado contigo más –se disculpó Stanford sin querer mirarla a los ojos, la estudiante comprendió que eso era porque realmente se sentía arrepentido

–No importa, ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando nos casemos –contestó guiñándole un ojo. Él se sonrojó por la acción del coqueteo y luego carraspeó para no dar importancia a eso.

–Si, supongo que tienes razón –se acercó a ella y tomó su mano derecha, tocó con su pulgar la sortija que brillaba tenuemente–. Te prometo que te haré una gran boda... una que valga la pena la espera.

–No tienes que prometérmelo, se que lo harás bien, siempre lo haces todo bien, aun cuando esta fuera de tu control.

–¿Tu crees? –preguntó sonriendo presuntuosamente.

–Mejor retiro esas palabras, antes de que te suba el ego más de lo que ya lo tienes.

Ambos compartieron una carcajada, y Guinevere lo abrazó, Stanford se sintió raro, como si ese abrazo fuera diferente a otros, pero lo correspondió con todo su afecto.

–Volveré el próximo mes, quiero ver como sigues el portal o lo que sea que estés haciendo –le murmuró en su oído sin romper el abrazo.

Separaron sus rostros para mirarse de bruces. Ambos compartieron un beso de despedida que al igual que el abrazo, también tuvo un efecto diferente, una sensación casi eléctrico que recorrió de su espalda hasta su nuca y viceversa. En el momento de separarse, lo hicieron con mucha lentitud, mayormente de parte de la azabache, era como si deseaba que esa despedida nunca acabase.

–Bueno, hasta el próximo mes –se despidió Stanford.

–Hasta entonces –dijo como últimas palabras Guinevere y se marchó a la parada del bus que la llevaba al aeropuerto, sabía que él no la acompañaría porque debía volver a su trabajo, pero la calidez de su abrazo y beso continuaron en su memoria, su corazón y en todo su cuerpo, en lo que quedaba del día.

Recién había llegado a su universidad, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue noticiar a su madre de la boda. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea, cuando lo supo, ella replicó una y otra vez lo mismo; "Dejame hacerte tu vestido" y aceptó muy gustosa, después de todo, era lo que ambas querían. Pero acordaron en no hacer correr la noticia hasta que Stanford terminara su proyecto, era el secreto de ambas, y que también compartió con sus viejas mejores amigas de la secundaria, Jill y Amy, a quienes escribía con mucha frecuencia. Pudo imaginarse la cara de esta última, cayéndose de su silla por leer la noticia y saber con quien se casaría, reía con solo tener eso en mente.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, a medida que iba terminando el mes, ninguna noticia, ni cartas recibió de Stanford, eso la estaba asustando, ni siquiera respondía a las que ella le enviaba. Normalmente no tardaba más de tres días en que él pudiera decirle algo, pero este no fue el caso. Algo raro ocurría y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

 _Iré a verte el próximo sábado ¿Ha ocurrido algo que no me respondes? ¿Fidds está bien? ¿Y su familia? ¿Pasó algo con el portal? Por favor respondeme antes de que vaya. Te quiero mucho._

Fueron las únicas palabras de la carta y como pasaba últimamente, nadie respondió, ni nada ocurrió. En el momento en que se preparó para marchar, las hojas amarillentas caían y los vientos soplaban muy fuertes, era mitad de otoño. Mientras viajaba en el bus hacía la parada, su mente no dejaba de divagar ¿Por qué Stanford no contestó sus cartas? ¿Por qué no llegó ninguna correspondencia? Estaba segura que la respuesta se acercaba a ella conforme el transporte atravesaba Gravity falls. Solamente esperaba que la razón no fuera por algo peligroso.

La cabaña estaba más rara que antes, los aparatos que residían a su alrededor eran muy extraños. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, nadie respondió. Pensó que Stanford se encontraría trabajando en su proyecto, por suerte aún mantenía una copia de las llaves de la cabaña para situaciones así.

–¡Stanford! ¡Soy yo, ya llegué! –llamó pero nadie respondió. Arqueó sus cejas confundidas y con eso concluyó que él continuaba en el subterráneo.

Bajó por el ascensor y llegó al último piso, donde sabía que él continuaba su proyecto del portal. Lo primero que notó fue que la máquina era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, y los circuitos de mando ya habían sido acabados de su construcción. Avanzó más y lo vislumbró no muy lejos del portal, parecía murmurar palabras para si mismo.

–¿Stanford? –preguntó más cerca suyo, pero él no respondió–. ¿Ford? –tocó su hombro y reaccionó en un rápido movimiento, alejándose violentamente.

–¡Guinevere! –gritó, luego de reconocerla, ella dio unos pasos atrás, asustada por su reacción– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuando llegaste? Te dije que no vinieras al menos que me avisaras con anticipación.

–Y eso hice –replicó confundida.

–¡No es cierto!

–¡Si lo es, te envié varias cartas! Tú no las leíste ¿Verdad?

–Creo que ni llegaron –llevó una mano a la cara y gimió de dolor.

–Stanford ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

–No, no me pasa nada, es que llevo varios días durmiendo muy poco.

Su prometida miró hacía el portal y frunció el ceño suponiendo el porque de sus dolores.

–¿No has dormido por esto? Ford, despierta, debes dejar de trabajar tanto, te vas a lastimar, no quiero que te lastimes.

–Estaré bien... _no molestes_ –susurró lo último con una voz que se intercalaba con otra más aguda.

– _Ella es un estorbo Stanford, se está poniendo en nuestro camino..._

–¿Qué? ¿Que dijiste? Ford mirame y dime que te pasa –intentó acercase, pero por cada paso que daba, él se alejaba.

–Te estas comportando como Fiddleford –él replicó enojado.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasó con Fiddleford?

–¡Lo eché!

–¡¿Lo echaste?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon? Stanford respondeme. No sé que está ocurriendo, pero prometo que lo resolveremos.

– _No es más que una molestia, un estorbo..._

–Es un estorbo –susurró para si mismo–. Bill tenía razón.

Guinevere frunció el ceño sin poder entender alguna palabra de las que balbuceaba. Hizo un último esfuerzo y se acercó para siquiera mirar mejor su cara o apretar sus brazos, pero el científico levantó su mano como signo de advertencia y comunicando que se alejara.

–¿Bill? ¿Quién es Bill? ¿Stanford? –volvió a preguntar por enésima vez su nombre y la respuesta fue peor de lo que esperaba.

–¡Eres un estorbo! –gritó haciendo un movimiento de brazo para alejarla y ella retrocedió con sus ojos humedecidos, en parte por sus palabras, en parte por el miedo que le impregnaba su comportamiento.

–¿Q-qué? –la palabras a penas pudieron salir de su boca sin que el nudo de la garganta se interpusiese.

–¡No eres más que un estorbo! ¡Todo este tiempo que intento concentrarme con mi trabajo, lo único que hiciste fue interponerte y retrasarme más! ¡No puedo concentrarme teniéndote cerca! ¡Serías más útil con tu ausencia!

Tal vez no la había golpeado, pero aquellas palabras dolían más que cualquier golpe que pudiera haber recibido. Ella no respondió nada, solamente le dio la espalda y se retiró sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Quizás pudo haberle propinado una buena bofetada, pero no sintió las fuerzas necesarias para llevar a cabo esa acción. Recién en el ascensor dejó escapar algunas lagrimas, pero su rostro no se inmutó, lloraba sin arrugar sus facciones, solo dejaba desbordar el dolor. Frotó más fuerte que nunca su anillo de compromiso en el anular, debatiéndose si quitárselo o dejárselo. Al final de cuentas, decidió quedárselo y volver a su universidad, sin darle explicación a nadie por su decisión, en caso de que alguien preguntara.

Ninguna carta de disculpa o de saludo llegó por parte de él ¿Y ella? Estaba demasiado enojada para hablarle. _"Al menos que se disculpe, no le hablaré ni nada"_ , se decía cada vez que pensaba en enviarle alguna correspondencia en que preguntara y justificara su actitud. Ella continuó su tiempo fingiendo normalidad, seguía con sus exámenes, su vida diaria, pero nunca hablaba de él. Sin embargo, el inevitable momento llegó cuando tuvo que volver para las Fiestas a su casa, a su hogar con su verdadera familia.

La Fiesta de Navidad fue casi perfecta, su familia era tradicional y un poco convencional, cualquiera en su lugar le parecería molesto, pero Guinevere amaba las tradiciones de su familia. Año nuevo era un poco más diferente, en esa Fiesta la pasaba con más familiares, como con algunos de sus tíos, tías, primos y abuelos y en otra casa, mayormente en la de su abuelo por ser más grande. Por ser mayor de edad, ya no podía estar más en la mesa con los niños o jóvenes y se la pasaba escuchando charlas aburridas de adultos.

–¿Cuando estará la tienda de carpintería, Alain? –preguntó su padre a un hermano suyo uno de sus tíos paternos.

Guinevere estaba en el medio, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos perdidos. No pudo evitar suspirar de cansancio y nostalgia.

–Tal vez ya esté demasiado viejo cuando la termine.

¿Qué estará haciendo Stanford? ¿Estará bien? Negó para si misma, todavía estaba enojada con él, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

–Estas haciendo un árbol en el cual nunca podrás sentarte en su sombra – comentó William.

Ella sonrió ligeramente pensando que él conoció formalmente a su familia por este tiempo, hace poco más de un año.

–Pero alguien más se sentará en ella.

Lo temas fueron rotando en las conversaciones, pero ella se ensimismaba más, sin prestar atención.

–No puedo evitar pensar en lo difícil que es encontrar un buen hombre para Dini, es muy difícil casarse hoy en día –comentó su tía Francesca a su madre respecto de su prima.

Winibel se sintió estremecer, las charlas del matrimonio y las relaciones la paralizaban de miedo por obvias razones, intentó escaparse y decir la excusa de ir la baño, antes de que su madre pudiera introducirla en la conversación para pedir una opinión.

–Guinevere tiene un novio maravilloso y muy inteligente ¿No, querida? –era demasiado tarde para huir, la aludida tragó en seco y trató de fingir tranquilidad en su voz.

–Si, si... él... –otra vez el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar. No le había comentado a nadie sobre la pelea, no quiso preocupar a alguien con eso–. Discúlpenme, debo ir al baño.

Se retiró y dejó a las mujeres en la mesa desconcertada, salvo por su madre, quien la conocía muy bien por ser su hija. En vez de ir al baño, se paseó por la sala principal en la casa de su abuelo y se sentó en uno de sus sillones, al menos allí tendría tranquilidad, varios de sus primos menores jugaban en el suelo, pero ellos no le preguntarían nada incómodo.

–¿Algún problema? –escuchó preguntar a su madre que llegó al poco tiempo. Ella negó con su cabeza.

–Para nada mamá, sabes cuanto me aburre estar allí, pero no quería ser maleducada.

–No me refiero a la fiesta o a la reunión, no has hablado de Stanford desde que volviste. Y eso es muy extraño para alguien que se esta a punto de casar...

–No creo que vaya a haber boda –la interrumpió. La mujer mayor asintió comprensiva y entendió la situación, se sentó en el brazo del sillón y movió su pierna que caía–. Mamá, así pareces una niña.

–Perdón querida, pero no hay espacio en un sillón, más que para uno. Ahora, deseaba preguntarte ¿Que pasó contigo y Stanford?

Ella bajó otra vez la cabeza con el mismo sentimiento de pesar que cuando se marchó aquella vez de la cabaña, hace a penas casi tres meses y medio.

–No... no quiero hablar de eso.

–¿Recuerdas aquel cuento que te conté, sobre lo que le pasó a esa chica que no hablaba de sus problemas con nadie, que todo su malestar y enojo se lo guardaba para ella misma? –su hija asintió de mala gana–. Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, pero no quisiera te guardarás todo el dolor en tu interior si tienes algo para expresar.

Ella suspiró y se resignó, en cualquier momento se lo iba a comentar a alguien ¿Y quién más que alguien de confidencia como su madre?

–Él me gritó –la señora Alvedonnia abrió sus ojos más grandes, impresionada–. Me dijo que era un estorbo.

–¿Eso solo? A veces decimos cosas cuando estamos enojados que no queremos y terminamos hiriendo a personas que amamos, sin querer.

–Él parecía muy seguro de lo que decía ¡Y me lo gritó! Me guarda secretos por "mi bien", ni siquiera se cuando me miente o dice la verdad ¿Cómo uno puede estar en una relación, si ni siquiera hay confianza? Me gritó diciendo que soy más útil lejos suyo, una persona que te ama no te dice esas cosas.

La señora acarició con cariño la mejilla de su hija, y frotó sus brazos con mucho amor.

–Escucha, no se si él está o no arrepentido, pero si no le hablás, aunque sea una última vez, te quedarás con la duda para siempre de que fue lo que realmente te quiso decir. Tal vez no hablaba en serio, o tal vez si y está arrepentido, lo que importa es que tu misma decidas si hablarle para aclarar todo, o ignorarlo.

–¿Dices que le hable para que nos reconciliemos?

–Digo qué lo que tu hagas será tu decisión, puedo aconsejarte como madre, pero no puedo controlar tu vida, la última palabra, en eso, la tendrás tú.

–Pero... ni me ha enviado una carta.

–Los hombres son demasiado cobardes o cerrados para expresarse. Mira a tu padre –ambas rieron de buena gana, pero después de la carcajada, los labios fruncidos de Wini reaparecieron–. Lo que al final pase, será lo que tú decidas. Ahora déjate de problemas y diviértete, es año nuevo.

Luego del año nuevo, ella pasó mucho tiempo pensando y terminó tomando una decisión lo más rápido que tuvo, antes de que se acabasen las vacaciones del semestre por las Fiestas. Esa decisión la llevó hasta la cabaña de Stanford, una última vez.

Miraba de lejos la construcción oculta por la nieve, mucho más extraña que antes, con muchos barriles nucleares y alambres de púas a los costados, ahora parecía la casa de un lunático. Se acercó con cuidado de no tropezar con nada radiactivo o de peligro para su cuerpo y mente. Estornudó y envolvió su cara con la bufanda, pensó que fue un día así nevado cuando le dio por primera vez sus guantes y hablando de guantes, debajo de los suyos, aún mantenía la sortija de compromiso, siendo para ella como un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, se detuvo y pensó que hacer ¿Abrirla o tocarla directamente? ¿Estaría él en casa? ¿Y si estuviera, con que palabras le dirigiría?

Sin dar más vueltas mentales, silenció su cerebro, inhaló y levantó su puño con intenciones de tocar la puerta, preparada para lo que la recibiera.

* * *

 **Eso es todos por ahora amigos! Desde ahora, lo que siga formará a ser parte del acto 3 y lo que ella encuentre detrás de la puerta, bueno, eso se verá en el prox. Cap**

 **Se despide la Doña de Mr. Rosa (El único profesional 3)**


	18. Penelope teje y espera por su Ulises

**Perdón, pero me hice la promesa de no volver a escribir hasta terminar mis finales, y cuando los terminé, mi computadora falló en algo. De todas formas. Logré escribir el capítulo, iba a ser más largo, así que lo dividí en dos. Subiré el otro pronto, pero será más corto. Enjoy!**

 **Disclmair: Alex Hirsch (Qué? No, no voy a intentar decir algo gracioso)**

* * *

–¡¿Quién es?! –gritó él, su voz estaba un poco rasposa, pero sabía que era él.

–Soy yo –respondió asustada en un hilo de voz–, ábreme...

Nadie contestó, ella esperó largo tiempo, sin alguna reacción, pero al cabo de largos minutos, volvió a tocar.

–¡Ford, soy yo, ábreme! ¡Necesito una explicación a todo esto y no me iré sin una! –mientras continuaba el silencio, su ira aumentaba más. Volvió a tocar la puerta y esta vez más fuerte–. ¡FORD! ¡SE QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Necesito saber que te pasó! ¡Quiero saber, qué si fue mentira todo lo que me dijiste, entonces explicame porque lo dijiste y lo entenderé! ¡Si fue verdad lo que me dijiste pero estas arrepentido, yo te perdonaré! ¡Pero si no fue mentira y no estás arrepentido, entonces ven aquí y explicame todo para que pueda despejar mis malditas dudas de una buena vez por todas! ¡Da la cara como hombre!

Nadie respondió del otro lado, esto era el colmo de los colmos, su paciencia estaba agotada. Posó la llave sobre la cerradura y se decidió por entrar, " _Con qué así quieres jugar, cobarde_ ", pensó mientras hacía girar la llave.

Entró luego de forzarla y dentro encontró más de una sorpresa; para empezar estaba demasiado desordenado y sucio, es verdad que muchas veces encontraba el lugar de la misma manera, pero esta vez era peor que las otras veces, parecía como si nadie hubiese vivido allí de hace meses, tal vez años. Los especímenes estaban todos en su lugar, pero la caja fuerte lucía como si hubiese sido forzada. Caminó varios pasos más, con esperanza de hallarlo.

–¿Ford? –llamó en voz baja. Ella sabía perfectamente que él estaba allí, si hasta le había contestado por la puerta.

Un sonido atrajo su atención, era de alguien que parecía haber tropezado. Ella volvió a preguntar, pero nadie contestó de nuevo. Winibel se acercó hacía el encendedor, silenciosamente, y prendió la luz de la sala, al instante, escuchó un grito.

–¡Ah! ¡Waffles calientes! ¡Apagala! –gritó sentado en el suelo adolorido.

–¿Ford? –hizo caso omiso del pedido y corrió hacía quien gritaba–. ¿Stanford? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien?

Mientras se acercaba, pudo distinguir como él cubría con su mano su cara de la luz cegadora. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo y distinguió bien algo muy preciso.

–S-si, estoy bien –respondió el hombre descubriéndose la cara. Debía ser él, totalmente desarreglado y sucio, pero él. Es lo que creería, si no se hubiese retenido en sus dedos.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó muy seria y alejándose lentamente, en dirección al teléfono para llamar a alguien en caso de emergencia.

–Yo-yo, soy yo Stan-Stanford Pines –frunció el ceño, estaba más molesta que precavida.

–¡No es cierto! ¡Ford tiene seis dedos! ¡Dígame quien realmente es o llamaré a la policía!

–¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No a la policía! ¡Estoy harto de ser encerrado siempre! –el hombre se levantó adolorido después de la caída y se sacudió los pantalones andrajosos que portaba–. Lo admito, tienes razón, no soy Stanford Pines, pero conozco a Stanford Pines, al verdadero.

Guinevere lo miró mejor, luego de ponerse de pie, ciertamente no era Stanford, pero el parecido era innegable. Después de varios segundos observándolo, un recuerdo llegó rápidamente a su mente y jadeó sorprendida.

–¿Eres... Stanley? –el hombre parpadeó varias veces, como procesando la información.

–¿Eh? ¡Si! ¿Cómo sabés mi nombre? ¿Ford te habló de mi? –preguntó sonriendo burlonamente y codeandole.

–No es tiempo de eso ¿Dónde está Ford? Quiero hablar con él, más bien, debo hablar con él, necesito que me explique muchas cosas, me las debe.

–Oye, oye, más despacio linda. En primer lugar, yo soy su hermano gemelo, mi relación con él es de sangre, y la sangre es más espesa que el agua, creo. En segundo lugar ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermano para tener tanto la necesidad de hablar con él?

–Nosotros... –suspiró y bajó su cabeza ruborizada, apretó su mano en donde, dentro de su guante, escondía el anillo. Volvió a suspirar y tragó el nudo que iba formándose en su garganta–... Íbamos a casarnos.

Los ojos se Stanley se abrieron desmesuradamente, antes de cerrarse y ahogarse en una estrepitosa risa.

–Ja, ja, ja ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Él, casarse?! Perdón que me ría, pero me es más creíble que yo sea su hermano, ya que tengo su rostro, de que tú seas su novia.

–¡Es verdad! ¡Yo era su novia, su prometida! –gritó enfurecida.

–¡Por favor! ¡Stanford siempre fue muy tímido para relacionarse con mujeres o ellas solían ignorarlo! Yo era el hermano guapo –se señaló con algo de presunción, Guinevere rodó los ojos, pensó que eso del egocentrismo era hereditario.

–¡Puedo probarlo! –ella se quitó el guante y de su dedo, la sortija–. Este anillo me lo dio tu hermano, hace algunos meses ¡Mira! ¡Hasta le grabó su nombre!

Stanley lo sostuvo y miró detenidamente por varios segundos, después levantó su vista a ella, esta vez su cara no conservaba signo de gracia, más bien de angustia y mucha seriedad.

–Por favor Stanley, dime donde está, debo hablar con él –él le devolvió la sortija en silencio y luego suspiró.

–Acompañame –le dijo seriamente y fue hacía la puerta bajó el código, se fijó que él también lo sabía. Bajaron por el ascensor, mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras–. No es fácil explicarlo, ni yo lo pude entender bien a la primera, pero si es verdad que eres su novia, como dices, entonces tal vez lo entiendas más rápido que yo.

Llegaron hasta el último piso, donde la máquina se encontraba. Guinevere notó que estaba prácticamente hecha, pero todo el lugar se hallaba desordenado, con muchas herramientas tiradas y manchadas en aceite.

–Mejor toma asiento, porque la historia es larga... –dijo Stan, antes de comenzar su relato de los hechos. Mientras narraba los acontecimientos, observó varias veces la cara de ella deformarse en varias emociones que contaban más que cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de su boca–. Básicamente... él fue absorbido por... esta cosa y no tengo idea de donde está ahora, todo fue un accidente mio, entiendo si te es difícil de creer. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de arreglarla, pero...

Se detuvo al presenciar con terror como la mujer se acercaba más hacía la máquina, como si también deseara ser absorbida por ella. Guinevere tocó el portal con su mano y luego la cerró en un puño. Con ese puño golpeó el frío metal.

–Devuélvemelo –susurró, pero no a él, sino al portal–. ¡Devuélvemelo! –esta vez gritó y comenzó a golpear el portal repetidas veces, inclusos cuando sus nudillos se pusieron rojos del dolor y el frío–. ¡Devuélveme a Stanford, maldita máquina! –gritó una y otra vez entre lagrimas que se escurrían de sus ojos. Mientras golpeaba, gritaba y gemía, sus rodillas se debilitaron y cayeron al suelo, pero aun así, sus golpes y gritos no pararon– ¡Devuélveme a Stanford! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

Stanley estaba horrorizado, sentía miedo, pena y lástima por aquella mujer que a penas conocía. Se acercó con cautela para tocar su hombro y funcionar como apoyo y consuelo.

–Oye, tranquila, no fue tu culpa.

–¡SI, LO FUE! Yo siempre temí de esto, sabía que no era buena idea, pero no tuve el valor de decírselo. Lo vi tan feliz que decidí acallar mis dudas y dejar que prosiguiera ¡Si no hubiese sido tan estúpida, él...!

–Aunque se lo hubieses dicho, Stanford no te habría escuchado, él es muy cabeza dura, lo sé porque lo conozco muy bien.

Los gritos de la mujer cesaron, junto a sus golpes, pero las lagrimas continuaron al igual que los gemidos. Ella se sentó en una posición fetal, de espaldas a la máquina. Se sentía triste, pequeña, impotente e inútil, no sabía que hacer, más que llorar. Stanley buscó entre sus ropas, algo para darle y consolarla, pero no tenía nada que funcionara como pañuelo.

–Ten, toma –le extendió un pedazo de tela de su remera–. No es un pañuelo, pero servirá –ella lo tomó y sopló sobre este. Stanley se sentó a su lado e intentó consolarla–. Vamos, no llores linda. Las mujeres cuando lloran se arruinan su maquillaje y quedan como momias, aunque para mi ya quedan como momias cuando se sobreexceden en el maquillaje.

Ella rio débilmente por su comentario. Él respondió con una sonrisa sincera de su parte.

–Je, tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para presentarnos, pero no hemos tenido tiempo –Stan le extendió su mano sonriendo–. Ya que sabes mi nombre, dime ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –la mujer devolvió cándidamente el saludo y extendió también su mano.

–Guinevere... mi nombre es Guinevere Alvedonnia –respondió como pudo entre sus resoplidos.

–Gui... Guine... ¿Podrías escribirmelo? –la nombrada volvió a reír como pudo.

–Llamame Winibel o, si quieres más cómodamente, Wini.

–¡Winibel! Si, más fácil de recordar y pronunciar –la aludida volvió a sonreír aunque no carcajeó como antes– Oye... ¿Cómo fue que conociste a mi hermano? –preguntó curioso, Guinevere se ruborizó de repente.

–Ah... pues... nosotros... ¿Po-por qué quieres saberlo?

–Bueno, Ford siempre fue un perdedor con la mujeres y siempre creí que si una mujer se fijara en él o estaría desesperada o no sería tan linda –ella se cruzó de brazos con una ceja levantada–. Pero tu no eres fea, ni pareces desesperada ¿Qué es lo que hizo ese cerebrito para conquistarte? ¿Eh? ¿Algún atributo del que yo no esté enterado? –preguntó lo último, esta vez siendo él quien alzaba su ceja. Ella volvió a sonrojarse y negó.

–Él solo... él era diferente a los demás... es todo –Stanley respondió en un resoplido–. ¿Qué hay de ti? Ford nunca me contó que pasó entre tú y él para que se separasen tanto tiempo.

–Es... complicado –respondió en un suspiro el otro hermano. Guinevere recordó que esas fueron las mismas palabras que Stanford contestó en el pasado, cuando le hizo la misma pregunta–. Digamos que fueron diferencias entre nosotros... eramos muy diferentes ¿Entiendes, no? –ella negó seriamente– . Bueno, hasta que tú no me cuentes de como se conocieron, yo no te contaré de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo ella firme en su decisión. Stanley también asintió y se sorprendió en lo firme y seria que esa mujer hablaba cuando era sobre algo privado suyo, en eso le recordaba a Stanford.

–¿Qué te contó Ford de mi? –preguntó con intenciones de cambiar de tema.

–Poco y nada, de hecho, casi ni hablaba de ti. Todo lo que conseguí de información, fue porque lo obligué a que me dijera, y no fue mucho. Solo se de ti, que eres su hermano gemelo y te llamas Stanley.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a saber de mi existencia, siquiera?

–Encontré una foto de ustedes de pequeños, escondida en su cuarto. No me quiso contar mucho sobre el tema, siempre diciéndome que era "complicado".

–Ese tonto cerebrito nunca cambió, siempre tan reservado –después de estar tanto tiempo sentado, Stan se levantó por una pequeña incomodes en la espalda.

–¿Stanley? –llamó la mujer.

–Stan, llámame solamente "Stan" –la corrigió de espaldas a ella.

–Bueno... Stan, ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?

–¿Eso? –miró sobre su hombro a la quemadura–. Fue un accidente en nuestra pelea, me quemé con algo... con una de sus cosas raras.

–Eso se ve terrible.

–No te preocupes, ya me lo atendí y voy a vivir, pero creo que la marca será permanente.

–Tu ropa quedó quemada y te ves terrible ¿No tienes algo mejor que usar?

–No mucho en verdad, pero en realidad soy más guapo, ahora mismo me estas viendo... en mi peor momento –intentó comentar con gracia, pero a Guinevere no le causó risa.

–¿Puedo ponerte un parche? Soy buena cosiendo –él volteó y mostró una expresión de sorpresa a ella, no esperaba una propuesta así.

–Si no te molesta –respondió no muy seguro–. De paso, también podrías ponerle uno a mi casaca.

Esta vez, si carcajeó, pero débilmente, aún quedaba rastros de sus lagrimas y melancolía en su cara. Guinevere cosió con algunas telas viejas la ropa quemada de Stanley. Al final, no quedó muy prolijo, pero podría lucir peor. Durante su trabajo, ambos hablaban libremente, ya sea de sus vidas o de sus peripecias. Ella no aprobó el trabajo de Stanley en vender productos de mala calidad y estafar a la gente, pero concluyó en que él tampoco tenía otra opción, a veces la sociedad también podía corromper. Stan era un hombre torpe, de bajo conocimiento en ciencias o algún arte, lento de pensar en cuanto a intelecto, pero al mismo tiempo, era astuto, suspicaz para reconocer un engaño y de pensar rápido cuando una situación de peligro se trataba -aunque huir era una de sus primeras opciones-. En simples palabras, era todo lo opuesto a Stanford, ni siquiera compartían el mismo gusto por los dulces y refrigerios.

Después de que pasara la tarde, ella se ofreció por hacer la cena. Stanley estaba sorprendido, pero le agradeció su ayuda. No tenía mucho con que preparar, pero terminó haciendo una buena comida para ambos, con solo dos bocas que alimentar, no era difícil pensar.

–Eres buena cociendo y cocinando, con razón mi hermano quiso casarse contigo.

Otra vez el rubor apareció en su cara, pero también la pesadumbre por recordar a Stanford. Cuando Stanley notó su malestar por hablar de su hermano, rápidamente cambió de tema y hablaron de muchas cosas en general. Guinevere sintió que charlar con Stanley era mucho más fácil que con Stanford, sin mencionar que el hombre sabía como aliviar con comicidad las situaciones más pesadas, hasta contó buenas anécdotas de su infancia, cosas que Ford nunca le hubiese contado.

Al otro día, a la mañana, ella decidió marcharse, no quería permanecer más tiempo en la cabaña y menos con alguien que tuviera el rostro del hombre que amó y continuaba amando.

–¿Estas segura de irte? –preguntó Stan sin ocultar su preocupación, la mujer le empezaba a caer bien.

–Si, vine aquí nada más que para hablar con Ford, pero ya que no está, no tiene sentido que siga permaneciendo aquí.

–Debo admitir que no eres mala compañía, si quieres volver, no me molestaré –Stan pensó por un momento en pedirle dinero, pero no quería sacarle nada a alguien que tenía un puesto importante en el corazón de su hermano.

–Gracias Stan... pero yo... –su voz se desvaneció y elevó su cabeza para observar más detenidamente la cabaña. Tanto tiempo que estuvo allí, tantas cosas pasaron que fueron tan importantes para ella en esa casita del bosque. No podía abandonar todo eso de noche a la mañana, una parte importante todavía permanecía allí y eso la llevó a tomar una decisión. Una decisión que no le molestaba que interviniese en su vida.

–¿Pero qué, Wini?

–Pero yo... –ella suspiró y sonrió decididamente–. Había pensado en tal vez alejarme para siempre de aquí, pero creo que esa sería una elección incorrecta. Tomaré otra decisión y no me importa si influye radicalmente en mi vida.

–¿Y que de que se trata esa decisión?

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero con un aire misterioso. Cuando llegó a su hogar, pasado el semestre, contó de su decisión a sus padres y esperó que lo tomase con tranquilidad, pero no fue así.

–¿Por qué ir a vivir a un lugar tan simple como... Oregon? –preguntó su padre irritado de la decisión de su hija.

–Por esa misma razón, es simple y necesita a alguien con experiencia, en menos de dos años me graduaré y tal vez sea mejor independizarme.

–¿Pero por qué Oregon? –volvió a preguntar su padre– ¿No será por el científico? ¿O si?

–Claro que no... Stanford y yo... –ella calló sin saber como continuar mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas–. Hace mucho que no nos vemos... ¿No dijiste que ya era una mujer? ¿Qué podía tomar la decisiones que yo quería? Además, también dijiste que querías que me independizara.

–Si, pero no tan lejos. ¡Esto es absurdo! Es... Belle habla con tu hija, creo que enloqueció.

La mujer avanzó hacía su hija, y su rostro no cambió en ningún momento su seriedad.

–¿Estas segura, que esto para ti es lo mejor, Guinevere?

–Si, definitivamente, por supuesto. Es mi decisión y creo que debería ser respetada.

–Ya veo – la mujer asintió pensativa, leyó las expresiones de su hija. La conocía mejor que la palma de su mano y como madre, supo que cualquier cosa que le diría, no serviría, era una chica muy terca, pero también madura para llevar a cabo su vida–. Si piensas que es lo mejor, no me opondré en tu decisión. Estoy segura que en cualquier cosa que hagas o te propongas, tendrás éxito porque eres mi hija y por eso tienes mi bendición.

–¡Belle! –bramó su esposo, pero su hija abrazó a su madre cariñosamente.

–¡Gracias mamá!

–Siempre del lado de los niños –masculló el hombre, marchándose del lugar sin decir nada, más que alguna maldición en francés.

Oliver escuchó la conversación, escondido en una esquina y se acercó a su hermana poco después que terminó el abrazo con su madre. Su rostro era de un semblante melancólico.

–¿Te irás por siempre?

–Claro que no enano, vendré muy seguido a visitarte y ustedes también podrán visitarme.

–Pero Oregon es muy lejos... –el joven no dijo más, tratando de contener el nudo de su estomago.

Guinevere desordenó los cabellos rubios de su hermano, con su mayor cariño de hermana mayor que poseía. Cuando menos se lo esperó, Ollie la envolvió en un abrazo muy fuerte.

–Vamos Ollie, no llores. No me iré hoy.

–¡No estoy llorando! –gritó el chico separándose del abrazo para revelar sus ojos secos, pero que de igual forma, rebelaban una gran tristeza.

–No estés triste Ollie, Guin ya es grande, puede tomar la decisiones que quiere por eso. Espero que pronto consigas un buen trabajo querida. Uno que te ayude a sostenerte bien para comprar los pasajes.

–Lo he estado meditando y creo que trabajaré en la escuela primaria de Gravity falls, tengo la licencia pedagógica.

–Guinevere dime la verdad –susurró su madre, cerca de su oído para que no escuchara su hermano–. ¿Esto lo haces por Stanford?

No dijo nada, se mantuvo largos segundos en silencio, debatiéndose mentalmente en decirle la verdad o no.

–En parte... –respondió también susurrando.

–¿Qué pasó con él? –siguió su interrogatorio en voz baja.

–Se fue... –su voz se fue apagando de solo pensar en él.

–Pero... ¿A dónde?

–No lo sé –respondió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no quebrarse. _Ni siquiera él lo sabe_ , pensó _._

–¿Qué tanto murmuran? –preguntó el joven.

–Nada, estupideces Ollie –contestó la mujer y se alejó del oído de su hija.

El asunto de Stanford no era algo de lo que ella quisiese habar o hasta incluso pensar, pero en parte deseaba hacerlo y a veces lo disfrutaba. En su interior rogaba no ser una masoquista, pero eso influía más allá del dolor y la nostalgia, era como un sentimiento de la presencia de Ford, como tenerlo allí, aunque no estuviera. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no haya pensado en salir con otros hombres, algunas veces lo intentó, sentir que podía iniciar otra nueva relación, un nuevo comienzo, pero de alguna forma, aquel científico de cabellos castaños volvía a su cabeza inesperadamente y hasta después de graduarse, no encontró método para deshacerlo de su mente, al menos no en las situaciones cuales pensaba en iniciar una relación romántica con otro hombre ¿Una maldición la había invadido sin que se diera cuenta?

Luego de que pudiera obtener su profesorado en psicología y licenciatura en pedagogía, no lo pensó dos veces y se mudó a ese remoto pueblo, que ni siquiera estaba en algún mapa suyo de geografía. Muchas sorpresas se llevó allí, como lo que Stanley había hecho en la cabaña. Después de desempacar sus cosas, tuvo el objetivo de visitarlo y quedó boquiabierta cuando llegó a la entrada y figuró las excéntricas decoraciones, junto a la fila de turistas en la puerta.

–Disculpe –dijo a una mujer con su hijo que la miraron muy mal por saltarse en la fila. Ella tocó la puerta repetidas veces.

–¡Si quiere venir para presentar alguna queja, ya les dije que vendemos bolsos, pero no hay reembolsos!

–¡Stan, soy yo!

El hombre salió de la cabaña y la miró fijamente, pero sin reconocerla. Guinevere notó que ahora sus ropas eran más elegantes y su aspecto difería mucho del andrajoso hombre que vio hace tiempo.

–¿"Yo"?

–Soy yo, tonto. Winibel –los ojos entrecerrados de él se abrieron de golpe tan pronto como recordó a la mujer.

–¡Winibel! ¡Pasa! ¡A los demás, lo siento, pero las visitas al museo del misterio acabaron por hoy! –la gente gimió e hizo un murmullo de quejas–. Pero la tienda de regalos queda abierta para todo el público –los turistas vitorearon y se dirigieron dentro de la tienda.

Stan se mantuvo en el mostrador, mientras Winibel recorría lo que había sido la casa de Stanford, estaba muy curiosa con ese cambio radical e intrigada de los artículos de ventana y de como la gente los comprobaba, aunque fuera basura barata.

–Así que... seré breve ¿Qué le hiciste a la casa de Stanford? ¿Y a qué te referías con museo del misterio? Y... ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

–Nombre tonto, se que debo cambiarlo –comentó mientras contaba el dinero del mostrador.

–¡Stan! –bramó por esquivar su pregunta.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, trata de no enojarte ¿Recuerdas el asunto del ya-sabés-qué, bajo el sótano? –le murmuró manteniendo un ojo entre los turistas para ser precavido. Ella asintió y el prosiguió–. Bueno, resulta que aún no puedo repararlo, por lo que tengo que permanecer aquí hasta que resuelva el problema.

–Pero eso... ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? –preguntó señalando a los turistas y los artículos de venta.

–No puedo irme y dejar su casa sola ¿O si? –ella negó–, pero tampoco puedo pagar la renta de mi hermano sin algún trabajo, por lo que uso su cabaña como una trampa de turistas para pagar su renta y poder establecerme el tiempo suficiente hasta que repare la máquina. Qué trucazo, ¿no?

Se sintió inmóvil y un tic en su ojo apareció mientras procesaba la información. Pensó por un momento sus acciones, pero era imposible, la reacción a su noticia fue más rápida y furiosa que un rayo en una carrera con un trueno.

–¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –preguntó gritando indignada y sujetándolo por los hombros. Stanley tapó su boca con la mano y le siseó. Se percató que varias personas les llamó atención el grito de la mujer.

–Escucha, hablemos en privado, cuando cierre la cabaña ¿Si? –ella quitó su mano de la boca.

–Ford se pondrá furioso cuando vuelva y vea y lo que le has hecho a su casa.

–Te dije que hablemos en privado –antes de que Guinevere pudiera contestar, un hombre la interrumpió para hablar con el dueño de la tienda.

–Señor Stanford, ¿Cuánto costaría la camiseta de pantera?

–¿Stanford? –preguntó Guinevere y sus ojos se enfocaron en la etiqueta de la camisa de Stan con el nombre de su hermano y el apodo "Sr. Misterio". Ella frunció el ceño más molesta que confundida.

–Treinta dólares, por supuesto.

–¿Treinta? –volvió a repetir sus palabras indignada.

Después de que el hombre pagara y se marchara, Winibel volvió acercarsele para continuar hablando, pero siendo precavida en no levantar el tono de su voz, aunque estuviera furiosa. Stan empezó a transpirar nervioso por su mirada.

–¿Por qué usas el nombre de tú hermano? ¡Y no puedes cobrar una camiseta tan simple a treinta dolares!

–Eh... ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de hablar después? –Stan transpiraba nervioso por su interrogatorio y mientras sus ojos corrían a los lados nervioso, trató de huir de la situación.

–¡Pero...!

–¡Dije después! –terminó casi gritando en voz baja para no alarmar a nadie.

Ella se resignó y pensó que sería mejor no presionarlo tanto con gente alrededor. En un resoplido, salió de la tienda furiosa y murmurando palabras como "todos los Pines son iguales". Se sentó cerca de allí y esperó a que él cerrara para poder hablar en privado, se entretuvo observando a la gente que entraba y salía, la mayoría lucían impresionados, en especial los niños, otros incrédulos, pero esos eran minorías. Caída ya la tarde, fue cuando Stanley la invitó a pasar de vuelta.

–¡Y recuerden "Vendemos bolsos, pero no hay reembolsos"! –despidió a los últimos turistas que quedaban. Después de tanta despedida, se dirigió a ella, pero sin sonreír o reír, ahora su faceta era muy seria–. Vamos –simplemente con esa palabra, la mujer lo acompañó para adentrarse en la cabaña.

–¿Y la puerta? –preguntó por no encontrar la puerta que los llevaba al sótano.

–La tuve que esconder, como la gran mayoría de cosas de Stanford. Pero no te preocupes, esta bajo el mismo código –observó impresionada como a una máquina expendedora, luego de que le botoneara el mismo código, se abriera como una puerta–. Todo el mundo piensa que está averiada.

Bajaron hasta el subterráneo, donde el portal no se había movido de su lugar. Stan se sentó en la silla del escritorio con los controles de la máquina.

–Bueno... –inició ella en voz baja–, ahora que estamos aquí, me explicarás... ¡¿Por qué rayos usas la identidad de Stanford y su casa como un circo?! –desahogó toda su exasperación en ese grito.

–Tranquila, cariño. Número uno, te expliqué detalladamente del porqué la necesito como una tienda y museo de anormalidades, necesito el dinero. Número dos; las escrituras de la cabaña están a nombre de Stanford Pines, si usara mi identidad real me arrestarían por usurpador.

–¡Pero si estás actuando como uno! Sigo sin entender porqué la elección de hacerla un museo de cosas raras, podrías haber conseguido un trabajo más decente.

–Ya suenas como él. Escucha Winibel, nunca fui precisamente bueno en algo más que mintiendo y estafando ¡Soy un inútil y bueno para nada! O eso es lo que decía papá. Pero ahora eso me sirve, puedo utilizarlo a mi favor, conseguir dinero, mantener la cabaña para mi y reparar el portal –señaló a la gran maquina, pero ella respondió en un suspiro y dudosa.

–No lo sé Stan, no suena como una idea muy... honesta –siendo una persona criada por gente muy honrada, le era difícil apoyar esa idea.

–Por favor Winibel, ¿Puedes confiar en mi? –el hombre entrelazó sus dedos como una señal de ruego y sonrió esperanzado.

Sus cejas se arquearon y rodó los ojos a la vez que negaba. Observó más detenidamente su entorno y se percató de unos libros de física y ciencia apilados sobre el piso que antes no estaban, al menos no de su última visita. Stanley realmente se estaba esforzando para traer devuelta a Stanford, incluso si eso significaba leer libros que iban más allá de su capacidad intelectual. Mientras que ella solamente se quejaba sobre la conducta de Ford en la última vez que se vieron, actuando como una chiquilla malcriada y egocéntrica, Stan ignoraba todo ese dolor que le causó por estar alejados tanto tiempo y daba lo mejor de si para traerlo de regreso, algo que ella ni siquiera había pensado. Si alguien quería más a Stanford en esa habitación, apostaría todo a que esa persona no se trataba de si misma. _La sangre es más espesa que el agua._

–De acuerdo, confiaré en ti, aunque no apoye totalmente tu método. No te delataré con la policía, ni diré alguna palabra a alguien.

Stan sonrió y victorioso y la abrazó efusivamente.

–¡Gracias! Muchas gracias, pequeña –repitió su agradecimiento hasta casi asfixiarla por el abrazo.

–Stan... no puedo... –él la soltó antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.

–Perdón, perdón. Je, je. Oye y dime ¿Por qué razón planeas mudarte aquí? Esta no es una ciudad muy grande, de hecho, es un simple pueblo. Pensé que alguien con estudios como tú le gustaría algo... no sé, quizás más ambicioso –Stan frotó sus dedos, aquella expresión significaba "dinero".

–Pues... siendo sincera, me gustaría un lugar más cerca de mi familia y que pudiera costearme mejor. Pero no he venido aquí para buscar trabajo, no únicamente. Me quedaré en Gravity falls porque... porque necesito respuestas.

–¿Respuestas? ¿A qué te refieres con "respuestas"?

–Necesito explicaciones, respuestas. Voy a esperar a que tu hermano vuelva y venga a decirme toda la verdad del asunto –él levantó una ceja y puso una cara de incredulidad, obviamente no le creía.

–¿Esa es tu razón? ¡Ja! ¡Que gran calumnia! –se burló.

–¡Es la verdad!

–Mira niña, yo he estado largo tiempo en este negocio de mentiras y se perfectamente cuando alguien me esta engañando. Admítelo, esperas a mi hermano no por respuestas, sino porque lo amas –el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

–¡Claro que no! –negó mucho más roja por la ira–. ¡Ya no amo a tu hermano! Lo he dejado de amar hace ya mucho.

–Mentirosa –canturreó Stanley burlonamente–. Nadie se quedaría a esperar tanto tiempo por explicaciones, a menos que este desesperado y como te dije hace mucho, tú no eres de esa clase de persona.

–¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cuanto tiempo calculas que te tardarás con la máquina? –preguntó preocupada. El semblante de Stan cambió de uno burlón a otro indeciso.

–No lo sé con exactitud. Eso era otra cosa que te quería decir –Stan sacó el diario del escritorio y se lo mostró, era un diario con el dibujo del número uno encima y la mano de seis dedos–. Stanford me dijo que la gran mayoría de su investigación estaba en sus diarios, también encontré los planos del portal. Aquí solamente tengo el primero y una parte de los planos, deduzco que con los otros dos diarios, los planos del portal estarán completos. Pero, al menos que no los tenga, no puedo reparar la máquina –finalizó por un rato cabizbajo, el semblante de Guinevere también cambió a uno melancólico–. Por eso quería preguntarte, ya que tuvieron una larga relación, ¿Dónde están los otros dos? ¿Sabes donde, tal vez, podría esconderlos? Los he buscado pero no he obtenido resultados.

La mujer azabache negó lastimosamente.

–No, no tengo idea de donde podrían estar, ni el porque los habrá ocultado. Stanford me guardaba secretos, muchos secretos muy seguido. Tú eras uno de ellos. No se como pude aguantar tanto tiempo, por eso, te repito, ya no amo más a tu hermano.

–¿Ah, si? ¿Estás saliendo actualmente con alguien? –ella negó ruborizada, Stan respondió en otra carcajada–. ¡Te lo dije! Aún amas a mi hermano.

–No salgo con alguien porque todavía no estoy lista para tener otra relación. Estuve casi cinco años con él, no puedo olvidar eso tan rápido.

–Ya pasaron dos años, aunque sea lo intentaste ¿No? –ella asintió lentamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos–. Entonces ¿Qué pasó?

Ella abrió la boca para dar una respuesta, pero reconoció que cualquier cosa que dijera conduciría a darle la razón a él. Volvió a cerrar sus labios y negó.

–¡No importa! Ni se porque estoy hablando esto contigo. Debo volver a casa a desempacar, ya conseguí trabajo en la escuela primaria de aquí.

–¿Escuela? ¿Serás maestra? Que aburrido.

–No seré maestra, seré pedagoga y consejera escolar. Aunque planeaba ser maestra si algún día construían una secundaria e incluyeran la materia psicología.

–¡Argh! Que aburrida eres, ya hablas como mi hermano ¿De dónde sacaste ideas tan aburridas? –ella sonrió pensativa y sus ojos brillaron por un rato.

–De él –susurró como respuesta, a la vez que su rostro se coloreaba a carmín. Stan notó esto y sonrió con sorna.

–¡Ja, ja! Lo sabía, aún lo amas.

–¡Que no! ¡Rayos! ¡No, Stanley!

Aunque lo negara mil veces, Guinevere reconocía desde su interior que Stanley estaba en lo cierto, pero nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta.

Vivir en Gravity falls, en la ciudad que su novio vivió largo tiempo ¿Qué tan raro sería eso? Bueno, lo primero que reconoció era que la gente era un tanto extraña, salvo por, irónicamente, ese niño llamado "Tanto Extraño", pero si había sido novia de Stanford, supuso que no tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse. Era un hecho que eran raros, pero amables a pesar de todo, con la excepción de los Northwest, ellos eran lo peor, como los había descrito Stanford.

En su estadía, pudo recorrer más Gravity falls que cuando salía con Ford y por suerte, pudo ser buena acompañante para los chicos. Cuando se enteró que al poco tiempo también construirían una secundaria, no dudó en presentarse como maestra y pedagoga.

Durante largo tiempo, sintió mucha tranquilidad, tal vez esos eventos fuera de lo normal solo ocurrían en el bosque de Gravity falls, porque en su ciudad no encontraba nada fuera de lo habitual, excepto cuando un par de niños chocaron contra ella un día de verano, mientras caminaba normalmente para hacer sus compras; eran dos, una niña y un varón, muy parecidos físicamente. No reconoció a ninguno, eso era extraño, porque tenía la mayoría de los rostros de sus alumnos en su memoria, pensó que tal vez serían nuevos o turistas. La niña sonrió al verla, como si la hubiese reconocido.

–¡Hola, Win... –pero antes de completar su saludo, fue acallada por la mano del varón sobre su boca.

–Ella aún no nos conoce –le susurró y se llevó a la niña corriendo, de la mano, mientras exclamaba cosas como "retrocedimos mucho" o "dame la cinta, tú no sabes manejarla".

Winibel alzó una ceja confundida porqué la niña la reconociera -y además estuviera a punto de llamarla por su apodo-, pero ella no a la joven. También, le extrañó que el varón llevara una cinta de medición en la mano, se preguntaba para qué la usarían. Se encogió de hombros y marchó a su casa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ella se había comprometido en visitar a Stanley tanto como pudiera, aunque no pudiera hacerlo seguido por sus trabajos. Lo iba a ver, ya sea para escucharlo hablar de tonterías, pasar un buen rato, hablar sobre el avance del portal -que por desgracia, no avanzaba- o intercambiar información sobre el pueblo.

–Escuché que hay un loco por el pueblo, ten cuidado, no sea que algo le pase a la novia de mi hermano.

–¿Un loco? ¿Cómo es él? –preguntó alarmada e ignorando su último comentario.

–Algunos le dicen Mcgucket, creo que su hijo trabaja cerca del lago –ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, reconociendo ese apellido.

–¿Acaso él... se llama por nombre de pila "Fiddleford"? –Stan se encogió de hombros.

–Yo que sé, solo ten cuidado con él. Vive en el basurero.

Intentó ignorar que el loco del pueblo se apellidase como Fiddleford. Se repetía que no debía más que ser una coincidencia, pero una tarde lluviosa, descubrió que no era así. Mientras corría apresuradamente a su casa, no notó que un hombre de baja estatura con ropas descosidas y sucias, ocultaba su cara en una caja de cartón para cubrirse del agua. Tropezó con él sin querer, porque la lluvia desfiguraba su vista. Ambos cayeron al suelo y gimieron adoloridos.

–Perdone –dijo y lo ayudó a levantarlo.

–¿Eres tú, Clarisse? –preguntó el hombre que poseía una voz aguda y muy extraña. Parecía que ni se había sentido caer o tal vez lo olvidó–. ¿Dónde está Wanda? –ella parpadeó varias veces confundida por la pregunta sin sentido.

–¿Disculpe? ¿Está bien? –Se acercó más a él y corrió la caja de su cabeza, pudo reconocer su rostro, a pesar de la lluvia. Jadeó sorprendida. Era su amigo– ¿Fidds?

–Creo que así es como me llamaba porque... –el hombre respondió tosiendo–. Creo que no me siento bien.

–No, en efecto, no estás bien –respondió con una mano en su frente–. Ven conmigo.

–¿Ir con usted? Pero mi esposa mapache se pondrá celosa y ella da mucho miedo cuando está enojada.

Winibel sintió lástima por su amigo ¿Qué le había ocurrido para acabar en ese estado, hasta llegar a ser el loco del pueblo, e incluso creer que su esposa era un mapache? Agarró su brazo suavemente y le sonrió, tratando de contener el nudo en su garganta.

–No se preocupe, ella no se enterará –le dijo y casi lo arrastró hasta su hogar.

Lo obligó a recostarse en su futón, pero Mcgucket se negó repetidas veces, hasta que se sentó por inercia. Ella trató de cuidarlo como si fuera un niño más que un loco, era difícil ayudarlo, pero no quería dejarlo irse en ese estado, no podía.

–No te preocupes Mcgucket, luego de que tomes el caldo mejorarás y cuando pase la lluvia, te dejaré irte –insistió con una cuchara en mano y el plato en la otra.

–¿Por qué me tienes prisionero, mujer? ¡No quiero morir! –ella no pudo evitar reírse de su exagerado comportamiento.

–No te preocupes, no está envenenada.

–¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero! ¡La bestia! ¡La bestia de un solo ojo está cerca! ¡La gravedad caerá y todos moriremos!

Ya su comportamiento empezaba a asustarla, parecía esos locos que anunciaban por las calles el fin del mundo. Con la mayor paciencia que podía, lo intentó calmar, pero al no conseguirlo, lo abofeteó en la cara. Después de eso, se tranquilizó, aparentemente.

–Ahora, come y tranquilizate, nadie morirá, no te preocupes.

Sus ojos estaban muy desaliñados, pero tenía el presentimiento que la miraba a ella. Al final hizo caso y abrió su boca para tragar.

–¿Por qué usted es buena conmigo? Mayormente cuando la gente me ve, huye de mi o me espanta para irme.

–Porque somos amigos. Fidds, soy yo, Guinevere ¿No me reconoces? –él entrecerró sus ojos, como pensando.

–¿Guinevere? ¿Como la reina de Camelot? –ella asintió–. No recuerdo haber conocido a alguien llamado así, ni haber tenido amigos, excepto por uno de seis dedos, creo.

–¡Él era Stanford! ¿¡No lo recuerdas!? –el hombre volvió a negar, ella suspiro con gran pesar–. Bueno, no importa eso ahora, come.

Por suerte, Fiddleford no puso más resistencia y devoró por completo el caldo. Pasada una hora, se recostó sobre el mueble, cómodamente, queriendo dormir. La mujer le trajo una sábana y ayudó a acomodarlo.

–Espero que mi esposa no se entere de esto o estaré en problemas ¿Promete no decírselo?

–Ni una palabra –respondió sonriendo. Antes de marcharse y dejarlo dormir, sintió el agarre de su mano en su brazo.

–Siempre fuiste muy buena, entiendo porque Stanford te amaba –le susurró, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa declaración.

–¡¿Stanford?! –gritó emocionada, ¿Fidds la había reconocido?–. ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a Stanford? ¡¿Donde dejó sus diarios?! ¡Fiddleford! Dime algo.

–Algo –respondió y rio a carcajadas. Ella rodó los ojos y se soltó del agarre, para marcharse y dejarlo dormir.

En su propia cama, daba vueltas pensativa y muchas cosas se arremolinaban en su mente; como Fiddleford, Stanley, los misterios de Gravity falls, su familia. Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud y no tardó en dormirse, pero no se sintió totalmente dormida, al mismo tiempo recorría sobre su cuerpo otra sensación, como que algo la espiaba y se escurría por su cerebro.

* * *

 **Nos acercamos al fin del acto dos. Al fin Stan conoce a Wini, planeaba hacer su encuentro entre una mezcla de cómico con angustia, algo así como agridulce, ya que ambos fueron dañados por Stanford. Y ellos serán solo amigos, no planeo hacer un triangulo romántico ni nada parecido.**

 **Bye!**


	19. Aitai

**Hey! Este es mi regalo de Navidad para todos los lectores, espero que lo disfruten, un capitulo tierno y romántico que espero que haya quedado bien.**

 **Disclamair: Es, bueno... Y' know, For kids (Aparece salvaje referencia a hudsucker proxy que nada tiene que ver)**

* * *

Tal vez era un sueño o algo así, porque pudo ver correr sobre sus ojos preocupaciones y pensamientos que escondía. Una sombra de muy extraño aspecto flotó cerca, como si fuera un triangulo volador.

–¡Hola! –saludó esa forma de tres lados frente suyo. Guinevere cayó de la sorpresa, pero por suerte no sintió dolor porque el piso era suave.

–¿Hola? ¿Quién... qué eres? –cambió su interrogante pensativa y confundida, mientras se paraba.

–¡Mi nombre no importa ahora mismo, pero no hace falta que te presentes! Se que tu nombre es Guinevere Isabel Alvedonnia, anteriormente Alvediu. Oye ¿Quieres saber algo con respecto a tu futuro? ¿Alguna sorpresa? Te lo diré todo gratis –ella negó.

–No, gracias, tengo suficiente con mi presente –miró a su alrededor y no le gustó para nada el paradero que se encontraba, era muy oscuro–. ¿Cómo hago para salir de aquí?

–De un disparo en la cabeza ¿Nunca viste esa película? Ah, no. Todavía no se estrena –comentó la figura triangular y carcajeó.

–¿Esto es... un sueño? –volvió a interrogar, pero su aspecto había cambiado de temor a desconfianza. Esa criatura frente suyo ¿Era real o un producto de su imaginación? ¿O tal vez otro habitante extraño de Gravity falls?

–¡Hasta que te das cuenta me haré viejo! Es lo que pasaría si envejeciera –volvió a reír la figura y flotó a su espalda, después en todo su contorno, una y otra vez, hasta marearla.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó enojada y un poco nauseabunda.

–Solo quería probarte, por lo que había dicho Stanford de ti, pensé que serías más resistente, pero eres muy sensible, como toda hembra humana.

–¡Stanford! –ella repitió su nombre ¿No podía ser ese su inconsciente hablándole?

–No, no soy parte de tus sueños –respondió canturreando como si leyera su mente, ella jadeó de asombro.

–Entonces respondeme, ¿Qué sabes de Stanford, tú... cosa de un solo ojo y tres lados? ¿Dónde está él y cómo sabes de él?

–Tranquila, tranquila linda. Una cosa a la vez, se te están arremolinando todos los pensamientos en la mente, si sigues así tu cabeza será traspasada por un clavo, como este ahora mismo –dijo y de su mano apareció un clavo enorme y gris de la nada.

Guinevere observó impresionada como él atravesaba su cabeza con el objeto, ella gritó, pero se dio cuenta que no había sentido dolor alguno.

–¡¿Pero... qué?!

–Obviamente no ibas a morir, si estas en un sueño. Ja, ja, eso fue divertido, en especial ver tu cara de angustia. Ahora ¿Con qué jugaré contigo? –el triangulo chasqueó sus dedos y el clavo enorme desapareció, Guinevere pasó su mano en la frente, para descubrir que no tenía cicatriz.

–¡Basta de juegos! ¡Nombraste a Stanford? ¿Cómo sabes quién es él?

–Yo se muchas cosas querida reina... muchas cosas –repitió lo último acercándose a ella lentamente y con una voz más atemorizante.

Guinevere retrocedió con cautela, pero entonces se percató de algo. El apodo "querida reina" solo lo había escuchado una vez hace ya mucho y de esa misma voz, pero en otro cuerpo.

–¿Tú eras él? –indagó a el triangulo. Esté respondió riendo y se multiplicó a su alrededor, todas sus formas giraron y eso hizo que se mareara peor que antes.

–¡Muy bien querida reina, pasaste la primera ronda! No te preocupes, esos mareos no te causarán tanta jaqueca como las migrañas que pronto tendrás por apilar todos tus pensamientos.

–¿Qué-qué migrañas? –preguntó llevándose la mano a su cabeza.

–Serán causadas por cada preocupación, cada pensamientos tuyo. Es muy difícil estar en tu cabeza, todo lo tienes muy desordenado y apilado, y a veces, hasta mezclado.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has estado en mi mente?!

–No, pero he visto lo suficiente por tus sueños, como tus pensamientos sobre el pueblo, tus preocupaciones por tu familia, acerca del paradero de Stanford, tu trabajo y los mocosos que atiendes. Por Mcgucket, las anormalidades de Gravity falls, la esperanza en que el plan de Stanley salga bien, cada preocupación, cada pensamiento, se juntaran en tu mente y crearan una gran masa dura que te golpeará la cabeza como una bola de bolos a unos pinos.

Mientras hablaba, giraba por el entorno de su cabeza y todas la cosas que dijo le empezaron a generar mucha angustia hasta que su cabeza le empezó a arder.

–¡Ah! –gritó adolorida y exasperada con sus manos aferradas a sus sienes–. ¡Basta! ¡Eso duele!

–Ahí lo tienes, ya comenzaron tus migrañas, disfrutalas hasta tus cincuenta y seis años. Mejor toma algún remedio ¡Hasta luego!

Guinevere despertó forzada por el dolor. Su cabeza le ardía, como si un infierno se albergara allí. Se levantó mareada y atontada, a penas podía caminar en línea. Llegó a su baño y se mojó la cara varias veces, pero su dolor no flaqueaba. Trató de tararear alguna canción para olvidar esa jaqueca.

– _Porque eres mía,_ _camino en línea_ –cantó.

–Conozco esa canción, pero no recuerdo de donde –levantó su cabeza al pasillo que conectaba al baño. Gracias a que la puerta estaba abierta, logró distinguir al loco Mcgucket.

–Fiddleford ¿Qué estas haciendo despierto?

–Vine a despertarla y despedirme, la lluvia se detuvo y quiero volver a casa con mi esposa. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señorita –el hombre hizo algo parecido a una reverencia, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo en el intento–. No se preocupe, estoy bien –dijo sacudiéndose las ropas–. ¿Por qué es que usted esta despierta?

–Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme y eso hizo que ¡Ay! –llevó su mano a la sien, le ardía como el infierno.

–¡Migrañas! Tengo el antídoto perfecto –Mcgucket hurgó en un bolsillo y sacó algo parecido a una píldora–. Bebase una de estas y se pondrá mejor en, quizás, una hora, je, je –rio de una forma extraña y pataleó el suelo antes de dejarle la pastilla en su mano–. Es mi agradecimiento ¡Hasta algún día, señorita de Camelot! –se despidió el hombre y corrió hasta una venta para saltar en ella.

Guinevere presenció boquiabierta las acciones del ex-científico y se preguntó por qué mejor no esperó hasta mañana temprano para irse, o salir por su puerta en vez de saltar por su ventana. Le restó importancia al asunto y concluyó que no podía hacer nada para evitar eso, puesto que Fiddleford realmente estaba loco. Fijó que, en efecto, la lluvia había parado, fue hacía su cocina y bebió la píldora. El reloj de la habitación marcaba pasada las dos de la mañana cuando volvió a recostarse. Rogaba que el dolor cesara pronto, por suerte, el sueño empezó a invadirla y eso lograría que la distrajese de la migraña. Gimió y deseó mentalmente volver a ver a Ford, aunque sea una última vez, lo extrañaba mucho.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –la oráculo interrogó preocupada posicionando sus siete ojos encima de su paciente; un hombre castaño, a un poco más de la mitad de sus treinta años, que se recostaba con la respiración agitada.

–Un poco mejor que antes –él respondió.

Largo rato se mantuvo en silencio luego de la cura de muchas de sus heridas. Pensó en todos los que conocía y había dejado atrás; su hermano, su amigo, sus padres, ella. Stanley cuidaría muy bien de su diario si no lo llegaba a quemar, Fiddleford regresaría con su familia, si dejaba toda aquella locura del "Ojo cegado", sus padres volverían a su misma vida aburrida de siempre y Guinevere... Seguro ella tendría otra vida mejor, con un muy buen hombre que la mereciera más. Apostaba lo último que le quedaba de cordura en que ella casi ni pensaba en él y no lo tenía más que como un simple recuerdo agrio del pasado.

–La última persona que pasó por tu mente, piensa más en ti, de lo que tu piensas en ella.

Los ojos de Stanford se agrandaron de sorpresa y se semi-sentó en la cama rápidamente sin apartar su mirada de la ajolote.

–¿Ella está bien? –preguntó sin poder ocultar su interés.

–Dolida, pero bien –volvió a recostarse con un gesto de cansancio y suspiró. Él fue quien causó ese dolor y no lo podía negar–. ¿Deseas verla? –Ford indagó en su pregunta y captó la indirecta que ella proponía.

–¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Cómo?

–Puedo hacer que ambos se reúnan en un mismo sueño.

–¿Entonces, soñaré con ella? –preguntó desconcertado pero emocionado, deseaba con todo su corazón volver a verla, sería solamente un sueño, pero la volvería a ver, aunque sea una vez más.

–No, el proceso de mezclar sueños es complicado pero efectivo. Ambos se encontraran realmente, pero en su propia dimensión, la de sus sueños.

–¿Algo así como hace Bill? –ella asintió–. ¿Eso quiere decir... que realmente la volveré a ver? –sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza, no podía creer que se reunirían.

–Así es... –Jheselbraum se mantuvo segundos en silencio, pensativa. Después de su ensimismamiento, volvió a hablar–. Pero...

–¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?

–Pero una vez que te instale la placa de metal en tu cabeza, no podrás fusionar tus sueños con el de nadie más. Otros podrán entrar en él, pero no podrás juntar el tuyo con el de nadie.

Stanford lo pensó largo rato, si esa placa en la cabeza era instalada con éxito, Bill nunca más espiaría dentro de su mente y todo valdría la pena, por lo que no podía desistir del trato. Inhaló con un sentimiento de resignación, aunque sea la vería una última vez.

–De acuerdo.

Jheselbraum inclinó su cabeza, sentada al lado de su cama y cerró sus ojos por algunos segundos. Los volvió a abrir como si hubiese salido de un trance.

–Comienza a dormir ahora Stanford Pines, en el momento que ella sueñe en su dimensión, ambos sueños se conectaran y duraran hasta que alguno se despierte. Ten cuidado de no impresionarte o impresionarla mucho o podrían correr el riesgo de despertarse prematuramente.

Ford fue cerrando y abriendo sus ojos, tras cada parpadeo, los empezaba a sentir más pesados. Uno de sus últimos pensamientos fue que esperaba no haberse dormido con sus lentes puestos. Lo siguiente que miraba era oscuridad. El piso era liso y duro, pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de madera lo que pisaba, también de que estaba descalzo.

Por cada paso que daba, la visión de alrededor se aclaraba mejor. Donde él caminaba era un pasillo, las paredes parecían de tela o una especie de papel, parecidos a lo que tienen la casitas de té asiáticas. Continuó avanzando y la luz aclarando, se dio cuenta que traía pantalones celestes y una camisa blanca. No muy lejos atisbó una zona donde las paredes terminaban y el sol alumbraba el piso de madera que sobresalía. Todo a su alrededor lucía como una casa de verano tradicional en una playa a poca distancia del mar, que podía oír como se meneaba junto al viento.

Otra figura yacía sentada en la orilla de la superficie de madera, cual se elevaba sobre un piso arenoso. Sus cabellos oscuros, a mitad de su espalda, estaban sueltos y eran oscilados hacía el este. Llevaba puesto un vestido suelto, color celeste, sujetado por dos tiras finas y sobre sus hombros, una chalina blanca cual tela lucía delicada desde lejos. _¿Es... es realmente ella?_ , se preguntó.

Avanzó con cuidado de no sorprenderla, mantenía en mente las palabras de la oráculo sobre lo que acarrearía impresionarse mucho. Cuando no estaba a más de dos o tres pasos, tragó en seco y pensó en su siguiente movimiento. Acercó su mano al hombro izquierdo de ella y lo tocó. La figura movió su cabeza rápidamente hacía su cara. Si, definitivamente, era ella.

–¿Stanford? –preguntó. Su tono era una mezcla de sorpresa, indignación y felicidad.

–Guinevere, eres tú –ella ladeó su cabeza, no comprendió sus palabras.

–Si, soy yo ¿Qué haces aquí? –el hombre comenzó a tartamudear, sin tener alguna palabra concisa en mente, se sintió como un tarado, como casi siempre que estaban juntos.

–Yo... pues... la verdad es que... –llevó una mano a la nuca y la frotó incómodo–. Quería verte –se dignó finalmente a responder. La comisuras de los labios de la mujer empezaron a elevarse y con eso, él entendió que ella no estaba más molesta.

–¡Ja! ¡Eres tan tonto! –exclamó antes de lanzarse encima suyo y envolverlo en un abrazo.

El rostro del científico se coloreó a carmesí, hace tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos que no sabía como reaccionar sin verse como un estúpido, también le dolía la espalda chocada contra el piso de madera y el pecho por ser aplastado gracias al cuerpo de Winibel.

–Perdón ¿Te lastime? –preguntó ella sonriente, pero también preocupada.

–Un po-poco –gimió ligeramente–. ¿Podrías moverte? Me estas aplastando.

Se movió con cuidado para apartarse de su lado y luego se sentó en el piso de madera, en vista a la playa frente a la casa. Stanford se sentó a su lado, luego de recuperar su compostura. Observó su rostro pensativo, sus ojos grises apagados y las facciones un poco más envejecidas. Verdaderamente era ella, pero algo tenía de diferente y no podía adivinar qué.

–Wini –la llamó, la aludida lo atendió sin borrar su sonrisa–. Tienes el cabello largo –quiso golpearse mentalmente ¿En serio? ¿Tanto tiempo de no verse y eso tenía que ser lo que le dijese?

–Si, me lo he dejado así. Se que se ve algo raro, pero... creo que está bien –se calló incómoda, no sabía que responder, había tantas cosas de las que quería hablar, pero ahora se sentía tan muda.

–Te ves linda, digo, no es que antes no te vieras linda con el cabello corto, antes también te veías linda, pero... eh... lo que quiero decir es...

–¿Siempre tan nervioso, Fordsy? –preguntó burlonamente, él respondió frunciendo el ceño.

–Te dije que no me llamaras... –su boca fue acallada por los labios de Guinevere.

Trató de no sorprenderse, no tanto como para despertar, pero esa mujer siempre fue impredecible. La rodeó de a poco con sus brazos, hace mucho que no hacía eso, se sentía sin experiencia, pero un fuego brotaba de su interior, una sensación familiar que extrañaba sentir.

–¿Esto es un sueño? –preguntó en un susurro ella cuando separó sus labios, pero sin abrir los ojos todavía.

–No... es una dimensión –respondió, también sin abrir sus ojos–. Una dimensión solo para nosotros dos.

Winibel abrió sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo que él y le sonrió de una manera que logró ponerlo nervioso y sudoroso.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Solo para nosotros dos? –susurró en un tono exquisito para sus oídos y casi cautivante–. Bueno... hay algo que siempre quise hacer y que nunca pude en un sitio como este...

–¿Q-qué es? –preguntó sudando luego de sentir más inclinación del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, estaba seguro que su respiración se detendría y terminaría por despertar.

–Siempre quise hacer, en una playa... ¡Un castillo de arena! –gritó lo último y se apartó para bajarse del pedestal de madera y correr hacía las arenas amarillas.

Stanford frunció el ceño mientras ajustaba sus anteojos desalineados luego de que saliera corriendo, ella lo había hecho otra vez. Sin embargo, por otro lado, estaba feliz, extrañaba ese trato entre ambos. La siguió hasta no muy lejos de la orilla, ella se encontraba arrodillada y acumulando con la arena una pila.

–Creo que es lo máximo que llegaré a hacer –comentó decepcionada viendo la pila que formaba una montaña de arena muy desaliñada. Stanford emitió una risa suave y se sentó a su lado.

–Déjame ayudarte –él hizo aparecer entre las arenas un balde de buen tamaño y una pala como ayuda.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó asombrada.

–Esto es una dimensión creada por nuestro inconsciente, es fácil de controlarla. Ahora ¿Por dónde empezar?.

Winibel estaba sorprendida y mucho. Ford era un genio en tantas cosas y construir castillos de arena era otra de sus tantas habilidades desarrolladas por su ingenio. Observó detenidamente como él apilaba la arena en una prolija montaña y con el balde hizo una especie de torre.

–He vivido los primeros años de mi vida en una playa, es por eso que se hacer estas cosas muy bien. Mi hermano y yo solíamos entretenernos mucho con esto –dijo como si pudiera leer su mente.

Lo ayudó cuanto pudo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer una inexperta como ella. Sin embargo, permanecieron charlando largo rato durante construcción, como si desearan recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ambos. Stanford le decía una que otra cosa sobre los componentes de la arena, Guinevere no entendía demasiado, pero extrañaba esas charlas juntos, por lo que lo dejaba hablar cuanto quisiera.

–Y creo que ya está ¡Listo!

El castillo era asombroso y muy grande, digno ganador en una competencia, con sus torres y sus paredes amuralladas. Recordó que Stan le había contado sobre las muchas competencias que ganaba gracias a Stanford, eso tenía sentido.

–¡Genial! ¡Ahora a destruirlo! –gritó parándose y haciendo una pose monstruosa.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Me costó mucho trabajo! –exclamó su acompañante.

Antes de que ella pudiera poner un pie sobre la fortaleza de arena la tomó de su cintura con ambos brazos, aquel osado acto la había atraído muy cerca de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un abrazo. Ella comenzó a reír efusivamente y Ford se sintió más molesto, como si se burlara de él.

–¡Estoy bromeando! Oye, nunca me habías abrazado así antes, Stanford –el aludido se dio cuenta que como la estrechaba de la cintura y la soltó ruborizado.

–Perdón –se disculpó con la mirada baja.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por estrecharme más cerca tuyo? Hace mucho que no estábamos tan cerca uno del otro.

–En realidad, hace mucho que no estábamos juntos. Como unos... cuatro años –musitó y carraspeó incómodo.

–Cinco –corrigió ella en voz baja y sin alguna expresión de alegría en su rostro.

–¿Qué?

–Nada... –contestó rápidamente y cambió de tema–. Te reto a una carrera. De aquí, hasta allí –señaló la casa por donde había entrado. Su apariencia era más corta que cuando había entrado en el sueño–. En sus marcas, listos ¡Ya! –la mujer salió corriendo y en poco tiempo, lo dejó muy atrás.

–¡Espera, no estaba preparado! –gritó y la siguió como pudo a su paso. Su respiración se agitó, recordó que era bueno para la física, pero nunca para educación física.

–¡Eres muy lento, Fordsy! –gritó burlonamente, no muy lejos de su meta.

Winibel se sentía extasiada, la corrida le devolvía mucha vida. Pero también extraña, podía comportarse como una adulta todo el día y en todo lugar. Pero cuando estaba junto a Stanford, su comportamiento cambiaba radicalmente a uno tan infantil y ella no tenía idea del porqué, tal vez porque siempre le gustó verlo nervioso.

Él utilizó todas sus fuerzas físicas y mentales, pero fue inútil, terminó perdiendo esa carrera improvisada. Llegó jadeando hasta la casa.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Winibel en tono burlón.

–Tal vez porque alguien me agarró desprevenido.

–Te dije "en sus marcas, listos, ya", si no captaste eso, es porque no piensas rápido.

–Muy graciosa –comentó sarcástico–. Quiero la revancha, te propongo correr hasta la orilla.

–¡Muy bien! –exclamó ya con intenciones de correr.

–Pero, con la condición de que no se debe tocar el agua de la orilla o pierdes –esa condición le había hecho ganar muchas carreras con Stanley.

–¿Qué? ¿Eso es posible? –se preguntó en voz alta confundida.

–¡Listos, ya!

Ford inició la corrida y ella le siguió de atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera sobrepasarlo en la carrera y llegara a la meta, él no tardó mucho en llegar, pero no tan jadeante como antes.

–Perdiste –sentenció el hombre recién al llegar a la orilla.

–¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! –negó sorprendida y desconcertada–, no llegué a tocar el agua.

–Claro que si, mira tus pies, están húmedos –bajó su vista y comprobó que Stanford estaba en lo cierto.

–¡Es porque la arena aquí está húmeda! –objetó mucho más enojada y él comenzó a reírse por su ingenuidad–. ¡Eres un tramposo! –le gritó dándose cuenta de sus intenciones.

–No, no lo soy –negó con falsa inocencia.

–Si, si lo eres. Yo te voy hacer tocar el agua –se posicionó de bruces a él e intentó empujarlo al mar, pero Stanford lograba mucha resistencia.

–Basta Wini, perdiste –le dijo tranquilamente y reteniendo el forcejeo de la mujer por tirarlo al mar.

–¡Tú vas a perder!

Agarró sus brazos y quiso aunque sea arrastrarlo, pero fue inútil ¿Por qué le dificultaba tanto, si Ford era un enclenque? Fue entonces que entendió, la musculatura de los brazos de Stanford era diferente, más... ejercitada. Se detuvo sorprendida y lo contempló mejor.

–¿Qué pasa, Wini? –notó que su forcejeo se había detenido súbitamente.

–Tus brazos están más... musculosos –musitó en respuesta, el rostro del mayor se coloreó.

–Si... he estado... En realidad... tuve que... –Winibel no prestó atención a sus balbuceos y pensó que desde que se "reencontraron", no lo había mirado con detalle.

En efecto, Ford estaba diferente ¿Por dónde empezar a describirlo? Su rostro si había envejecido, pero a los hombres siempre le van bien las arrugas y el envejecimiento, o eso repetía su madre. Aunque sus ojos eran iguales físicamente, ahora mantenían un brillo especial, también su mandíbula estaba más marcada, detalle muy atractivo. Desvió su mirada de nuevo hacía los brazos, y ahora también, su torso. Guinevere se estremeció, Stanford realmente estaba muy diferente.

–Eres muy... guapo –susurró sonrojada sin pensar las palabras que iban saliendo de su boca.

–¿Eh? ¿Eso crees?

–¡N-no! Digo... no creo que no seas guapo, digo, creo que ahora estas guapo, ¡Di-digo! No es que ahora lo estés, siempre lo pensé –tartamudeó presa de sus nervios, meditó sus últimas palabras y se dio cuenta de que no tenían algún sentido–. ¡Ay!¿Qué dije? Espera que vuelvo a empezar.

Él sonrió y no pudo evitar reír de su comportamiento exagerado, Winibel frunció el ceño por su risa ¿Cuando ellos cambiaron de lugar?

–¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ford?

–Creo que ahora tú eres la nerviosa. El tiempo realmente te cambió ¿No, Wini? –ella resopló irritada del tono de voz que estaba usando, parecía como si se quisiera burlarse, ahora entendía porque él le enfadaba su comportamiento.

–Callate, tonto –replicó y lo besó de forma que se callase.

A pesar de la sorpresa, Ford no se dejó llevar mucho como para despertarse. Era un beso diferente al que tuvieron en el inicio del sueño, más exquisito. Tan absorto y sumiso estuvo, que cuando se separaron, no notó que los brazos de ella lo empujaron para lograr tirarlo al agua. Guinevere estallaba de risa por verlo así.

–Creo que yo gané. Ahora eres tú el mojado –Ford gruñó molestó y se sacudió un poco el agua, intentó levantarse.

–Tal vez si me lo merecía –masculló–. ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantar? –preguntó con la mano extendida.

–No, no. Conozco ese truco, cuando tome tu mano para ayudarte, me sujetarás fuerte y harás que me caiga contigo al agua.

–Siendo sincero, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido eso –contestó usando un tono honesto e ingenuo que Guinevere captó–. Aun así ¿No puedes ayudarme? –siguió insistiendo con su mano extendida.

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos, pero al final de cuentas se resignó a tomar su mano y ayudarlo.

–De acuerdo, pero no quiero algún truco sucio –agarró su mano, pero de inmediato fue tirada al agua, junto a él–. ¡No sé porqué te creí! ¡Sabía que me ibas a engañar! –Ford carcajeó entre dientes y negó penosamente.

–En realidad, estaba siendo sincero. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido hacer eso hasta que tú lo comentaste. Muchas gracias por la idea, Wini.

–Si, si, de nada –respondió sarcástica y sacudiendo su extremidades más mojadas, en especial su cabello.

–Pensar que usaba ese truco a veces, sobre la orilla, para ganarle en las carreras a Stanley –dijo sintiendo nostalgia de la época en que ambos eran niños.

–¿En serio? Nunca me lo dijo –comentó inconscientemente nombrándolo mientras exprimía su cabello. El científico arqueó las cejas desentendido.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó para confirmar si había escuchado bien.

–Eh... ¡Ah! Quise decir que nunca me lo dijiste.–se corrigió rápidamente–, nunca me hablaste mucho de Stanley ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que ambos estuvieran separados tanto tiempo? –su compañero dejó de sacudirse la ropa para secarse y le echó una mirada gélida–. Lo siento, lo siento, se que te es difícil hablar de eso, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

Stanford lo meditó por segundos. Pensó que si esa sería la última vez que pudiera estar a su lado, por qué no contarle de su conflicto con Stan, aunque sea un poco.

–Está bien, te lo diré –Guinevere levantó su cabeza mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de curiosidad–. pero te advierto que no hablaré mucho de lo ocurrido.

–Te escucho –ella se acercó más a su lado atenta, mientras la marea subía y baja hasta su vientre. Todavía permanecían sentados sobre el agua, pero eso, a ellos no le importaba.

–Para empezar, yo estaba a punto de entrar a una universidad muy prestigiosa gracias a un proyecto de ciencias que hice en una competencia... pero Stan... él lo arruinó.

–¿Arruinó qué? –preguntó confundida de sus frases incoherentes para ella.

–Lo arruinó todo, mi proyecto, mi oportunidad para entrar a la universidad ¡Todo! –exclamó furioso, e incluso salpicó un poco a su alrededor. Ella se estremeció y se alejó un poco–. Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Es por eso que no me gusta hablar del tema, me pone de muy mal humor –refunfuñó y suspiró cansino de solo recordar ese momento.

Guinevere mordió su labio inferior y desvió su vista con un gran sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haber insistido con su duda que tanto tiempo la perturbó. Ahora que conocía el secreto, deseaba mentalmente nunca haberlo escuchado. Por otro lado, se le hizo imposible que eso fuera cierto, Stan era muy agradable y quería mucho a Ford ¿Por qué razón no dejaría a su hermano ser feliz?

–Tal vez lo hizo sin querer –sugirió.

–Créeme, esas cosas no se hacen sin querer.

–Lo siento –musitó arrepentida–. No debí preguntar tanto.

–Yo no debí ocultártelo por tanto tiempo, en algún momento lo ibas a saber.

Sin alguna que otra palabra que decir, Winibel se paró y contempló mejor el mar desde su altura. Caminó varios pasos mar adentro, sin algún temor, Ford la acompañó al poco tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el científico se dio cuenta de muchas cosas inusuales; como la rapidez con la que se secaba, el sol estaba en su punto alto, pero no sentía tanto calor, el viento soplaba de vez en cuando fuerte, pero no los enfriaba lo suficiente, ni hacía mover las arenas, y estas se sentían tibias en vez de calientes. También el agua no estaba a una temperatura normal, no era muy fría, era como si todo estuviese arreglado para que el clima fuera agradable. Sin lugar a dudas, eso era un sueño.

–Este mar te trae recuerdos ¿No? –indagó cambiando de tema.

–¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Hace tiempo me dijiste que uno de tus deseos de la infancia era ser tesorero con tu hermano, no se si lo recuerdas. También se que viviste cerca de una playa como esta largo tiempo.

–No son tan parecidas, en realidad –Guinevere le dirigió la vista por un momento confundida–. No era tan limpia como esta –completó su oración y ambos rieron por un buen rato.

Mientras más tarde se hacía, el viento aumentaba y las olas se acrecentaban. Una de ellas los mojó desprevenidamente. Cuando las aguas se calmaron, se miraron uno al otro, empapados y la risa no tardó en en volver, lucían como tontos.

–Te ves terrible –le comentó ella, sacándole una alga de su hombro.

–No tanto como tú –señaló su cabello, que estaba desordenado. Ahora que lo recordaba, antes de que la ola los sorprendiera, su cabello lucía bien peinado, tal vez esa era una de las cosas que más encontró cambiadas de ella.

Guinevere empezó a ordenarlo, mascullando cosas como "¡Maldición! Tardaré mucho en arreglarlo", pero Stanford agarró sus muñecas y detuvo su acción.

–Dejalo, me gusta así. Me trae recuerdos gratos.

Ella respondió en una sonrisa maliciosa y aprovechó como él mantenía sus muñecas agarradas para tomar sus manos e improvisó una danza en el agua tarareando _Singing in the rain,_ mientras lo llevaba dando vueltas de un lado para el otro, sobre las aguas. Amó ver las mejillas enrojecidas de su novio por su tal osado acto, estaba segura de que no estaban así por el sol.

Stanford sintió que su respiración se agitaba otra vez y no pudo evitar recordar la época en que fue su maestro, cuando había aprobado un examen de química y ella reaccionó de la misma manera que en ese momento e incluso lo hizo bailar de igual modo. Pero no fue eso lo único, ese mismo día también había sentido sus labios por primera vez, aunque fuera en sus mejillas. Otras memorias, no tan lejanas, también llegaron a su cabeza y de igual forma se trataban de un baile, el baile que lo obligó a improvisar esa tarde en su cabaña gracias a la música de la radio, en la que por primera vez ella le dijo "te amo".

Él sonrió y se decidió por aprovechar ese momento, disfrutarlo. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía algo parecido, que no tenía una situación tan divertida y serena como esa, con la búsqueda de la manera en regresar a su dimensión y la persecución de Bill, era muy difícil. Pero aquella noche iba ser diferente, se divertiría y bailaría con Guinevere en las olas de ese mar creado por sus mentes, hasta que abriera sus ojos y la realidad volviera a golpearlo.

Tiempo después, ambos contemplaban el atardecer cayendo y las primeras estrellas que se aproximaban. Se hallaban sentados en la orilla de la superficie de madera de la casa, a poca distancia permanecía en pie el castillo de arena.

–Mira, esa es la osa mayor –señaló él–, y esa es William, una de mis constelaciones favoritas.

–¿Cómo logras mirar las formas de las constelaciones? Yo solo veo un montón de estrellas amontonadas, como si fueran luciérnagas pegadas al cielo.

–Debes tener más imaginación para hacer las formas.

–Me es difícil de creer que seas tú el que me aconseje eso ¿Cómo se llama esa constelación? –preguntó señalando.

–Eh... esa no es una constelación.

–¿No? Siempre le encontré forma a ese conjunto de estrellas –Ford rio irónico.

–Parece que si tienes imaginación después de todo.

Ella respondió riendo también e inclinó su cabeza respirando suavemente, cansada y a medio dormir. A él no le molestó que ella se apoyara en un su hombro, lo consideró de buen gusto. Todo, todo lo que lo rodeaba lo sentía... extraño, pero algo más, algo que no sabía describir.

–No encuentro una palabra en mi diccionario mental para esto –comentó Stanford–, ¿Quietud, regocijo, vivencia, utopía?

–¿Nunca has probado usar la palabra Amor? –a su pregunta, él desvió su mirada con las cejas arqueadas.

–Nunca entendí esa palabra, la he usado, pero jamas entendido. Si amor es querer a alguien incondicionalmente, entonces ¿Cómo se puede amar aún con defectos, si buscamos a alguien perfecto?

–Desde mi punto de vista, amar va más allá del romanticismo. Creo que es querer el bien de alguien sobre el tuyo, perdonarlo en sus errores y aceptarlo tal y como es. Ya sea un amigo, un familiar... un hermano –dijo lo último en voz baja, pensando en Stanley y el lazo irrompible que mantenía con Stanford–. Y claro, tu pareja sentimental. Al menos, eso es lo que yo pienso.

Lo miró fijamente y notó como Ford mordió su labio inferior, como tratando de reprimir algo. Pensó que tal vez Stanley podría estar en su mente ahora mismo.

–Entonces, creo que no sé amar. He hecho daño a gente que quise por mi bien, incluyéndote.

Guinevere suspiró y recordó a esa forma triangular que la ajetreó en su anterior sueño ¿Qué podía tener que ver él en todo eso? Volvió a observar el rostro de su acompañante y notó su angustia, eso hizo que olvidara el asunto del triangulo y se fijara más en él.

–No te preocupes, tienes toda la vida para aprenderlo –respondió sonriente y en un tono que esperaba poder llegar a transmitirle esperanza.

–Espero que así sea... –el científico hizo un movimiento un poco brusco que la apartó de su lado. Guinevere le preocupó eso. Después de que ella se alejara para darle espacio, él volteó su cara para que lo mirara, su semblante estaba tan serio.

–¿Ford? –preguntó asustada y sin entender su mirada.

–Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, al menos no directamente. Y aunque no lo entienda muy bien... yo... –se mantuvo en un silencio ininterrumpido por largo rato, antes de inhalar y completar su oración–. Te amo, Guinevere –la aludida no evitó mostrar una expresión de sorpresa, que luego fue transformándose en una sonrisa.

–Y yo a ti, Fordsy –contestó.

Él sintió contagiar su sonrisa, si esa sería la última vez, era mejor que se despidiesen así, en vez de como lo hicieron en la cabaña, donde le gritó un montón de palabras que no eran de su intención. Se acercó para dejar un corto beso en sus labios, pero antes de alejarse, Guinevere continuó besándolo, de una forma en que hizo a su corazón bombear la sangre mucho más rápido de lo normal. Stanford sentía nervioso, ya no estaba en edad para restarle importancia a su corazón en momentos como ese, pero las caricias de su novia lo distrajeron de todo problema. Cuando despertase, ya no la tendría a su lado, ni ella a él, era la despedida por tiempo indefinido. Winibel posó una de sus manos sobre su torso, acto que lo hizo estremecer y detener el beso.

–¿Cuando fue que tu cuerpo cambió tanto? –preguntó ella susurrando, en medio de la separación.

–Después te lo explicaré –respondió antes de seguir besándola, pero nunca llegaría a explicárselo.

Caída la noche, ambos continuaban contemplando las estrellas, como si fueran infinitas. Guinevere bostezó y estiró sus brazos, se recostó en el suelo de madera y cerró sus ojos cansada, sintió que casi todo el día se lo pasó corriendo y bailando. Stanford, sentado a su lado, le echó un vistazo al rostro durmiente de su acompañante y acarició con suavidad su cabello oscuro, como la noche. Se recostó para contemplar mejor su cara y por última vez, antes de que pudiesen despertar y salir de esa dimensión, para no volver nunca más.

–Buenas noches, Ford –susurró presa del cansancio.

–Duerme bien –simplemente se limitó a responder.

Pasarían tantos días, meses, años, en los cuales muchas cosas cambiarían, antes de que pudieran volver a dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

 **Aitai significa... bueno, mejor búsquenlo.**

 **Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo les desea la Sra. Rosa (o Doña rosa, como quieran). La señora del profesional Rosa**


	20. Dos pequeños pinos gemelos

**Hola a todos, otro nuevo cap. que pude terminar a tiempo. Genial!**

 **Antes de desear un buen año nuevo y que el cap, inicie, solo quiero decir; Que la fuerza te acompañe Carrie Fisher y mucha otra gente que murió este año, tanto famosa como no (incluyendo mi abuelo).**

 **Ahora Si: ¡Feliz año nuevo! y disfruten!**

* * *

 _Querida Amy:_

 _Mamá suele decir que todo año bisiesto, es un año de mala suerte, siendo sincera, yo no creía mucho en sus palabras, pero me di cuenta que fueron muy ciertas. A comienzos de este año, dos mil doce -un año bisiesto-, papá falleció por complicaciones del pulmón. Tanto Ollie como mamá siguen devastados por su repentina muerte, incluso estando cerca de junio. Yo intento reponerme y no pensar en eso, pero es difícil. Lo siento por empezar esta carta con malas noticias._

 _Aunque no todo son malas noticias, me alegra que estés esperando a tu primer nieto. No he sabido más nada de Jill desde que se mudó a Alemania para seguir el tratamiento de su hermano, espero que estén bien y que ella y su esposo dejen de pelear por el asunto. Sé que quieres que consiga un novio pronto, antes de que me pase la vida, y lo he pensado, pero cada vez que lo pienso,_ _ **él**_ _vuelve a mi mente, como si fuera un virus._

 _En fin, debo irme porque tengo mucho que corregir antes de que comiencen las vacaciones de verano. Sin mencionar que debo visitar a un amigo en su tienda y mi familia._

 _Saludos afectuosos y con mucho cariño, tú amiga: G.I.A._

Guinevere terminó de leer su carta escrita por última vez y se giró hacía el gran papeleo de alumnos en su escritorio. Suspiró, sentía más ganas de procrastinar y largarse de allí en cuanto terminase la hora, pero eso no sería muy responsable de su parte, por lo que comenzó lo más pronto posible.

–Feliz vacaciones, profe –saludó alguien en su puerta. Levantó su vista y figuró la cabellera rojiza de una alumna suya.

–También a ti, Wendy ¿Ya diste tus exámenes? –la adolescente se limitó a encogerse de hombros sobre el umbral de la puerta de la oficina.

–Si, como sea. Pasaba porque me dijeron en la dirección que usted me iba a dar la lista de libros de lectura para el año entrante. No es que quiera, pero me obligan.

–Ten, es esta, no eres la primera de esta mañana que viene por lo mismo –la pelirroja agarró el papel a regañadientes–. ¿Te pasa algo? No pareces de buen humor.

Llevaba largo tiempo conociendo a Wendy, desde que era una niña pequeña que lloraba porque los demás niños se burlaban de su apellido. Pudo saber como consolarla y ayudarla, porque de alguna forma le recordaba al mismo problema que tuvo a su edad, respecto a su nombre. Por esa misma razón, sabía cuando se mostraba irritada.

–Es que tengo este problema. Papá me va a mandar con mi primo si no consigo un trabajo para el verano, es tan molesto.

–Eso si que es un problema. No te preocupes, ya encontrarás algo.

–Para usted es fácil decirlo porque ya tiene uno. En fin, hasta septiembre y trate de conseguirse un novio o algo, la gente ya sospecha que tiene algo con el dueño de la cabaña del misterio.

La mujer mayor dejó escapar una carcajada de tono irónico, mientras Wendy arqueaba las cejas confundida.

–Él y yo solamente somos amigos. Pero gracias por el consejo, aunque no necesito un novio por ahora.

–¿Segura? –Guinevere asintió y Wendy volvió a encogerse de hombros–. Como diga, pero dentro de no mucho se le pasará el tren, aunque si no tiene problema con eso... bueno. Hasta luego –se marchó sin más que decir llevándose el papel en la mano y atendiendo un mensaje del celular.

De hace tiempo que ella se dejó de interesar en un buscar un novio. Cada vez que pensaba en iniciar una relación con un hombre pasaba el mismo problemas que ahora mismo no deseaba pensar. Se apuró en terminar su trabajo rápido e irse a casa y poder empezar a empacar lo más pronto posible.

Después de que el período escolar terminó, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue ir a ver a su viejo amigo, Stanley "Stanford" Pines. Notó que los primeros turistas se amontonaban para entrar allí. Aún no tenía idea que método usaba Stanley para llamar la atención y vender sus baratijas, pero tal vez algún día lo averiguaría. Al entrar se topó con su asistente, reparador y conserje, Soos Ramirez.

–Buenas tardes señorita Alvedonnia –la saludó el hombre inclinando su cabeza y sacándose la gorra.

–Buenas también, Soos ¿Se encuentra Stan disponible, ahora mismo?

–El señor Pines está guiando a un grupo de turistas por el museo del misterio, pero puede esperarlo aquí mismo. Yo ahora estoy trabajando en el mostrador ¿Ve? Dinero, no dinero –dijo señalando la caja registradora abriéndola y cerrándola.

–Si, veo, lo esperaré aquí.

Soos era un buen hombre, muy inocente y torpe, a veces opinaba que Stan se aprovechaba de su bondad, pero entendió que Soos miraba a él como su única figura paterna, después de escuchar sobre el asunto de su padre ausente. Eso le enterneció, aunque Stan no era el mejor modelo a seguir que digamos.

Después de pasada media hora, Stan entró para recibir a otra banda de turistas, pero cuando se percató de su presencia, informó que el museo estaba cerrado. Con un gesto como señal, Guinevere entendió a que lo siguiera. Ambos atravesaron una puerta que rezaba "solo para empleados". Habló cuando confirmó que nadie los oiría, también ni que hubiera tantos empleados.

–¿Y qué me cuentas, linda? ¿Alguna buena noticia? –ella negó tristemente.

–No, debo ir a ver a mi familia, vamos hacer el entierro de las cenizas de mi padre –el rostro de su acompañante cambió de uno alegre a melancólico.

–Lo siento, se que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero mi más grande pésame. Me sentí casi igual que tú cuando mis padres murieron.

–Está bien, ya pasó tiempo, no un año entero, pero si algo de tiempo. Vine a despedirme, tal vez no vuelva hasta dentro de una semana o dos. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué has estado haciendo, además de estafando? ¿Encontraste los otros diarios? –Stan negó apesadumbrado.

–No y a este paso, dudo mucho que pueda terminar el ya-sabés-qué. Ha pasado tiempo, ni siquiera se si todavía siguen en buen estado, en donde quiera que los haya ocultado mi hermano. ¿Y siquiera tú tienes una pista, indicio o algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos?

–Nada –negó en un murmullo Winibel, usando un tono parecido al suyo.

–Terrible. Quería decirte otra cosa más, pero ya lo olvidé, maldita edad –masculló Stanley dándose unos golpes suaves en la cabeza, con su bastón bola ocho.

–Puedes llamarme para decírmelo cuando te acuerdes, mi avión sale mañana a la mañana y quiero terminar de preparar mis cosas.

–¡Espera! Ya me acordé. Mis sobrinos vendrán esta semana –Guinevere inclinó su cabeza desentendida.

–¿Sobrinos?

–Si ¿No los recuerdas? ¡Ah! Acabo de recordar que casi nunca te hablo de ellos. En fin, son gemelos de distinto sexo, niño y niña, sus nombres... eh... ¡Rayos! Ahora no los recuerdo, estúpida memoria de viejo. Comenzaban con M, eso es seguro.

–Creo que si me has hablado de ellos, pero muy poco. Estaré encantada de conocerlos cuando lleguen. Además, también son los sobrinos de Ford ¿Verdad? Estoy segura que él también se sentiría encantado si los conociera.

–Lo dices porque aún no los has conocido, no pensarás lo mismo cuando llegues a ver como son –ella se encogió de hombros e ignoró su comentario.

Se quedó largo tiempo charlando con él, no por nada mantuvieron una larga amistad que duraba después de casi treinta años y hasta se había encariñado con el pueblo. Ir hacía su hogar no era algo que no le agradara, pero si era para enterrar un familiar suyo, dolía profundamente. Durante su estadía, sintió mucho el sentimiento de pesar, tanto por el dolor propio de perder a un familiar, como el dolor que el resto de la familia emanaba, con sus condolencias, a pesar de que su padre había muerto hace cerca de cinco meses, sin mencionar como su madre fingía que se encontraba bien con una falsa sonrisa.

Había deseado volver a la semana, pero por su madre y hermano, se quedó otra semana más. De inmediato terminó, regresó a Gravity falls con dolor en su pecho y cabeza. Sus chequeos médicos le indicaban que todo iba bien en su cuerpo, y esos dolores aparecían cuando se estresaba mucho o cuando sufría sentimientos fuertes, como tristeza o ira. No era de sorprenderle, si ahora era una mujer a mitad de sus cincuenta.

–Debo descansar –se murmuró como comentario tocándose la sien mientras entraba a su hogar–. O dar un paseo –esa era otra de las recomendaciones para sus migrañas.

Recién tocó la manija de su puerta, un sonido de su interior la alarmó, parecía como si alguien hurgara dentro. La abrió muy despacio y agarró la primera cosa que pudiera funcionarle como arma de defensa, su escoba. Era raro un ladrón en Gravity falls, pero no imposible. Avanzó cautelosamente hacía la cocina, lugar de donde provenía los ruidos. Prendió la luz de la cocina cuidadosamente y entró con la escoba enfrente agarrándola con firmeza, preparada a lo que se enfrentaría.

–¡¿Quién está... –su voz quedó en el aire al ver a los supuestos ladrones. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño enojada, eran los gnomos saqueando su despensa–. ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! Ni se atrevan a llevarme como su reina, otra vez.

–Veníamos por algo de comer, sabíamos que no estabas en tu casa, lo oímos decir del loco de la cabaña –contestó uno.

–Y no te necesitamos como nuestra reina, encontramos a otra candidata más joven y bonita –dijo quien reconoció como Jeff. Ella respondió con una expresión más molesta.

–Pero ella nos rechazó y casi nos mata con un sopla hojas –contradijo otro, Winibel rio por la intromisión del gnomo.

–¡Callate, Steve!

–De todas formas, no hubiese aceptado –repuso la mujer.

–De todas formas, aunque lo quisiéramos, no hubiese sido posible –ella alzó una ceja sorprendida y desentendida.

–¿De que hablas? –indagó.

–Intentamos varias veces tomarte como reina, aunque era imposible con ese científico estorbando y cuando planeábamos una noche para llevarte, y hacerte caer en el hechizo de amor irrompible, fallamos.

–¿Hechizo de amor? ¿Cuando fue que eso pasó? Y ¿Qué clase de hechizo de amor te refieres?

–Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta tarde que no hubiese funcionado –comentó otro gnomo.

–Pero, si el tiempo suficiente para hacerla nuestra reina –contradijo el llamado Steve.

–¡Explíquenme! ¡¿Qué clase de hechizo están hablando?! –gritó exasperada de que la ignorasen y con la escoba en mano.

–De acuerdo, pero no uses esa cosa –dijo Jeff–. Era un hechizo que funcionaba cada cien lunas llenas, en Gavity falls, donde la luna se aproximaba más de lo usual cerca de un lago que solo aparecía en su presencia.

–Eso... se me hace conocido –murmuró, recordando una vieja memoria del pasado.

–El hechizo era usado por los viejos colonos con las parejas para permanecer siempre fiel uno al otro en caso de viajes, consistía en que ambos se dejasen estar en el lago, mirando la luna llena toda la noche. Planeábamos secuestrarte y usarlo contigo, pero el estúpido científico de seis dedos se interpuso y lo echó todo a perder.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Eso significa...? Todo este tiempo... –se quedó sin habla, procesando toda la información de golpe y entendió cual era la maldición que la ató a Ford de por vida. Arremató con la escoba a ellos, presa de su ira.

–Oye, espera, no planeábamos lastimarte –gritó una de las criaturas.

–¡Es su culpa de todo esto! –gritó y siguió espantandolos con el instrumento de limpieza efectivamente–. ¡Por su culpa nunca pude olvidarlo, ni podré hacerlo!

–¡Espera, espere señorita! –exclamó Jeff asustado–. No es cien por ciento efectivo.

Ella detuvo su ataque e inclinó su cabeza curiosa.

–¿Qué?

–Nos dimos cuenta tarde de que no iba a funcionar nuestro plan. Solamente funciona con parejas que tuvieran sentimientos auténticos uno por el otro. En caso de que no los tuviera, el hechizo fallaría.

Guinevere recapacitó sus palabras, pero entonces recordó todos aquellos momentos, en que tal vez pensaba iniciar una nueva relación y como Stanford regresaba a su mente.

–Pero Ford y yo... siempre... nosotros... –no continuó hablando, porque el nudo de su garganta y estomago, la enredaban hasta casi asfixiarla. Dejó su tristeza a un lado y apretó el palo de su escoba, la ira volvía a arrematar de su cabeza–. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No vuelvan, nunca! ¡Váyanse!

Sacó a uno por uno de su casa con la escoba, evitando que las lagrimas cayesen de sus ojos. Nunca sintió tanto odio como aquel, ni tanta rabia. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba sola, se sentó en una posición fetal y dejó escapar algunas lagrimas. Encontrar la razón de un porqué puede traer conocimientos trascendentes, pero también dolor. Su dolor se consumía en la resignación de que amaría a Stanford por tiempo indefinido y por culpa de esas criaturas. Odiaba amarlo. Sin embargo, muchas otras interrogantes se formularon en su cabeza ¿Acaso su amor no era más que una ilusión? ¿En verdad se amaban o fue una falsedad lo que vivieron juntos?

El inicio de una migraña se empezó a formar en el centro de su cabeza. Como pudo, se paró y salió a dar un paseo a despejarse, era lo mejor para un momento así. No supo a donde iba, pero dejó que sus pies la guiasen y cuando tuvo conciencia de donde se encontraba, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, era el bosque de Gravity falls. Nunca se había llevado bien con ese bosque, pero en él pasó buenos momentos con Stanford.

–Ford –susurró su nombre en un suspiro y se sentó en el suave césped, que por suerte no estaba húmedo.

Trató de despejar su angustia, mirando el gran horizonte de ese puente de Gravity falls, con esa anomalía que, según Ford, tenía forma de OVNI. Volvió a suspirar nostálgica, verdaderamente lo extrañaba.

–¡Escuché un ruido! Creo que es de por allí, ¡Hay alguien! Mira, hay alguien.

–¿Quién es?

–No sé, pero me parece linda. ¿Por qué no vamos y le hablamos?

–¡Claro que no! Y el que te parezca linda no es excusa razonable para hablarle ¿Recuerdas a la última persona que le hablaste pensando que era lindo?

–¿Por qué no? Y ese fue un asunto diferente. Además, se ve triste.

–El bosque es muy peligroso y tal vez traicionero ¿O no recuerdas lo que decía en el diario? ¡En Gravity falls no hay nadie en quien confiar!

Escuchó ese grito y volteó asustada hacía los arbustos, no muy lejos de su espalda.

–¿Hola? –dijo desconfiada, por alguna razón siempre le produjo mala espina ese bosque. Estos se movieron y ella se puso en guardia–. ¿Quién es? –preguntó a la defensiva–. ¡Muéstrese ya! –gritó invadida por los nervios, pero sin intenciones de retroceder a lo que habría, al menos que fuera un Gremlobin, en ese caso correría.

Los arbustos se movieron, mientras escuchaba vocecillas muy agudas de ahí. Parecía que una discusión se llevaba a cabo dentro de esas tupidas ramas. Después de esperar varios minutos, una niña salió sonriendo, era notable unos frenos en sus dientes y el que usara un suéter, aunque fuera verano. Winibel suspiró tranquila, era solo una niña, no creyó que pudiera ser una artimaña del bosque.

–¡Hola! –ella saludó con intenciones de acercarse más.

–Mabel, no –dijo otro niño que salió de repente y la detuvo. Era muy parecido a la niña, físicamente–. No sabemos quien es, puede ser alguna criatura extraña de Gravity falls que cambió su forma a un humano normal para engañarnos –le murmuró a la niña, pero Guinevere escuchó sus palabras y frunció los labios molesta.

–Hola aquí, puedo oírlos –dijo frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

El niño respingó del susto gritando y se preguntó cuando la mujer se acercó tanto de ellos. La niña se rio y acercó a Winibel sonriendo.

–Disculpa a mi hermano, es un poco paranoico.

–No es cierto.

–Puedo verlo –opinó ella y se inclinó para estar frente a la niña, pero el niño se mantuvo cauteloso, cerca de ella, no paraba de mirarla con desconfianza–. Buenas tardes, es un gusto conocerlos –saludó extendiendo su mano.

–Es un gusto también –dijo la chica devolviendo el saludo–. Soy Mabel y este de aquí es mi hermano gemelo, Ma- –pero la mano del chico tapó la boca de la niña antes de que ella pudiera decir su nombre completo.

–Dipper –corrigió apresurado–. Solo Dipper.

–Entonces, es un gusto conocerlos, Dipper y Mabel –saludó sonriente la mujer, sentía que la migraña se estaba extinguiendo de su cabeza–. Mi nombre es Guinevere, pero pueden llamarme Winibel.

–¿Gwyneth?... ¿Como la actriz? –preguntó la llamada Mabel.

–No Mabel, Guinevere, como la reina de Camelot y esposa del rey Arthur –volvió a corregir Dipper.

–Exacto –asintió la mujer–. Eres muy listo Dipper. Mi nombre está en un ingles antiguo y es un poco difícil de pronunciar, pero lo has hecho bien a la primera.

El chico sonrió por unos segundos, pero al rato, volvió a adoptar su pose defensiva, no confiaba mucho en ella.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? El bosque de Gravity falls es un poco peligroso para jugar en él.

–Veníamos a hacer algunas investigaciones porque Dipper encontró un... –el niño volvió a callar a la chica de la misma manera.

–Nada importante.

Guinevere alzó una ceja desentendida. Sintió mucha extrañeza por el comportamiento del niño, realmente muy paranoico, como dijo su hermana. Pero también sintió una extraña familiaridad en él, un sentimiento nostálgico por el recuerdo de alguien muy querido suyo.

–Sea a lo que hayan venido, tengan cuidado. En este bosque uno puede encontrar muchas... –pero no terminó su oración por un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Llevó la mano a su sien y se sobó.

–¿Le sucede algo, señorita? –preguntó Mabel con un deje de preocupación.

–Solamente es una migraña, ya pasará. Aunque duele mucho.

–¿Esto le pasa muy seguido? –ante la pregunta de Dipper, Winibel asintió–. Eso es un poco peligroso.

–Debemos llevarla a la cabaña –sugirió Mabel–. ¡Los gemelos misterio al rescate!

–No Mabel, y deja de llamarnos así.

–Vamos Dipper, solo será por un momento, hasta que se sienta mejor. Además –se acercó a su hermano para susurrarle lo siguiente–; al tío Stan no le molestará tener a un mujer muy bonita de más o menos su edad, en su casa.

–¿Y si es peligrosa?

–Ya comprobamos que no lo es. La llevaremos y punto. Señorita –llamó a la maestra que le hizo un ademan que escuchaba–. ¿No le molestaría ir a nuestra cabaña a recomponerse? Estoy segura que nuestro tío tiene algún medicamento guardado.

–No quiero ser una molestia, niños.

–No lo será y a nuestro tío no le vendría mal que una mujer como usted lo visitara. Nosotros la guiaremos.

Mabel tomó su mano y la guió hacía la cabaña, mientras le iba haciendo una que otra pregunta personal, cómo si era soltera o en donde trabajaba. Dipper caminaba a un paso lejos de la mujer, vigilando a que no le hiciera algo a su hermana. Guinevere no sacaba su otra mano de la sien. Era mucho el dolor y la jaqueca, que no se percató por el camino que iban le era conocido, ni que la cabaña a donde entraron la había visitado muchas veces.

–Ya hemos llegado ¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó la niña.

–Creo que estaré mejor después de descansar –ella enfocó mejor su visión y reconoció el lugar–. ¿Esta es... –pero su pregunta no fue completada por la interrupción de alguien que entraba por la puerta de empleados.

–¡Niños! ¿Dónde estaban? Pasé toda la mañana llamándolos para que me encontraran el control remoto –Stan calló al reconocer a la mujer dentro de la Cabaña del misterio.

–¡Tío Stan! La encontramos adolorida en el bosque y la trajimos.

–Tío Stan, haz recordar a Mabel el porque los niños no deben hablar con extraños –acotó Dipper.

–Oh, cállate Dipper. Tío Stan, ella es...

–Winibel ¿Cuando llegaste? –preguntó el hombre sorprendido e ignorando lo que decían sus sobrinos. Ambos no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos asombrados de que él la reconociera.

–¡¿Winibel?! –preguntaron al unísono.

–Esta mañana, ¿Cómo has estado, Stan?

–Mejor que tú, como veo.

–¡Esperen, esperen allí! ¿Ya se conocían? –preguntó Dipper dirigiendo la mirada a ambos sospechoso.

–Te dije que fue buena idea traerla, y tú que no querías –respondió con sorna su hermana–. ¿Cuando fue que se conocieron? ¿Conocías a una mujer muy bonita como ella y nunca nos los dijiste, tío Stan? –siguió hablando Mabel con un tono más de picardía y guiñando un ojo a su tío-abuelo.

–Lo que sea que pase por tu mente, no es verdad, Mabel. ¿Así que estás herida? ¿Migrañas otra vez? –ella asintió tumbada–. Ven, creo que me queda una pastilla para eso.

Winibel lo siguió al interior de la cabaña, mientras Mabel los admiraba con los ojos brillosos y Dipper no podía evitar rodar los suyos del comportamiento exagerado de su hermana.

–¿Creés que el tío Stan y ella hayan tenido algo? ¿O hay algo allí que nunca tuvieron el valor de confesar para no perder una gran amistad?

–Ya lo escuchaste Mabel, no es verdad nada de lo que tú imaginación piense.

Winibel tragó su pastilla y bebió rápidamente un vaso con agua, mientras Stan contaba algunos billetes.

–Entonces... –habló ella después de tragar–. ¿Ellos son tus sobrinos?

–Si, Dipper y Mabel. El niño es un poco paranoico y desconfiado; y la niña es chiflada e infantil. No esperaba que los conocieras de esa manera. Creí que vendrías a la cabaña y te presentarías formalmente.

–Pensaba venir mañana. Solamente fui a dar un paseo para despejarme y terminé en el bosque. No esperaba que alguien más, alguien humano, estuviera allí.

–¿Y... que te parecieron? –preguntó lo último con un deje de nerviosismo, como si esperara a que se llevaran bien

–Muy lindos y encantadores. La niña, Mabel, me cayó muy bien. Es tan dulce. Pero Dipper... –ella calló sin saber como hablar, sintiendo ese nudo tan conocido en la garganta.

–No te preocupes, le caerás bien con el tiempo, no es tu culpa que él sea un poco lunático. Le gusta buscarle lo extraño a todo.

–Él se parece a Ford –lo interrumpió con la vista baja. En su semblante se leía la nostalgia del pasado. Stan carraspeó y asintió.

–Si... es cierto. Es muy terco como él –ambos rieron por el comentario.

–Si, pero también es desconfiado y curioso... y parece muy listo.

–Lo es, aunque también es un poco débil, estoy entrenándolo para que en el futuro sea alguien fuerte –exclamó el hombre con un puño en alto, Winibel no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

–Espero que no estés usando métodos perjudiciales para su salud mental o física. Un error grave en esa edad, y el niño puede cargarlo para toda su vida.

–Leer de tantos cerebritos o trabajar con niños, no te hace tener la razón.

–Tal vez si, Stanley –el aludido reaccionó asustado por el nombramiento y calló su boca con una mano.

–¿Qué haces? No puedes llamarme así, nadie puede. Todos piensan que soy Stanford y que Stanley murió hace años en un accidente –ella sacó la mano de su boca rezongando.

–Perdón, se me escapó, a veces olvido que eres Stanford.

–Con casi treinta años, creí que ya lo habías asimilado.

–Es tan difícil, como no pensar en él –llevó su mano a la sien y gimió por el dolor–. Estoy segura que es él quien me causa estos dolores.

–Trata de no pensar en él. Y quería decirte algo más, pero no me acuerdo. Estúpida memoria de anciano, ah, ya recuerdo. Haré una fiesta el próximo quince en la cabaña, estas invitada, podrás entrar sin pagar la entrada porque casi eres de la familia.

–Gracias, Stan.

–Pero tendrás que pagar la salida –ella rodó los ojos, nunca se acabaría la tacañearía de ese hombre. Al instante recordó la que la fecha del quince de junio, era un día especial.

–Stan, el quince es...

–Si, ya sé que día es ¿Por qué crees que hago esa fiesta? –dijo casi musitando y desviando su vista al suelo. Ella sonrió tristemente y posó una mano sobre su hombro, leyó en los ojos del hombre su nostalgia.

–Allí estaré.

Durante su espera por el día de la fiesta, ella notó la gran influencia que los gemelos causaban en todo Gravity falls; como la caza de cabeza de cera, el problema con el Gobblenwonker e incluso Mabel había salido con el vidente Gideon, supuestamente.

–Vaya, esto si que es raro –opinó en voz alta, una mañana leyendo sobre la relación del pequeño Gideon con Mabel–. Aunque, ¿Qué no es raro en este pueblo? ¿No, Ford? –preguntó y apretó el broche de campana puesto sobre su pecho, sin poder evitar pensar en él.

El día de la fiesta no tardó mucho en venir y la había pasado muy bien. Estaba contenta de que su alumna Wendy haya podido encontrar un empleo, aunque no se lo tomara muy enserio. Guinevere rodó sus ojos pensando "Adolescentes". Pensar que una vez ella también lo fue y vaya todo lo que había pasado por culpa de su maestro de química, matemáticas y física.

Por otro lado, era un hecho que con los Pines uno nunca tendría aburrimiento. Realmente se había divertido en la fiesta y en la competencia de Mabel y la chica Northwest, Pacifica. Después de todo el alboroto, cuando en el lugar quedaba muy poca gente -más bien, Candy, Grenda y Wendy-, ella aprovechó para salir un rato afuera, bebiendo el ponche.

Sentada en el porche, admiraba la luna esplendorosa y se preguntó si esa misma luna, también la estaría mirando Ford, ahora mismo. No pudo evitar suspirar y beber un poco más.

–¿Ya te irás? –escuchó a alguien preguntar detrás. Se dio la vuelta para admirar a Stanley también con un vaso de ponche, y le sonrió.

–No, solo quería un momento de tranquilidad.

–Si, bueno, las niñas hacen mucho escándalo ¿No? –comentó con sorna señalando al interior donde Mabel bailaba con sus recientes amigas.

–Simplemente, quería pensar y estar sola –Stan se acercó y sentó a su lado, sobre las escaleras del porche. Al cabo de un minuto en silencio, ella volvió a hablar–. ¿Creés que él este bien? –a su pregunta, Stan supo a quien se refería y asintió silenciosamente.

–Por supuesto, él es un cerebrito, sabe como escapar de las peores situaciones.

–No lo sé, en treinta años... Yo solo espero que este aún con vida.

El hombre vio las facciones melancólicas de su amiga y pensó en algunas palabras de aliento o en algo que le subiera el ánimo.

–Debemos ver el lado bueno de todo.

–¿Cómo qué? –él le sonrió picaramente y levantó una ceja, acto que incomodó a Winibel.

–Si mi hermano no vuelve, al menos tendré la certeza de que no murió virgen –la cara de Guinevere enrojeció furiosamente, no esperaba tales palabras.

–¡¿Q-qué?! –ella golpeó su brazo con la mano libre–. ¡No digas en voz alta esas cosas!

–Ja, ja. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es la verdad? Digo, cinco años de relación ¿En algún momento ustedes hicieron...? Ya sabés –él guiñó y con sus dedos hizo dos formas atravesando a la otra, algo que hizo avergonzar más a ella.

–No es asunto tuyo –contestó rápida y apartando su mirada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Stan contestó riendo con más ganas.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes nunca lo hicieron?

–Te dije que no es asunto tuyo –masculló y apretando su cruce de brazos más fuerte.

–Eso quiere decir que si, pero nunca llegaron hasta el final –concluyó victorioso bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida.

–¡Cállate, Stan! –el hombre rio efusivamente y con toda razón, la cara de su acompañante no tenía precio.

–Vamos Wini, solo estaba bromeando.

–No fue gracioso .

Ella suspiró y apretó el agarre de su vaso. Lo miró por varios segundo y lo levantó.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó curioso de su acción.

–Por Ford y por ti, salud –contestó. Stan levantó su vaso también y ambos chocaron juntos–. Feliz cumpleaños, a los dos.

–Gracias, Wini –respondió conmovido.

Ambos bebieron, siguiendo contemplando la luna o los tupidos bosques de Gravity falls. Un sonido, procedente de la puerta, los hizo voltearse y sorprenderse porque alguien la abriera de repente, era Mabel, que también reaccionó sorprendida, pero, jubilosa, por verlos a ambos juntos.

–¡Ups! lo siento tío Stan, lo siento señorita Winibel. No sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Mejor me voy.

–No estabas interrumpiendo nada, calabacita –contestó Stanley rodando los ojos.

–Oh, claro tío Stan, claro –respondió guiñando su ojo y marchándose lentamente. De adentró se podía oír la grave voz de Grenda gritando "¡¿Tú tío-abuelo y nuestra maestra?!".

–Esa niña me recuerda mucho a ti –comentó la maestra.

–Debes estar bromeando.

–No, realmente creo que son muy parecidos. Mejor me voy, antes de que causemos más malentendidos –dijo lo último levantándose del porche y dejando su vaso a un lado.

–¿En serio, no quieres quedarte a la after-party de ellos? Estas en vacaciones y no tienes que madrugar.

–No gracias, además, creo que tu sobrina piensa que tenemos una relación a escondidas.

–¿Que no era así? –ambos estallaron en carcajadas por la acotación.

Si Gravity falls ya era rara de por si, con la llegada de esos gemelos las rarezas se duplicaron. ¿Por dónde empezar a describirlos? Tal vez por Mabel, que era la mayor de los dos, según ella le dijo una vez. Esa niña era rara, graciosa, extrovertida, excéntrica, extraña en todo sentido de la palabra. Pero también era idealista, agradable, bondadosa, aunque llegase a ser algunas veces egoísta. Como cuando se enteró de como ganó su cerdito y el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer Dipper después de regresar tantas veces en el tiempo para tener un día bueno con Wendy. Otra excentricidad de ella, era que usaba un suéter de lana sin importar la temperatura del ambiente, era como si no sintiese calor -también parecía que se hacía uno nuevo cada día-.

–¿No quieres que te haga uno? –preguntó ella entusiasmada un día en que fue a visitar la cabaña.

–Me gustaría, pero te aseguro que lo usaré en invierno.

–Te haré uno muy bonito, colorido o con algún dibujo o las iniciales de tu nombre, o con un dibujo de ti misma –insistía la niña, a lo que Guinevere respondía en carcajadas.

–Esta bien Mabel, como quieras. Sabés, es bueno que estés interesada por tejer y cosas así, muy pocas chicas de hoy en día se interesan por pasatiempos como ese, lo consideran anticuado.

–A mi me encanta tejer porque es un arte y yo soy una artista desde mi infancia, todavía recuerdo el primer suéter que me hice –se señaló la chica con orgullo–. ¿A ti también te interesa tejer?

–Sinceramente, prefiero coser, soy buena haciéndolo, mi madre me enseñó por años. Recuerdo que lo primero que cosí fueron unos guantes –ella no pudo evitar suspirar por el recuerdo.

–Por ese suspiro, sospecho que esos guantes fueron para alguien muy especial ¿Verdad? –ella asintió sonriendo–. Me pregunto si el tío Stan ya está enterado de eso.

Otro detalle de la niña, era sobre su obsesión con el romance -además que con los unicornios-. Casi todo el verano, Guinevere sintió que la sobrina de su amigo, sospechó de una posible relación romántica entre ambos. Pero no fue hasta la llegada del cantante "Dios del Amor" que se lo confirmó.

–Se que Dipper dice que soy una entrometida, pero yo creo que cada uno debería de tener su pareja –le dijo el mismo día del concierto mientras se encontraban en el restaurante.

–¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? –preguntó sorbiendo su malteada la profesora.

Mabel la había invitado a charlar juntas, como amigas, pero también porque deseaba hablarle de un asunto serio. A Guinevere le gustaba que su relación con ella fuera buena, y que la niña la quisiese como una tía.

–¡No! He intentado juntar a cada quien con su par, y hablando de eso. ¿Qué te pareces si vas a una cita con el tío Stan, organizada por mi? ¿No te agrada la idea? –codeó la chica guiñando.

La mujer casi de atragantó con su bebida por la propuesta. Luego de que logró tragar, negó incomoda y sonriendo forzosamente no deseaba herir los sentimientos de la niña, pero tampoco sabía como reaccionar en una situación así.

–No, Mabel, perdón.

–Pe-pero ¡¿Por qué?! He visto como se llevan tú y Stan, es como si se gustasen mutuamente y no se quisieran confesar. En verdad ¿No sientes nada por él? –ella volvió a negar–. ¿Nada de nada?

–Más que una simple amistad, no. Nuestra relación es como la de amigos o como si fuéramos hermanos, pero no más allá que eso, Mabel.

La niña suspiró derrotada, y es que no había dejado de emparejarlos por casi todo el verano a ambos.

–¿Y no te interesaría conocer a otro hombre? Estas muy sola y no me gusta que un amigo mio este solo. ¿Qué tal el loco Mcgucket? Escuché que te llevas bien con él.

–Mabel, debo confesarte algo y es que yo ya amo a alguien, a otro hombre –la niña inclinó su cabeza desentendida.

–¿Y por qué no estas con él? ¡En especial hoy!

–Él... es un asunto complicado. Tema de adultos.

–¿Él no te ama? –ella se encogió de hombros.

–La verdad, es que no lo sé, hace tiempo que no lo he vuelto a ver. Solo se que está viajando y yo lo estoy esperando.

–Pero si él se fue, entonces... –Mabel bajó la vista con un semblante apenado–. No quiero decirlo... pero creo que no te ama realmente, si te dejó. ¿Por qué lo esperas? ¿Por qué no buscas a otro hombre que te valore?

–Mabel, hace mucho tiempo que lo vengo esperando, no pienso dejarlo ahora mismo. Y aunque lo deseara, no puedo dejar de amarlo, por esa razón lo seguiré esperando. Hasta que nos reencontremos y hablemos, no voy a estar con alguien más.

–¿Y... si no vuelve? –preguntó la niña en un hilo de voz preocupante

–Yo espero que si.

A pesar de todo, su relación con Mabel, era realmente buena, la quería como su ahijada o sobrina. Por el otro lado, estaba Dipper. Él era diferente a Mabel, todo su opuesto. Dipper era desconfiado, sudoroso, introvertido, intelectual y muy curioso, como Stanford. Así como también, con muy poca autoestima.

Pero él, se mantuvo más distante de ella, no ganó su confianza hasta poco después de una discusión con Stan.

–Te digo que esas criaturas existen, ¿Por qué no me crees? –le gritó a su tío, el chico.

–¡Porque son estupideces y creaciones de tu imaginación y que no se discuta más!

La discusión terminó de parte de Stanley produciendo un gran portazo en la habitación. Dipper masculló varias palabras insultantes a su persona en la misma habitación donde Mabel le enseñaba algunos trucos del tejido a Guinevere. Ambas pudieron notar la rabia del joven Pines.

–Vamos Dipper, no te desanimes. Ya sabes como es el tío Stan –trató de animarlo su hermana.

–No solo el tío Stan, parece como si todos en este pueblo no tuvieran conocimiento de la existencia de los seres paranormales que habitan aquí. ¡Nadie habla del tema! ¿Acaso nadie a experimentado o notado algo raro en este pueblo, más que nosotros?

–Es verdad que Gravity falls está lleno de rarezas –lo llamó la atención la mujer mayor en la sala–. No lo puedo negar y menos con lo que he pasado estos últimos veintiséis años.

Los ojos del joven parecieron brillar por un rato, como si esa fuese su respuesta a todos los problemas.

–¿Tú sabes de lo que hablo? –preguntó el joven interesado–. ¿De los gnomos, los fantasmas, los hombretauros, el cristal encogedor-agrandador y los gremloblins?

–Si, mayormente en el bosque pasa lo raro. Por esa razón nunca me gustó adentrarme allí.

Volvieron a emitir un curioso brillo los ojos de Dipper y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

–¡Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes!

Desde ese día, su relación cambió drásticamente. Muchas tardes se la pasaba preguntándole de las criaturas o todo lo paranormal relacionado con Gravity falls y sobre si estaba consciente de ellas, como aquel hombre que solo se podía ver su lado izquierdo. En pocas palabras, le hizo entrevistas sobre las anomalías del pueblo.

–¿Qué conoces de los soothsquitos? –le preguntó muy serio.

–Lo único que se de esos insectos es que, supuestamente, te dicen el futuro con sus picaduras, pero te lo escriben mal deletreadas. Una vez me picaron deletreando; "Gecuestro, snomos". Creo que significaba que los gnomos me secuestrarían, o algo así.

–¿Y... eso ocurrió? –preguntó el joven anotando en una pequeña libreta.

–Si... dos veces, creo –el chico asintió y siguió anotando. Winibel sonrió enternecida, ese joven poseía tantas cualidades parecidas a las de Ford.

–Siguiente pregunta ¿Sabes o tienes certeza de a donde va el pozo sin fondo? –ella negó.

–Se que algunas cosas vuelven y otras no, es arbitrario –él continuó anotando–. Mayormente los seres vivos, como animales, vuelven. Lo que sucede con seres humanos, desconozco y los objetos materiales, creo que no regresan. Una vez dejé caer las llaves de mi habitación en la universidad por pura diversión y no volvieron –Dipper detuvo su escritura y le dirigió una mirada sorprendido–. Creí que mi compañera, Phoebe, me mataría, pero por suerte tenía otro juego guardado. En fin, creo que todo para hacía otra dimensión o algo así.

–Otra... dimensión –dijo el joven en voz alta anotando.

–¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto, Dipper? –preguntó ella asombrada de su curiosidad.

–Verás, en el pueblo, nadie lo comenta, es como si no conocieran las cosas que ocurren aquí o si tuvieran miedo de hablarlas –luego de decir eso, frunció el ceño, como recordando algo malo–. Y otros no me creen, como el tío Stan. Pero tú no temes de hablarlas y me crees.

–Tal vez tú tío si te cree, pero no quiere hablar de eso para protegerte a ti y a tú hermana.

–Si, claro –contestó sarcástico y rodando los ojos–, se preocupa tanto por mi, que me encarga en hacer los peores trabajos.

–Hablo en serio Dipper, Stan te quiere.

–Si me quisiera, aunque sea respetaría mis intereses.

–¿Intereses? ¿A que te refieres?

–Me refiero a que él y Mabel siempre se burlan porque tengo gustos muy diferente a ellos, o que no me comporto como ellos lo harían.

–¿Y a ti, qué te gusta? –ante su pregunta, el chico dejó su libreta y lapicera a un lado y frotó los ojos con sus dedos, como frustrado.

–Hacer esto; investigar, conocer más el pueblo, saber todos los secretos de Gravity falls y jugar juegos intelectuales. Tal vez soy muy raro, hasta para este lugar.

–No te preocupes, no es malo eso. Y ni que tu tío y tú hermana fueran las personas más normales de la Tierra. Solo porque no seas parecido a ellos, no quiere decir que sean totalmente diferentes.

Dipper no contestó, ni dijo algo respecto al tema, se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, taciturno y ajeno a su entorno. Al final, inhaló y cambió de tema.

–Bueno... siguiente pregunta –dijo pero en un tono diferente de voz. Estuvieron casi toda la tarde en la cabaña con la entrevista.

Otra cosa en común que tenía con Stanford era su nerviosismo, lo notó en más de una ocasión. Como cuando ella lo saludaba inesperadamente y él escondía algo detrás suyo, tal vez un libro privado o algo así. También se enteró que le gustaba Wendy, era demasiado obvio el chico.

Lo supo una mañana que llegó repentinamente a la tienda de la cabaña. No tenían clientela y lo primero que distinguió fue a Wendy leyendo una revista, con las piernas sobre el mostrador. Distinguió en otra esquina a Dipper observándola fijamente, aunque fingía que estaba interesado en la mercancía. Ella carraspeó hacía la pelirroja, pero no le hizo caso.

–¿Otra vez ociando, Wendy? –la chica reaccionó respingando y su revista cayó al piso del susto.

–¡Profesora Alvedonnia! No estamos en clase para que me diga eso, ni puede acusarme con mi padre de esto.

–No, tienes razón, pero no creo que a Stan le guste saber de esto –la adolescente rodó los ojos.

–Al señor Pines le da igual lo que haga aquí.

–¡Wendy! –gritó Stanley llegando con cajas en la entrada–. Tengo mercancía nueva y más te vale que me ayudes a descargarla.

–Ahora mismo, señor Pines –respondió apresurada y temerosa de la reacción del mayor.

–Yo puedo ayudarte –se apresuró a decir Dipper–. Si quieres puedo hacerlo por ti.

–Gracias amigo, te debo una, iré a descansar –agradeció la chica retirándose a la sala de descanso de empleados, que era la antigua habitación de Ford.

Guinevere se cruzó de brazos y miró a Dipper negando. El chico inclinó su cabeza desentendido de la expresión por parte de la mujer.

–¿Qué?

–Nada, eres demasiado obvio –respondió en un leve suspiro.

–¿Demasiado obvio en qué?

Antes de continuar, la mujer se fijó en que Stanley estuviera afuera y no volviera por un buen rato, ocupándose de dividir la mercancía. El tiempo era suficiente antes de que pudiera hacerla entrar a la cabaña.

–Puedo ver tus sentimientos a ella –respondió meneando al cabeza hacía la pelirroja en camino a su descanso.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó casi gritando, notó como su sudor se escurría en su cara–. ¿Mabel te lo dijo?

–No, ella no me lo dijo, me enteré por mi misma.

Él rezongó molesto, apoyando su espalda en la pared, en su cara se leía mucha vergüenza. Winibel sintió pena por el joven preadolescente. Solo tenía doce años y ya comenzaba a experimentar su primer corazón roto, aunque no tantos como los que sufrió Mabel.

–No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie –Dipper levantó su cabeza hacía ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

–Gracias –contestó finalmente sonriendo. Su sonrisa era sincera y realmente expresaba gratitud.

–De nada. Aunque, ten cuidado, Wendy es muy linda y popular entre los chicos, y su padre es de temer.

–Aunque lo intentara, se que no tendría oportunidad con ella. Somos muy diferentes en edad y... todo lo demás.

De nuevo, el joven Pines reaccionó cabizbajo. Guinevere le sonrió fraternalmente y pensó en aquella relación lejana con Ford, que lograron mantener a pesar de sus diferencias, al menos por un buen tiempo.

–Salí, por largo tiempo, con alguien casi siete años mayor que yo –dijo y el chico volvió a levantar su mirada interesado.

–¿En serio? –preguntó reluctante.

–Si, y además eramos muy diferentes. De hecho... tú me recuerdas un poco a él.

Ella levantó su gorra y acarició sus cabellos castaños, a tal punto de dejarlos de una forma parecida a como Ford lo tenía. Dipper gruñó molesto, esa caricia desordenó su pelo más de lo que ya estaba. Agarró su gorra y se la volvió a poner rápidamente.

–¿Cómo hicieron para estar juntos? ¿Cómo hiciste tú?

–No fue fácil al principio lidiar con esos sentimientos, y tuve que esperar largo tiempo. Lo bueno fue que, al final de todo, logré ser muy cercana a esa persona que siempre quise. Entendí que valió la pena la espera.

Dipper reaccionó taciturno y muy pensativo, pero luego elevó las comisuras de sus labios a la mujer. Ella leyó algo de esperanza en esa sonrisa.

–¿Crees que hay esperanza... para mi? –preguntó mirando hacía la sala de descanso de empleados, pensando en su pelirroja.

–Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

–¡Oigan! ¿Alguien me ayudará? –gritó Stan afuera con algunas cajas. Finalmente, Guinevere y Dipper terminaron ayudándolo.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya iluminado mi fic, gracias, vuelvan pronto**


	21. It's the final countdown!

**¿Se nota que estoy de vacaciones, no? Bueno, aprovechando las vacaciones, quisiera subir al menos una vez a la semana, en vez de una vez al mes. Trataré de terminar rápido, antes de empezar el semestre. Pero me tomaré un descanso porque hace mucho calor donde vivo.**

 **Disclamair: ¿Alguien se dio cuenta que no lo puse en el anterior capítulo? (Si acabas de revisar el anterior cap. para comprobar, pues, Ja-ja!)**

* * *

Salió lo más pronto y temprano de su casa. A penas había desayunado, pero fue lo más rápido que podían sus piernas hacía la cabaña. Pudo haber tomado un taxi, pero estaba tan apurada que no pasó eso por su mente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de peinarse correctamente en su rodete acostumbrado, llevaba la hebilla entre sus dientes pensando; _"ya tendré tiempo para peinarme en la cabaña"_.

Esa mañana, llegó a su celular un mensaje de Stanley pidiéndole que viniera pronto, que tenía buenas noticias sobre el portal y así fue como inició su carrera hasta la cabaña. Llegó jadeando y muy temprano, porque ni siquiera Soos estaba, en su lugar, Stan la recibió sonriendo.

–¡Hey! ¡Hola, linda! ¿Te peleaste con el peine? Porque tu cabello es un desastre.

Winibel respondió rezongando y tratando de juntar su cabello para hacerse un rodete perfecto, pero fallando. Su cabello lucía como todo un desorden, parecido a como lo llevaba en su juventud.

–Dime ya lo del... tú sabes... el portal –susurró lo último para no ser oída.

–Claro, vamos abajo, pero primero, arréglate esos pelos, realmente se ve muy desastroso.

Ella volvió a suspirar de enojo y logró hacerse un rodete perfecto con todo su cabello, sostenido de la hebilla. Su cabello seguía siendo difícil de peinar y mantenerlo prolijo, pero lo arreglaba atándoselo de muchas formas, puesto que ahora se lo dejaba largo.

Ambos bajaron hacía el subterráneo, bajo la ya conocida contraseña. Recién llegó, algo raro pasó en en el lugar. Sintió que podía flotar, como si la gravedad estuviera cayendo, literalmente. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue la máquina que brillaba, estaba volviendo a funcionar.

–¡Stan! ¡El portal!

–¡Así es, Winibel! Después de treinta años, al fin vuelve a reaccionar –contestó orgulloso.

La gravedad volvió a su estado normal y ambos cayeron al suelo, por suerte no estaban tan lejos como para lastimarse.

–¿Cómo lo lograste? –preguntó impresionada sin poder cerrar la boca y a penas parpadeando.

–Bueno... fue gracias a estos dos traviesos –respondió el hombre sacando de un cajón los diarios dos y tres. Reaccionó tomando entre sus manos ambos diarios y mirándolos estupefacta. Tantos años y al fin estaban juntos.

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Dónde los encontraste?!

–El segundo lo tenía ese idiota de Gideon –contestó farfullando, Guinevere estaba consciente de su desprecio al joven "vidente"–. Y el tercero, no me lo creerás, pero todo este tiempo lo tuvo Dipper.

–¡¿Dipper?! –preguntó asombrada a más no poder, casi se le cayeron los diarios de los brazos–. Todo este tiempo... Eso explicaría muchas cosas. El sabe mucho sobre este pueblo gracias a ese diario, es como si Ford le hubiese estado enseñando en todo momento que lo leía.

–Ahora entendemos mejor su curiosidad acerca de Gravity falls ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? Ya estuve leyendo algunas notas y son realmente raras como cómicas. Mi hermano es tan nerd, que me causa gracia.

–No lo creo, Stan. No sería correcto, Ford escribió muchas notas personales. Además de ser un diario de investigación, también era un diario privado. –respondió devolviendole los cuadernos.

–Oye, si Dipper y hasta el tonto de Gideon los estuvieron leyendo, ¿Por qué tú no lo harías? Después de todo, fuiste su novia –lo pensó algunos segundos antes de volver a negar.

–Él nunca me lo dejó leer y no debería aprovecharme de su ausencia.

–De acuerdo, no los leas si quieres, pero echaré un vistazo a las notas que habla de ti.

–¿Él escribió de mi? –rápidamente agarró el diario tres y lo hojeó un rato. Stan no pudo evitar reír–. ¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertada por aquella risa irónica.

–¿No era que no querías violar la privacidad de Stanford?

Guinevere se sonrojó y pensó en dejar el cuaderno sobre el escritorio, pero no deseaba soltarlo, era como tener a Stanford de vuelta, entre sus brazos.

–Solo lo hojearé por un rato –Stan rodeó los ojos sonriendo con sorna.

–Si, claro, un largo rato.

En efecto, se quedó toda la mañana leyendo algunas notas de los tres diarios, pero se salteó los códigos y algunos símbolos que no identificaba. Le llamaba mucho la atención cuando escribía sus comentarios hilarantes, y también sobre lo descubierto de Fiddleford.

–¿Él construyó un arma que borra la memoria? –se preguntó en voz alta–. Tal vez lo utilizó en si mismo y por eso no me recuerda.

–¿Quién, mi hermano?

–No, Fiddleford.

–¿Quién es él?

–Es más conocido en el pueblo como "el loco Mcgucket". Fue un gran científico.

–¿¡Qué!? –Stanley no ocultó su asombro en preguntar tan alto–. ¿El loco Mcgucket? ¿Un científico? ¿Un genio? Debes estar bromeando.

–Estoy hablando en serio, él fue un gran científico, como tú hermano. Eran muy amigos. De hecho, fue él quien construyó el Gobblenwonker.

–Eso explicaría muchas cosas –respondió pensativo el hombre.

A estas altura, si podía asumir que su hermano construyó un portal a otra dimensión, tuvo una novia, y sumado a todas las anormalidades de Gravity falls, podía asumir que el loco del pueblo fue una vez un genio.

Como todos tenemos en el interior un pequeño ser egocéntrico, a Guinevere le llamó más la atención las partes que hablaba de ella. Se sonrojó por algunos pensamientos y comentarios escritos hacía su persona que Ford había hecho.

–No sabía que a él le gustase tanto dormir sobre mi pecho –se ruborizó de solo recordar aquella tarde besándolo bajo suyo, en su sofá.

–Suponía que mi hermano tenía una parte pervertida. Je, sabía que lo habían hecho.

–Fue por otra razón, tonto, no por lo que piensas –Stan volvió a reír y Winibel a ignorarlo.

 _Ella es una mujer extraña, pero al mismo tiempo, muy normal, casi he encontrado una paradoja en ella misma. Sin embargo, me entiende como ninguna mujer antes me entendió (y si no me entiende, lo disimula muy bien), tal vez es por eso que la amo. Siempre me he burlado del pensamiento con casarme y formar una familia (pensamiento que mi padre siempre me insistió), pero con ella, casi logro imaginarlo._

 _[…] Puede ser infantil cuando desea divertirse, pero muy madura a la hora de tomar elecciones importantes. A veces me siento un poco mal escondiéndole tantos secretos, quiero revelarselos y lo haré algún día, pero todavía no me siento listo. Realmente G' es muy paciente, otra mujer ya me hubiese dejado, pero me alegro que sea ella y no otra mujer con la que comparta mi tiempo._

Reprimió como mejor pudo una lagrima, hecha por las palabras escritas de su novio. Casi sollozó, pero se contuvo, estaba cerca de Stanley, no quería que él la mirase de esa forma, como cuando se conocieron. Aun así, él notó su cara sonriendo y los ojos lagrimosos.

–Y eso no es todo –le comentó acercando una lampara de luz ultra violenta. Iluminó las paginas y más escritos en tinta invisible se leían.

–¿Tinta invisible? ¿Por qué Ford la usaría?

–Quien sabe, conoces lo raro que es mi hermano.

Ella asintió en silencio, nefelibata y ensimismada, meditando sus palabras hacía su persona. Si la amaba tanto ¿Qué fue lo que los separó? Recordó que Stanford una vez nombró a alguien llamado Bill, y ese triangulo de su sueño que la molestaba algunas veces ¿Tendrían alguna conexión? Mientras leía con la tinta invisible, le llamó la atención sobre las precauciones de portal y tembló por los escritos de advertencia.

–No creo que sea muy buena idea esto –comentó dubitativa.

–¿Por qué lo dudas?

–Leí en las anotaciones de Stanford que esto es peligroso. Tal vez no sea buena idea. Mejor piénsalo Stan.

–Winibel ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos esperando?

–Treinta años.

–¿Y tú piensas que me detendré por unas estúpidas anotaciones, después de esperar treinta años?

–Pero la máquina podría destruir el mundo.

–¡Escuchame bien! Deseas respuestas ¿No? ¿Quieres volver a verlo? –antes de que pudiera replicar, meditó la pregunta de Stanley y asintió lentamente–. Entonces, debemos correr este riesgo. Piénsalo, la vida no es emocionante sin riesgos.

–Riesgos que no pongan en peligro tu vida, ni la del mundo.

–Si no lo intentamos, jamás lo sabremos, nos quedaremos con la duda ¿Quieres quedarte con la duda toda tú vida de que podría haber pasado, si hubiéramos usado el portal?

–¡Claro que no!

–Entonces... arriesguemos –dijo extendiendo su mano a ella.

Winibel lo pensó varios segundos ¿Destruir el mundo tratando de salvar a Ford, o quedarse con incertidumbre toda su vida, sin volverlo a ver? Ella asintió para si misma con decisión, de toda formas, ya sentía su mundo interior vacío desde hace tiempo. Estrechó la mano de su amigo sin duda.

–Arriesguemos –dijo con un semblante muy serio.

–Así me gusta –sonrió él y separó su mano para palmar su hombro–. Las mujeres si que son sentimentales. Oye ¿Vas a seguir negando que lo amas? –preguntó Stan infiriendo por la sonrisa que vio cuando ella leyó el diario o de su seriedad en usar la máquina a pesar de los peligros, solamente por traerlo.

–¿Para qué negar lo obvio? –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Pensó en el hechizo contado por los gnomos, si era verdad, entonces nunca podría desistir de esos sentimientos y no tendría caso negarlo–. Si, amo a tu hermano. Lo amé antes, y lo amo ahora –Stan sonrió victorioso.

–¡Ja! Te lo dije. ¡Ah! Estuve esperando treinta años para decírtelo –suspiró con satisfacción–. Que bien se siente.

–Pero tú lo quieres y lo extrañas más que yo –replicó con una sonrisa más ancha. Stan inclinó su cabeza y en su cara se leyó una expresión de disgusto.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Hablo que desde mi punto de vista, creo que el amor fraternal es más fuerte que el romántico. Tú añoras más a Stanford que yo porque eres su hermano –él levantó una ceja incrédulo.

–¡Claro que no! Ese maldito cerebrito me ignoró por diez años ¡Diez años! –contestó furioso–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo extraño?

–¡Esto! –señaló al portal y los diarios juntos–. Te pasaste treinta años buscando la forma de devolverlo. Yo no ayudé mucho, porque no sabía como, y francamente, me hubiese rendido. Pero tú nunca te rendiste y tuviste más esperanza que yo por regresarlo. Stan, tú tenías razón, la sangre es más espesa que el agua, tú unión a Ford es mas fuerte que la mía, lo conoces desde que ambos tienen uso de razón.

–Stanford es un idiota, un completo imbécil y todo lo que dices son estupideces.

–No son estupideces, es la verdad –Stan desvió su cara, ignorándola. Ella suspiró fastidiada y recordó algo que había escuchado hace tiempo–. Aunque me lo niegues, en el fondo sabes que es verdad. Eso me recuerda a que desde hace tiempo tengo internet en mi casa y me gusta aprovecharla escuchando muchas canciones.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

–Presta atención a lo que te diré. Una vez escuché dos canciones que contaban una misma historia desde dos puntos de vista. Se trataba de una princesa y su hermano gemelo, su sirviente. Como la princesa fue muy caprichosa y despiadada con el pueblo, este se reveló contra ella. Planeaban ejecutarla de todos los males hechos durante su reinado. A última hora, antes de que la arrestasen, el sirviente intercambió las ropas con ella para que pudiera escapar y puesto que eran hermanos gemelos, nadie notó la diferencia. Él asumió toda su culpa, siendo ejecutado en su lugar ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?

–¿Porque era un idiota?

–No, porque ella era su hermana, su familia, su sangre. Él la quería, sin importar el daño que ella le pudo causar. De la misma forma, tú y Ford comparten la misma sangre y eso los une más.

–Muy lindo tu cuento, Wini, pero es solo eso ¡Un cuento! La gente en la vida real no hace esas cosas, yo por lo menos no lo haría. Hacerme pasar por mi hermano para salvarlo, que tontería –bufó.

Ella negó moviendo su cabeza, Stanley podía llegar a ser más irracional que Stanford, ciertamente. Pero entonces, recordó algo importante que anteriormente dijo su amigo.

–¿Diez años te ignoró? –preguntó impactada, recordando que nunca se habían hablado del tema–. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Qué pasó?

–Quedamos en que no nos diríamos nuestros secretos respecto a Stanford, hasta que el otro lo contase.

–Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees? Creo que ya es hora de contarnos nuestras respectivas historias.

Stanley suspiró resignado y acomodándose sobre la silla en que estaba sentado, Guinevere se hallaba sentada frente a él en un simple banquillo, observando sus movimientos, esperando por que él dijese algo.

–¿Empiezas tú o yo? –preguntó Stanley.

–Creo que tú.

–¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué pasó con lo de "las damas primero"?

–Lo tuyo sucedió primero, cronológicamente, creo que es correcto empezar por ti –Stan rezongó e inhaló.

–Bien, resumiré mi historia. Arruiné su oportunidad de entrar a su universidad soñada –ella alzó una ceja sin entender.

–¿Solo eso? –preguntó reticente.

–Bueno, también papá me echó por eso. Se suponía que si Ford estudiaba en un lugar prestigioso, podría llegar a hacernos ricos, pero... –Stan bajó su cabeza, su rostro reflejaba tristeza–. Pero cometí un error. Rompí, por un accidente quiero aclarar, un proyecto suyo de ciencia que presentaría como prueba a unos jueces de su universidad.

Guinevere inclinó su cabeza y arqueó las cejas. ¿Por qué sentía... que ya había escuchado eso antes?

–¿Te pasa algo, Winibel? –preguntó asustado por la mirada perdida de ella al pensar.

–No, nada Stanley –salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos negando con la cabeza–. Es que siento una rara sensación, como de Deja vú. Pero en tú lugar estaba Stanford quien me lo contaba, y en vez de aquí, estábamos en una playa.

–Eso suena bien, siempre nos gustaron las playas –sus ojos brillaron mientras recordaba su infancia. Luego, Stan llevó sus manos detrás de la nuca sonriendo con sorna–. ¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien qué, Stan? –el hombre acentuó más su sonrisa.

–¿Cómo fue su historia? –ella se ruborizó y frotó su brazo apenada. Hace tiempo, mejor dicho, nunca le había contado su "historia" a alguien–. Tomate tu tiempo, estoy esperando tranquilamente.

–Gracias –ella inhaló y trató de ir a lo más lejos de sus memorias–. Nosotros... lo conocí siendo yo... de un rango inferior a él, mucho más joven que él –escogió con cuidado sus palabras, le avergonzaba contar que había sido su alumna y de la secundaria–. Él era muy diferente a otros hombres y no me molestaba charlar consigo o estar a su lado. Al principio, pensé que era un amor platónico, pero con el tiempo nuestra amistad y relación se profundizó –ella sonrió enternecida de solo recordar aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando había una inmensa inocencia en su relación, y era a penas una adolescente.

–Y entonces... ¿Así empezaron a salir? –sacudió su cabeza negando.

–No. Un día me le declaré, pero luego me corregí diciéndole que era una broma. Casi un año después, volví a decírselo en serio y él me propuso que fuéramos pareja.

–¿Así nada más? –preguntó sorprendido de que su hermano fuera rápido. Ella rio recordando su declaración.

–No, en realidad. Tú hermano dijo un montón de tonterías antes de que yo entendiera que quería empezar una relación conmigo.

–Típico del buen Ford –comentó contagiándose de su risa. Después de reír, volvió a dirigir su vista al portal, ella también lo hizo.

–¿Cómo le contarás de esto a Dipper y a Mabel? –observó como la cara de su amigo expresaba seriedad y un poco nerviosismo.

–Ya se enterarán, no te preocupes, se los diré –Stan rio intentando ocultar sus nervios–. Confía en mi, se los diré.

–De eso no dudo –respondió sonriendo fraternalmente–. Esos dos chicos son maravillosos, aunque hay algo que encuentro extraño.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que ambos se lleven muy bien. Créeme, he trabajado con niños por mucho tiempo, y muy pocas veces encuentro esa confianza entre hermanos como ellos tienen.

–Dipper y Mabel son diferentes a los otros, ellos son... raros, por así decirlo. Seguro solo se han tenido uno al otro como amigos.

–Puede ser... ¿Cómo tú y Ford?

–Algo así –dijo lo último con aires nostálgico, pero sin sonreír. Al cabo de un rato, Stan se paró de su silla y estiró sus brazos–. Bueno, otro día y otra oportunidad para ganar dinero. Me voy arriba, no falta mucho para que abramos –ella lo siguió, pero su conversación continuó en el ascensor.

–Aún me sorprende que hayas podido hacerla funcionar –acotó sin poder borrar su sonrisa, pensando que, tal vez, pronto volvería a ver a Ford, sin importarle el riesgo que corrían.

–Muchas gracias, linda. Pero todavía no está completa.

–¿No? ¿Qué falta, si tienes los tres diarios?

–También necesito energía de químicos radiactivos nucleares ¿O creés que eso funciona con cascarás de banana?.

–¡¿Radiactivos nucleares?! –exclamó muy preocupada y sorprendida–. Stan, eso es peligroso... es... –ella suspiró sin encontrar palabra que decir–. Hagas lo que hagas, no te metas más en problemas de los que ya estas.

–Tranquila, ni que me fueran a perseguir unos libios ¿Entiendes? Libios, como aquella película que regresaban en el tiempo.

–Si, entiendo –contestó no muy convencida y sin ánimos de reír.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Stan pusiera en funcionamiento la máquina más seguido. Winibel notaba las deformidades en la gravedad, a veces flotaba todo a su alrededor y bajaba de golpe, misteriosamente. Pero las cosas estaban más cerca de cambiar de lo que esperaba.

Todo empezó en un día normal. Todo día en Grvaity falls puede empezar normal; con un desayuno balanceado, prender la televisión y reírse de las absurdas películas o programas que pasaban. Así empezó un día Guinevere, absolutamente normal, hasta que llegó una llamada inesperada de Stanley a su celular.

–Stan ¿Qué sucede? –al fondo escuchaba uno que otro ruido.

– _Diez horas_ –él contestó. Obviamente, Guinevere no entendió esa declaración.

–¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

– _En diez horas todo cambiará. El ya-sabes-qué está funcionando..._ –ella se levantó precipitadamente de su silla y dejó su café al lado.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿El portal? ¿Pero...

– _Espera que te explique. Ve a la cabaña en diez horas ¿Oíste? Diez horas. Pasado ese tiempo, la maquina tendrá suficiente energía para crear un gran portal que lo traerá devuelta_ –Guinevere no podía contestar, sentía un nudo en la garganta que la asfixiaba de alegría y susto–. _Winibel ¿Estas ahí?_ –ella reaccionó.

–S-si, aquí estoy. Disculpa, pero es que... –ella ahogó un grito–. No puedo asimilar todo esto en tan poco tiempo.

– _Bueno, tienes diez horas, hasta entonces._

–Espera, ¡Stan! –pero él ya había colgado.

Ella cerró su celular y respiró agitadamente. De repente, el hambre se había esfumado de su estomago. Dio vueltas por toda su casa pensando y meditando con muchas incertidumbres en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿La máquina destruiría el universo como Ford lo escribió, o funcionaría? Y si funcionaba y traía a Ford de vuelta ¿Cómo él se lo tomaría? Treinta años sin verlo... ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué diría él? ¿Qué palabras formular? _¿"Hola, ¿cómo estás?, te espero desde hace tiempo, todavía te amo,_ _¿me recuerdas?, ¿Recuerdas que te amo?, tengo preguntas que hacer y no me marcharé hasta que las respondas, pero primero, dejame decirte que te amo, Por cierto, ¿quién es Bill? ¿ya te dije que te amo y te extrañé?"?_ Eso sonaba ridículo y cursi en su mente, hablado sonaría peor.

–Tonto Ford –susurró para si misma–. Tonto y estúpido Ford, ¿Por qué de todas las secundarias en New England, tuviste que enseñar en la mía? –se lamentó en voz alta con las manos en su sienes.

Sintió un malestar en su cabeza y tomó rápido una aspirina antes de que empeorara, sin dejar de maldecir a su ¿Ex-novio?. Ya ni siquiera sabía que relación tenían desde su pelea. A pesar de los malestares causados por la noticia, Guinevere trató como pudo, de continuar su día normal. Pero no se puede ser normal por mucho en Gravity falls.

Cerca de la hora acordada, empezó a notar los defectos de la gravedad. Se puso frente a su puerta, dispuesta a marchar a la cabaña, faltaba media hora para que llegase el momento, pero algo en ella la negaba a irse. Cuando posaba su mano en el pómulo de la puerta, la retiraba al instante, como si quemara.

 _Vamos Wini, estuviste esperando treinta años para esto, no es hora de acobardarse._

Inhaló y abrió la puerta con decisión. La cabaña se encontraba a cuarenta minutos de su casa caminando y quince en auto. No tenía tanta prisa, por lo que decidió caminar, con el atardecer detrás suyo (¿Qué importaba si llegaba un poco tarde?).

Atisbó a un taxi que pasó a su lado contrario, con una gran rapidez, otros autos oscuros lo perseguían. No la hubiese perturbado aquello, de no ser porque escuchó a uno de los hombres que iba en un auto de los oscuros, gritar;

–¡Persigan y atrapen a Stan Pines!

Se paralizó mirando la escena y pensó preocupada _¿Que hiciste ahora, Stan?_. No podía seguir a un paso lento, por lo que aceleró hasta correr. Debía llegar antes de que su amigo se metiera en más problemas. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de la cabaña, debía saber que ocurría.

– _¿Hola?_ –preguntó una voz detrás susurrando, ella la reconoció.

–¡Dipper! Soy yo, Winibel ¿Qué pasa en la cabaña? ¿Cómo y dónde está Stan?

– _Stan es..._ –no pudo escuchar bien sus palabras el chico musitaba mucho, como si no quisiera que lo oyeran hablar.

–¿Dipper? ¿Estas ahí? ¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa?

– _Stan no es... Stan_ –dijo al fin. Escuchó algunos ruidos de fondo, como de alguien sollozando.

–¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Mabel está contigo?

– _Quiero decir que Stan no es lo que parece. Es un farsante, nos ha engañado a todos, él..._ –pero otros ruidos se escucharon de fondo, como gente moviéndose–. _Tengo que cortar,_ _creo que todavía quedan algunos agentes,_ _adiós_.

–¡No, espera Dipper! –pero ya había cortado, ella refunfuñó, parecía que a los Pines le gustaba cortar desprevenidamente.

Se preguntó a que se refería con que "Stan no es lo que parece", ¿Había descubierto su identidad oculta? Y ¿Quienes eran los agentes? ¿La gente que perseguía al taxi? Decidió no pensar en eso, hasta llegar a la cabaña del misterio y consultarlo con él personalmente.

El sol caía detrás suyo, y no solo el astro rey, también la gravedad empezó a caer, literalmente, por varios segundos. Calculó que fue casi un minuto, o cerca. Estando a escasos metros de la cabaña, por largos segundos, vislumbró una luz cegadora que salía ahí y luego, todo cayó, la gravedad volvió a su estado normal.

Abrió sus ojos, después del impacto, adolorida de la caída, tal vez estuvo inconsciente por varios minutos. Por un momento, olvidó la razón de la que estaba allí, entonces recordó; _¡Stan, la máquina, Ford!_. Se paró del suelo y observó que la cabaña estaba muy deteriorada, como si un huracán hubiese pasado allí. Oyó algunos sonidos viniendo, distinguió a lo lejos acercarse algunos autos negros, los mismos que perseguían al taxi... a Stan. Corrió hacía la cabaña y se detuvo frente a la máquina expendedora.

–¿Cuál era la clave? ¡Ah, la olvidé! Maldita memoria de anciana –rezongó golpeándose la cabeza, pero se detuvo. Cerró sus ojos, tranquilizó su mente y pensó con lentitud. De a poco, recordó los números indicados–. ¡Ya lo tengo!

Los tecleó rápido y la máquina expendedora se movió para mostrar el pasadizo. La cerró con cuidado de que no la descubriesen y corrió con el alma en sus pies; asustada, eufórica, impaciente y preguntándose si había funcionado.

–¡Stan! –ella gritó recién el ascensor descendió al último piso, el lugar también se encontraba en muy mal estado, casi destruido, pero en pie. Se preocupó por que su amigo estuviera a salvo entre esos escombros–. ¡Stan! ¿¡Funcionó!? ¿¡Funcionó!? –golpeó la puerta repetidas veces, en lo que separaba la sala de controles del portal de la habitación con la máquina. La abrió de golpe–. ¿Funci...? –si... había funcionado.

Allí yacían cinco personas. Una de ellas era Stanley, que estaba rodeado de la otras cuatro; lo hermanos gemelos, Dipper y Mabel, Soos y un hombre mayor, muy parecido a Stan, de cabellos grisáceos, aunque no tan canosos como los de Stanley. Vestido de trajes oscuros, en vuelto en un largo abrigo, una gabardina muy característica. Ella jadeó y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder cerrar su boca.

–Ford... –susurró en voz muy baja reconociendo a ese hombre mayor.

Recién había entrado a la sala, todos se voltearon a verla sorprendidos por distintas razones de que ella estuviera presente y en ese lugar, aparentemente, secreto. Él se sintió inmóvil, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Esa mujer era...? Se parecían mucho, con algunas arrugas, el pelo bien peinado en un rodete, y unas cuantas canas apareciendo. En efecto, eran idénticas, debían ser la misma mujer, pero eso sería imposible, ella no debería estar ahí, las probabilidades eran escasas. Y sin embargo, aunque descartó toda posibilidad de que fuera ella, no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre.

–Wini... –dijo con esperanzas de que fuera ella.

La nombrada sonrió y avanzó lentamente hacía él, sintiendo la alegría danzando en su corazón. El silencio se apoderó de todos. El viajero también avanzó, pero no mantenía una expresión de felicidad como ella, más bien de estupefacción y quizás... enojo.

Cuando estaban frente a frente, Guinevere esperó algo, no sabía qué, pero si algo de parte de él. Esperó varios segundos, que los sintió como una eternidad. Esperó por tal vez un beso, o al menos un abrazo, pero en vez de eso, solo tuvo una expresión de disgusto.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó casi gritando. Ella retrocedió deformando su sonrisa a una expresión de susto.

–Yo... –no sabía que decir, de eso había temido todo el día. Tanto tiempo esperando por él, tantas preguntas y ahora se encontraba sin habla.

–¿Ustedes dos, se conocen? –preguntó Mabel que se puso en medio de ambos. Antes de que pudiera responder Winibel, Ford se adelantó.

–Si, ella era una conocida, amiga mía, que conocí en mi trabajo.

La aludida sintió una ola de decepción y tristeza invadirla ¿Por qué la presentaba como una simple conocida? Lo peor de todo, es que ella se sentía muda para replicar, demasiado asustada y abstraída.

–No esperaba que ahora estuvieras aquí, en Gravity falls –continuó Stanford.

–Este es un lugar atrayente, debo admitir –dijo mintiendo, como él había hecho hace rato.

–Oye, disculpame Wini, pero estaba a punto de contarles mi historia –interrumpió Stanley, en el medio.

–Lo siento, Stanley.

–¿Stanley?... Espera ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó estupefacto el científico–. ¿Desde cuando?

–Desde hace casi treinta años –respondió rodando los ojos, como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–¡Un momento! –interrumpió Dipper–. ¿Sabías su verdadera identidad? –preguntó señalando a Stan–, ¿Conociste al autor de los diarios? –interrogó en señal a Stanford–. ¿¡Y nunca nos los dijiste!?

–Tú nunca me preguntaste –se defendió la mujer.

–Te dije que debíamos preguntarle a Winibel –dijo Mabel sonriendo burlonamente.

–Es que... me era difícil confiar en alguien de Gravity falls, era muy sospechoso que supieras tantos secretos.

–Pero, aunque lo hubieses hecho, yo no te habría contado la verdad, no toda –continuó la maestra–. Debía ayudar a guardar el secreto de Stan a toda costa.

–¿Pero, cómo es que sabes de la identidad del tío Stan y de esta sala secreta? –preguntó señalando a todo lo que quedaba del portal, estaba casi destruido.

–Me parece que es mejor que Stan empiece su historia –el aludido asintió.

–Ahora, si ya no tengo más interrupciones... –dijo enfocando sus ojos en Soos, por si acaso, antes de tomar respiración y empezar–. Todo comenzó en mil novecientos cincuenta y algo...

Mientras Stan contaba su historia y la intercalaba con Ford, Guinevere dedicaba muchas miradas a este último, pensando en el por qué de su comportamiento tan frío hacía su hermano, le recordaba al tiempo en que fue su alumna y también se comportó distante con ella. Parte de la historia conocía, pero la otra no. El contar la experiencia de su separación, también revivió el resentimiento entre los dos hermanos y aunque Mabel deseaba que ellos se reconciliasen con un abrazo, era difícil, el ambiente se sintió tenso. Por suerte, Mabel, Dipper y Soos tranquilizaban el entorno.

La historia tomó largo tiempo y cuando terminó, se escuchó a gente hablar arriba.

–¡Oí voces y vienen de allí abajo! –dijo alguien.

–¡Oh, no! Los agentes vienen por nosotros –exclamó Stanley.

–¿Agentes? –preguntó Guinevere.

–Es por lo de los químicos radiactivos –ella rodeó sus ojos. Otra vez, Stan no pudo evitar meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba.

–Creo que los vi venir cuando llegaba.

–¿Que haremos? –preguntó asustada Mabel.

Los dilemas con los agentes se resolvieron rápido y gracias a Dipper y Ford. El primero ocultaba en su mochila una rara pistola, parecida a la que estaba dibujada en el diario respecto a un invento de Fiddleford. Ford logró modificar su disparo para que fuera de audición, y a través de su sonido borró la memoria de los agentes. Todos se retiraron luego de un informe falso de Stanford y la cabaña quedó sola y tranquila, otra vez.

–¡Oye tío Stanford, eso fue increíble! –exclamó Mabel cuando todos se fueron a su nuevo tío abuelo descubierto.

–¿¡Te molesta si te hago un par de millones de preguntas sobre Gravity falls? –interrumpió Dipper a Mabel mucho más impresionado que ella.

Los niños quedaron encantados con Stanford, y hubiesen estado charlando toda la noche con él, de no ser porque Stanley los mandó a la cama temprano, le susurró a Guinevere de que los siguiera para acostarlos y que no se desviasen del camino para espiar. Soos se retiró tranquilamente mientras llamaba a Wendy.

Guinevere siguió a los niños arriba, en el ático, y ayudó a acomodar sus camas, antes de retirarse, dedicó una última mirada a Stanford, que él apenas correspondió.

–¿Por qué no podemos hablar con el tío Ford? –preguntó Mabel decepcionada, ya puesta en su piyama.

–El tío Stan no lo quiere así –respondió la mujer con un peine, dispuesta cepillarle su cabello–. Además, ya es tarde.

–No es tan tarde –refunfuñó Mabel.

–Pero él es el autor, esperaba tener una gran y larga charla con él cuando lo conociese. Y ahora que sé que es mi tío –el chico jadeó intentó contener tanta emoción–. Realmente, no puedo creerlo.

–Tranquilo Dipper, tendrás mañana y todo lo que queda del verano para conocerlo mejor –lo tranquilizó Guinevere cepillando el cabello de Mabel.

Luego de recostarlos a ambos, apagó las luces y los despidió con una amable sonrisa.

–Descansen, niños. Hoy fue un día muy movido –estando a punto de cerrar la puerta, alguien la llamó.

–¡Espera! –la detuvo Dipper–. ¿Por qué sabías de todo? ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

–¿Y qué relación tenías tú con nuestros tíos abuelos? –continuó Mabel.

–Es una historia también muy larga esa. Solo les diré que conocí a su tío Ford desde hace tiempo, y decidí ayudar a su tío Stan a traerlo devuelta, porque él me debía algunas respuestas.

–¿Qué respuestas? –preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

–¿No han tenido suficiente historia por hoy? –preguntó desviando la conversación, no tenía muchas intenciones de revelar ese secreto de su pasado a los chicos, al menos no tan pronto–. Duerman chicos, es tarde –dijo sin más y cerró la puerta. Sin que ella lo sepa, Dipper prendió la luz y Mabel acercó su oído a la puerta para escuchar la conversación entre sus dos tíos.

Guinevere bajaba las escaleras lentamente, conmocionada de todo lo ocurrido y también porque la casa estaba un poco destrozada -por lo del portal- como para moverse rápidamente. A mitad del escalón, escuchó una discusión.

–Nunca vas a agradecerme ¿Cierto? –dijo la voz de Stanley. Se detuvo en su caminata y agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor. Atisbó en como Ford le dedicaba una mirada cargada de molestia–. Alejate de los niños, no quiero que corran peligro, porque en lo que me concierne, son la única familia que tengo ahora.

Mientras escuchaba sus palabras, la profesora hizo una evidente expresión de disgusto y decepción. La llegada de Ford no había sido en nada a como se la esperaba, ni para ella, ni para Stan. Después de la discusión, el dueño sustituto de la cabaña se dirigió escalera arriba. En su camino, ambos amigos se encontraron y se dirigieron una simple mirada de preocupación, uno por el otro.

–Hola, Wini –saludó Stan–. ¿Ya dormiste a los niños?

–Si, pero estaban decepcionados de no hablar más con Ford.

–Mejor así. –Stan notó como Guinevere llevaba una mano a su cabeza–. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele la cabeza?

–No, no me pasa nada, es solo un reflejo. Iré a casa, buenas noches –se apresuró en contestar y bajar las escaleras rápido, pero sin querer chocó con la espalda de Ford, que no se había movido de su posición después de la conversación con su hermano–. Lo sien... –quiso disculparse ella, pero cerró su boca al verlo,

–No, yo... –contestó al darse la vuelta, pero tampoco terminó su frase.

Era el primer momento que tenían para hablar a solas desde que se reencontraron, desde que él volvió, después de tantos años. Pero a ninguno le salía las palabras.

–Ford... hola –musitó. Era difícil hablarle. Su expresión era una mezcla de miedo con un poco de nostalgia.

Lejos de responder a su saludo de la misma manera amable, Stanford arrugó sus facciones a una amarga.

–No deberías estar aquí –sentenció en un semblante muy serio.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó, esta vez denotando enojo y desafío.

–Gravity falls no es seguro y menos para alguien como tú.

–He vivido por treinta años en esta ciudad y nadie ha tratado de lastimarme, robarme o hacerme algún otro daño. Al menos, estuve a salvo dentro del pueblo.

–¿Qué? ¿Estuviste viviendo treinta años aquí? –se leía el desconcierto en su cara al preguntar–. ¿Por qué?

–Yo... necesitaba saber que fue lo que te pasó la última vez que nos vimos –inició lo más tranquila posible, pero le era difícil, el corazón le palpitaba a mil y casi podía sentir su mano temblar. Inhaló y continuó–. Te comportaste como un loco. Ya no podía aguantar más, quería saber que te sucedió. Necesito las respuestas a eso.

–¿Respuestas? –continuó su interrogante incrédulo. Le parecía ridículo su petición–. ¿Eso deseaste todos estos años?

–¡Si! Eso deseé todos estos últimos treinta años –exclamó y sintió que un pequeño peso del pecho se iba, aunque quedaba otro casi igual de pesado.

–¿Quieres respuesta y por eso esperaste? –ella asintió en silencio, sin apartar su ojos con un fuego decisivo, de los suyos–. Pues... esperaste en vano. –el silencio era preponderante, pero Winibel casi pudo oír algo desquebrajarse dentro, por tal declaración dura.

Stan escuchaba la conversación desde las escaleras. No pudo evitarlo, la curiosidad lo invadió por saber que le diría su hermano a la novia tan paciente como Penelope, pero nunca esperó un trato tan frío. Molesto, bajó rápidamente y encaró a Stanford, para sorpresa de los dos presentes.

–Escucha cerebrito, nerd, cuatro ojos de seis dedos. Esa mujer –la señaló a Winibel que todavía estaba inmóvil, tras suyo–. ¡Exacto! Esa mujer de ahí, estuvo esperando por treinta años ¡Treinta años! Y no por tus respuestas, sino a ti ¡Así, es! Estuvo esperándote por treinta años ¿Escuchaste? Si eso no es amor, entonces no se lo que es.

Ford se sintió paralizar de la sorpresa. ¿Todos esos años... ella lo había estado esperando? ¿A él? Desvió su mirada de su hermano y se enfocó en Guinevere. Ella, por su parte, mantuvo su cabeza gacha luego de que Stan dijera su declaración. Se reflejaba en su cara un poco de rubor, como si hubiese sido recientemente maquillada.

–¿Estuviste esperándome... estos treinta años? –preguntó atónito. Winibel asintió lentamente, sin decir alguna palabra o cambiar su expresión de vergüenza–. ¿Ni siquiera te casaste o algo así? –negó continuando con la misma cara.

Stanford estaba estupefacto, pensaba que a esa altura de su vida, ella ya se había hecho otra vida, con otro hombre y ya teniendo una familia, pero no. No sabía si sentirse conmovido, estúpido o peor, arrepentido de todo. A pesar de la enternecedora declaración acertada de Stanley, Stanford negó con su cabeza y se marchó como en señal de desinterés.

–Lo siento, Guinevere –susurró antes de retirarse de la sala y dirigirse a su antigua habitación.

–Stanford... –llamó ella en un hilo de voz, mientras él pasaba a su lado, ignorándola.

–¡Oye cerebrito, vuelve aquí! –gritó Stan, pero la mujer posó una mano en su hombro, antes de que él pudiera hacer otro movimiento.

–Déjalo, Stan, ni que fuera algo tan... importante –le dijo en una voz quebrantada.

–Pero... tú esperaste tanto y ese maldito... –el hombre rezongó irritado–. Es un ingrato mi hermano, ya lo sé.

–Tranquilo, Stan. Ya hablaré con él otro día –dijo para tranquilizar al hombre, pero él no se sintió muy convencido de sus palabras.

Ella avanzó a paso lento hacía la habitación de Ford, quien ahora si se encontraba allí, después de tantos años. Posó una mano sobre la estructura de madera e inclinó su cabeza, hasta que su frente tocara la puerta. Suspiró, debatiéndose si lo que le dijeron los gnomos era verdad. Stanford no parecía tener los mismos sentimientos que ella había albergado por años, mientras lo esperaba.

–Lo siento, Wini –musitó el hombre detrás de la puerta, tocándola con su frente y mano, en la misma manera que ella–. Pero no quiero causarte más daño del que ya te hice

Se separó lentamente de la puerta y suspiró resignado. Cuando planeó prepararse para ir a dormir, oyó las voces de su hermano y ella hablando. Estiró su cuello para escuchar un poco, no es que fuera chismoso, pero le fue tentador escucharlos.

–Él no te merece –dijo la voz de Stan–, en serio, mi hermano es un idiota que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene. Le interesan más los misterios, que sus seres queridos.

–Gracias por intentar darme ánimos, Stanley.

–Deberías salir con alguien que te mereciera. Alguien mucho mejor.

–¿Estas hablando de ti? –preguntó la voz de ella en un tono burlón.

Ford sintió algo surgir en su interior, como un fuego molesto por aquella pregunta. Si ya estaba enojado con Stan, lo estaría más si tratara de salir con ella.

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? –el hombre bufó–. ¡Ja! Se que soy perfecto, pero aunque quisieras, me temo que no será posible, querida. Eres linda y todo, pero te veo como una hermanita.

El fuego del interior de Ford se apagó después de que Stan dejara en claro sus intenciones. Suspiró tranquilo de que no se le insinuara, ni nada parecido.

–¡Basta, Stan! Desordenarás mi cabello –contestó la voz de ella entre risas. Afuera, Stanley no dejaba de desordenar sus cabellos mientras los acariciaba afectuosamente y de manera divertida.

–No puedo evitarlo, es lo que le gusta hacer los hermanos mayores a sus menores, molestarlos –contestó él riendo–. Por cierto, ordena tus cabellos, son un desastre –dijo en un tono de cinismo.

–¡Eso es porque tú los desordenaste! –gritó fingiendo indignación.

–¡Ja, ja! Eres tan ingenua.

Un sentimiento de celos volvió a surgir en Stanford, pero no uno parecido al anterior, sino otro diferente. Eran celos porque Stan tenía una manera más fácil y simple de llevarse bien con ella, mientras que a él siempre le costó mucho ser afectivo. Además, a él si le gustaba sus cabellos desordenados, aun si fueran un desastre –algo que él discrepaba con su hermano–, suspiró congojado, recordando que nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo. No deseaba escucharlos más, le producía incomodes, por lo que se apartó de la puerta y se preparó para dormir.

–¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa? –preguntó Stan, estando en la puerta de la entrada de la cabaña–. Mi auto no es el mejor, pero es estable.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien. Se que llegaré a casa a salvo. De todos modos, gracias, Stan. Hasta luego.

El hombre saludó con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su cuarto para dormir.

Stanford daba vueltas en su cama-sofá. Hace mucho que no dormía en ella, pero esa no era la razón de su perturbación. Pensó en todo lo que lo rodeaba, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba allí, que todo parecía irreal, un sueño. Nunca creyó que volvería a su casa, a su cama, a dormir en la comodidad de su hogar, al menos no sin antes derrotar a Bill.

Pensó en su hermano, Stanley, por un lado estaba feliz por verlo, pero el rencor no abandonaba sus sentimientos. Ahora tenía más motivos para enojarse más, después de lo que convirtió su casa, en esa estupidez de "La cabaña del misterio". Aunque también encontró motivos para alegrarse y saber que valió la pena volver, como conocer a Dipper y Mabel. Realmente sintió una calidez inigualable cuando conoció a esos dos niños encantadores.

Luego... estaba Guinevere. Sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó en ella. Jamas creyó que lo esperaría, aunque, sinceramente, él nunca la había olvidado y sus sentimientos... No los deseaba admitir, pero eran mutuos, todavía eran recíprocos, aún después de tantos años. Cuando creía que la había olvidado, volvía a su mente el calor que produjo en su corazón toda vez que estuvieron juntos, como si fuera una maldición.

Se acomodó a otro lado en su cama y sonrió levemente. Verla en el subterráneo donde pelearon, después de tantos años, fue raro e imprevisto. Pero algo era innegable y es que sintió un atisbo de felicidad de que ella estuviera allí.

* * *

 **No se si alguien conoce la saga de canciones Story of evil. Pero si la conocen, creo que más de uno habrá notado la familiaridad y el paralelismo de sus personajes principales (la princesa y el sirviente) con Stan y Ford (al menos, yo si)**


	22. Elfo y caballero

**Felizzzz cumpleaños fic! Feliz cumpleaños al fic! Hoy se cumple un año para el fic, q emoción! Y sigo escribiendo a pesar de todo. Perdón por la tardanza, no tengo excusa más que estaba cansada por el calor.**

 **Disclamair: Alex "Ecstatic to be monochromatic" Hirsch.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Aquel día de verano no era tan caluroso como otros, algo que agradeció Guinevere porque así podía dar una vuelta por el pueblo para despejar su mente. El problema es que, desde una simple opinión e hipótesis, puede ser posible que nuestros cuerpos se muevan por si solos cuando estamos cansados al caminar y nos lleven a un lugar que desearíamos estar, o que estuvimos tantas veces que vamos por una simple rutina ya incrustada en nuestro cerebro.

Algo así pasó ese día con ella, porque cuando su cerebro volvió a conectarse y fue consciente, se encontraba frente a La cabaña del misterio, cerrada temporalmente por reparaciones. Suspiró molesta, no quería ir hacía allí, no después de que volvió Stanford, no estaba de ánimos para encontrárselo otra vez y menos de su última charla. Aunque era innegable que aún lo amaba, se sentía muy enojada.

Dio la vuelta sobre si misma, con intenciones de volver a su casa, pero un sonido llamó su atención. Era Gompers, comiendo algo que parecía un dado y Dipper tratando de quitárselo. Se acercó curiosa.

–¿Dipper? ¿Qué haces? –preguntó y reconoció la portada de un juego en la caja que yacía en el suelo.

–Hola, Winibel. Intento jugar... –quiso responder el joven, pero la cabra no soltaba el dado.

–Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos –completó la mujer con la caja en mano y sonriendo–. Vaya, hace tanto tiempo que no jugaba uno de estos.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó sorprendido pero alegre de conocer a otro fan–. Estuve buscando jugar con alguien ¿No te importaría acompañarme?

–Me encantaría acompañarte, recuerdo cuando era joven que no entendía mucho el juego, pero deseaba jugarlo. Tuve suerte de que... –su voz no completó la frase, recordando a Stanford y su relación mantenida con él cuando eran jóvenes. Eso la hizo sentir incómoda.

–¿De qué tuviste suerte?

–Eh... nada especial, un buen amigo me enseñó ¿Empezamos? –contestó rápido y se arrodilló frente al tablero, contempló como Dipper continuaba tratando de sacarle el dado a Gompers.

–Si, espera que le quito a Gompers el dado –tiró otra vez pero la cabra no cedía–. ¡Vamos Gompers, suéltalo! –logró quitar el dado con tanta fuerza que salió volando de sus manos–. ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi dado de treinta y ocho caras! –Dipper se acercó a donde había aterrizado el pequeño objeto, bajo algunos escombros de la cabaña, parecía peligroso.

–Dipper, ten cuidado –advirtió Guinevere, quien también se acercó con cautela.

–No te preocupes, ya casi lo tengo –se acercó más a un agujero muy grande, donde yacía cerca el dado y por un accidente cayó ahí.

–¡Dipper! –gritó ella preocupada y se acercó a ver el agujero–. ¡Dipper! ¡Hola, Dipper! ¡¿Estas bien?!. –Jadeó asustada y se mantuvo largo rato esperando, pero nadie respondió. Se paró de allí y empezó a dar vueltas preocupada, sin saber que hacer. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a agacharse y decidió acercarse más a lo profundo del agujero–. ¡Dipper! ¡¿Me oyes?! –Respiró profundamente para achicarse más y poder entrar. Por suerte, era muy delgada y menuda–. ¿Dipper? ¡Ay! –se acercó tan profundamente que terminó corriendo la misma suerte que el chico.

Cayó por varios segundos, preocupada de lastimarse algo o lastimar a Dipper si estaba todavía allí abajo. Por suerte, terminó su caída en algo suave que la amortiguó.

–¡Winibel! –saludó el chico sorprendido.

–¡Dipper! ¿Estas bien? No me respondías y estaba preocupada por si algo te hubiese pasado –intentó acomodarse mejor de donde había caído, pero era difícil.

–Yo si, el problema es si el tío Ford está bien. –Ella arqueó las cejas sin entender, hasta que bajó su mirada y comprendió porque su caída había sido suave. Se sonrojó furiosamente al ver la espalda de Ford bajo suyo.

–¡Stanford! Perdón –se disculpó retirándose de encima, mientras el hombre mascullaba palabras adolorido.

–No es nada –frotó su mano contra la nuca–. ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? –preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacía arriba.

–Por un agujero bajo la cabaña que se conecta con el subterráneo, creo –respondió nerviosa, deseaba ya irse de la escena, irse lejos de Ford–. Será mejor que me vaya, solo quería comprobar de que Dipper estuviera bien y lo está, hasta luego –se despidió y dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse por el ascensor.

–¡Espera! –la llamó el chico para detenerla–. Winibel, espera. El tío Ford también se unirá a nosotros –dijo extendiendo el volumen uno de las reglas de C,C y más C.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Ford estupefacto como nunca antes ella lo recordaba–. ¿De que hablas, Dipper?

–Winibel iba acompañarme a jugar, pero me caí aquí y planeaba ir arriba para recoger el tablero y a ella, así jugar juntos aquí abajo.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que ambos mayores completaran las piezas de rompecabezas y entendiera de lo que hablaba Dipper. Ambos se dieron una mirada rápida y sintieron una incomodes abrasadora.

–¿Ibas a jugar con Dipper? –preguntó Stanford, sin mirarla a los ojos.

–Si, pero si tú insistes, mejor me voy y los dejo solos –otra vez se dispuso a marcharse y de nuevo, el niño la detuvo.

–¿Por qué irte? El juego es para muchos jugadores –insistió Dipper optimista y alegre de encontrar cada vez a más compañeros–. Además, a ti te gusta ¿Cierto?

–Bueno, yo... si, me encanta –respondió sonriendo cabizbaja–. Pero no creo que a tú tío le guste tenerme cerca –dirigió una mirada gélida a Stanford, que respondió de la misma manera.

–Si quieres, ve tú a jugar con el chico arriba, yo todavía debo continuar en mis cosas –replicó el otro adulto.

Dipper pasó sus ojos del uno al otro, como si mirara tenis, eso casi parecía una pelea de padres divorciados.

–Pero tío Ford, me encantaría que jugaras con nosotros, cuanto más, mejor ¡Vamos, tío! –pidió el chico, como si rogara.

El hombre suspiró y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la mujer frente suyo. El chico le caía bien y un pequeño juego lo distraería del estres de su trabajo, pero Winibel allí lo incomodaba. Aun así, no pudo negarse a la petición de su sobrino.

–De acuerdo, juguemos –aceptó resignado.

Dipper casi saltó de felicidad y les pidió a ambos adultos que permanecieran abajo, que iría por el tablero y lo demás, pero Guinevere lo acompañó a traer los materiales, no deseaba quedarse a solas con Stanford tanto tiempo.

Cuando ya todos estaban preparados y en su lugar, el juego se tornó más ameno de lo que imaginaron. Lejos de estar incómodos, Ford y Winibel la pasaban bien, como en los viejos tiempos, a pesar de estar sentados uno al lado del otro, frente al chico. Lo más seguro era que la presencia de Dipper aligeraba la situación.

–Oye, Wini ¿Recuerdas? –preguntó él señalando su mano derecha, mientras hacía pasar el dado de múltiples caras por sus dedos.

–Si, siempre me pregunté como lo lograbas. A mi todavía no me sale, y eso que llevo tiempo practicando –respondió luego de una ligera carcajada.

–Es un don –respondió presuntuoso.

–Veo que nunca dejaste de ser tan egocéntrico –comentó con sorna y eso hizo que el científico hiciera una fingida cara de disgusto.

–¿Ustedes jugaban antes a esto? –preguntó Dipper curioso de su relación.

–Si, de hecho, yo le enseñé porque Wini era... digamos un poco lenta –ella respondió dando un ligero golpe en su brazo.

–Como si tú no lo fueras –se sentía, por alguna razón, más joven.

–¿Así que él era el amigo con el que aprendiste? –concluyó el chico sonriendo de tener una unión más estrecha con ambos.

–Si, este presumido –lo señaló con disgusto.

–Tú también eres presumida, y no lo puedes negar –objetó Ford, si no fuera porque sonreía, nadie sospecharía de que hablaba burlonamente.

–No lo negaré, pero yo lo disimulo mejor que tú.

Los tres rieron de buena gana y continuaron jugando largo rato, sin derrochar la oportunidad de –de vez en cuando– lanzarse comentarios sarcásticos Ford y Winibel. Ella se preguntó cuándo fue que se volvió tan nerd, tal vez cuando escogió la carrera de enseñar, pero le agradaba ser así por otro lado. Sin embargo, notó también, cuando se desviaron del juego a otra conversación, de que Ford seguía siendo tan misterioso como siempre.

Dipper le había preguntado de las otras dimensiones y en que trabajaba detrás de la cortina, pero como siempre, Stanford ignoraba la pregunta y mantenía la respuesta en secreto. Ella rodó los ojos pensando "típico", pero no dijo nada, se abstuvo lo más que pudo de lanzar un comentario ácido. Ford logró desviar exitosamente la charla mostrandoles dentro de un cofre de plástico barato, un dado especial de caras infinitas.

–Esta cosa es ilegal en nueve mil dimensiones –contó él entusiasmado–. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Los lados infinitos significan resultados infinitos, si lo lanzara todo es probable, nuestros rostros se convertirían en jalea, ¡El mundo se volvería un huevo!... o podría salir simplemente; un ocho.

–¿Esa cosa es ilegal? –preguntó Guinevere como si lo estuviera regañando–. ¡Ford! ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan imprudente?

–¿Y tú, desde cuando te volviste tan aburrida? –contestó con una ceja alzada y sonriendo desafiante.

Aquel gesto suyo, hizo que su compañera no pudiera evitar sonrojarse y corresponder su sonrisa con otra sugerente. Empujó su hombro contra el suyo, estaban tan cerca sentados uno del otro, casi se rozaban sus hombros y eso le gustaban.

–Tú siempre fuiste más aburrido que yo –susurró y ninguno dijo más nada, porque las palabras sobraban.

Ambos sonreían, sentían la presencia del otro más cerca que nunca, en treinta años y era muy tentador no desaprovechar la oportunidad. No apartaban sus ojos del otro, no querían, ambos pares se extrañaban lo suficiente como para apartarse rápidamente.

Dipper se sintió temblar y sudar por un rato. Esa mirada, la conocía muy bien y por desgracia, no de la mejor manera. Esa era la misma mirada que se mantuvieron Wendy y Robbie durante el tiempo que salieron y le resultaba asquerosa. ¿Era su imaginación... o acaso su tío abuelo y esa maestra del pueblo? No, no podía ser. Nervioso e incómodo, carraspeó para atraer la atención de los dos mayores que salieron rápidamente de ese ensimismamiento, avergonzados.

–Disculpen –dijo Dipper–, pero el juego.

–Ah, cierto –habló Ford como pudo y también carraspeó incómodo, sin dirigirle la vista a su sobrino o a ella. Guinevere estaba casi igual a él, solo miraba sus manos ruborizada–. Volvamos al juego.

La mayor parte del día se basó en juegos, estrategias aparentemente infalibles y bromas. Casi llegada la noche y poco antes de la cena, Dipper se despidió de ambos en dirección a la parte de arriba de la cabaña.

–Fue realmente muy divertido, hace tiempo que no me divertía así –comentó Guinevere preparándose para marchar.

–Ni yo. Con tanta búsqueda y viaje, la diversión ni se encontraba en mis planes, o algún momento de ocio –secundó Ford estirando sus brazos. Suspiró nostálgico, el juego traía buenas memorias–. Sabes, esto es como en los viejos tiempos.

La sonrisa de la mujer se desmoronó un poco y su cara tornó una ligera expresión de angustia.

–Si... como en los viejos tiempo –respondió y frotó su brazo como tic nervioso–. Debo irme, ya se esta haciendo tarde y también debo cenar.

Dio media vuelta y se acercó al ascensor. Stanford la contempló con un semblante de nostalgia y melancolía. La extrañaba, deseaba detenerla, tomar su brazo y decirle cuanto la extrañó, pero sabía que no debía hacer renacer esos sentimientos, o sería peligroso, tanto para él como para ella. Sin embargo, Winibel fue quien se dio la vuelta poco antes de salir y le dedicó una superficial sonrisa.

–Hasta mañana, Fordsy –dijo usando el clásico apodo que él tanto detestaba, y ahora todavía más porque le recordaba a Bill. Aun así, él respondió con otra sonrisa nerviosa, a su despedida.

–Duerme bien, Wini –despidió alzando una mano suya.

A ella le resultó raro que no le replicara nada por el apelativo usado. Pensó que esto fue porque ya se había acostumbrado, a pesar de estar treinta años separados.

El siguiente día se notaba más movido, y eso a ella no le sorprendió, se acercaba el final de la temporada de aquella serie muy querida por todos aunque era para niños, Duck-tective. Sin embargo, llegó a la cabaña del misterio con otras intenciones en vez de ver el final. Había notado que Dipper y Ford decidieron trasladarse a jugar en la sala principal porque ya no quedaba lugar en el sótano y Guinevere estuvo de acuerdo, aunque llamasen mucho la atención allí.

–¿No creen que vamos a incomodar o molestar a alguien? –preguntó dudosa de la situación.

–Esta es mi casa, Guinevere. Si alguien tiene algún problema puede hablarlo conmigo libremente.

El juego prosiguió y cuanto más seguían, con más papeles cuadriculados decoraban la habitación, llenos de calabozos, gráficos y puntajes. Llegaron las nueve de la mañana y a la mujer le extrañó la repentina aparición de Mabel, Grenda y Stanley en el living, hasta que dieron sus razones y recordó el maratón de Duck-tective. Pero incluso así, los tres se negaban a marchar de la habitación.

–¿Quierés romper un récord? Lo tienes, el del anciano más nerd de todo el mundo –se burló con desdén Stan.

–Al menos no estoy ansioso por un programa para niños –recriminó Stanford.

Su pelea comenzó cada vez a tornarse más airada y la incertidumbre de Winibel aumentó por cada vez que su discusión avanzaba.

–¡Es mi casa! –gritó finalmente Ford.

–Ford, Stan, por favor –llamó la maestra para tranquilizarlos y logró atraer la atención de ambos–. Lleguemos a un acuerdo. Ford, creo que es mejor marcharnos, así no molestamos a nadie. Ellos quieren ver su programa y nosotros jugar. ¿No podemos, siquiera, tomar una decisión en que ambos podamos permanecer en paz?

–Ni sueñes, Wini. Esta es mi casa y mi decisión debe ser respetada.

–¡Ford! –ella exclamó gritándole y reprendiendo sus palabras, su rostro se tornó muy serio e intimidante en cuanto frunció el ceño, parecía una esposa gruñona regañando a su marido.

El nombrado sintió un pequeño escalofrío, en el pasado ella no era de enojarse muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía daba miedo. En efecto, esa escena parecía la de un par de esposos con edades avanzadas discutiendo. Dirigió su vista a su hermano y cambió el tono, de forma evidente.

–Oye, Stanley ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que si se nos unieses te divertirías? –sugirió extendiendo su bolsa con los dados. La profesora sonrió, mostrándose complaciente de aquella negociación.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Óyeme bien, mientras yo viva te aseguro que nunca... –Stan agarró la bolsa de Ford, tanto él como Dipper entraron en pánico, sabían lo que contenía–... Jamas...

–¡Stanley! –Alertó el científico pero fue en vano, su hermano no le hizo caso.

–¡Jugaré ese estúpido juego de Nerds! –finalizó Stan lanzando la bolsa, por consecuente, tiró también el dado de múltiple caras infinitas.

Un gran rayo emergió en la habitación, proveniente del tablero y apareció en un parpadeo; Probabilitor, el infame mago matemático (con un margen de error 0.4), seguido de las demás criaturas fantásticas del juego.

–¿Ha venido a llevarnos a una misión de por vida, porque somos los jugadores más inteligentes? –preguntó Dipper aterrado y retrocediendo junto a los demás en la habitación.

–¡Si, son los jugadores de mayor intelecto que jamas conocí y por eso, voy a comerme sus cerebros para obtener su inteligencia! Es lo que hago.

Dipper y Winibel reaccionaron espantados, pero Ford no dejó que los atraparan fácilmente. Sacó un arma suya en defensa, aunque fue inútil, terminó destruida por el mata-rayo del mago. Los tres fueron tomados por el ogro y llevados a la fuerza hacía el bosque en el grifo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a un lugar muy apartado donde los ataron a un árbol, a pesar de sus quejas, murmuraciones e insultos contra el mago. El sexy-elfo prendió la olla para comenzar con el grotesco propósito de Probabilitor. Los tres atados no dejaban de moverse y pensar en algo para escapar. Guinevere dirigió una mirada airada a Stanford, ambos se encontraban separados por Dipper, en el medio.

–Nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubieses traído ese dado infinito contigo –masculló ella.

–Te equivocas, nada de esto estaría pasando si Stanley no hubiese sido tan cabeza dura, como siempre es.

–¡¿Por qué siempre culpas a Stan de todo?!

–¡Intenté hacer una negociación con él y no me escuchó! ¡Es toda su culpa por ser muy testarudo!

–¡Como si tú no lo fueras! –bufó ella en tono irónico.

–¿¡Por qué siempre defiendes a Stanley!? –bramó el hombre mucho más enojado que cuando empezaron la disputa, la rabia porque ella tuviera sentimientos de simpatía más hacía su hermano que a él, lo consumían.

–¡Para empezar, si nosotros no hubiésemos...!

–¿Podrían dejar las discusiones para después? –pidió Dipper sudando de nervios, tanto por el destino que le deparaba el mago, como por los gritos que ambos adultos se dirigían, estaba en medio de su discusión, literalmente.

–Dipper tiene razón, discutiendo no llegaremos a nada –razonó el científico. Ella asintió con mucho pesar dentro suyo.

–Cuando hablé con papá sobre la muerte, nunca pensé que mi fin podría llegar de esta forma –ella jadeó de espanto de solo pensar en como moriría. El mago escuchó parte de su conversación y se acercó para hablarles con intenciones de intimidarlos más.

–No te preocupes, hermosa doncella, su cerebro lo comeré por último. Es que es un poco... lento.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Lento? –gritó indignada–. ¿Por qué todos dicen que soy "lenta"?

–Porque es cierto –afirmó Ford sonriendo burlonamente. Ella le dirigió esa mirada furiosa que mostraba en sus discusiones.

–Hay una explicación muy razonable ¡Estoy vieja!

–Yo también. En efecto, soy más viejo que tú y sin embargo ¡Ay! –gimió de dolor por una patada recibida de ella–. ¡No me patees!

–¡Tú empezaste!

–¿Podrían dejar de discutir? –volvió a pedir Dipper asustado en medio de ellos mientras el mago reía, otra vez tenía la rara sensación de estar en una pelea entre dos padres divorciados–. ¡Nuestros cerebros van a ser devorados! ¿Qué haremos, qué haremos?

–¡Basta de pensar Dipper! Cuanto más estrujes tú cerebro, más querrá comértelo –advirtió su tío, pero sin menguar su preocupación.

–¡Y ahora, un problema matemático! –llamó su atención Probabilitor en dirección a ellos con el báculo en mano–. Cuando reste sus cerebros de sus cráneos –dijo mientras golpeaba sus cabezas con el báculo–, sume sal y divida a sus familias ¿Cuál será el resultado?

–¡Tú trasero! –se escuchó una voz aguda gritar entre los arbustos, la reconocible voz de Mabel.

–¿Qué? Mi trasero no forma parte de esta particular ecuación.

De los arbustos, Mabel, Grenda y Stan aparecieron trayendo cada uno una particular arma. Probabilitor se mostró evidentemente sorprendido, a pesar de que solo había dejado un guardia como obstáculo. Finalmente, el mago acordó una condición de como los tres podrían escapar con vida; derrotarlo en un juego de Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos, edición de vida real. Con su báculo, el mago invocó un tablero de juego.

–¡Oh, vamos! –rezongó Stanley, irónico de que había jurado en nunca jugar ese juego.

–¡Elijo a mis personajes contra... –en un chasquido de dedos, los tres prisioneros se transportaron a su mano encogidos–, ... los suyos! –terminó por decir el matemático.

Cada uno había adoptado una distinta forma física medieval fantástica. Stanford llevaba una enorme capa sobre ropas moderadas, con cayado en mano y orejas puntiagudas; Dipper una túnica verde y capa del mismo color; Guinevere un vestido de estilo elfico, parecido al que John Howe ilustraba a la Dama Galadriel, su cabello estaba suelto y como los anteriores, también tenía orejas puntiagudas.

–¡Qué comience el juego! –exclamó Probabilitor y aunque para Dipper eso no era buena idea, Stan y Mabel decidieron arriesgarse. Probabilitor lanzó su dado y dio de resultado un trece–. ¡Ataquen!

Al grito del jugador, los ogros iniciaron una persecución a Dipper, Ford y Winibel. Los tres corrieron de los ataques de los contrincantes, pero era difícil y todavía más con esas ropas anticuadas. _"¿Cómo quieren que pele_ _e_ _con esto?"_ pensó la mujer dirigiendo su vista por corto tiempo a las largas mangas de su vestido y el corte de la falda que era demasiado largo para correr.

–¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cuales son las maniobras? –preguntó desesperado Stan.

–¡No hay maniobras! ¡Tú las inventas! –informó Dipper huyendo de los golpes que el ogro daba con su arma.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio?

–¡Si! ¡Traté de decírtelo; este juego requiere no solo de matemáticas, también riesgo e imaginación! –explicó como pudo Stanford esquivando a los ogros.

–¿Riesgo? –murmuró Stan sintiéndose motivado.

–¿Imaginación? –continuó Mabel mucho más entusiasta que su tío.

Fue entonces cuando tío y sobrina comprendieron como jugar y así salvar a sus hermanos y a la profesora. Lanzando el dado, Mabel pensaba muchas armas imaginativas que derrotaban creativamente a los jugadores del mago. Guinevere sintió una pequeña chispa que hace mucho no sentía viendo a Mabel jugando, esa sensación de juventud libre y salvaje y el recuerdo de un viejo sueño que hace tiempo guardaba. Cansada por lo pliegues de su vestido, llamó la atención de la chica.

–¡Mabel! ¡Danos alas, siempre quise volar!

–¡Invoco alas y un mazo gigante para derrotar a los malos! –gritó la niña haciendo caso el pedido de la mujer y lanzó el dado.

De sus espaldas nacieron un par de hermosas alas emplumadas y un mazo gigante emergieron de sus manos para cada uno. Los tres aprovecharon y volaron sobre los ogros, agitando los mazos contra ellos, era divertido jugarlo, pero mucho más vivirlo. Nadie y mucho menos Stanford y Guinevere, creerían que alguna vez se encontrarían en una situación tan real por ese juego que gustaban en común.

–¡Desinvoco alas y mazo gigante! –lanzó el dado Probabilitor y tanto alas como el mazo desaparecieron.

Dipper y Stanford estaban cerca del suelo y lograron aterrizar sin riesgo, pero Winibel que había disfrutado mucho de la habilidad de volar, se quedó en la máxima altura. Cuando desaparecieron sus alas, cayó en la peligrosidad de lastimarse severamente.

–¡Winibel! –gritó Dipper preocupado, pero su tío reaccionó a tiempo.

Ford saltó y atrapó a la mujer antes de que pudiera chocar contra el suelo. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, asustada por el impacto, pero se encontró con la mirada preocupante del científico, muy cerca suyo.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó jadeando y lleno de preocupación.

–Si... gracias –agradeció sonriendo levemente.

Él devolvió la sonrisa, pero la dejó en el suelo sintiéndose incómodo con la situación, ella también se sintió avergonzada, hasta inclusive sus mejillas enrojecer. Quiso disculparse por la cercanía ocurrida, pero no tuvo tiempo, Probabilitor lanzaba de nuevo su dado. Siendo la pelea casi ganada por ellos gracias a las creativas, pero excéntricas, armas de Mabel, el mago matemático sacó su última artimaña; La "Imposibestia", la peor, mejor y más controversial arma de Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos.

–Pensé que prohibieron a este personaje –comentó Stanford sorprendido y desconcertado mientras era acorralado con sus compañeros por una de las garras de la bestia.

–¡Juego con la controversial edición de 1991 y 1992! –respondió maliciosamente el mago.

–La peor época de C, C y más C. Muy conveniente para un mago tramposo –acotó Winibel.

–Pensaré en algunas armas –dijo Mabel apresurada, moviendo el dado con intenciones de tirarlo.

–Tú no entiendes. Es el más poderoso monstruo en todo el juego. Únicamente puede ser derrotado sacando un perfecto treinta y ocho, pero las probabilidades a eso son... –la explicación de Stanford fue interrumpida por su hermano gemelo.

–Oye, probabilidades imposibles es lo que quieres cuando eres un jugador experto a nivel mundial –afirmó Stan muy seguro de si mismo con el dado en manos–. Muy bien Stan, tú puedes lograrlo... –murmuró a si mismo agitando el dado para luego lanzarlo con total seguridad.

Las probabilidades se rompieron en medio de esa lanzada, el perfecto treinta y ocho salió y eso significó una victoria para la familia Pines. Y aunque Stan había dicho que eso fue producto de su buena suerte, en el fondo era claro que todo fue gracias a sus habilidades de estafador.

–¡Invoco a los Dino-muffins! –gritó Mabel y en las manos de sus jugadores, aparecieron unos muffins con una dinamita en ellos, que lograron hacer explotar a la Imposibestia.

De inmediato la bestia explotó, Dipper, Stanford y Guinevere regresaron a sus formas y tamaños normales en el mundo real. Todo lo que era parte de Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos desapareció por completo; el tablero, el elfo guapo, los ogros, el grifo y por supuesto, Probabilitor, que no dejaba de lamentarse por las probabilidades.

Stan se sintió arrepentido por todas las burlas que le había dirigido a su sobrino y al juego el día anterior, era innegable la diversión que pasó jugando, a pesar de su juramento en nunca jugarlo. Entonces, se dirigió a Dipper con un semblante paterno.

–Oye, sabes chico, lamento por burlarme de tú juego –dijo él posando una mano sobre Dipper–. Si, es de muy nerds para mi, pero es lo suficientemente nerd para ti, mi hermano y Wini. Si ustedes quieren jugarlo a veces, no voy a interponerme –tanto el joven puberto, como Ford y Winibel dedicaron una sonrisa a Stan, complaciente del acuerdo que él había llegado.

–En realidad, después de todo esto, me gustaría pasar más diversión tonta –concluyó Dipper, cansado de todo lo que pasaron en el día.

–¡Chicos, podemos ver la segunda parte de Duck-tective, todavía no es tarde! –llamó la atención Grenda haciendo sonar un patito de hule.

Todos volvieron a la cabaña y se encontraron con Soos que también había llegado para terminar de ver el maratón de Duck-tective. Junto a él, Stan, Mabel, Grenda y Dipper vieron el maratón de la serie seguido a su esperado final de temporada.

Stanford se quedó a presenciarlo un rato, pero se marchó al poco tiempo de ver que no era de su interés, la comedia absurda infantil había cambiado demasiado para él en esos últimos treinta años. Winibel se había decidido también a quedarse, pero le llamó la atención que Ford se fuera y lo siguió intrigada a saber que haría. Ella no lo recordaba, pero antes su relación era muy similar a eso; él se iba a investigar y anotar sobre sus raros hallazgos, y ella lo seguía de lejos. Lo siguió bajando el ascensor y se lo encontró en el último piso, ordenando todos los papeles con los calabozos que diagramaron durante su jugada de ayer.

–¡Guinevere! –alertó él en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia–. No sabía que vendrías aquí. Creí que te quedarías arriba viendo ese show –contestó sonando muy nervioso y sin mirarla.

–Planeaba hacerlo, pero me pregunté lo mismo de ti –él suspiró sonriendo a medias.

–No me pareció muy interesante o con la comedia que disfrutaría.

–Te entiendo, las cosas han cambiado mucho estos años. A veces pienso que soy muy anticuada, o que los programas ya no son como los de antes. Creo que es porque soy muy conservadora.

–Si, yo también lo soy un poco –respondió desconcentrado de su quehacer, hablar con ella lo ponía nervioso y algunas hojas cayeron de sus manos accidentalmente. La profesora se acercó a recogerlos.

–Dejame ayudarte.

–¡No! Es decir, no hace falta. No quiero molestarte –ella contestó en una risa ligera.

–No me molesta, sabes perfectamente que siempre me gustó ayudar en la limpieza.

Ford, aunque le insistió en que no necesitaba su ayuda, Winibel no desistió a sus pedidos. Juntaron las hojas en dos pilas, una de cada uno, pero un papel entre la pila de Stanford se deslizó y aterrizó en el piso, cerca de los pies de la mujer. Ella se percató y se dispuso a recogerlo

–No te preocupes, Ford, ya lo tengo –dijo agachándose y estirando su mano.

–No importa, dejámelo a mi –contestó al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano también.

Sin querer, ambos pares se tocaron y no pudieron evitar levantar la vista y mirarse a los ojos, sorprendidos de sus respectivas e inesperadas acciones. Los orbes de ellos se abrieron más grandes de lo normal por algunos segundos, y después declinaron la vista hacía atrás, sonrojados levemente por lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo que separaban sus manos. Winibel frotó la mano que había tocado sin querer a la de Stanford contra su brazo, como limpiándola del toque. Él estaba haciendo algo similar, pero la frotaba contra su nuca, como un tic nervioso suyo. Ambos se pararon al unísono y dejaron la hoja en el suelo, no se dirigían la mirada y profesaban un aire de vergüenza.

–Ah... Yo... –empezó ella una conversación para cambiar el tema y olvidar lo acontecido hace segundos–. Quería decirte que... me divertí mucho hoy.

–¿En serio? –preguntó alzando su cabeza y con las comisuras de los labios elevadas.

–Si, más que ayer. Fue divertido todo, aun cuando corríamos el riesgo de que nuestros cerebros sean devorados. Nunca creí que podríamos jugar una edición en vida real de Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos, eso fue inimaginable.

–Debo admitir que también me divertí. Dipper debería invitar a Mabel a jugar con nosotros, esa chica si que sabe hacer armas.

–En verdad, si que si –ambos rieron sin sonar forzados por corto tiempo, pero se sintió ameno–. También quería agradecerte por... por salvarme de la caída –dijo lo último dudosa, con el rostro carmesí. No estaba segura de agradecer por eso, pero su acción fue muy considerada como para dejarla a un lado.

–De nada –respondió usando un tono parecido al suyo, no esperaba que lo recordara y mucho menos se lo agradeciera.

–Que pena que duró poco tiempo –continuó ella desviando la conversación –. Lo disfruté mucho, pero ese vestido era tan incomodo, casi ni podía correr con eso puesto.

–Pero te veías linda con él.

Ella alzó sus ojos estupefacta por el cumplido llegado a sus oídos de parte de Stanford. No recordaba alguna vez que él la hubiera halagado de esa forma.

–¿Eso creíste? –indagó sonriendo de aquella forma misteriosa que solía hacer en el pasado, cuando ambos estaban en un momento intimo.

–Si, quiero decir, te veías bien usándolo –se corrigió balbuceando y sintiendo su temperatura corporal subir, recordó esa sonrisa–. Parecías a como me imaginaba a la princesa Lúthien o a Arwen.

–Y tú parecías Gandalf o creo que más Aragorn, te pareces a Viggo Mortensen, pero con más edad.

–¿Quién?

–Claro, seguro no sabés, hace poco que volviste a esta dimensión. En el principio del milenio, por dos mil uno, fueron estrenadas sucesivamente por año, las películas de El Señor de los Anillos que abarcó los tres libros, fue una trilogía exitosa.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó tan sorprendido como emocionado–. Siempre pensé que sería una película totalmente imposible de hacer, al menos que fuera animada.

–La tecnología avanzó a pasos muy incrementados estos últimos treinta años, Ford. Los efectos son muy buenos ¡Ah! Eso me hace recordar que nunca pudiste ver el final de la trilogía de Star Wars. Por suerte las tengo en DVD, si quieres un día te las muestro.

–¿Qué es DVD? –preguntó tan desconcertado como antes. Winibel se mordió el labio inferior, claro, era normal que Ford no estuviera tan a la corriente de los electrodomésticos modernos.

–Es como una videocasetera, pero en vez de reproducir videos, reproduce DVDs, que son como unos Cds que incluyen las películas dentro. –Ford frunció el ceño sin entender bien la explicación–. Tal vez algún día te lo muestren Dipper y Mabel y podrás entender.

–Si, tienes razón –sin tener más que decir, el silencio los incómodo por segunda vez. Por lo que Ford inició una conversación de las películas que ella había contado–. Así que... ¿Cómo son las películas? ¿Quién interpretó a Aragorn?

–Son realmente muy buenas, como te había dicho antes, el actor quien interpreta a Aragorn es de procedencia danesa, pero actúa muy bien y claro, también es muy guapo, no tanto como tú, pero lo es.

Fue el turno de Ford por sorprenderse, hace tiempo que no escuchaba un cumplido así de Winibel, no desde... _el sueño_.

–¿Piensas que soy... guapo, a pesar de mi edad? –preguntó atónito y sin esconder su sorpresa.

–Por supuesto, es como mi mamá dice; los hombres son como el vino –afirmó sonriendo y levantando el índice alto, de una forma que parecía más alta y madura.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó él sonriendo levemente e intrigado, las palabras de la señora Alvedonnia siempre eran buenas para recordar.

–Porque cuanto más pasa el tiempo, mejor se ponen –terminó la oración y prosiguió haciendo esa sonrisa sugestiva, que a él siempre puso nervioso. Ford no evitó carraspear sonrojado y Winibel rio entre dientes por su gesto. Los años pasaron, pero siempre hay cosas que nunca cambian, aunque, lastimosamente, si hay otras que lo hacen. Ella dirigió una vista a su mano, arrugada y empezando a marchitarse como una rosa en invierno. Su semblante cambió a otro menos alegre. Suspiró resignada y continuó hablando–. En cambio, nosotras, las mujeres, somos como las uvas, nos ponemos arrugadas y feas.

–Pero tú... –Stanford tragó saliva e inhaló antes de responder, por suerte su cerebro había detenido su boca antes de que dijera alguna estupidez–. Pero tú no eres fea, ni creo que te ves muy vieja –ella carcajeó sarcásticamente.

–No hace falta que seas amable, Ford, ni que me levantes los ánimos. Yo puedo levantarmelos sola.

–¡Estoy hablando en serio! –contestó y era verdad. Estaba siendo más sincero de lo que alguna vez lo fue con ella. Sintió enrojecerse, hace mucho que no hablaba con una mujer sobre la belleza y años que no se comunicaba con ella. Sin saberlo, volvía a hacer florecer esos sentimientos que trató de obstruir por años Otra vez tragó saliva y meditó sobre sus siguientes palabras para no herirla.– Yo creo... yo creo... creo que eres muy... bonita, eres como te recuerdo, como la última vez que te vi.

Finalizó su oración juntando todas sus fuerzas mentales y tratando de no sonar como un tonto, pero era imposible para él. Ni el romance, ni la poesía jamas fueron su fuerte y ni hablar de los deportes físicos, por suerte, estos últimos mejoraron con las prácticas que vivió en las dimensiones.

La cara de Guinevere se tornó a una gran sorpresa y el sonrojo de sus mejillas delataron la felicidad que la invadió por escuchar esas palabras provenir de él, casi podía reír de ironía, más de treinta años esperando un halago de su parte, tuvo que hacerse vieja para oírlo. Ella sonrió por cortos segundos, hasta que prestó bien atención a la última parte de su frase; "como la última vez que te vi". Frunció el ceño molesta de solo recordar la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

–La última vez que nos vimos, estábamos aquí mismo parados y me dijiste cosas muy feas. Sin mencionar que ni siquiera me dabas una explicación de lo que te pasaba y eso me causaba una gran angustia. Me dejaste con mucha incertidumbre por muchos años.

Stanford se congeló por un momento, eso era una verdad innegable. La última vez que estuvieron juntos no fue de las mejores.

–Cierto... pe-pero eso fue hace tiempo. Yo-yo en serio... en serio no quería decirte eso –intentó contestar como pudo, pero la expresión de la mujer no se inmutó. Tragó en seco y se dispuso a arreglar esa pelea, estaba más dispuesto a recuperar su relación con ella, quien nunca tuvo la culpa de sus desgracias, que con su hermano–. Wini, se que no puedo reparar todo el daño que te hice, pero al menos perdóname, volvamos a ser amigos –extendió su mano a ella, como forma de conciliación.

Por fin, su expresión se suavizó, viendo esa mano extendida, pero solo por unos segundos, antes de que se endureciera como antes.

–Esta bien, pero con una condición –Stanford asintió, dispuesto a escucharla–. Explicame todo lo relacionado con el portal y a quien acudiste para trabajar en eso.

El hombre detuvo su respiración en seco y sacudió la cabeza sorprendido, ella jamas había sido tan atrevida, no de esa forma. El tiempo si podía cambiar algunas cosas, después de todo.

–No, lo siento –se negó.

–Entonces, adiós –se dio la vuelta e ignoró su mano fríamente, en camino al ascensor para salir pronto.

–¡No! ¡Espera, Wini! –tomó su brazo con fuerza, y ella respondió volteando de bruces a él, su expresión era fría y dura, realmente estaba enojada–. No te lo digo, porque no puedo.

–¿No puedes o no quieres? –indagó maliciosamente, cansada de sus misterios–. Te he esperado treinta años, y siempre eres lo mismo, Stanford Pines; "No puedo decirte esto, no puedo decirte lo otro, más tarde lo entenderás". Ya no quiero más formar parte de esto, si todavía eres así. Ahora, Suéltame.

–No, Stan dijo que aún me querías –ella se sonrojó repentinamente, había veces que no podía evitar sentirse enojada con Stan–. Por favor, Wini, si es todavía así, entonces deberás entender que debes evitar saber de esto.

–Eso no tiene caso ahora –replicó furiosa, tirando de su brazo–. Nuestro amor no fue más que una ilusión.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo qué ilusión?

–Lo que escuchaste. Pregúntale a los gnomos, ellos sabrán explicártelo mejor. Ahora ¡Suéltame!

De la estupefacción que Stanford todavía no lograba procesar, soltó sin darse cuenta el brazo de Guinevere y dejó que se marchase, sin volver a llamarla. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, se sorprendió de encontrarse con Dipper, él llevaba el dado de caras infinitas en sus manos, guardado cuidadosamente.

–¡Hola, Winibel! ¿Qué hacías aquí?

–Hola, Dipper –saludó, pero no con el mismo ánimo que el chico–. Estuve ayudando a tú tío en algunas cosas, pero ya me voy –antes de subir al ascensor, Dipper notó la expresión de desanimo suya.

–Oye ¿Te sientes bien?

–Si, solo debo ir a mi casa a descansar –mintió para no dar más explicaciones y se despidió del joven.

En el ascensor, subiendo directo a la cabaña, se preguntó mentalmente, si aquella forma con que respondió a Stanford fue la correcta. Estaba empezando a sentir lástima de él, pero se negó a si misma. No, su padre le había enseñado muchas cosas antes de morir, y una de esas era siempre mantenerse firme a una decisión sin arrepentirse, sin importar lo doloroso que fuera.


	23. Serendipia

Una joven lloraba sentada en el pasillo de su escuela. Estaba siendo consolada por dos chicas, dos buenas amigas suya. La estudiante arrugaba el papel entre sus manos, llena de pesar y dolor por la mala nota que estaba marcada en la hoja.

–Vamos, Wini –le dijo una de las chica, que tenía el cabello largo, rubio y atado en una trenza. El nombre de esa chica, Janey, su apodo; Jill–. Deja de llorar, no es tan malo.

–¡No tan malo! –replicó gritando la joven de nombre Guinevere y sobrenombre Winibel–. ¡Es terrible! Es la segunda vez que repruebo, y la nota es más baja que antes ¿Cómo podré decirle de esto a papá y mamá? Estarán furiosos y decepcionados.

–Tu padres no son así o al menos no me parecieron así cuando los conocí –acotó la tercera chica de nombre Amanda que prefería ser llamada Amy, sus cabellos eran cortos y coloreados a un castaño rojillo–. No creo que sean de esos que echan a sus hijos de la casa cuando reprueban.

–Amy, no es momento de hacer bromas –reprochó Jill.

–Bueno, intenté hacer reír a Wini, pero creo que tú estas haciendo un gran trabajo –contestó sarcástica.

–Está bien, Jill. Gracias por el intento, Amy. Pero no creo que algo me pueda hacer reír ahora mismo.

–Winibel, escucha, se que no te gustará la idea, pero creo que debes ir a las clases particulares, las tutorías en el aula 2B –razonó su amiga de trenza.

–No me gusta la idea. Es demasiado humillante, ser la única que vaya a esa aula ¡Que vergüenza! No quiero, no quiero –se negó como si fuera una niña caprichosa.

–¡Wini! ¿Qué es más importante; tú estudio o tú orgullo? Preferible perder el orgullo, que el año.

–Jill tiene razón. No vale la pena reprobar por tu orgullo, además, escuché que ese profesor es todo un genio y que está a muy pocos pasos de graduarse, siendo muy joven. Me pregunto si será guapo –la chica levantó su vista imaginativa a la vez que sus otras dos amigas negaba.

–Que importa si es guapo o no, lo que importa es que Winibel pueda aprender y aprobar con él. No te preocupes, amiga. Estoy segura que lo lograrás, solo necesitas un poco más de estudio y algunas lecciones particulares.

–¿Así ustedes lo piensan? –ambas asintieron con la cabeza y la chica suspiró resignada y fastidiada.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo... iré, aunque sea muy humillante –las dos amigas chocaron sus manos como en señal de victoria–. Creo que será un problema solucionado... si es que resulta así.

–Confía en nosotras, eso se solucionará.

La amiga de cabellos oscuros desordenados asintió, pero en poco tiempo, otra vez resopló y más lagrimas saltaron a sus ojos.

–El problema actual es ¿Cómo le diré esto a mamá y papá? –estalló en otra mar de lagrimas y sus compañeras negaron a si mismas sin saber que hacer o decir.

–Vamos, Wini. Deja de llorar.

Algunos pasos se escucharon acercarse a ese pasillo y la joven reprobada hundió más su cabeza detrás de la hoja, para quien pasara no la viera en tan deplorable estado, tampoco quería dar explicación alguna. Quien pasó cerca era un hombre mayor, pero no tanto como para ser maestro. No llegaba ni a sus veinticinco años. Mientras caminaba, desaceleró su velocidad cuando pasó en frente de la escena, un poco curioso, pero luego siguió su marcha apurado, nadie lo notó con precisión, más que Amy, quien lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Vieron a ese hombre?

–Poco y nada, Amy –respondió Jill–. ¿Quién era? ¿Alguien importante?

–No es eso. Es que él... tenía seis dedos –terminó lo último diciendo en voz baja.

–¡Ah! Entonces debió ser el nuevo profesor –concluyó la joven rubia–. Oí que tiene seis dedos, pero creí que no era más que un vulgar rumor para hacernos sentir miedo.

–¡¿Qú-qué?! –preguntó la chica exclamando por la sorpresa–. Escuché todo de él, excepto por aquel detalle ¿Cómo nadie me dijo que tenía seis dedos? ¿En serio ese será el hombre quien enseñe a Winibel? Ahora no sé si esto será buena idea.

–¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga seis dedos? –cuestionó Jill.

–Nada, pero... es un poco raro eso ¿No?

La joven llorosa sacó el papel de su cara y enseñó una sonrisa enorme, sus ojos se veían más brillantes de lo normal, su semblante era muy opuesto al que antes portaba.

–Seis dedos... como mi Ford –susurró como adormilada por la sensación de recordarlo.

–¿Así fue como te enamoraste del genio de seis dedos? –alguien le preguntó.

–No, me enamoré de él después de que me llamó por mi nombre –respondió con sus ojos cerrados, sin reconocer a quien le hablaba.

Los orbes de ella se abrieron y todo a su alrededor había cambiado a un ambiente oscuro, ya no estaba en su escuela, ni su apariencia era la de una adolescente. Regresó a como lucía en la actualidad; una anciana con ropas demasiado formales y todo su cabello recogido en un rodete alto. Una vez más, apareció de bruces, la figura triangular.

–¡Tú! –exclamó reconociéndolo– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Molestándote ¿Qué más? –se rio de manera efusiva–. ¿Por qué esa cara? Creí que me extrañaste de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

–Te extrañé tanto como una persona extraña a una piedra en el zapato –respondió resoplando y rodando los ojos.

–Vamos Wini, no me hables así. Por cierto, bonito sueño ¿O debería decir; "recuerdo"? Quién diría que aquel hombre se convertiría para ti en algo más que un maestro.

Ella reaccionó ruborizándose, pero la expresión de ira no se alejaba de su cara, le irritaba aquella criatura tan atrevida y maliciosa.

–Por favor, vete, no deseo soñar contigo.

–Que mal humor, los años no te hicieron bien ¿Sabes lo que te sería relajante?

–No y no me interesa, vete por favor –pidió por última vez, dándose la vuelta.

–De acuerdo, me iré –expresó el triangulo suspirando resignado, también sentía que a la mujer no le quedaba mucho por despertar–. Pero antes me despediré dejándote un regalito en la cabeza.

–¿A qué te... –intentó preguntar dándose la vuelta hacía él, pero en ese preciso instante, un puñal se apareció en su frente y la sensación que podría sentir de dolor la hizo gritar.

Guinevere despertó del sueño como si un golpe la hubiese sorprendido y se sentó sobre su cama, frotándose la cabeza, una punzante jaqueca fue lo que la despertó. Tambaleándose, se dirigió hacía el botiquín en su baño y bebió una de sus pastillas, luego procedió en desayunar. Era un poco tarde, cerca de las diez de la mañana, al menos tarde en lo que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse.

Se acercó a lavar sus platos mientras veía las noticias en la tele para saber quien había sido el nuevo alcalde de Gravity falls, había escuchado que Stanley tenía una buena puntuación en popularidad, y le deseaba mucha suerte, a pesar de que como alcalde no sería el mejor de los mejores, pero hubo mucho peores.

Al girar la válvula del grifo de su lavamanos, notó que mucha agua se empezó a perder a sus pies. Buscó la razón del problema y lo encontró, su tubería estaba averiada. Rezongó irritada, solo esto le faltaba para terminar la cereza del pastel, no bastaba con ese dolor de jaqueca, también debía reparar la tubería de su cocina y nunca había sido buena en plomería.

Buscó en su caja de herramientas, pero no encontró la llave inglesa. Se sentó a meditar un rato en donde la había puesto por última vez si no era ahí. Cerró sus ojos y trató de recordar lo mejor que pudo con esa memoria de anciana. A su mente llegó un recuerdo lejano de Soos pidiéndole la llave inglesa por un problema de la tubería en la cabaña, pero nunca se la devolvió. El sonido de su teléfono se hizo presente en su silencio mental y perdió su concentración para atenderlo.

– _¡Hola, Wini! ¿Tienes planes para hoy?_ –Aunque la persona del otro lado no le había dicho quien era, reconoció por su voz a Mabel.

–No, Mabel, pero ahora planeaba reparar la tubería de mi cocina.

– _Quería pedirte que vinieras a una aventura conmigo y las chicas; Wendy, Candy y Grenda_ –ella arqueó las cejas mientras continuaba oyendo la alegre voz de la niña.

–¿Aventura? ¿A dónde?

– _¡Vamos a buscar unicornios! ¿No es genial? El tío Ford nos pidió su cabello para poder crear una especie de barrera protectora, o algo así ¿Quieres venir? Será solo para las chicas_.

Meditó su pedido y aunque le hubiese gustado aceptar, tenía que reparar esa tubería lo más pronto posible. Por otro lado, estaba ese dolor de cabeza de cual a penas se estaba recuperando.

–Me gustaría, Mabel, pero quiero reparar la tubería de mi casa y no se cuanto tiempo me llevará. Además, no dormí muy bien, me siento cansada y desperté con una terrible jaqueca que no ha sanado por completo. –La niña rezongó del otro lado.

– _Que pena_.

–Si, perdón, pero son los años, creo que no estoy en edad para ir a aventuras.

– _Entiendo, ¡Recuperate pronto!_

–Gracias ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. Quería preguntarte algo ¿Soos está en la cabaña?

– _No, hoy es su día libre, está con su abuela, creo. ¿Vas a ir a verlo? ¿Por qué?_

–Digamos que me debe algo que le presté hace tiempo. Suerte en tu aventura.

Después de finalizar la conversación, Guinevere se cambió y preparó para ir a la casa de su amigo. Como el pueblo era pequeño, llegó más pronto de lo que pensó, tocó el timbre y esperó.

–¡Ya voy! –escuchó la distinguible y graciosa voz del Ramirez, dentro de su casa–. ¡Oh! Hola señorita Alvedonnia, no esperaba que fuese usted ¿Que la trae a mi humilde casa?

–Buenos días, Soos ¿Recuerdas que te presté hace tiempo una llave inglesa? –el aludido adoptó una pose pensativa por corto tiempo, cuando recordó la herramienta.

–Si, lo recuerdo, ese día las tuberías de la cabaña estuvieron a punto de reventar, pero llegué a tiempo para salvarlas. Después de todo soy "Soos, repara-todo" –se señaló con orgullo a su pecho.

Guinevere recordó que también ese día, la cabaña casi terminó empeorando por culpa de Soos, pero al final si pudo repararlo, la intención del conserje siempre era la mejor.

–Vine aquí por el asunto de la llave inglesa, la que te presté en ese entonces ¿Todavía la tienes? –el hombre negó.

–No, bueno, si. La tengo, pero no aquí, sino en la cabaña. Más bien, el señor Stanford Pines la tiene, no el señor Stanford Pines verdadero, sino el otro, el señor Stanley ¿Entiende?

–Si, entiendo –respondió con los labios fruncidos.

De no ser porque estaba frente a un amigo, la mujer hubiera rezongado de cansancio, tanto evitó ir a la cabaña esos días y ahora no tenía otra opción

–¿Quiere que la lleve? –preguntó lo que provocó que ella despertara de sus pensamientos.

–No, gracias, Soos. Iré sola, no creo que me pase algo malo.

Se despidió de él, mandó saludos a su abuela y caminó a un paso lento en dirección al lugar que menos ansiaba ir esos días; La cabaña del misterio. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó en su camino, no deseaba encontrarse con Stanford. Bueno, si tenía suerte, Stan la atendería en su entrada sin que ella entrase, buscaría su herramienta y volvería a su casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo. O él simplemente se encontraría en el sótano y de esa forma se evitarían, halló las probabilidades de no encontrárselo que de hacerlo, pero incluso así, las probabilidades no siempre pueden dar el resultado esperado. Por suerte, su migraña había cesado.

Cada vez que ella iba a la cabaña, siempre se encontraba con algo que la impresionaba o que era fuera de lo normal. Esta vez, al llegar, vio a Stan hablando con un hombre latino que llevaba barriles con perros pugs en ellos. Levantó una ceja desentendida, luego rodó los ojos y negó con su cabeza, Stan nunca dejaría de meterse en problemas. Se acercó para hablarle, aunque se lo viera apurado.

–Stan, necesito que... –llamó tocando su hombro, a lo que reaccionó respingando.

–¡Winibel! ¡No me asustes así! Creí que eras la policía o algo peor –dijo mirando a su alrededor con un semblante preocupado.

–Perdón, amigo. Solo vine hasta aquí para pedirte que me devuelvas mi llave inglesa, llevo toda la mañana buscándola y Soos me dijo que tú la tienes.

–¿Llave inglesa? No recuerdo ninguna llave inglesa, más que una que le pedí a Soos que me diera. Ahora, cambiando de tema ¿Me prestas dinero? Necesito algo con que sobornar a los de la frontera.

–¡Es esa! Esa llave inglesa es mía. Seguro que a Soos se le olvidó devolvérmela. Y no pienso prestarte dinero, ya me debes como una fortuna.

–Cierto, te lo devolveré cuando la tienda termine de pagar las reparaciones del daño que causó el portal.

–Podemos saldar esa cuenta, si me dices donde está mi herramienta –masculló impaciente.

–¿Cuál herramienta? Ah, cierto, esa. Si lo pones así, me parece bien, la dejé en el sótano para reparar el portal.

La boca de ella se abrió de repente y se preguntó si alguien o algo se había complotado para hacerle el día imposible. Sin poder aguantarse más, gritó de frustración con su mirada al cielo.

–¡No puede ser! –todo el día, siempre tratando de evitar a Stanford y, sin embargo, tiene que reencontrarselo para tener de vuelta su herramienta.

–¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿Policías? ¡Corre Santiago! –avisó al hombre.

–¡No! No es eso –dijo lo último más calmada y suspiró–. Es que... he estado intentado evitar a tú hermano lo más posible.

–Eso explica porque en tiempos de elecciones ni siquiera pasaste a desearme buena suerte.

–Lo lamento por eso. Te felicito por haber llegado tan lejos –le dijo posando su mano en su hombro.

–Gracias, pero no te preocupes, no hay culpa –el hombre palmeó su mano que se apoyaba en el hombro y le sonrió amistosamente–. Te entiendo que quieras evitar a mi hermano, en tú lugar también lo haría. Pero no te preocupes, él está tan ocupado en lo que hace que ni siquiera te notará abajo.

–Eso espero –se encaminó a la cabaña mientras escuchaba a Stan hablando con el hombre en otro idioma.

Adentro, se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie. Sabía que Mabel se había ido a una búsqueda de unicornios con Candy, Grenda y Wendy; Soos estaba en su día libre; supuso que Dipper podría estar leyendo algo en su habitación o con Ford en el sótano jugando Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos. Esperaba lo segundo, si se lo reencontraba, el ambiente no sería tan pesado con alguien más cerca. Después de pasar la máquina expendedora, bajó con la lámpara colgante hacía el ascensor, para sorpresa suya, este se detuvo en el piso dos y no en el tres.

–¿Qué pasa? –masculló irritada de que no bajase más y pisoteó, con esperanzas de que se moviera–. ¡Vamos! ¡Rayos! Ford necesita reparar esta cosa.

Las puertas metálicas del ascensor se abrieron, dejandole el paso libre a una puerta extraña. Ella conocía esa puerta, la había visto muchas veces, pero nunca entró allí, por respeto a la privacidad de Stanford, y porque tampoco poseía la llave para hacerlo. Posó su mano sobre la perilla por curiosidad y descubrió, para su asombro, de que estaba abierta.

–Dipper, fui un tonto por intentar ocultar todo esto –oyó la voz de Stanford decir.

Se quedó estática, preguntándose a que se refería Ford con eso y de que estaría hablando con Dipper. Se asomó a escuchar mejor, pero con el mayor cuidado de no dejarse ver.

–La razón por la que te estoy preparando para los trucos de Bill, es porque Bill me engañó a mi.

Abrió sus ojos más de lo normal ¿Quién era Bill? ¿Al fin lo averiguaría? No dejó pasar por alto ninguna frase o palabra que Ford dijo durante su explicación a Dipper. Quedó boquiabierta durante el transcurso de la historia, no podía creerlo, ahora todo tenía sentido, el portal dimensional, las raras charlas, sus comportamientos erráticos, todo se explicaba en algo tan simple; había estado poseído por un ser de otra dimensión llamado Bill que supuestamente lo ayudaba ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho?

–Bill ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para que la puerta entre ambos mundos se reabran desde entonces. Todo lo que necesita es poner sus manos en esta fisura. Para Bill, es solo un juego, pero para nosotros significaría el fin de nuestro mundo.

–Oh, vaya –murmuró Dipper.

–Oh, vaya, en efecto –completó Ford.

Un largo período de silencio le siguió a esa charla y Guinevere pensó que era hora de marcharse, no fue bueno que espiara una conversación privada, ni siquiera para resolver sus dudas. Antes de marcharse, Dipper volvió a hablar.

–Tío Ford, cuando espié en tus pensamientos, perdón por eso por cierto, pude ver que... –el chico calló, sin saber como seguir, sintiéndose nervioso–. Vi que tú y Winibel tuvieron...

La aludida, que estaba a punto de irse, volvió a su anterior posición de oyente cuando escuchó ser nombrada. No era correcto eso, pero la carcomía ese impulso de querer saber.

–Supongo que sería estúpido ocultarte también eso –contestó su tío, sonando como apenado–. En el pasado, ella y yo tuvimos... una relación que duró aproximadamente cinco años. Fuimos muy felices... pero –sus palabras quedaron en el aire y ella se aproximó más, deseaba conocer, saber todo.

–¿Pero? –preguntó Dipper, tal vez tan intrigado como ella.

–Pero Bill me manipuló en casi todos los puntos de mi vida, hasta en lo personal. Hizo que cortara, sin que me diera cuenta, con todas las pocas relaciones que mantenía; desde mi amistad con Mcgucket hasta mi relación con ella. Me hizo pensar que Fiddleford no era útil si no seguía con la construcción del portal, y que Guinevere era un estorbo en mi trabajo –lo oyó suspirar arrepentido y después, prosiguió–. Hice mucho daño a la gente que quise. Fidds terminó lunático por culpa de esa arma –señaló a la pistola en manos del chico–, y le grité cosas a Wini que la hirieron –él volvió a suspirar–. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido.

–Pero ustedes dos... no cambiaron su comportamiento con el otro –contestó Dipper. Ford no entendió sus palabras y así lo comunicó por su silencio y levantando una ceja–. Me refiero a ti y Winibel. La forma que ambos se miraban me hizo pensar que tuvieron algo o que todavía lo mantenían. –Stanford contestó riéndose.

–Supongo que hay hábitos que nunca cambian, así como sentimientos –la oyente detrás de la puerta, alzó ambas cejas sorprendida por lo dicho.

–¿Tío Ford, tú... la amas? –preguntó el chico, como diciendo las palabras que Guinevere pensaba en ese mismo momento.

No fue tan largo el silencio que prosiguió después de que el niño formulara su pregunta, pero para la oyente, se sintió como una eternidad escuchar la respuesta de Stanford.

–Sería muy estúpido e hipócrita por mi parte negarlo. Si, Dipper. Cuando pensaba que podía obligarme a renunciar a esos sentimientos, éstos se acumulaban peor que antes y me hicieron las cosas más difíciles, y mucho más cuando me la reencontré después de todos estos años.

La respiración de Guinevere pudo haberse cortado en ese momento, o su corazón se podría detener de a poco ¿Había imaginado todo lo que oyó? No, fue real. Después de todos estos años, él todavía la amaba, pero... el hechizo. Sacudió su cabeza olvidando ese asunto, ahora solo quería enfocarse en procesar lo que escuchó. El apriete de su mano contra la perilla se aflojó por la emoción, casi podrían salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

–No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, sonaré como Mabel; pero, si la amas ¿Por qué no estas con ella?

–Por esa misma razón. Dipper, no es tan fácil como suena, he hecho muchos enemigos peligrosos y no quisiera que se metería en problemas por mi culpa, ella no merece todo el mal que yo conllevo –Ford volvió a mantenerse en un silencio pensativo, antes de continuar–. Le he causado mucho dolor a Wini y Bill me tiene en la mira. Prefiero separarme de ella de esta manera que de otra más... dolorosa. De todas formas, no creo que me perdonara tan fácilmente si le contara la verdad, temo que si se enterara de todo lo que hice con un ser de otra dimensión simplemente por mi ambición, tal vez me odie.

–Eso sería imposible.

Tío y sobrino voltearon perplejos hacía la entrada de la habitación. Aquella persona de quien hablaban yacía parada en la entrada, con una media sonrisa, mirándolos fijamente. Después de tanto tiempo escuchar la respuesta que tanto ansió, se decidió por revelarse.

–¡Guinevere! ¿Desde cuando...

–Desde el principio, oí todo –respondió a la pregunta del científico antes de que terminara de formularla.

Él tragó en seco y desvió su mirada a otro lado, como deseando que ella no mirase la vergüenza que sentía. Dipper cerró su boca, él tampoco sabía como reaccionar a esa aparición inesperada. Ford empezó a balbucear pero nada preciso salió de su boca, mas que palabras yuxtapuestas que no tenían sentido.

–No, digo... ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –pudo preguntar al fin.

–El ascensor se detuvo en este piso, quise llegar al subterráneo para buscar una herramienta, pero no se movió más. Ahora estoy agradecida de que no lo hiciese.

–Lo que oíste... lo que dije... yo en verdad. Oh, no, ahora deberé borrarte la memoria.

–¿Por qué, Ford? No tienes que ocultarme esto, es lo que yo siempre quise oír, lo que más deseé estos últimos años y me siento tan satisfecha de saber –comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacía él, como la primera vez que se reencontraron después de los treinta años pasados–. No tienes que preocuparte, te perdono de todo lo sucedido.

–Entiendo que me odies pero... espera ¿Qué? –se sintió estupefacto, no podía dar crédito a lo escuchó. Ella estaba siendo sincera y nada de eso fue su imaginación, lo había perdonado.

–Te perdono, Ford. No te guardo ningún rencor, bueno, tal vez guardé un poco de rencor por un tiempo –rio entre dientes y él también se sintió contagiar por su carcajada–. Pero mamá me enseñó a que no sirve de nada estar enojado por mucho tiempo. Y ahora que conocí mejor tus razones, no tengo porque odiarte. De hecho, nunca pude odiarte. Estoy feliz... feliz de que también me ames.

Ella bajó su vista ruborizada y sonriendo, aunque no comprendía si sus sentimientos eran auténticos hacía Ford, olvidó ese asunto en ese momento, su felicidad por saber la verdad, la hicieron olvidar el asunto de los gnomos y el hechizo. Él empezó a caminar hasta casi quedar frente suyo.

–A mi también me hace feliz que me perdones. Yo no quería que supieras de esto, pero si no te molesta...

–Lo único que me molesta es que me lo hayas ocultado, que tuviera que enterarme de este modo, que pensarás por mi y tuvieras un preconcepto de mi opinión ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Siempre fuiste un tonto, un pedante, de eso no hay duda –Winibel miró por algunos segundos los seis dedos de Ford y recordó aquella vez que le regaló sus guantes, tantos años pasados y esos sentimientos a penas flaquearon. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron y levantó sus manos para tomar las de él, entrelazó los seis dedos con sus cinco–. Pero siempre te quise como eras.

El corazón de Stanford latió sorprendido y jubiloso, su rostro quedo atónito con una expresión de sorpresa. Él siempre era de guardar rencor, de muy poco perdonar, y aun así llegaba a sentirse superior a otros. Con el tiempo, comprendió lo estúpido que fue y se preguntó como Guinevere lo quería como era. Estaba tan agradecido de que ella no fuera como él, empezaba a recordar porque la amaba.

–Realmente me siento como un tonto, ahora que lo pienso, por creer que me odiarías –apretó el agarre, como deseando corresponder a todo lo que ella le profesaba–. Solo no quise que te metieras en problemas.

–Ya asumí desde hace mucho tiempo, que siempre me meteré en problemas si estoy contigo o con tú familia –dirigió una vista rápida a Dipper, quien sonrió por la mención.

Ambos rieron por la autenticidad de su oración, la familia Pines era sin lugar a dudas la definición de problemas y misterio.

–Extrañé tú sonrisa y... como solías reír –murmuró dando una leve mirada a sus labios.

Su compañera correspondió a esa mirada y quiso avanzar más cerca, besarlo después de tanto tiempo, pero una pequeña tos incómoda los sacó de aquella atmósfera formada por su amena charla conciliadora.

–Perdón que interrumpa –pronunció Dipper.

Ambos adultos se separaron algunos centímetros y desenlazaron sus manos, avergonzados de haber olvidado al chico y de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro sin darse cuenta.

–No, Dipper. Yo lo lamento, creo que nos dejamos llevar –se disculpó Winibel ruborizada y cabizbaja.

–También lo siento –susurró Stanford mirando a cualquier lugar, pensando en como cambiar de tema–. Tengo una idea ¿Vamos por unas sodas?

–Si, tanta charla me dio sed –comentó el chico emocionado

–Me parece muy buena... –Guinevere estaba a punto de completar su oración pero cuando levantó su cabeza y miró con mejor precisión la habitación, notó algo que la espantó. No la había visto fijamente desde que había entrado–. ¡Él! –gritó y su rostro se había deformado en terror mientras señalaba a una estatua del triangulo que la persiguió algunas veces en sus sueños.

–¿Bill? –preguntó Stanford quien se giró a lo que ella señalaba–. ¿Lo conoces?

–¿Él es Bill? ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

–¿De dónde lo conoces, Winibel? –interrogó más alarmado Dipper.

–A veces me molesta en mis sueños, esa horrible criatura triangular. Pero solo la veo en mis sueños, creí que era un invento de mi inconsciente o algún ser de Gravity falls.

–Bill no tiene una forma sustancial o corpórea, solo puede comunicarse a través de sueños o de manera onírica.

–Pero ¿Por qué te molesta en sueños? –se preguntó Dipper.

–No lo sé, simplemente, un día apareció y él... él conocía mucho de ti, Ford, pero nunca me quiso decir quien era o como te conocía. No esperaba que Bill y él fueran... la misma persona.

Ella se estremeció y se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo escalofríos, era como si alguien los estuviese observando.

–Mejor vamos arriba, allí te lo explicaré mejor –le comunicó Stanford posando una mano sobre su hombro.

Indicados por el científico, los tres subieron hasta la cabaña y se acomodaron en la cocina. Dipper fue por unas sodas y se sentaron juntos en la mesa.

–Bill siempre intenta manipular a la gente en su inconsciente o entrando a sus mentes. Tuve que sellar la mía con una placa de metal para que dejara de molestar mi mente –contó Stanford. Golpeó su cabeza haciendo sonar el metal dentro y eso sorprendió a la mujer.

–Eso suena muy... metálico –comentó no muy segura de sus palabras. Ford le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, movido por la gracia de su comentario, pero al poco tiempo se borró.

–Pero por desgracia, esta placa de metal no logra sellar mis sueños, solo mi mente. Hubieron muchas veces que él me molestó mientras dormía.

Ella arqueó sus cejas y negó, movida por un sentimiento de lástima. Pensó en todas las veces que Bill la molestó en sueños y que le irritaban, no podía imaginar como él dañaba a Stanford en los suyos, a quien conocía más íntimamente y de hace más tiempo.

–Por eso el tío Ford inventó una máquina escaneadora de mentes que podía protegernos de Bill... que yo rompí, por accidente. Estoy tan avergonzado por lo que pasó, soy un idiota –dijo lo último cabizbajo el chico, en su rostro reflejaba mucho arrepentimiento. Guinevere sobó su cabeza como modo de consuelo y apoyo.

–Desde ahora, no más secretos entre nosotros –declaró firme Stanford.

–¿No más? –preguntó ella con una ceja alzada y sonando estupefacta.

–Si, Wini, no más –ambos se dedicaron una fugaz sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella sintió una gratitud de magnitud inimaginable.

–Esperé más de treinta años para que dijeras eso.

–Perdón por hacerte esperar, tú sabes, siempre fui lento para las emociones –entonces, se volvió a enfocar en su sobrino, que seguía cabizbajo–. No somos los primeros idiotas en ser engañados por Bill, pero si trabajamos juntos podríamos ser los últimos –alzó la cabeza del chico y le sonrió con intenciones de darle ánimos, Dipper correspondió a su expresión.

–Pero ¿Qué hay de Bill? –cuestionó su sobrino, devuelta apenado–, ¡Destruí la máquina! Ahora no hay forma de proteger la cabaña.

–¡¿Alguien dijo "cabello de unicornio"?! –preguntó Mabel apareciendo de repente en la sala, magullada, pero sonriendo y con pelos coloridos en su mano.

–Eh... no, en realidad –negó su hermano.

–Oh, hubiera sido perfecto.

Las chicas estuvieron toda la tarde tratando de conseguir cabellos de unicornio como parte de una fórmula mágica para proteger la cabaña y contrarrestar los poderes de Bill, así Guinevere entendió la explicación que horas después contó Stanford y porqué Mabel la había invitado a buscar unicornios. Después de terminar el procedimiento de proteger la cabaña, Ford entregó algunas piedras lunares, mercurio en una botella y parte del cabello de unicornio a la mujer antes de marcharse esa tarde.

–Toma, pon unas piedras alrededor de tu casa, rocía el mercurio y el cabello de unicornio hará el resto –explicó entregando una caja con todo dentro.

–¿Por qué me entregas esto? ¿Crees que Bill me perjudicaría?

–El que haya hurgado en tus sueños y molestado estos años comprueba lo peor y lo que más me temí, tratará de perjudicarte porque eres cercana a esta familia.

–¿En serio piensas que él... tratará de controlarme?

–Nunca se puede estar seguro con Bill, pero por si acaso, protege tu hogar –pidió como si le rogara.

Ella aceptó la caja resignada, sabía que Bill podría ser peligroso, pero no conocía su poder como Ford y Dipper lo conocían. Hizo todo el procedimiento como había visto ese día hacerlo a Dipper y Ford, su casa adoptó un aura extraña a su alrededor, pero algo en su interior le provocó una sensación de seguridad.

Cuando volvió y miró su cocina, suspiró cansina al recordar porque había ido a la cabaña, tanta emoción y descubrimiento le hicieron olvidar su objetivo principal. Se juró mañana volver para recuperar su llave inglesa, ya no le molestaba la presencia de Stanford.

Guinevere rio por los extraños sucesos que acontecieron su día, tan inesperados, pero de alguna forma, fortunios. " _Creo que esto es lo que se le llama Serendipia",_ pensó mirando su cañería y pensando en la herramienta todavía pérdida.

* * *

 **Creo que eso fue una casi reconciliación, espero que les haya gustado**

 **Bye!**

 _ **Donia Rosa**_


	24. Koishiteru

**Todavía es San Valentin! Citándome hace un año que hacía un aporte parecido, ha pasado un año y sigo haciendo todo tarde, nunca cambio! Bue, un aporte por el día de los enamorados, me voy que estoy apurada**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stan estaba ausente, lo estaría por los próximos dos días para sabotear a la competencia –las otras trampas para turistas– y junto a él, partieron Dipper, Soos, Mabel, Grenda y Candy. Eso significaba una cosa; Ford estaría solo.

Con un cesto de comida en mano, Guinevere entró a la cabaña del misterio, a pesar de los años transcurridos, la cerradura seguía siendo la misma y todavía conservaba las llaves. Entró pero nadie la recibió, no era ninguna sorpresa, porque como ella sabía, todos iban a estar ausentes. Tecleó los botones correspondientes al código de la máquina expendedora y ésta se abrió. Bajó hasta llegar al ascensor, directo al tercer piso y Ford a penas la había notado. Él se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, de espaldas a la entrada del lugar.

–Dipper... ¿Eres tú? –preguntó sin darse la vuelta. Ella avanzó en silencio, sonriendo–. Creí que te ibas a ir con Stanley a esa caza contra las demás atracciones para turistas.

–No soy Dipper –dijo y él se dio la vuelta en su silla reconociendo esa voz. Jadeó como acción de su asombro.

–Oh... hola, Wini –la saludó dubitativo–. ¿Necesitas ayuda en tu cañería, otra vez? Ya te entregué tú llave inglesa.

–Gracias por tú consideración, pero no estoy aquí por eso, necesito otra cosa.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Qué necesitas?

–A ti.

Los ojos de él se abrieron más grande de lo normal. Por alguna razón, eso se sintió como un deja-vú.

–¿A-a mi? ¿Por qué a mi? –como respuesta, ella extendió la canasta frente a su cara.

–Preparé un picnic para dos. Y no hay nadie más aquí que nosotros dos ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Ford sintió su garganta secar, hace mucho que ellos no pasaban tiempo juntos, si iba a el picnic no sabría como actuar o qué decir frente a ella, sin sonar o quedar como un tonto. Otra razón más para no ir era su trabajo, quedaba mucho por delante. Pero los ojos, los ojos de Guinevere seguían siendo una de sus mayores perdiciones, esos grisáceos que le rogaban con que fueran juntos a pasear. Esto se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

–De acuerdo, vayamos. Pero te advierto que me retrasaré más en mi trabajo de lo que ya estoy y adivina de quien será la culpa –ella bufó con su mano en alto.

–No puedes culpar de todo a Stanley siempre.

–Me refería a ti –contestó con el ceño fruncido.

–Ya lo sé, solo quería molestarte –ella carcajeó, pero eso no menguó la expresión de Stanford.

Salieron en poco tiempo de la cabaña, mientras los quejidos se Ford aumentaban así como el entusiasmo de Winibel. Se dirigieron hacía la colina donde la vista era el gran puente de Gravity falls y su parte baja se veía atravesada por un OVNI. Ella extendió una manta y se sentó, Ford la acompañó, pero un poco temeroso.

–¿Qué quieres comer primero? Preparé sandwiches de toda clase; jamón, queso, pollo, vegetariano y traje muffins para postre.

–He estado comiendo píldoras alimenticias, no sabría por donde empezar.

–Empieza por lo que quieras. Agarra sin temor –le dijo lo último viendo como él estaba dudoso de poner su mano en el cesto.

Ambos comieron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir. Por un momento Guinevere se sintió arrepentida de toda la situación ¿Por qué lo había invitado a pasear? ¿Para estar incómoda a su lado? Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para disculparse de todo lo hecho, él la interrumpió.

–¿Por qué quisiste invitarme a salir? –preguntó. Los ojos de ella rodaron.

–Pues, ¿Por qué más? Te veías un poco estresado de estar encerrado, bajo ese sótano, apenas viendo la luz del sol. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

–Entonces... gracias –contestó, dirigiendo una mirada suave, pero dubitativo, era como si calculara cada movimiento, cada frase suya. Como si no quisiese decir algo ofensivo o que pudiera herirla.

–De nada.

Otra vez, se quedaron sin palabras. Tantos años, tanto que contarse y ninguno quería hablar. Eso era... estúpido y absurdo. Ford se sintió movido por un deseo de acabar con aquello que los separaba desde que volvió a la dimensión –siendo él quien lo empezó–, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que podría deparar a Guinevere. Se sentía responsable, pero también sería su responsabilidad si ella fuera dañada a causa de un movimiento falso de él. Estos pensamientos eran lo que lo hacían avanzar y retroceder en su relación con ella. Acalló por un rato su cabeza y dejó que saliera de su boca alguna pregunta o comentario, sin importar lo estúpido que fuese;

–¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos años? –respiró tranquilo de que no fuera algo estúpido lo que saliese de su boca.

–Estudiando, trabajando, progresando y... esperando –sintió que su tono había cambiado al decir lo último, pero luego de su respuesta, su rostro cambió al de una sonrisa misteriosa–. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has visto detrás de ese portal codicioso?

Stanford se sorprendió ante tales preguntas y tartamudeó sin querer.

–Bu-bueno, he estado... estado en mucho lugares. Son muchas las cosas, no sabría por donde comenzar ni que explicarte.

–Si, yo tampoco sabría como explicarte –ella inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, esperó a que una idea llegara, como en aquellos tiempos en que ambos no sabían de que hablar y se le ocurrían las propuestas más originales, pero, esta vez, fue él quien le robó las palabras.

–Tengo una propuesta, que tal si tú me cuentas un poco y luego yo cuento lo mio, y así seguidamente –Wini se sorprendió por la propuesta, era muy buena para ser de él, tal vez si existían cosas que cambiaban.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Pero... ¿Por dónde empiezo?

–Cuéntame, como conociste a Stan –pidió Ford sonriendo de manera amena, una expresión muy diferente de los últimos días, cuales mantuvo un semblante frío y serio.

Su expresión hizo que el corazón de su compañera latiera más rápido y surgiera por su pecho calidez. Sin saber porque, ella contestó en tartamudeos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la ponía nerviosa y lograba hacerla tartamudear, y era la primera vez desde que se conocían en que sus roles se intercambiaban.

Fueron turnándose, intercambiándose información, historias divertidas, hechos insólitos, historias sobre gente que conocieron y fueron sus amigo y otras que se quedaron en sus listas negras o viceversa.

–Ésta oráculo ¿Te dijo como derrotar a Bill? –preguntó Guinevere curiosa sobre aquella alien misteriosa.

–No, pero me dijo que yo tenía el rostro de quien lo derrotaría. No sé como lo haré, pero estoy seguro que lo lograré, ya me lo han confirmado. Ahora, tú turno.

El semblante de su acompañante cambió y bajó la vista, lo que quedaban no eran buenas noticias.

–A principios de este año... mi padre murió. –Ford sintió esa como la noticia que más lo había impactado–. Fueron complicaciones con los pulmones, de hace tiempo lo escuchaba respirar mal. Primero lo cremamos, pero en el comienzo de las vacaciones lo enterramos –ella reprimió un sollozo.

–Lo siento mucho, Wini, en verdad. Seguro mi padre ya falleció y ni pude enterrarlo –ella asintió.

–Si, Stan me lo dijo –él arrugó su frente por la noticia, por lo que decidió seguir en el anterior tema.

–¿Cómo lo tomaron tú madre y tú hermano?

–Terrible, en especial mi madre. En los primeros días se pasaba todo el día llorando o haciendo cientos de cosas para distraerse, o hablando de él, como si estuviera todavía vivo. Cuando la volví a ver la encontré mas calmada, pero pasará tiempo para que se acostumbre.

Hubo un largo silencio, pero no incómodo, sino confortable, Guinevere se recostó sobre el manto que trajo y Ford a su lado. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada rápida y no pudieron evitar sonreírse.

–Cambiando de tema. Quería preguntarte ¿Qué quiere Bill de ti y de esta dimensión? –pudo observar como el científico inhaló incómodo, como deseando no hablar de aquello, pero había prometido a no guardar más secretos, y ahora ella se estaba aprovechando de eso.

–Bill desea entrar en nuestra dimensión y hacer lo que quiera con ésta. Tiene un poder muy grande y si adaptara una forma física, sería casi indestructible, casi como un ser invencible. Yo llamo a esa catástrofe; Weirdmageddon.

–Pero él no puede entrar ¿Verdad? Ya destruiste el portal, ¿No? ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos seguros?

Ford negó mostrando un sentimiento de pesar, eso hizo en ella arquear las cejas confundida.

–No, no estamos de todo seguro. Si, desmantelé el portal, pero la última vez que se usó, que Stan lo usó –dijo lo último remarcando sus palabras–, creó una fisura en nuestro espacio tiempo que si se terminara de romper crearía una entrada de su mundo al nuestro.

–Eso... –intentó crear alguna palabra en su mente, pero estaba demasiado impresionada para hablar–. Eso sería horrible.

–Lo es y fue por eso que me enojé con Stan, no pudo haber actuado más irracional, después de advertirle...

–¡Stan lo hizo para salvarte! –lo interrumpió gritando y abandonando su cómoda posición, para hacerle frente–. Sabíamos que eso traería consecuencias, pero nos arriesgamos...

–¡¿Lo sabías tú también y aun así lo dejaste continuar?! –también abandonó su reposo en el manto y correspondió a su encaro.

–¡Era para salvarte, Stanford! No puedes culpar siempre a Stan. Dices que él actúa irracional, pero tú no eres muy diferente a él. Ambos fueron criminales buscados, aunque en diferentes dimensiones.

–Pero mis razones eran más nobles. Y yo jamás actuaría sin pensar como mi hermano si me advirtieran.

–Mira quien habla de nobleza o de pensar, alguien que hizo un trato con un extraño ser que no conocía y que no sabía como su ayuda lo acarrearía.

Stanford cerró su boca, no sabía como responder a eso. Se limitó a suspirar y se acercó a su rostro, como demandándole a que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Escucha, Wini, no quiero seguir peleando, quiero que volvamos a tener... un vinculo. –Susurró lo último mientras un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Él trataba de que ella no lo notara, pero fueron muy evidentes su acciones.

–No lo sé, Ford –dubitativa, desvió sus ojos al pastizal e inhaló con un sentimiento de pesar dentro–. Yo... yo te quiero, pero no se si en verdad te quiero o algo ha hecho que me obligase a quererte.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Hablaste con los gnomos sobre... el hechizo? –susurró lo último. Ford asintió–, entonces debes ya saberlo.

–Wini, el hechizo no hacía que dos personas se enamorasen. La única función que el hechizo poseía era mantener los sentimientos cuando se separaban, pero solo si estos eran auténticos. Antes de que todo eso pasara, yo... –por suerte para él, no tuvo que completar esa frase que tanto le costaba decir.

–¡Y yo también! Pero... ¿Qué es lo que ahora sentiríamos si no hubiese pasado eso? ¿Te seguiría queriendo? ¿Tú me seguirías queriendo? –tocó su sien adolorida, el dolor de cabeza empezó a surgir– ¡Ay, mi cabeza! La aspirina, rápido –buscó ella en sus bolsillos, pero Ford la detuvo.

–Espera, tengo algo mejor, lo obtuve en uno de mis viajes –sacó de su sobretodo algo parecido a una pastilla.

–¿No es algo ilegal, verdad? –la miró desconfiada.

–No te preocupes, es algo que te sana y mejora con prontitud. A veces la uso por mis dificultades que me trae la edad o con mi ojo –dijo en un murmullo lo último. Sin embargo, Guinevere alcanzó a oírlo.

–¿Qué pasa con tú ojo?

–Primero tomalo, no te preocupes, no tiene efectos secundarios –ella hizo caso y la bebió, sin replicar más. En pocos segundos, el dolor punzante se había esfumado por completo–. Te dije que hace efecto rápido –comentó Ford al notar la expresión de sorpresa que su compañera adoptó.

–Eso fue... extraño, pero me alegra que ya no me duela –sobó su sien y sonrió tranquila de que todo haya pasado. Entonces, recordó el detalle sobre el ojo que había dicho Stanford–. Ford, ¿Qué pasa con tú ojo? ¿Estas perdiendo la vista de un lado? –la preocupación era evidente en su tono, pero su oyente desvió el rostro, sin intenciones de contestarle.

–Preferiría no hablar de eso.

–Quedamos en no más secretos –replicó y Stanford no pudo evitar refunfuñar de acusarlo con sus propias palabras.

–De acuerdo, te diré la verdad, pero trata de no reaccionar muy espantada ¿Si? –ella asintió y se acercó más para oírlo, como esas raras veces, cuando eran jóvenes, y él le contaba sobre alguna anécdota de su pasado–. Sabes que Bill me poseyó muchas veces en el pasado –asintió y dejó que prosiguiera su relato–, por desgracia esas posesiones tienen un alto precio. Por dejarme poseer mucho por Bill, a veces uno de mis ojos... –se calló por un largo rato, antes de reanudar, dubitativo a como ella reaccionase–. A veces uno de mis ojos tiende a sangrar.

Guinevere ahogó un grito, pero trató de no mostrarse tan sorprendida, aunque le era imposible ante tal declaración.

–¿Y... te pasa a menudo? –Ford negó, sin mirarla a los ojos.

–No, por suerte. Pero en las primeras semanas que dejé de contactarme con Bill pasaba a menudo. –Ninguno dijo palabra más, ensimismados por los acontecimientos que cada uno vivía por sus cuerpos, sin embargo Ford se decidió por cortar el silencio–. ¿A ti te pasan estos episodios de migrañas... seguido?

–Si –contestó en un hilo de voz–, y muchos, y todos son insufribles. Veo que ambos tenemos algo con que cargar en nuestros cuerpos –ella rió en un tono que mezclaba ironía junto a melancolía.

Volvieron a recostarse sobre el manto en el césped; primero ella que soltó suspiró cargado con cansancio y ansiedad. Él se recostó a su lado, movió su saco, incómodo con la prenda, era muy largo.

–Ya está muy viejo y desgatado este saco y no es para estaciones como ésta –masculló Ford.

–Si quieres puedo coserte uno yo –contestó su acompañante y ambos no pudieron evitar reírse como en aquellos tiempos en que se dirigían indirectas como esas.

–¿Sigues con la costura?

–He mejorado mucho y adoro hacerlo. Mabel me ha enseñado a tejer y me gusta también. Nunca se es viejo para aprender algo nuevo.

–En eso no podría estar más de acuerdo –cada risa que compartían y cada silencio dejaban de ser incómodos para volverse amenos.

–Esto me recuerda a cuando eramos jóvenes y hacíamos paseos de día de campo. Bueno, más bien, te obligaba a salir y que vinieras conmigo.

–Si, odiaba salir, a menos de que fuera para una expedición de investigación... pero siendo sincero, tú compañía nunca fue un estorbo para mi.

Algo dentro de Winibel latió, un extraño recuerdo que ahora cambiaba, dejaba de ser amargo y se tornaba cariñoso. Sus ojos centellearon a los de su compañero y ninguno dejaba de sonreír al otro, como deseando que así pasaran sus vidas.

–Sabes, como envejecí me di cuenta de muchas cosas; uno siempre se llena de recuerdos –le acotó la mujer–, pero solo algunos se logran conservar y no marchitarse. Ahora mismo recordaba algo muy viejo, que creía haber olvidado.

–¿Qué es?

–¿Recuerdas cuando aún eras mi maestro y fuimos a un excursión en sociología a un centro comercial? –él asintió, pero por su cara parecía no estar muy seguro de eso–. Quería subirme a una montaña rusa con temáticas de terror, pero no me dejaban estar porque no tenía acompañante y era menor de edad. El hombre que manejaba el juego empezó a llamar porque alguien me acompañara, recuerdo la vergüenza que sentí –el rostro de Ford pareció lúcido por un instante, como si una idea se le hubiese ocurrido.

–Si, lo recuerdo. Me ofrecí porque quería terminar la humillación de la pobre muchacha –pausó un momento, como tratando de remorar todo–. Nunca esperé que esa muchacha fueras tú, si lo hubiese sabido, no se si me hubiera ofrecido. –Winibel contestó riendo.

–Cuando creí que no podía sentir más vergüenza, apareciste tú para empeorarlo todo –comentó con sorna–. Pensar que en esos momentos, ya me gustabas, pero nunca creí que terminaría siendo tú novia.

–Tampoco lo pensé de ti, nunca esperé que una alumna que me gustara tanto, significaría algo para mi en un futuro lejano –los ojos de Winibel se llenaron de asombro y Ford lo notó–. ¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender su expresión.

–Siempre fui su alumna favorita, ¿No, profesor Pines? –el mayor se ruborizó hasta sus orejas, no pudo reparar en su declaración tan abierta y esa sonrisa juguetona que le dirigía solo empeoraba su estado.

–¡N-no! No es que me gustabas en ese momento, digo, no de esa forma. Lo que pasó fue ¡Rayos, olvidé que iba a decir! –refunfuñó, dejándose llevar por los ojos grises y la sonrisa sugerente que siempre lo pusieron nervioso–. ¡Cielos,Winibel! eres... eres... –sus palabras quedaron al aire ¿Cómo completarlas? ¿Eres _importante_ para mi? ¿Eres la _mejor persona_ que conocí? ¿Eres la _peor persona_ que conocí? ¿Cómo?

–¿Qué soy... Ford? –preguntó ella, sin estar consciente que se aproximaba más a su rostro. Sin más, él inhaló y exclamó;

–Eres alguien rara y normal, torpe y lista, infantil y madura. Eres una paradoja... –se calló y contempló como sus palabras dejaron estupefacta a la susodicha, quien no entendió nada de lo que dijo–... pero creo que es por esa razón que te amo.

Cerró la cercanía y la besó, por alguna rara razón, la besó y la razón era simple; la extrañaba, nada más que eso. Al principio, ella disfrutó del beso, pero el recuerdo constante sobre el hechizo la carcomía y se separó en un movimiento brusco de su lado.

–Ford... lo que ahora sentimos... no es verdad.

–¡Si, lo es! –exclamó y sujetó el agarré con que sostenía a sus brazos–, ¡He viajado en muchas dimensiones! ¡He visto cosas inimaginables, eventos paranormales! ¡He estudiado los cálculos más avanzados desde que era joven! Y me he llegado a dar cuenta de algo, y citando al profesor Hardy, diré con seguridad; "No hay pruebas, ni leyes subyacentes que puedan determinar el resultado de los asuntos del corazón". Y si ninguna prueba o ley subyacente puede hacerlo, tampoco ningún hechizo. Nada fue una ilusión creada, todo fue verdadero y establecido, así como los resultados matemáticos podían aparecer en la mente del profesor Ramanujan sin tener que calcularlos.

Sintió un nudo atascado en su garganta, no podía articular palabras. Era la primera vez que Stanford le decía algo que podía considerar romántico en todos sus años de pareja.

–Ford... yo... ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –intentó contener su emoción, pero le resultaba todo tan extraño. El tiempo, los viajes, algo de eso fue lo que cambió dentro de él.

–Porque lo sé. Tal vez pudimos haber cambiado un poco, de no ser por el hechizo, tal vez pudimos haber salido con alguien más, e incluso casarnos. Pero, en el fondo sabríamos que nosotros... nosotros... –en ese momento que no sabía como continuar su frase, se dio cuenta el forzoso agarre de sus manos en los brazos de ella, y la soltó asustado.

–¿No te lastimé... verdad? – Wini negó sonriendo con un nuevo brillo en su cara.

–Ya no... –pensó en todo el daño que él había causado y que solo esas palabras fueron necesarias para arreglarlo todo. Avanzó devuelta a besarlo y fue él quien esta vez se impresionó, esa mujer siempre había sido impredecible, y tal vez por eso la amaba... si, él la amaba.

–Te amo –susurró en unos segundos de separación para recupera aire–. Estoy 99,9 % seguro de que te amo –volvió a repetir.

Ella se sintió extraña escuchando esas palabras provenir de alguien como Stanford Pines, de quien estaba segura nunca haberlo escuchado decir tal declaración tan directo. Era como si le dijese "te amo" por cada momento que no pudo hace treinta años. Se detuvieron sin saber el tiempo transcurrido, pero a ellos eso no les importaba en ese momento.

–Es una pena que no traje Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos, podríamos haber jugado un rato –dijo la profesora, recostada de un lado, apoyada sobre su codo, frente a él, después de separarse.

–Y seguro yo hubiese ganado, como casi siempre.

–Que pedante –acotó rodando los ojos.

–Y tú si que eres quisquillosa.

–Y tú cosquilloso. Me pregunto si lo sigues siendo –se preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y sonrió maliciosamente. Ford entendió sus expresiones en el instante y se corrió asustado, pero fue demasiado tarde.

–¡No! Espera, Wini –comenzó a reír descontrolado mientras trataba de rogar porque parase.

–¡Así que lo sigues siendo, Fordsy! –concluyó alegre y sin detenerse en hacerle cosquillas.

No tardó en detenerse después de tantos ruegos, y continuaron charlando sintiéndose mucho más efusivos que nunca, porque ya nada podía arruinar su momento.

El ocaso bañaba los alrededores y mientras el sol caía, ocasionaba un sublime arrebol en las nubes. Guinevere contemplaba el espectáculo en silencio con una expresión serena en su rostro, sin percatarse como su compañero la miraba con nerviosismo.

–Debe ser ya tarde. Creo que es hora de partir. –Él le dio la razón y se acercó a ella con intenciones de cargarla entre sus brazos–. ¿Qué estas haciendo? –lo detuvo con el ceño fruncido y notó la expresión nerviosa del científico.

–Intentando ser... romántico –contestó dubitativo y desviando sus ojos a varios puntos mientras hablaba.

–Dejalo, nunca se te dio bien serlo. Bueno, tal vez eres bueno siéndolo una vez cada treinta años.

–No es gracioso –replicó irritado de su sonrisa burlona–. Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, pero no importa cuanto haga, Stan es siempre más afectivo.

–Ford, no estarás celoso ¿Verdad? –Guinevere levantó una ceja curiosa, pero él negó ruborizado.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Ja! Celoso de mi hermano, como no estarlo –se burló con tintes sarcásticos, pero su compañera se dio cuenta de que lo estaba y entendió sus razones.

–No te preocupes, él es como es y tú eres como eres. Ninguno es mejor que el otro, ni peor, solo son como son y eso está bien. –Ford bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado de que Winibel pudiera leerlo mucho mejor de lo que él alguna vez pudiera hacerlo a ella.

–Gracias... por no compararnos.

–De nada. Bien, como dije antes, ya es hora de marcharnos.

Se pararon y doblaron el gran mantel para guardarlo en la canasta. Por la caminata de regreso, ella notó que se dirigían a la cabaña, por lo que lo detuvo.

–Espera, Ford. –Una idea se le había cruzado por su mente y quería comentársela, pero se sintió un poco avergonzada para hacerlo. Reunió valor y habló–: sabes, quisiera, digo ¿Te gustaría ir... a mi casa? Antes de volver a la cabaña –dijo lo último en un tono rápido.

–¿En serio quieres que vaya? –estaba perplejo por la inesperada propuesta. Ella asintió sonrojada, se sentía como una adolescente pidiéndole a su novio que fuera a su cuarto por primera vez.

–Si ¿Por qué no? no molestarás. Nunca molestas. Me gustaría que fueras y... también puedo prepararte algún rico platillo o algo que te guste, estoy segura que te gustaría después de tanto tiempo en comer píldoras.

El científico meditó su propuesta, sin saber que su silencio ponía más nerviosa a su novia, ésta podía sentir a su corazón casi en la garganta.

–Está bien. Me gustaría probar algo que has aprendido estos años –el rostro de ella se iluminó.

–¡Si! Ya verás que no te arrepentirás. Ven, mi casa es por aquí –ella tomó su mano y lo condujo hacía el lado opuesto en que quedaba la cabaña.

–¡Pero, Wini! –interrumpió el agarre y la marcha de la susodicha–. Si alguien me ve ¿Qué le diremos?

–Le diremos que eres "Stanford Pines" el dueño de la Cabaña del Misterio y todo arreglado, y que estas usando un nuevo y gracioso disfraz.

Casi lo llevó a rastras por un sitio apartado de Gravity falls, sin soltar su mano. Wini sonreía con solo sentir sus manos juntas después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo en la cabeza de su novio, a causa del temor a ser descubierto, no pasaron estos pensamientos dichosos. Ford procuraba de esconderse, y que nadie lo reconociera, encogiéndose de hombros y tapando su cara con el saco. En el trayecto, notó algunos cambios de sus treinta años ausentes, pero muchas otras cosas iguales, tal vez porque en ciudades pequeñas como esas, los cambios no eran muy habituales. Cuando llegaron, el sol todavía era visible

–Es aquí –dijo luego de un largo trayectoria su novia, y él dejó al descubierto su cara. La casa era de un tamaño regular, no sobresalía en nada y su aspecto era muy simple. Perfecto para una sola persona–. Entra, entra, quiero mostrártelo todo –invitó la mujer a pasar mientras jalaba su mano adentro de su hogar.

Por dentro también era acogedora, pero no muy recomendable para alguien que quisiese hacer una fiesta, por suerte, sabía que Wini no era de esa clase de persona. También notó lo grande que era la cocina y la sala de estar, seguro eran las habitaciones favoritas de ella y con mucha lógica, porque en esos lugares podía hacer sus dos actividades favoritas; la costura y la cocina. Como siempre y típico, el baño al final del pasillo. La casa solo tenía un piso, un patio –tampoco muy amplio–, contaba con dos alcobas; ambas en un mismo pasillo enfrentadas, separadas por el baño.

–¿Y bien? Linda ¿No? –interrogó con esa sonrisa característica, pero que guardaba un poco de nerviosismo.

–Si, apropiada para una sola persona. Creo que es buena para ti.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado, ponte cómodo –ella lo condujo hacía el living, donde tenía un futón–. Haré la comida, no te preocupes, estoy segura que será algo que te gustará.

Se retiró y lo dejó solo, sentado en el futón. Ford miró alrededor y se acercó a la mesa ratona del centro; estaba llena de cosas como un costurero y algunos libros apilados. Tomó los libros y los leyó para entretenerse con algo, la mayoría eran de didáctica o de ese estilo; otros eran literarios. Observó un ejemplar de _La Odisea_ y lo hojeó un rato. Pronto tomó curiosidad por la pequeña biblioteca y buscó algo más para entretenerse. Descubrió donde Guinevere guardaba sus películas y le llamó la atención lo simples que eran esos objetos llamados DVDs, a diferencia de los VHS que eran mucho más grandes y con una cinta dentro suyo. Las películas, no serían lo único que llamaran su atención entre los estantes.

Después de estar casi cuarenta minutos terminando de cocinar el plato; Winibel lo llevó al horno y supo que era su momento de descanso antes de que estuviera listo. Calculó y supo que solo debería esperar unos diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para entablar una agradable charla con Stanford.

–¡Ya casi está! Solo debemos esperar...

La razón de que detuviera sus palabras fue por una sorpresa que encontró en su sala; a él teniendo entre sus manos el broche de campana.

–Nunca imaginé que todavía seguirías conservando esto –enseñó el accesorio y luego lo dejó en su lugar de los estantes.

–Si, para ser sincera, yo tampoco, pero para mi... eso era casi un tesoro –explicó sintiendo un nudo en su estomago. Jamas creyó que ese objeto con aquel hombre se volverían a juntar–. Aunque ahora está un poco roto. No es bueno que lo use para salir o podría caerse y no soportaría perderlo –caminó hasta quedar frente al accesorio y lo frotó entre sus manos–. Por eso, nunca lo saco afuera, ni lo utilizo al menos que sea dentro de casa.

–Recuerdo el día que lo compré, no era muy caro y era bonito. Me sentí nervioso de que no te gustara.

–Si, ese día fue de nuestra primer cita –rememoró con su dedo indice en alto–. También comimos pasta, estuvo delicioso.

–¡Oye! Eso no cuenta como cita –replicó enrojeciendo.

–Creí que si, hasta almorzamos en un bonito restaurante juntos –él volvió a negar y eso a ella le causaba gracia. Su adorable científico tan testarudo, como siempre–. Y hablando de comer, dentro de no mucho estará la cena. ¿Me ayudas a preparar la mesa? –pidió tocando su mano, como incitándolo a que la acompañara.

–Por supuesto, estoy impaciente por probar lo que hiciste.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo, Guinevere quitó la placa de el horno y reveló varios tubos de pasta con una gran masa de queso arriba. Ford se sentó antes que ella por insistencia de la propia mujer, deseaba que él fuera el primero en probar.

–Se llaman _canellonis_ , y son una receta italiana muy vieja. Desde hace años intenté perfeccionar mi técnica, pero mamá siempre los hizo mejor.

El sabor a carne molida mezclada con verduras y mucho queso, enriqueció el paladar de su invitado, hace mucho que no probaba algo exquisito. Cuando dio su aprobación, ella se sentó frente a él y cenaron juntos, como hace tiempo que no hacían. La cena fue muy grata, ambos la pasaron bien, hablando más de lo que pensaban. Era normal, tenían que ponerse treinta años al tanto uno del otro. No solo disfrutaron una rica cena, ella también sirvió un postre de _cheescake_ que algunos días antes había preparado y gracias al tiempo transcurrido, su sabor se acentuó mejor.

–Realmente cocinas muy bien, mejor que como lo recordaba.

–Que bueno que te guste, siempre me salieron mal los postres. A diferencia de otras comidas, son muy exactos en cuanto a recetas.

–Pero está delicioso, eres una gran... –Ford gimió y llevó una mano a su ojo, a la vez que se quitaba sus anteojos. Otra vez, ese dolor insoportable. _No, no otra vez y no ahora frente a ella,_ rogó.

–¿Ford? ¿Qué pasa, te duele el ojo? –reaccionó alarmada y se paró de su asiento, para acercarse a su cara.

–No, Wini, no es nada –tapó su globo ocular con sus manos, pero sentía el liquido espeso de la sangre resbalarse de su cuenca–. ¡Estaré bien! ¡Ay!

–Quita la mano, debo verlo. –Intentó negarse, pero los pedidos de la mujer, sonaban más a una orden, y no tuvo otra opción que obedecerla. En efecto, eso era muy serio, Winibel ahogó un grito–. Que horrible, espera, creo que tengo algo por aquí.

–No hace falta, yo tengo –buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo, pero la única pastilla que había traído a la salida se la dio a ella por su migraña–. Maldita sea, tengo más en el sótano –masculló.

–¿Qué cosa? ¿De que hablas? –preguntó mientras remojaba un trapo en salmuera.

–¿Recuerdas la aspirina que te di? Muchas veces salgo con una o dos, si voy a estar lejos de casa. Solo traje una porque no pensé que esto me ocurriría y tengo más en el sótano de la cabaña –gimió otra vez y apretó con la palma su ojo.

–Basta, basta. Déjame atenderlo, temo que esto te dolerá un poco –pasó el trapo por su ojo y él siguió soltando varios quejidos. Después de limpiarlo, le dio un calmante y lo tapó con una gasa–. No te preocupes, estarás bien –sobó con cariño su mejilla, hasta la sien, cerca de su ojo–. No es tan malo como creí.

–Antes era peor, podía sangrar por horas. Gracias por toda tú ayuda.

–De nada –ambos se sonrieron por un tiempo largo, sin que se dieran cuenta, hasta que Winibel cambió su cara a una pensativa–. Creo que falta algo –antes de que Stanford preguntará qué, ella depositó un pequeño beso en su ojo, como si fuera algo de todos los días, pero Ford nunca se había acostumbrado tanto a las muestras de afecto, no podía evitar ruborizarse por más pequeña que fuese ésta o reaccionar sintiendo sus manos apretar, su garganta secar y el corazón acelerarse de forma preocupante para su edad–. Listo, ahora estoy segura de que se sanará –ella notó la cara perpleja de él–. ¿Te pasa algo, Fordsy?

–¡No, claro que no! Y no me llames Fordsy –desvió su mirada a el reloj de la cocina, para distraer sus pensamientos y fijó la hora–. Creo que es tarde, será mejor que me vaya –antes de que se parara, ella se adelantó.

–Espera ¿Ya te irás? ¿Tan rápido? ¿No quieres quedarte a ver algo conmigo? Stan no vuelve hasta mañana. Además, tú ojo debe sanar, quédate al menos hasta que no te duela más.

–Wini, eres muy amable, pero ya te molesté mucho.

–¡No! No me has molestado para nada. Me sentí gustosa en salir contigo, en prepararte la comida e inclusive en atenderte. Por favor, quedate un rato más.

–Me gustaría, pero... .–No, no podía negarse, otra vez los ojos grises le rogaban y a ello, no podía declinar–. Wini ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

La cara de la aludida cambió a una muy seria, como posicionando en su mente todas las palabras que le diría. Finalmente, inhaló y de su boca salieron las palabras más sinceras que ella alguna vez dijo en su vida.

–Voy a ser honesta y directa contigo, Stanford. Te amo, te extrañé mucho, no se cuando volveremos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, por lo que... por lo que... –su voz fue bajando el tono, como su mirada también caía de la vergüenza por pensar en lo que diría a continuación. Volvió a tomar aire y dijo firme–; por lo que quiero que pases la noche conmigo y en mi casa.

Decir que su compañero estaba sorprendido, sería decir poco, perplejo, tal vez un poco más acertado. Pero en verdad, Stanford Pines podía sentir el latido de su corazón mucho más fuerte que antes y temía por un paro cardíaco.

–Perdón, ¿Fui muy directa? –preguntó en otro tono más bajo, arrepentida y con los ojos en sus pies.

–Si... bastante para mi gusto –carraspeó sintiéndose incómodo. La verdad, es que nunca se había esperado una propuesta así de ella, pero tenía razón. En el fondo, deseaba pasar un rato más largo juntos y necesitaba un descanso–. Pero... si así lo quieres, pues... me quedaré.

Una vez más, vio esos ojos brillar y no de tristeza, sino asombro y alegría. Winibel se paró entusiasmada de su silla y lo abrazó como muy pocas veces lo hacía, para no incomodarlo.

–Ven, te mostraré una película, tengo una tele y reproductor de DVD en mi cuarto, veamos algo juntos. No te preocupes por la ropa de dormir, tengo unas ropas viejas que te irán muy bien, solo debes sacarte ese cuello de tortuga, sino dormirás incómodo –dijo todo tan rápido que a penas lo procesó.

Su habitación personal, era de un tamaño adecuado para máximo dos personas, sin contar que su cama era de dos plazas. Tenía a un lado un armario de buen tamaño y un espejo de cuerpo entero. A otro lado una mesa de luz con lo típico; un reloj, ropa vieja y más libros. Frente a la cama un mueble que sostenía la TV, abajo un estante con películas.

–Perdón por el desorden. No espere que hubieran visitas, creo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que es un DVD.

–¿Te refieres a esos discos? –ella asintió.

–Si, ¿Qué te gustaría ver? ¿Algún clásico? ¿Algo que te llame la atención del siglo XXI? –preguntó mientras buscaba piyamas en su armario.

–No lo sé, mejor escoge tú, yo no estoy muy seguro y tú debes conocer de esto más que yo.

Sacó unos pantalones cortos y grandes, serían buenos para él, por suerte siempre le gustó tener ropa que le quedara grande.

–Está bien, después de que me cambie pondré algo que ver. Ponte estos, creo que te irán bien –ella le dio las prendas y después se marchó a su baño para vestirse con un camisón.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, encontró a Stanford revisando la DVD, curioso de la forma en que funcionaba. Guinevere se sorprendió en que todavía usara ese viejo cuello de tortuga.

–¿Por qué no te lo quitas? –él alzó su vista, con una expresión que le comunicaba en que no entendía a que se refería–. Tú suéter ¿No tienes calor? –señaló ella.

–Ah, eso. Digamos que... no quiero y punto.

–Ford, no me guardes secretos –dijo muy seria.

–Wini, la razón es muy... vergonzosa, prometo que luego te lo explicaré, pero ahora enseñame una de tus películas.

Rodó los ojos y buscó algo que llamara la atención en el estante. Encontró la versión extendida de El Señor de los Anillos, la Comunidad del Anillo y supo que eso sería una buena idea. Aunque sea ver la primera parte, porque era muy larga toda completa. Puso la película mientras él tomaba asiento a los pies de la cama y en poco tiempo le siguió ella. Le sorprendió como trabajaba la reproductora de DVD, no tan diferente de una videocasetera.

El Pines se sintió un poco avergonzado, estaba en su casa, su cuarto y con ropas para dormir, eso parecía una pijamada. Se preguntó donde debería dormir después de que terminara la película ¿Acaso ella quería que durmieran juntos? Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar esa idea y prestó atención a la película. Le sorprendieron muchas cosas del filme, como los paisajes y lo bien que estaban los actores maquillados, y les decepcionaron otras, como la ausencia del Bosque Viejo o que el actor que hacía de Frodo fuera demasiado joven. Aunque Winibel lo excusó diciendo que eso era esencial porque en el libro contaban que aunque Frodo tuviera cincuenta, se veía como alguien de a penas veinte a causa del anillo.

Mientras la película continuaba, ninguno comentó mucho, estaban muy cerca uno del otro y veían con atención todas las escenas y detalles. A Ford lo sorprendió lo hermosa que era Rivendell y la forma en que fue construida, entonces siguió una escena de amor, una de las muy pocas que hay en esa trilogía. Arwen le entregaba a Aragorn un hermoso collar y con él, su corazón.

De forma inconsciente, Stanford miró a Guinevere, que se apoyaba muy cerca de su hombro. Ella sintió su mirada y la correspondió, sin dejar de sonreír. Alzó su mano y acarició su ojo que todavía estaba tapado por la gasa. Retiró sus anteojos con parsimonia y le sacó la gasa de igual manera.

–Tú ojo está mejor –le comunicó y sin querer desvió su vista a los labios de él, acariciando su mejilla.

–Fu-fue todo gra-gracias a ti –contestó entre tartamudeos y se dio cuenta, aunque no llevara sus anteojos, de lo cerca que estaban, gracias a que podía divisar muy bien las facciones de su rostro.

Fijó que ahora Guinevere llevaba todo su cabello en una trenza larga, por su espalda, nunca la había visto con ese peinado, no se veía fea, pero esperaba verla con el cabello suelto para dormir.

–¿Por qué llevas el cabello así? –preguntó, ella notó en su tono decepción.

–Me gusta llevar una trenza para dormir, es cómodo –las miradas de ambos jugaban con los labios del otro.

Observó como Stanford negaba, como si algo lo molestara y luego presenció como acercaba su mano a la goma de cabello que usaba para sujetar la trenza.

–Me gusta más cuando lo llevas suelto.

Winibel reaccionó parpadeando abstraída, cuando se lo dejaba suelto, solía desordenarse con facilidad, pero Stanford jamas dijo nada malo sobre eso. Ella agarró su cabello y lo desató poco a poco, su compañero se preguntó porque hacía eso, hasta que, cuando lo terminó de desatar y sus pelos cayeron por su cara, le sonrió y preguntó;

–¿Ahora te gusta?

Como dejándose llevar por toda la emoción del día, del momento que pasaba en la película y de sus sentimientos que al fin estaban en calmo, después de estos años, por decirle la verdad; él tomó una mano de su novia, acarició los cabellos oscuros –un poco blancos– y se acercó a sus labios. Su peso interior estaba más ligero desde que le había dicho la verdad y no sentía culpa ni miedo, besándola. Winibel continuó besándolo, como podía, pero esa forma de besar era una, que hace mucho, ninguno había hecho. Era como su primera vez, ambos tan inexpertos y temerosos. Intentó sacar el suéter de Ford, pero él la detuvo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en murmullo, a penas separándose de su labios unos pocos centímetros.

–Es un asunto tonto... pero, en una dimensión me hicieron un tatuaje del que estoy arrepentido –confesó avergonzado. Ella carcajeó

–¿Y eso era lo que tanto ocultabas?

–No quiero que lo veas, está en mi nuca.

–No te preocupes –le susurró a su oído, y empezó a sacar su cuello de tortuga con lentitud–. Prometo no burlarme.

Tal vez Ford se arrepintió un poco de dejarse llevar por la tentación, porque pudo escucharla riéndose en cuanto vio su cuello.

–Prometiste que no te burlarías –dijo con el ceño fruncido rodeándola con sus brazos, inseguro de sus acciones.

–Si, pero nunca dije que no me reiría –contestó ella–. Se ve lindo, mi estrella –antes de que él replicara por el apodo, ella lo calló en otro beso y dejándose llevar, se acomodaron en la cama en una posición más cómoda.

La película continuó hasta que Pippin preguntó a donde irían y la pantalla se fundió en negro con la leyenda de que pusieran el disco 2, pero nadie hizo caso y después de largo tiempo, tanto la televisión como el reproductor se apagaron por si solos.

Cuando las luces del sol se infiltraron por la pequeña ventana, Guinevere fue la primera en despertarse. Sonrió en ver a Stanford abrazándola entre sueños y acarició sus cabellos grises, que le parecieron más lindos que cuando eran castaños. Besó con cariño y cuidado su ojo que había sangrado ayer. Él se movió entre sueños y arrugó su frente, se despertó por la respiración de ella sobre su cara, le producían cosquillas. Apenas murmuró algunas palabras, estaba muy cansado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que despertaba muy bien descansado.

Guinevere dudó en levantarse en el momento, quería permanecer un rato más así, era una sensación tan placentera y relajada. Otro viejo recuerdo llegó a su mente mientras observaba a su querido Ford parpadeando como si tuviera los ojos pesados, uno que también creyó olvidar.

–Sabes, una vez tuve un sueño en que ambos estábamos en una playa, y tú construías un castillo de arena, pero luego no recuerdo mucho, creo que vimos las estrellas y... eso –dijo ella entre sueños sin desear levantarse. Fue en ese único momento, desde que despertaron en que los orbes de Stanford se mantuvieron firmes, como sorprendidos.

–No fue un sueño –murmuró.

–¿Qué? –todavía estaba muy somnolienta para entender lo que decía.

–Nada ¿Es muy tarde?

–No, no hay necesidad de levantarse todavía –le respondió entre susurros y besó en un fugaz movimiento sus labios–. Como en los viejos clichés de películas –comentó antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

Tardaron mucho tiempo en levantarse y después de un rico desayuno, terminaron por ver la película de la Comunidad y casi toda la trilogía. Muy en la tarde, retornaron a la cabaña, caminando tomados de las manos. Mientras caminaban, no hablaban, aunque de vez en cuando se contaban algún chiste o un recuerdo del pueblo que guardaban en sus memorias cuando salían de jóvenes. No muy lejos distinguieron la cabaña, pero Stanford frunció el ceño en cuanto la vio, no podía esa ser su casa, estaba muy... destrozada. Aumentó la velocidad de su caminata, llevándose casi a rastras a su novia.

–¿Esa es mi casa? –preguntó mirándola más de cerca y corriendo.

–Debe serlo, creo.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Stan y los menores viendo la cabaña pintada por todas partes o con algunas partes destrozadas.

–¡Mi casa! –gritó Ford–. ¿Qué le pasó?

–¡Aquí estas! –señaló Stan–. ¡Ya me preguntaba donde estabas para impedir que todo esto ocurriera! Los otros competidores son terribles Stanford.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó confundido, pero entonces, lo entendió–. ¡Stan!, esto es tú culpa! Si no fuera porque eres tan...

–Ford –lo frenó la mujer a su lado. Él respiró y exhaló con intenciones de tranquilizarse.

–De todos modos ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Stan. La pareja se miró por un rato y después desviaron sus caras, un poco sonrojados.

–Yo... bueno, nosotros... –quiso explicar el científico, pero no sabía con que palabras.

Fue entonces, cuando Dipper lo notó, las manos de los dos adultos tomadas y por sus rostros, concluyó todo, su cara se iluminó.

–¿Volvieron a estar juntos? –preguntó sin pensar las consecuencias de aquella interrogante.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Juntos?! –exclamó Mabel mucho más sorprendida que otras veces, sus amigas también se sintieron atónitas.

–Pues... se podría decir que si –respondió en voz débil Guinevere y miró a su acompañante cariñosamente.

–Me alegra por ustedes –felicitó el chico, sin notar la cara de su hermana y sus amigas.

–Gracias, Dipper.

–¡¿Cómo que juntos?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?

–El tío Ford y Winibel tuvieron una relación por un tiempo que luego terminó –explicó el chico.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron y sus pupilas se delataron, entonces emitió un grito enorme que no era de sorprenderse que todo Gravity falls la hubiese oído.

–Deben contarme todo, todo. Desde cómo empezaron a como terminaron y volvieron a empezar –dijo la chica entusiasmada a los dos adultos, un poco más y bailaría de la emoción ¡Su tío y Winibel! ¡Nunca lo hubiese imaginado! Por su parte, los dos adultos se sintieron un poco incómodos.

–¡Tú otro tío abuelo y nuestra maestra! –exclamó Grenda.

–Eso si que se podría considerar como inesperado –acotó Candy.

–¡Lo es! Wini, ¿Puedo llamarte tía Wini, ya que sales con el tío Ford?

–No, por favor, Mabel –contestó incómoda.

–Estoy tan impaciente, debo hacerle cientos de preguntas, vayamos adentro, oh, pero que pena. Soos shipeaba a Wini con el tío Stan, estará muy triste cuando sepa esto.

Stan rodó los ojos, mientras los otros adultos reaccionaban mirándose incómodos por las preguntas personales que Mabel les hacía y las chicas los miraban con ojos brillantes de solo pensar en cómo su profesora y Stanford Pines terminaron juntos, mientras Dipper se sentía arrepentido de haberle contado todo a su hermana tan pronto.

–Hablando de Soos ¿Dónde está él? –preguntó Winibel buscando con la vista alrededor.


End file.
